


Check-lust

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Ignis Scientia, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Noctis, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dub-con/Non-con in Chap 19, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, Gratuitous amounts of sex, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Prompto Argentum, Wet Dream, non-serious Daddy Kink reference in Chap 39
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 94,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: While on a hunt, Ignis is afflicted with a mysterious ailment. The symptoms include headaches, nausea, overheating, and heightened sexual drive and desire. The ailment is slowly whittling away at Ignis' health, and the boys want nothing more than to find a cure. But will they cure him in time, or will Ignis succumb to the illness?





	1. The Hunt

 

"What's the big deal, Iggy?" Gladio spoke casually, recoiling from the harsh glare offered in the rearview mirror.

 

"The 'big deal' is that none of you lot seem to be taking this as seriously as it requires." Ignis huffed, "At this point, I question if any of you even read the details of the hunt at all."

 

"I did," Gladio pointed. "So did Noct."

 

"And... uhhhh..." Prompto started enthusiastically before sinking into his seat. " _I_ didn't, but if Gladio and Noct don't think it's that big of a deal..."

 

"Except it's a _very_ big deal," Ignis turned his glare on the blonde beside him. "Did any of you see the success rate? The description of the bounty?" Ignis glanced back at the duo in the backseat. "Even the bloody _title_ is startlingly ominous, and that's _before_ taking into account that it focuses a ridiculous amount on a 'curse'."

 

"Uh, yeah, we read all of that, Specs. The monster killed several hunters, curses, typical hunting stuff. How is it any different from our previous hunts?" Noctis frowned as he leaned forward, staring at the man in wait for an answer.

 

"It's the specifics, Noct. Out of all former groups, only one of each group perished, and supposedly from the very curse the details mention," Ignis clarified. "Nothing about this hunt seems normal by any standard of the word."

 

"Nothing about _any_ hunt seems normal, Ignis. But it's still putting food on the table, right? I'm sure it's nothing to get worrried about." Noctis spoke, leaning up. "I mean, come one, how many monsters have we fought who can cast horrible spells and curses?"

 

"Many," Ignis answered. "And might I add that most of the time, it turns out to be true? Which makes a curse nothing to scoff at."

 

"Yeah, but even so, none of us are dead," Prompto pointed out. "We've gotten poisoned, turned to stone several times..."

 

"Prompto got turned into a frog," Noctis added.

 

Prompto pouted in embarrassment, "But the point is that we're all alive and well. We survived those hunts, and kicked major ass. So you really shouldn't be so worried about this one."

 

His hard grip on the steering wheel loosened as the blonde talked. "I... suppose you're right." Ignis sighed. "It just bothers me, I suppose."

 

"It shouldn't," Noctis grinned, patting Ignis' shoulder. "You're stressing out over nothing, Specs. We'll go in, kick ass, and we'll all walk out fine. So calm down, okay? All that caffeine might give you a heart attack if you panic too much."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. "If you insist, Noct."

 

Ignis tried his hardest to shake the skepticism. Perhaps he was being too paranoid for his own good; maybe the others had the right idea to treat this hunt as any other.

 

He pulled the Regalia to the side of the road just a few moments later. He glanced upon the wetlands beyond, trying to quell the feeling of dread forming in his gut.

 

"This is as close as we'll get by car, I'm afraid," Ignis spoke. "Appears as though we'll be walking through that marsh."

 

"Aww man," Prompto whined. "I just got these shoes."

 

"Good chance to break them in. Quit whining and march," Gladio retorted, ignoring the blonde's pout as he stepped out of the custom classic car.

 

"You know, you _could_ just carry me on your shoulders and we can avoid buying me new shoes when these inevitably get ruined by gross swamp water," Prompto pointed with a grin, nudging against Gladio as he stepped out of the Regalia himself.

 

" _Could_ , but _won't_ ," Gladio shoved Prompto away.

 

Prompto sighed loudly, slumping at the answer. "Was worth a shot."

 

"Besides," Noctis chimed with a smirk, "If anyone's getting carried, it's _me_."

 

"We already have to carry your massive ego," Ignis shot back with a sly smirk, "That's plenty heavy enough as is."

 

Ignis chuckled at the way Noctis pouted up at him, as Prompto and Gladiolus howled in laughter.

 

After checking their weapons and readying their curatives, the four made their trek through the forested swamp. They advanced slowly, keeping close eyes on their surroundings.

 

They fully expected their bounty to attack at any moment. While they were still considered novice hunters, they'd had enough experience to know what to expect out of hunts. 

 

Though they went through the effort to assauge Ignis' individual fears, it didn't erase the risk all hunts carried regardless. They kept their guard up, cautious as to not allow the enemy to get the jump on them.

 

Eventually the marsh came to an end, leading the group to a dry forest opening. Their target was still nowhere in sight.

 

"Uhh... Iggy," Prompto lowered his gun, glancing around. "Are we in the right place?"

 

"Yes, I'm certain." Ignis frowned, the tone of his whisper harsh. Surely he wasn't wrong; he rarely made mistakes.

 

Noctis stepped close, tapping Ignis' shoulder with the back of his hand. "Do you have the bounty records on you? Maybe we're here at the wrong time."

 

"I'll check." Ignis pulled the papers from his jacket pocket, adjusting his glasses as he read quietly. _The deceptive beast prefers to prowl the marsh during midday hours, with clear weather conditions._

 

Ignis frowned, looking up from the papers. Indeed, they'd made no mistakes. So where was it? "We're here at the proper time, Noct."

 

"So where is it?" Noctis growled irritably as he voiced Ignis' thoughts. "We've been all over the place, and I still haven't seen any sign of the damn thing."

 

Ignis froze. He couldn't be certain, but he had swore he heard the faint rustling of leaves between words of Noctis' complaints.

 

"Noct, Iggy, look out!" Prompto shouted suddenly, grabbing Noctis by the jacket and roughly tugging him away while Gladio followed a similar suit with Ignis.

 

They pulled in opposite directions, tugging the prince and advisor out of the way just in time. Ignis steadied himself as a monster, with fiercely swiping claws, launched from the tree branches above to land in their previously occupied spot. Had they been in the spot, one or both of them would've been undoubtedly injured grievously.

 

"I-Is that it?" Prompto asked.

 

Ignis' eyes shot into a glare as the monster turned to face them; it was bizarrely humanoid in appearance, yet demented and mutated in a way that could only belong to a beast.

 

"A womanly appearance, jagged claws..." Ignis listed, bearing his daggers as he watched the monster size up the group. "It certain fits the bill of the Harpy we're searching for."

 

"Then come on," Noctis stepped forward, swinging out his arm to summon forth the Engine Blade. "Let's take this thing down!"

 

"Right," Ignis nodded, tightening his grip on the daggers in his hands. "We'll follow your lead, Noct."

 

Noct didn't hesitate, quickly warpstriking the winged being with the group not far behind him.  He landed a solid three hits before the others had even gotten close; he tensed as the Harpy screeched, the noise piercingly loud enough to stun the four men.

 

Noctis grunted as a claw caught him, knocking him away from his assault. He landed in the water with a growl.

 

Ignis slid in front of Noctis, standing defensively in front of his prince. "Noct, are you alright?" Ignis inquired, offering a hand to pull Noctis up.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It got my shirt, mostly." Noctis groaned as he took Ignis' extended hand, forcing himself up to his feet. "Gladio and Prompto have it's attention, attack it while it's off guard!" He commanded, summoning forth his lance.

 

"Of course," Ignis nodded, dropping his daggers back into the Armiger. He pulled his own lance from the seemingly infinite hammerspace.

 

Ignis followed Noctis as he charged, advancing valiantly towards the being in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: don't fight the monster  
> Noctis: we're gonna fight the monster  
> Ignis: ok we'll fight the monster


	2. Affliction

The battle went on for what felt like ages.

 

They remained on edge the entire time. It felt as though the tides of the fight could change at any moment, but finally the monster was on it's last legs.

 

"Finish it!" Noctis growled, wiping away a trace of blood from his cheek. They were out of elixirs, their supply of potions was gone. It was now or never.

 

Prompto lined up a perfect shot, aiming straight for the Harpy's skull while Ignis and Gladio had it's attention taken, focused on them. Noctis charged forward, reeling his sword back.

 

"Now!"

 

All at once, the four attacked.

 

Blades tore flesh, a carefully aimed bullet pierced the Harpy's head, and the monster slumped to the ground. The skin of the being started to flake and peel, slowly fading from existence. The harpy was no more.

 

Noctis sighed, swinging out his sword as it disappeared back into its storage. "What a pain in the ass."

 

Gladio chuckled. "At least it's over now."

 

Ignis stared at the lifeless body starting to fade as Prompto stepped forward, snapping a picture of the defeated beast as proof of it's demise. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It was difficult. However, I'm relieved to know my worries were mostly unnecessary."

 

"See?" Gladio chuckled, nudging Ignis by the shoulder. "We told you."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes."

 

They began to walk away. starting their long trek back to the car. Prompto grinned as he wrapped an arm around Noctis. "Soooo.... after all of that, what do you say to a hotel?"

 

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. We deserve it after all that. At _least_ a caravan. Should be able to afford it once we grab the bounty."

 

"Woohoo! Bath time!" Prompto shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Think we can afford to get some grub while we're at it? You know, something decent that isn't just toast? Maybe the Crow's Nest?"

 

Ignis tapped his chin as he went over the math in his head. "I don't see why not. The reward _should_ cover more than--"

 

They came to a halt at the piercing sounds of screeching, dragging their attention back to the harpy they had thought to have defeated.

 

They drew their weapons once more, preparing for another fight and stared as the harpy continued to screech. As it started to deteriorate and degrade further, it's painful screech lowered into a whispered, distorted chanting.

 

It raised a clawed hand, a powerful aura radiating and then suddenly firing from the fading limb.

 

Eyes widened as they were helpless to stop the beam-like spell from hitting Ignis, blasting him back with a pained shout.

 

"Ignis!"

 

Ignis flew back several feet, his backwards advance being stopped only by a tree. His glasses fell from his lifeless face as he slumped. Noctis and Prompto immediately rushed to his side.

 

Gladio growled, slamming his broadsword into the decaying remains of the harpy, ensuring it was gone for good, unable to cause any more harm.

 

"Iggy! Iggy, wake up!" Prompto shouted, shaking Ignis gently.

 

"Come on, you can't die on me here, Ignis!" Noctis grabbed Ignis' wrist, holding tightly and willing for him to wake up. "I need you! Come on, wake up!"

 

Gladio stepped forward, shoving both of them out of the way. "Thrashing him around isn't going to help anything."

 

Gladio placed his head gingerly on Ignis' chest. He let out a sigh of relief he heard the man's heartbeat. "Relax; he's gonna be okay. He's just knocked out." Gladio smiled at the relief in the boys' eyes.

 

"You sure?" Prompto frowned, concern still obvious on his features.

 

"Positive. Let's get him back to the car, get an Elixir and probably an Ebony in him," Gladio spoke, grabbing Ignis's arm and swinging it over his shoulder before picking him up bridal style. "Everything will be fine."

 

He glanced down, observing Ignis' face. The man looked so peaceful when he wasn't scolding or barking orders; it made it easy to appreciate how attractive he was.

 

Gladio frowned as he continued staring at Ignis' face. Something was off.

 

"Where are his glasses?" Gladio asked, turning to the other men.

 

"I think they fell off when he hit the tree," Prompto explained, wading his hands through the murky water. He finally grinned triumphantly. "Ah- _ha_! Found them!"

 

Gladio let out another relieved sigh as Prompto lifted them out of the water. The blonde grimaced as he wiped the mud and grass off of the lenses with the fabric of his shirt.

 

"Thank fuck. Who knows what he'd do if he wakes up and realizes we left his glasses behind," Gladio chuckled, taking a step forward. "Come on, back to the car."

 

"Right," Noctis nodded, sticking close by. Gladio caught his concerned glances towards Ignis' unconscious form every step of the trip.

 

 

* * *

 

Ignis stirred with a groan, opening his eyes before clenching them shut at how bright the world was.

 

"He's waking up, he's waking up!"

 

"Shut up. He's probably got a headache," Gladio's harsh voice scolded. "Don't make it worse."

 

He wasn't wrong; Ignis' head was throbbing with pain and he didn't really want to open his eyes again. Eventually, he reasoned with himself that he had to, as now was not the time for a nap.

 

He hesitantly opened a single eye, finding it hard to focus on the sights above him. He felt oddly warm and comfortable other than his headache; almost as if being held...

 

He froze before quickly sitting up straight at the realization that he was being held. By Gladio, of all people. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a sudden pang of apprehension at the very thought.

 

He immediately regretted his hasty decision, the sudden movement worsening his headache from throbbing to painful pounding.

 

"Whoa whoa, Iggy. Slow down. You okay?" Gladio asked, keeping a steady hand on Ignis' back.

 

"I-I'm..." He wanted to shrug it off, tell him _'I'm fine'_ as he usually would. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed reckless to not be entirely honest about his body's current condition. "I have a headache, I feel sick to my stomach, and I can't see hardly anything," Ignis replied. "So, in conclusion... I'm doing better than I usually am post-hunt."

 

"Weeeeell, the _'not being able to see anything'_ part might be because you're, uh... glassesless." Prompto spoke, followed by a lighthearted laugh at the way Ignis immediately froze, suddenly overtaken with panic.

"Chill; I got 'em right here. I even cleaned them while you were out."

 

He handed the spectacles down to the advisor who sighed in relief, immediately putting them on with a relieved smile on his lips. As his eyes focused, the smile quickly turned into a frown.

 

"Something the matter?" Noctis asked, head cocking to the side.

 

Ignis sighed, his frown deepening. "The left lens is horribly scratched. It's hard to see out of it." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the revelation. "But I suppose it's better than having to rely on my spare."

 

"We can get them fixed eventually. The most important thing is that you're okay." Noctis spoke, before turning and scooting close to Ignis. "You... _are_ okay, right?"

 

"I'm sure I will be. The nausea and headache will go away soon enough." Ignis smiled, humbled at the concern his friends showed for his wellbeing.

 

As he began to regain his composure, he finally took the chance to look each of them over and note any potential injuries in need of first-aid. He may of been the only one seriously hurt, but still wanted to ensure his comrades were safe as well. His eyes scanned over each of them slowly and carefully.

 

Prompto seemed to be alright; just a small nick on the shoulder and messy, flat hair. The ruined hair was probably the end of the world to him, but Ignis was certain he'd survive regardless.

 

Noctis was a little less so; his shirt was tattered, almost in pieces, and he had several bruises and small scratches. A potion would suffice to fix all but the shirt, he supposed.

 

Gladiolus...

 

Gladiolus. Sweat lined his body, and Ignis' gaze couldn't help but fall on his perfectly chiseled abs. Has he always looked this amazing post-battle? And his jawline was so enticing and--

 

Ignis jumped when he caught himself, face suddenly feeling flushed. He blinked when he realized he was being spoken to.

 

"Iggy, you okay? You're spacing out on us," Gladio spoke and Ignis hid his face.

 

"I'm fine. I just need a bath and some rest is all," Ignis assured, trying to avoid the topic. It was unlike him to be so... crude. Where had _those_ thoughts come from?

 

"Do you want me to drive?" Noctis offered. "I'll drive slow."

 

Ignis thought for a moment. It likely would be a good idea for Noct to drive, with his nausea and headache still full-force. The backseat would likely be more comfortable as well, aside from sitting next to Gladio who takes up almost all of it.

 

Ignis stopped. Sitting next to Gladio with crude thoughts haunting him seemed like an awful idea, upon further consideration.

 

"I can drive. I'll be fine," Ignis decided. "It's starting to get late. I'd rather not put the responsibility of potentially driving in the dark on you."

 

"Are you sure?" Noctis frowned up at him.

 

"Yes," Ignis nodded with a reassuring smile. "Though I appreciate the thought, I'm currently perfectly fine for the task. if it gets to be too much, I'll let you take the wheel."

 

Noctis nodded, seemingly sated with the answer.

 

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Gladio spoke, patting Ignis on the shoulder. The touch felt like electric to Ignis; he bit back a noise, and settled on a simple nod instead of a speech answer.

 

 

* * *

 

Ignis had been driving for close to an hour; his headache had subsided completely and his nausea had been reduced to a mere sour stomach. It made the trip much, much easier on him.

 

"Still doing okay, Iggy?" Prompto asked, again, for what felt like the millionth time since they'd begun driving. While he appreciated the concern, the repetitive question was getting old.

 

"I'm fine," Ignis answered simply, trying hard to focus on the road and having to force his attention away from Gladio in the rearview mirror. "I'll be better once we get to the hotel," he added.

 

Why was he so enamored with him all of a sudden? It made no sense. Sure, the man _was_ attractive, but why were these feelings popping up _now_ all of a sudden?

 

Probably just a fever dream.

 

"What's a fever dream?" Noctis asked and Ignis internally kicked himself upon realizing he said the last thought aloud.

 

"Nothing, nothing. My apologies. I was simply talking to myself," Ignis rambled and waved the conversation away, hoping it would be dropped.

 

With Prompto in the car, however, he should've known better.

 

"Aww, come on, Iggy! Tell us!" Prompto grinned, leaning over.

 

"It's nothing of importance," Ignis huffed, sensing the blush that crept upon his cheeks. He hoped to all of the Six that Prompto wouldn't notice and bring everyone else's attention to it.

 

"Were you talking shit about us in your head?" Prompto gasped, feigning offense at the thought. "Orrrr, were you thinkin' somethin' naughty?"

 

"It's none of your business," Ignis spat, trying to act annoyed enough to dissuade Prompto from pressing any further. He really wasn't annoyed; embarrassed perhaps, but he was so exhausted that annoyance was far beyond him. However, he would rather not admit that he was having an obscene amount of difficulty stopping himself from jumping the titan of a man that sat in the backseat and riding him harder than a chocobo.

 

... He _desperately_ hoped he didn't say that last thought out loud this time.

 

Prompto pouted, sinking back into his seat. "Aww, you're no fun."

 

Ignis resisted the desire to sigh in relief at the triumph.

 

After several silent moments, the blonde shifted in his seat again, grinning back at the two in the backseat. "Sooooo, this _miiiiight_ be a little TMI..."

 

"When have _you_ ever cared about oversharing?" Noctis chuckled, and Prompto pouted.

 

"Okay, you have a point," Prompto shrugged. "This may be a little creepy... But am I the only one who thought the Harpy was kinda... I dunno..."

 

"Hot?" Gladio finished and Prompto grinned.

 

"Exactly!" Prompto snapped his fingers as he pointed to Gladio. "Like, in a super weird way. Even though I knew it was just a monster trying to kill us, it was honestly preeeeetty smokin' if you ask me."

 

Noctis rolled his eyes with a scoff. " _Really_?"

 

"Uh, _yeah_ really. I mean, did you _see_ it?" Prompto looked shocked at the prince's disgust.

 

"No, I was too busy trying to _kill_ it." Noctis shook his head, crossing his arms. "You know, because we could've _died_ if we weren't careful?"

 

"I mean, other than the fact that it was trying to kill us... I'll actually agree with Prompto." Gladio spoke.

 

"Prompto I could've understood, because he's desperate, and even chocobos aren't beyond him and his depravity," Noctis spoke ignoring Prompto's offended glare, "But _you_? Ugh. Wonderful to know my defenders would fuck monsters."

 

"Well, I ain't going to argue that. If it weren't going to kill me, I would." Gladio shrugged. "Nothing wrong with sexuality if it's safe, sane, and consensual."

 

"Fucking monsters is _not_ safe, or sane, and it's only _borderline_ consensual," Noctis corrected. "Seriously, what the literal fuck is _wrong_ with you guys?"

 

"We weren't talking about _fucking_ the monsters, Noct," Gladio argued. "We were talking about being _attracted_ to them. Don't kinkshame us."

 

Great. Wonderful. Now the topic his carmates settled on discussing is sex; the absolute last thing he wanted to think about at this moment.

 

"You literally _just_ said you would fuck it if it weren't going to kill you. I will kinkshame the hell out of both of you."

 

"It was a _joke_ , Noct. I know not to fuck the monsters."

 

Suddenly, Ignis started to feel very hot, bordering on overheated, despite the top of the Regalia being down, and his coat being shed. He groaned under his breath, reaching to unbutton a single button on his shirt.

 

He had spaced out of the conversation, mind hazy from his body's heat, but had assumed the other three men were still absorbed in their debate.

 

It wasn't until Noctis leaned forward that he realized they'd become increasingly concerned about his condition.

 

"Ignis, you're sweating bullets. What's wrong?" Noctis asked with a frown.

 

Ignis wiped at his brow with the back of his glove. Noct was right; he was starting to become soaking wet with perspiration. "I... I-I need to pull over for a moment. Apologies."

 

No one argued with him, not even as Ignis hit the brakes a little harder than he intended to. He pulled over on the side of the road into a parking spot.

 

He gripped the steering wheel, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the wheel. He wasn't in nearly as good of shape as he previously thought himself to be.

 

"N-Noct?" Ignis stuttered, reaching for the gearshift and placing the Regalia in park.

 

"Yeah?" Noctis asked, but he seemed to already know what his advisor was about to request.

 

"T-Trade."

 

Noctis was already half-way out of the car by the time Ignis finished his one-word reply, and he was thankful for that. Ignis quickly got out and threw himself into the backseat, trying to get comfortable as Noct shifted the car back into drive.

 

"Seriously, are you alright, Iggy?" Gladio asked, making it a million and one times Ignis had been asked that night.

 

Ignis nodded, "I just got a really high fever all of a sudden. I'm sure it's nothing major."

 

"You should lay down."

 

"I will when we get to the hotel."

 

"Not what I mean," Gladio clarified. "You need rest. Go ahead and lay down now."

 

"You're in the way," Ignis stated plainly. It seemed like an obvious issue.

 

"So lay on top of me," the giant replied. "I don't mind."

 

Ignis almost sputtered at the reply, feeling himself tense up completely at the offer.

 

"Seriously, he really doesn't mind. His legs make for a pretty great pillow, too," Noctis added from the front.

 

Ignis thought for a moment. As close and comfortable as all of them had become with each other since becoming friends, it would be suspicious to argue against the idea even as prudish and conservative of an image as Ignis tended to put forward. But he also knew it would be hard to hide the thoughts if he did, lest any of the three catch on to his behavior.

 

With a deep sigh, he finally relented. "Alright."

 

Gladio smiled, leaning back into the seat and patting his thigh in a welcoming manner. Ignis willed back a blush as he adjusted himself, laying back and shifting to lay his head on top of Gladiolus' thigh.

 

He sighed, trying to think of something, anything, to get his mind off of the fact that he was laying his head right over Gladio's groin. He jumped when Gladio laid his arm over his midsection.

 

"Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?" Gladio asked with concern in his voice, and Ignis couldn't help but smile amusedly.

 

"No, no," Ignis said, easing into Gladio's hold. "It simply startled me is all." He sighed, closing his eyes.

 

These remaining thirty minutes would undoubtedly be the longest thirty minutes of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any Iggy ships or kinks you would like to see, I'm accepting suggestions! This story is literally just going to be a huge smutfic so hey go crazy, I don't kinkshame in the slightest.


	3. Hotel

Ignis was filled with relief when they pulled into the hotel parking lot, and pulled himself off of Gladio and put some distance between himself and the rest of the party as quickly as possible. He curled up in the corner of the lobby as he waited for the other three to work out accomodations. He vaguely made out bits and pieces of the discussions as he allowed himself to zone out.

 

"How many rooms?" Noctis asked.

 

"How many can we afford?" Gladio spoke. "If possible, I think Ignis needs as much space as possible."

 

"I think we might be able to afford two; won't be able to afford much in the way of food or curatives, at least not until we pick up the bounty cash in the morning," Noctis answered. "But it'll give him plenty of space to recover in."

 

"I'm sure we can live on Cup Noodles until the morning."

 

" _You_ might be able to," Noctis chuckled. "Okay. Two rooms. We'll split them. Me and Prompto will take one, you and Specs take the other."

 

Ignis hadn't been paying attention to much of the conversation, but that one line piqued his attention. He frowned deeply but accepted the decision quietly, waiting for the chance to escape to said room.

 

He hadn't meant to fully doze off in the lobby during the wait, but that's exactly what he found himself doing with a lack of mental stimulation while the other men booked their stay.

 

"Hey, Iggy," Gladio snapped his fingers close to Ignis' ears, jolting him back awake. "Rooms are right next to each other. Ready to head up?"

 

"More than ready," Ignis nodded as he groggily picked himself up from the lobby couch. He knew he couldn't have been asleep for very long, and yet his body ached as he pulled himself up, yet another reminder of why he usually refused to sleep on floors and chairs.

 

* * *

 

When they got to the room, Gladio grinned big as he examined the room. "Spacey. And there's even two beds."

 

"Thank goodness." Ignis sighed, sitting on the bed as he lazily stripped his shoes and socks from his feet.

 

"What, don't wanna share a bed with me?" Gladio snorted with laughter. "I don't take up _that_ much space."

 

"I feel that you grievously underestimate your own size, in that case," Ignis shot back with a tired yet amused smirk. He slumped with a sigh as he resigned to finally ask a favor of the shield. "Gladio, listen..."

 

Gladio straightened immediately, worry clear on his features. Perhaps his tone seemed more grim than he had intended. Good heavens, he didn't deserve this level of concern. "What is it?"

 

"It may seem a little selfish, but I would like to be alone for a little while," Ignis explained, curling up on his self. "If that's alright with you, of course."

 

"Of course it is," Gladio answered. "How long you need?"

 

"As long as possible, preferably," Ignis replied. "I feel horrible asking this of you. This is your room, too, after all."

 

"Don't. I assure you, we all want you to feel better and if alone time is what you need, then you'll get your alone time," Gladio smiled, patting Ignis' shoulder. Ignis forced himself to not tense at the touch or the feelings it sparked. "I'll be over bothering Noct and Prompto; make sure they're not getting into trouble. Call me if you need me."

 

Ignis smiled back as he got settled back into the bed. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours now; Gladio's intrusion wasn't met with too much ire, mostly annoyance towards the towering giant's habit of hoarding toiletries. _"We're still planning on using those,"_ Noctis had huffed at Gladio when he started to pocket the bottles.

 

Other than that slight annoyance, though, the night was going smoothly. They had settled on sitting around the TV playing cards; though cards didn't seem as fun without Ignis to beat them mercilessly in every round without even trying.

 

"Dude, let me have the remote," Prompto groaned. "This movie is boring."

 

"Excuse you, I like this movie," Noctis glared, clinging to the remote. "We're not watching cheap motel porn again."

 

"Cheap motel porn has better plot than this!" Prompto argued, "Give it here, or change the channel!"

 

"No!"

 

"It _wasn't_ a question!"

 

Gladio chuckled as Prompto discarded his deck, launching himself at Noctis in an attempt to seize the remote.

 

"Get off of me!" Noctis shouted when Prompto pinned him to the floor.

 

"Then give me the remote!" Prompto demaned.

 

"Never!" Noctis defied, shifting himself to throw Prompto off of him. He quickly jumped, throwing himself on top of Prompto to sit on his chest.

 

" _Noooooct_ ," Prompto wheezed. "Get _ooooff_. You're heavy."

 

Gladio rolled his eyes when Noctis shifted to get comfortable, prompting a yelp out of the blonde underneath him. "Get a room, you two."

 

"We _have_ a room, Noctis pointed. "You just happen to be _in_ said room."

 

Gladio chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Point taken."

 

The trio froze when they heard a pained moan that was almost loud enough to be a scream from the next door room.

 

"Was that...?" Prompto started.

 

"It sounded like..."

 

" _Ignis_." Gladio's eyes widened, and he immediately jumped from his chair. He knew he wanted privacy, but Ignis' safety was more important than his privacy. "I'm checking on him."

 

The two boys nodded as Gladio quickly left, accidentally slamming the door on his way out. Gladio fumbled his room key worriedly as he approached his and Ignis' room, pained moans followed by spastic pants and yelps causing his concern to skyrocket.

 

When the door finally unlocked, he shoved it open with a growl.

 

"Iggy, are you--"

 

Gladio stopped short in his tracks.

 

Ignis was sprawled out on his bed, his shirt mostly but not all the way unbuttoned, and he was coated in sweat. Not even a light sheen of sweat, either; the sheets below the lanky advisor were practically drenched.

 

His face was contorted into a pained expression with gritted teeth, and upon realizing Gladio was there, embarrassment overcame his features.

 

"Oh my god, Ignis," Gladio rushed beside the man, sitting down and scooting as close as possible. He didn't notice the uncomfortable way Ignis shifted as he did so. "Ignis, what's wrong?"

 

Ignis turned his face away, hiding it behind his arm. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. It took him a few tries, but eventually he managed to stutter out, "G-Gladio, please, I-I don't want you here."

 

"Well, tough shit," Gladio replied to the plea. He placed a hand on Ignis' forehead. "You're burning up. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

 

Ignis trembled, frowning deeply and holding back a moan when Gladio stroked his forehead. "I-I can't."

 

"You can, and you will," Gladio demanded. "I want to help you. I may not have any medic training like you, but I can't even _try_ if I don't know what's wrong. So suck it up and tell me, Iggy."

 

"It's... it's unbecoming of me," Ignis admitted quietly, face flushed with humiliation as he turned away again.

 

Gladio's brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what Ignis had meant by that. His expression eased as his gaze fell, coming to rest at the obvious tent of Ignis' slacks.

 

"... _Oh_."

 

Ignis shifted, trying to avoid his gaze. "P-Please, just leave. I'm humiliated enough as it is."

 

Gladio shook his head with a chuckle. "You're telling me this is because..."

 

"Because I'm _horny_ , yes!" Ignis snapped the admission. "I-I don't know what happened, but I-I can't control myself and it _hurts_. It hurts so much."

 

Gladio scooted closer. "Do you need help?"

 

Ignis' body went rigid at the words. "I beg your pardon?"

 

"Do you need help?" Gladio repeated, slower this time. "if being horny is a side effect, do you think sex would help?"

 

Ignis' mouth gaped at the sheer ridiculousness of the suggestion. Since when has sex ever been a cure? It was utterly proposterous. He shouldn't even be entertaining the idea.

 

But seeing Gladio right there, right now...

 

Maybe it wasn't as bad of an idea as he was absolutely certain it was.

 

"I have no idea," Ignis shivered. "But gods, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you right now."

 

Ignis internally kicked himself. He knew what he said, he knew he meant it, but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to lower himself to pillow talk, didn't want to damage the carefully crafted image he put forward of himself, but he was so desperate.

 

He clenched his eyes shut, fearing ridicule from the shield. Instead, he jumped when Gladio's broad hands started working to unbutton the remainder of the buttons on his shirt.

 

"Gladio, y-you don't... You don't _have_ to," Ignis stuttered out, shivering as cold air touched his sweat-drenched skin as Gladiolus peeled his shirt off.

 

"Yeah, well... I want to." Gladio spoke. "As long as you don't regret it later."

 

Ignis blushed as Gladio's hands lowered, rubbing against the tent of his pants. He bit back a moan, gripping the sheets tightly as he replied. "That depends. Will you?"

 

Gladio smirked down at him. "Regret sleeping with you? Hell no."

 

For some reason that Ignis couldn't quite pin, that sent a shiver up his spine. "G-Gladio."

 

Gladio stopped, fearing he may have said something wrong. "Yes?"

 

"I... I don't think I'm capable of words right now. I'm disoriented, and desperate, and I can't control myself..." Ignis admitted, the heat fierce on his cheeks. "So please, stop talking and fuck me."

 

The shock was clear on Gladio's face; he didn't think Ignis was even _capable_ of that kind of language. But that shock quickly turned to a confident smirk as he unzipped Ignis' pants and pulled them off, hovering over him with his imposing size. "As you wish."

 

Before Ignis could comprehend it, their mouths were in a rough kiss, and Ignis couldn't help but bury his hands in the older man's dark locks, pulling him closer as Gladio's hands wandered down his slender body. Gladio's hand found it's way into Ignis' underwear, halting when he felt a familiar wetness. Ignis clenched his eyes shut, his embarrassment heavy and obvious on his cheeks.

 

"Geez, Iggy," Gladio teased. "You're wetter than most chicks I've been with."

 

Ignis shrunk at the joke, ducking away from Gladio's stare. "Y-Yes, well, as I said. It's not like I could control myself."

 

Gladio hummed, stroking Ignis' length and grinning when Ignis let out a groan of pleasure. "So, what exactly happened? Couldn't keep your hands off yourself?"

 

"Hardly," Ignis spoke in a breathy moan. "I kept my hands away, but that stopped nothing."

 

Gladio stopped momentarily. "So you're saying you came completely untouched?"

 

Ignis couldn't quite pin the expression on Gladio's face. Was it shock? Excitement? Arousal?

 

Ignis shivered under his gaze all the same. "S-Something like that."

 

"What were you thinking of?"

 

More questions. More embarrassing questions that he didn't want to answer. Ignis sighed deeply.

 

"... I was thinking of..." Ignis started, pausing to shudder as Gladio squeezed his member. "...I was thinking of you."

 

Gladio halted in his movements at the admission.

 

"Y-You were the person most recent in my mind," Ignis felt the need to add, as if that somehow made matters less awkward. There was a second of worry in the back of Ignis' mind that he just ruined everything, that Gladio would pull away and never want to talk to him again because he was behaving creepily or awkwardly, but Gladio put those worries to rest when he leaned down to nip possessively at Ignis' neck.

 

"You could've, and _should've_ , called me in here much, much sooner," Gladio growled, reaching and pulling Ignis' underwear off, freeing his erect cock from it's confines before resuming stroking and fondling.

 

Ignis whimpered. "G-Gladio, please. I need more."

 

Gladio continued nipping and biting at his neck, leaving small, barely visible marks in his wake. "Tell me what you need, babe."

 

"I need you," Ignis breathed out. "I need you inside me, _now_."

 

Gladio chuckled at his wanton demands, and Ignis whined indignantly. "Please, Gladio. I can't last much longer with you touching me like this," Ignis begged, pushing himself up against the bigger man. "I want-- no-- I _need_ you. Please, Gladio, fuck me now."

 

Gladio kept a calm exterior, but Ignis could tell his words were getting to him. Even in his dazed stupor of hormones, Gladio's body language was still glaringly obvious. It must've been a thrill for him. Ignis Scientia, the calm and composed brains of the group, being reduced to dirty, desperate begs. He visibly crumbled from the looks Ignis gave him.

 

Gladio raised three fingers to Ignis' mouth, and though Ignis was confused by the action, he didn't argue taking the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking desperately.

 

"Didn't bring any lube, so this is the best we're gonna get," Gladio explained, "Sorry."

 

Ignis simply nodded, continuing to suck on the digits in his mouth. Gladio was dazed at the sight, watching Ignis twirl his tongue around his fingers, watching his cheeks hollow out when he sucked on them.

 

Gladio pulled his fingers out, chuckling at the fleeting look of disappointment on Ignis' face. He pulled the man closer, propping himself between the man's legs as one of his fingers found it's way to his entrance.

 

Ignis tensed as Gladio started to force a finger inside, and forced himself to relax as Gladio eased the finger in. He moaned as Gladio moved the finger inside of him, and shuddered when Gladio started easing in a second spit-lubricated finger.

 

Ignis rocked himself against Gladio's hand, moaning deeply as he pushed the fingers deeper within him. Gladio smirked, scissoring the fingers and stretching him.

 

"In all my life, I never figured I'd see you like this," Gladio spoke, his voice harboring a deep tone of lust within it. Ignis shivered at how enthralled Gladio was with him.

 

Gladio eased the third and final digit inside of him, and Ignis couldn't keep himself from mewling at the feeling.

 

Gladio started pressing kisses down Ignis' chest as he thrust the fingers in and out, smirking as Ignis arched, practically grinding himself into the thrusts. When he finally felt Ignis was ready, he pulled his fingers free and chuckled at the annoyed whine Ignis made, quiet enough that he almost missed it.

 

He stood up from the bed, peeling his leather pants off and Ignis' jaw dropped; he expected Gladio's cock to be big given his size, sure, but he was even bigger than what he had been expected.

 

"Impressed?" Gladio teased.

 

"Impressed, and a little anxious, if I'm to be honest," Ignis admitted, swallowing hard.

 

Gladio chuckled, lifting his hand and spitting into it.

 

"Don't worry," Gladio spoke, slicking his spit over his member. "I'll be gentle."

 

Ignis leaned back, spreading his legs, his face feeling flushed as he watched Gladio move. He took in a deep breath, trying to relax as he felt Gladio's tip press against his hole. He knew he'd be agonizingly sore the next day from a combination of factors, but he couldn't bring himself to care currently.

 

"Tell me if it's too much for you," Gladio spoke, rubbing Ignis' thigh.

 

Ignis nodded, and Gladio started to push in. Ignis hissed, clenching his eyes shut and gripping the sheets tight. Gladio was definitely bigger than a few fingers.

 

Gladio halted immediately, waiting for Ignis to get used to his size. Ignis glared, rocking against him, "Did I tell you to stop?"

 

He laughed, pressing in a little more. "Just trying to avoid breaking you."

 

"I'll be fine, I assure you." Ignis gripped the sheets, rocking against Gladio. "I know what I'm getting into."

 

He moaned when Gladio gripped his cock, stroking gently as he continued pressing further into him. Ignis focused on the feeling of Gladio's strokes, using the pleasure to help him relax into Gladio's girth. Ignis sighed deeply when Gladio was entirely inside him.

 

"Still doing okay?" Gladio asked, stroking his hips again and Ignis bit his lip.

 

"Mm," Ignis hummed, "Give me a second."

 

Gladio nodded, continuing to rub Ignis' hips as he waited patiently for the advisor's go ahead.

 

He groaned when Ignis rocked against him eagerly, signalling he was ready. Gladio pulled out and pushed in again gingerly, starting a slow pace.

 

"Gladio," Gladio looked up at Ignis' face. "I don't want you to be gentle; I can take whatever you give me. I want everything."

 

Gladio's breath hitched before he smirked and shoved back in again, rocking Ignis back into the bed with a groan from the force. Ignis gripped the sheets, mewling and moaning as Gladio started working up a harder, faster pace with Gladio's rough hands stroking him in time with his thrusts.

 

Ignis really didn't feel like he would last long at this rate, and he wasn't wrong. When Gladio started pounding into him, he already felt on the brink of his orgasm, groaning as he dug his nails into Gladio's back. "G-Gladio, _oh my god_ , Gladio," Ignis scratched at Gladio's back. "Please, more! I'm so close!"

 

Gladio leaned down, nipping and sucking a hickey onto Ignis' shoulder as he thrusted deeper, making Ignis nearly scream with ecstasy. He growled lowly when Ignis' hole clenched around him eagerly, slamming into Ignis as hard as he could, groaning in unison with Ignis.

 

Gladio kept up the rough pace, Ignis' wanton sounds driving him mad as he pounded into him until finally, with nails scratching jaggedly down his back, Ignis came with a loud stuttering cry of pleasure.

 

Gladio groaned as Ignis' hole clenched around his throbbing cock, thrusting desperately as he rode into his own orgasm. He buried himself as deep as he could inside of Ignis, filling the man below him before collapsing, just barely catching himself with his elbows.

 

He glanced down, smiling at the sight of Ignis breathless and wrecked beneath him.

 

Ignis inhaled deeply before huffing out, "It's rude to stare."

 

Gladio chuckled, throwing himself down beside Ignis on the bed, averting his eyes as Ignis so demanded. "Well? Feel better?"

 

"Certainly," Ignis replied, shifting to get more comfortable as self-consciousness began to well in his chest. "Was... Was I okay?"

 

"Believe me," Gladio chuckled, raising a hand to caress Ignis' jawline. "You were awesome."

 

Ignis shrunk into himself at the praise, glancing away from the shield. Gladio leaned up and pulled himself off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. "Hold tight, I'll get a rag and get you cleaned up."

 

Ignis smiled hazily as Gladio stepped into the bathroom. He could hear the creaking as Gladio turned the faucet before the noise was replaced with the splash of running water hearing his ears.

 

* * *

 

Ignis moaned appreciately when Gladio cleaned him with the warm rag. He was gentle and thorough, and it made Ignis feel amazing despite his tryst with the giant leaving him as a sore mess.

 

"There, all done," Gladio grinned, discarding the rag by throwing it across the room lazily. "Feeling better?"

 

"Mm. Much," Ignis yawned, starting to lean back into the bedsheets before yelping with surprise when Gladio picked him up, moving him to the other bed.

 

"How about we _don't_ fall asleep on sweat and cum-drenched sheets, yeah?" Gladio chuckled, setting Ignis in the clean bed before flopping next to him. He raised a hand, placing it on Ignis' forehead. "Oh wow."

 

Ignis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What? What is it?" Ignis couldn't help but feel a pang of concern at Gladio's exclamation, but he was currently too exhausted to move.

 

Gladio grinned, pulling the man close to let his head lay on his shoulder. "Your fever broke. That's a good sign."

 

"So sexual intercourse actually _was_ the solution to my woes, it seems," Ignis laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around the giant next to him. "I suppose I ought to thank you, then."

 

"Nah, just don't kick me out of the room again," Gladio chuckled, stopping when he realized Ignis was no longer laughing with him or even reacting at all. He looked down, smiling when he saw the man already fast asleep on top of him. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead before draping the blankets over him.

 

"Night, Specs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thar be the smut. First of many, I assure you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Morning After

Ignis awoke early, stretching his arms above his head. He squinted hard at his phone, cursing his poor vision and illness-induced grogginess as he attempted to make out the time without his glasses.

 

_6:07 AM._

 

He sighed, relieved to know that despite his grogginess, he was still likely the first to rise. He leaned up, more than ready to start the day.

 

Or rather, attempted to lean up before he was brought to a halt by something laying heavily around his waist. He glanced down, tensing when he noticed the arm wrapped around his middle possessively. He followed the arm and gasped loudly when he realized that said arm was attached to Gladio. He scooted into a seated position, trying to assess the situation.

 

Of course. The memories of the night before started to flood back and Ignis couldn't stop the heat that crept up his cheeks. He smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm, growling in embarrassment and shame.

 

Why did he let those events occur? Why couldn't he control himself? What if this made their professional relationship awkward? Surely it wouldn't be good for--

 

Gladio stirred awake, pulling Ignis closer with a sleepy groan. Ignis had to bite back a yelp, swallowing thickly when Gladio lazily smiled up at him.

 

"Mornin', sunshine," Gladio nuzzled Ignis' side and Ignis bit his lip hesitantly.

 

"M-Morning," He replied simply; should he mention the night before? Or leave it alone?

 

"How are you feeling?" Gladio scooted up, placing his hand on Ignis' forehead. He frowned deeply. "Your fever is back."

 

"It's not as bad," Ignis spoke, leaning back. His heart felt as if it was beating a million times a minute. "I feel much better than yesterday. I'll survive, at any rate."

 

Gladio grinned. "So you're saying I helped?"

 

"I suppose so." Ignis chuckled, relaxing into Gladio's touch. "Thank you. I... I hope it doesn't make things... um..." Finding the words he intended to speak was proving to be a difficult task.

 

"Awkward?" Gladio finished helpfully. When Ignis nodded, he laughed. "Why should it? We're adults, we can be mature about it."

 

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Ignis sighed, crossing his arms. "It's just... I'm not generally one for things like this."

 

"I figured as much; you've always been the prudish type," Gladio laughed when Ignis glared with blatant offense in his expression.

 

"I'm _not_ a prude, thank you." Ignis huffed. "I just... don't usually have sex with people that easily."

 

" _Usually_?" Gladio asked with a smirk, and Ignis sighed.

 

"There _have_ been exceptions," Ignis clarified, "College, of course, was interesting. And before you ask, no, I don't intend on telling you about it."

 

"Damn, and I thought I was having a virgin last night," Gladio laughed and Ignis looked even more offended. "Then again, I guess a virgin wouldn't have been that good."

 

Ignis' offense turned to flattered embarrassment, and he turned away, hiding from Gladio's grin. "Shut up and get dressed. Noctis and Prompto will probably be awake soon."

 

"Doubt that. They were pretty hyper when I left last night," the man spoke, leaning back, "They probably stayed up all night; wouldn't even be surprised if they just got to bed. We'll probably have to wake them up before check-out time."

 

Ignis groaned. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that. Noct gets moody when he hasn't had a lot of sleep."

 

"Are you saying there's instances where he _isn't_ moody?" Gladio raised an eyebrow.

 

" _As_ moody, at least," Ignis corrected himself.

 

Gladio chuckled. "I see. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of that when it happens. For now..." Gladio pulled Ignis closer. "Any chances of a round two?"

 

Ignis let out a small huff. "Last night wasn't enough for you?"

 

"I have an appetite, what can I say?" Gladio shrugged amusedly.

 

"I suppose it _is_ my job to quell appetites," Ignis hummed, "Even if that wasn't necessarily the 'appetite' I had in mind."

 

Gladio smirked, sneaking his hand under the covers. Ignis gasped when he felt Gladio wrap a calloused hand around his cock, stroking slowly and kissing at Ignis' neck. "You said sex helped last night right? So this could become a regular thing for us."

 

"I wouldn't object," Ignis groaned. "Now that we've got the issue of 'awkwardness' out of the way, my worries of it affecting our professional relationship as Noct's chamberlains have been extinguished."

 

"Glad to hear it," Gladio grinned. "By the way..."

 

"Y-Yes?" Ignis gritted his teeth as Gladio continued stroking.

 

"You look hot as hell without your glasses." Gladio smirked at Ignis' blush as he stroked him harder and faster, and Ignis groaned loudly.

 

This was the best start to the morning that Ignis' could've asked for.

 

* * *

  
   
A few hours later, Ignis and Gladio had gotten showers-- _seperately_ , Ignis noted, despite Gladio's attempts to persuade him-- and Ignis had begun taking inventory of curatives when a knock came at their door.

 

"I'll get it," Ignis spoke when Gladio started to pull himself off the bed. "If it's room service, I'd like to request more coffee."

 

Gladio shrugged, throwing himself back down as Ignis made his way to the door. He pulled it open, suddenly face-to-face with a concerned Noctis.

 

"You're awake early," Ignis commented as Noctis welcomed himself in without another word. Ignis sighed; he really needed to re-teach him proper manners.

 

"So, listen, I had a thought," Noctis spoke. "You got sick right after that hunt."

 

Ignis nodded. "That's true."

 

"Well, um..." Noctis scratched his head. "What if the illness is actually the curse?"

 

"The curse?" Ignis repeated.

 

"Yeah, the one we were warned about," Noctis clarified. "It's just a thought, but... what if?"

 

"That would make sense," Gladio added, getting off of the bed. "The timing is pretty damn precise."

 

"What's got you so worried, Noct?" Ignis asked, and Noct sighed deeply.

 

"What's got me worried, is, well..." Noctis trailed off.

 

Gladio piped up in his place. "Hold on. Didn't at least one of each hunting group perish after the hunt?"

 

"Yeah," Noctis nodded, "And with each one, it was due to..."

 

"... the curse." Ignis finished, suddenly pale as he stared at the ground. How had he forgotten details like that so soon? "You think I'm cursed?"

 

"I can't confirm it, since I don't know anything about the curse, but it's a theory," Noctis replied. "Prompto suggested paying Lestallum a visit and see if there's anything in Jared's notebook about Harpies or their curses. I don't think it's a bad idea."

 

"It would be nice to at least confirm or deny the possibility," Ignis sighed, his expression still grim. "Very well then. We'll make a trip to Lestallum."

 

* * *

 

Even though it helped that Gladio wasn't one to judge the inconvenient and unconventional side effects of his illness, the car ride to Lestallum was still made unpleasant by the two boys in the front seat, who were still blissfully unaware of the worst aspects of Ignis' affliction.

 

"Hey, Iggy," Gladio leaned over, whispering to Ignis. "I know it's weird, but... they probably deserve to know."

 

"Know what, exactly?" Ignis asked, though he was sure he knew the answer. He simply didn't want to acknowledge it.

 

"About your... side effects. The whole ' _having teenage-boy-levels-of-horniness at all times_ ' thing." Gladio answered and Ignis tensed.

 

" _That_ ," Ignis snapped, "is absolutely _none_ of their business. I'll simply have to control myself better."

 

Gladio sighed. "Iggy, I know you think it's 'unbecoming' of you or whatever, but this is serious. It might help if they understand that, well..." Gladio shrugged. "We'll, on occasion, need some privacy."

 

"I'm not telling them," Ignis spoke sternly. "That's final."

 

Gladio let out an aggravated sigh, rubbing his forehead as Ignis shifted and leaned away, knowing it was currently pointless to continue the discussion. When Ignis made up his mind, he wouldn't change it.


	5. The Curse

Their drive to Lestallum went without a hitch. Only one additional stop was required, which Ignis cited as being for nausea-- though he loathes to admit the actual purpose of that bathroom stop.

 

Upon arriving in Lestallum, Ignis found himself grateful that the additional flesh that the citizens of the city bore due to the heat did not affect him much. Despite the ladies of Lestallum being less than shy about exposing their bosoms, Ignis wasn't so depraved that he found himself staring.

 

Unfortunately, Noctis stripping off his jacket did draw his attention. Were Noct's muscles always that prominent?

 

He shook his head, cursing himself internally. Gladio he could excuse, but Noctis? The prince he swore to protect and look after? There was no excuse for him to be looking at his charge so inappropriately.

 

He was slightly disgusted as he caught himself; he hoped the illness, whatever it may be, would go away quickly.

 

Ignis tried to keep his eyes on anything but the men surrounding him on the walk to the Leville, finding that his lustful desires only got worse. He had considered keeping his eyes on Prompto, as he didn't affect him nearly as badly, but he was certain it was only a matter of time before Prompto fell victim to his desires as well.

 

He settled on keeping his eyes to himself until they arrived at the inn.

 

"Gladdy!" A cheerful voice shouted. He smiled as Iris ran to hug Gladio tightly, Talcott close behind.

 

As she let go, she turned to Ignis. "Gladdy told me you weren't feeling very good before you left. How was the drive?"

 

"It was alright," Ignis answered. It was a lie, thanks to her always-half-nude brother, but he would rather spare Iris the sickening details. Noctis stepped forward, kneeling down to Talcott.

 

"Hey, Talcott, do you think it would be alright if we took a look through you're grandfather's notebook?" Noctis spoke, his head cocked slightly as he turned up his princely charm. "It would help us out a lot."

 

With that, Talcott's eyes lit up brighter than the sun. "Yeah! Sure! I'll go get it for you!"

 

Noctis grinned up at Ignis proudly and the advisor felt his heart jump. Damn you highness, stop looking so abominably adorable.

 

After the young boy delivered the notebook, the four gathered around as Noctis thumbed through the pages with an impatient pout on his features. Ignis continued averting his gaze from the other man, focusing solely on the book. It helped little.

 

"No... no..." Noctis hummed irritably. "There's a lot of info in this book."

 

"Well, it _does_ account for several decades of study on monsters and daemons," Ignis reminded.

 

The prince sighed loudly. "Would probably be a lot easier to navigate if it were in alphabetical order."

 

"Just keep looking," Gladio ordered, plopping himself down in the chair next to Noctis. "We're bound to find something eventually."  
 

 

* * *

  
Several hours had passed as Noctis read and read, eventually sending Prompto off to get drinks. Ignis could only chuckle as the boy argued and complained about the task, but he was more than thankful for the Ebony that the blonde had brought back for him. It worked wonders for the throbbing headache that was starting to make it's return.

 

Silence fell over the boys as they peacefully read and minded themselves until the quiet was broken with a resounding _"Ah-ha!"_ from a proud Noctis.

 

"What is it?" Ignis peeked up from his phone. Noctis grinned, setting the book out on the table, facing Ignis.

 

"That's it, isn't it? That's the harpy!" Noctis beamed with pride as he pointed out the rough sketch in the book. "It's really detailed. I even found a section on the discovered side effects!"

 

Ignis felt relief at the thought that they were about to solve this mystery, but also felt more than a little anxious on the subject as Noctis picked the book back up.

 

The prince furrowed his brows, squinting as he read the scribbled text. "Harpies will often inflict a spell upon a single opponent, resulting in a status debuff known as 'charm'."

 

Ignis felt his blood run cold.

 

"This debuff is referred to as a curse due to the difficulty in curing it, as there is currently no medicinal cure discovered," Noctis continued, eyebrows raising in confusion. "It gets it's name from the side effects, which cause lustful desires in the inflicted and slowly deteriorate their health as they deny or delay the urges."

 

The four remained silent, avoiding each other's gazes until Noctis looked up at Ignis. "Specs, is this... is this what you've been going through?"

 

Ignis hesitated, looking at Gladio for reassurance. He didn't want to admit to this, to Noctis of all people. But he finally relented with a small nod. "As much as I loathe to admit it... yes." He sighed, avoiding the gazes that suddenly fell on him. "I suppose honesty is the best policy."

 

"You've hidden it really well," Prompto spoke with a shocked blink only to jump when Gladio laughed thunderously. Ignis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms self-consciously over his chest.

 

"No, you're both just incredibly dull," Gladio chuckled, placing a hand on his hip and ignoring Ignis' irritated glances before turning to their prince. "So, Noct, any sign of a way to cure this? Other than the temporary methods."

 

"Temporary methods?" Prompto cocked his head inquisitively and Ignis returned his glare to Gladio with a heavy sigh.

 

"He means sexual contact," Ignis spoke quietly, the blush heavy on his cheeks as he hid his face with a gloved hand. He had expected this to be embarrassing, of course, but the degree to which he was currently being humiliated was just cruel.

 

Noctis and Prompto's faces flushed almost the same shades of red as they fumbled trying to avoid making the situation more awkward. Ignis appreciated the effort, even if it was for naught. Noctis buried his face back in the book, trying to steady his voice as he read.

 

"W-Well, the spell is cast from the harpy's chant," Noctis read, gesturing to the book. "It's translation is kinda sketchy, but I'm pretty sure it's definition of 'deriving pleasure' means... well, sex." Noctis spoke nervously. "The chant is, more or less, the way to cure the curse, translation issues aside."

 

"Well, read it off, then." Gladio shrugged, moving to look over Noctis' shoulder.

 

"Derive pleasure of the same, of the opposite, and another kind," Noctis moved his finger along the text. "The untouched, of the new, and of many..." The prince squinted. "And then back to where it begins."

 

After a few moments of silence, the three listeners groaned in defeat.

 

"Well _that_ makes sense," Gladio scoffed sarcastically. "How are we supposed to fix Iggy from _that_?"

 

"Yeah. That's not a cure, that's a riddle." Prompto pouted, sinking into his chair. "It doesn't even sound catchy. I thought cryptic curses were supposed to rhyme, like in the movies."

 

"Thankfully," Noctis started, "Due to the number of people it's happened to over the years, most of it's been, very roughly, pieced together." Noctis flipped the page, placing it out on the table for the other three to view. "More or less, to 'derive pleasure of the same' means..."

 

"To have sex with someone of the same sex." The cogs were finally turning as Ignis read the lines before him.

 

"So that means 'the opposite' means a different sex," Prompto grinned, snapping his fingers happily.

 

"'Another kind' means a different species from your own," Noctis recited with a slight grimace at the thought, "And 'the untouched' refers to a virgin. New means, um... sex in a way you've never done before."

 

"And 'many' means multiple people at the same time, I'd imagine," Gladio finished, crossing his arms. "What about 'back to where it begins'?"

 

Noctis shrugged. "No one's ever gotten that far, or at least no one that's been properly documented, but the more popular theory noted seems to be that 'where it begins' means to have sex with the harpy that inflicted the curse in the first place."

 

"Didn't..." Gladio started with hesitation, "... we _kill_ it?"

 

"That would mean we can't cure Iggy, if that's the case," Prompto frowned.

 

Noctis shrugged. "There's probably a loophole."

 

"Or," Ignis hummed, "we didn't actually kill it."

 

Silence shrouded the four as they were left to contemplate what it could mean before Noctis waved that particular subject away.

 

"Either way," Noctis started, "We'll worry about that when we get to it. Right now, lets focus on making sure Specs is taken care of. We'll figure out the rest of this curse, and then we'll figure out the... harpy... thing."

 

Ignis found himself humbled by how much Noctis cared about his health. Not that the boy was typically uncaring, no, in this moment it just truly came to light.

 

"So, we've got to get him with someone of the same sex..." Noctis listed and Gladio raised his hand.

 

"Already taken care of. A couple times over, actually." Gladio smirked and Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

"Riiiight. So he still needs to get with a woman... then a... um..." Noctis stuttered, scratching his head. "... a virgin..."

 

Gladio continued the list. "Then something that's a different species."

 

"Whoa whoa whoa," Prompto sputtered, cutting the shield off. "Iggy has to sleep with something that isn't human?"

 

Ignis pouted irritably. Though he adored Prompto, he really did hate how the blonde felt the need to announce things like such.

 

"Something like that," Noctis cringed. "We'll... worry about that one when the opportunity arises. After that, we have..."

 

"Multiple people. At the same time," Gladio spoke, clearly fond of the mental image. "Then he has to try something he's never done before. Shouldn't be hard."

 

Ignis bit back the snide _"you'd be surprised"_ that danced on his tongue, opting instead to nod in faked agreement. "Then finally, there's the harpy."

 

"So man, woman, non-human, virgin, threesome or moresome, get him to try something crazy, then the harpy," Gladio summarized. "Got it."

 

"I guess now we gotta find a woman to sleep with him?" Prompto asked, tilting his head quizzically.

 

"Which may be one of the more difficult tasks, given I'm not usually 'lucky' with the fairer sex," Ignis sighed. "I'm afraid 'have sex with me so I don't die a long, embarrassing, painful death' isn't a very convincing or flattering flirtation."

 

"Oh relax," Gladio slapped the advisor's back. "No matter how pitiful you are, you still stand more of a chance with women than Prompto."

 

The aforementioned blonde pouted. "Hey!"

 

Gladio chuckled, turning back to Ignis. "As it just so happens, I may know _juuuuust_ the girl. She may not be your type, but she's pretty easy."

 

"And you never introduced me to her?!" Prompto shouted in disbelief. "Not cool, dude! I thought we were pals!"

 

Gladio ignored the blonde, pulling Noctis up and leading the group. "Come on, Noct. I'll tell you where we're drivin' next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO NEGLECT THIS FIC


	6. What happens in the Regalia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand once again I neglected to update this story. Gaaaaaah i'm so sorry you all must hate me.
> 
> This chapter features hetero, Cindy/Ignis car sex for all you in rarepair hell. Also minor amounts of angst for Prompto, which will be expanded in the next chapter.

To say Ignis was anxious was an understatement. Ignis liked women, of course. The women of the Crown City were gorgeous beyond words.

 

But his love of them did nothing to change the fact that he was abysmal at best at flirting. That's why his 'love life'-- or sex life, rather-- consisted mostly of college hookups; they were simple and required little to no flirting.

 

Gladio claimed the woman in his mind was 'easy'. He didn't like using that term; it seemed insulting and degrading. But for his sake, he hoped that the man was being true with his claim.

 

What if Gladio hadn't accounted for Ignis being a terrible flirt? What if he had accounted for Ignis being as suave with flirting as every other aspect of his life? Astrals forbid this woman require wooing or this whole plan would go up in smoke like Noctis' attempts at cooking.

 

"Waaaait, what're we doing here?"

 

Ignis was heavily lost in his own panicked thoughts the entire car ride when Prompto finally caught his attention enough to look up from the back of the seat in front of him. He paused when he spotted the familiar garage.

 

It was Hammerhead.

 

"What do you think we're doing here? Getting Iggy laid." Gladio said from the front seat as Noctis pulled into the parking lot.

 

"You know," Noctis spoke as he parked the car near the garage, "You've still haven't explained how you ever got the _time_ to get any action here. We've never stopped here for more than ten minutes."

 

"Yeah! That's not neeeeearly enough time to woo anyone," Prompto pouted, leaning up from the back seat and crawling up on the center console of the Regalia on all fours, butt perched towards Ignis as he pouted at the brute in the front seat. Ignis didn't even try to pry his eyes away from the blonde's behind; after all, the likelihood of Prompto catching him was none-to-none given the boy's dense nature. "Let alone woo someone _and_ bed them!"

 

"Not for _you_ , maybe." Gladio rolled his eyes and shoved Prompto back before opening his door and exiting the Regalia. "But you're not Gladiolus Amicitia."

 

Prompto, of course, landed in Ignis' lap due to the angle at which Prompto was perched on the console but Ignis wasn't worried in the slightest. The blonde was denser than Adamantite, and simply scooted himself off of Ignis and out of the car.

 

Noctis was the next to exit, and, after regaining his composure and concealing certain body parts, Ignis followed. He sighed, taking a deep breath as he followed the other three men towards the garage.

 

"Hey ya'll!" The four's attention was brought to the peppy blonde hanging around the entrance of the garage. "What a surprise! I wasn't expectin' to see ya'll boys for a while after puttin' in those headlights!"

 

Cindy. It clicked immediately; _she_ was the woman Gladio was referring to.

 

"So what brings ya'll all the way out here today?" The woman beamed as she stepped forward. Ignis didn't miss the blonde lightly touching Gladio's arm.

 

"We had a bit of an emergency." Gladio chuckled to the blonde before turning back to the group. "Hey, Prompto."

 

"Y-Yeah?" Prompto tilted his head.

 

"How about you and Noct go inside and restock on curatives?" Gladio suggested subtly. Ignis already knew what Gladio was up to, so he didn't dare bring up that they were already fully stocked.

 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Noctis immediately backed out of the group.

 

Unfortunately, Prompto simply crossed his arms and pouted. "We're already fully stocked!"

 

_Well._

 

Apparently he's not as dense as previously thought.

 

"Prompto. Just go with Noct." Gladio's tone was less amused now.

 

"No way!" Prompto frowned and whispered harshly. "I wanna meet the girl you were talking about!"

 

Gladio sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose with an obvious tone of annoyance. Ignis didn't know who he felt worse for in this scenario; Gladio, who's trying to spare the blonde's feelings and will likely suffer backlash, Prompto, who's feelings aren't being spared due to his own prying, or himself for being caught in the middle of it.

 

Gladio tried to hide his obvious guilt towards Prompto as he turned to Cindy, a firm hand on her shoulder. "So listen, I know I'm usually the first to jump and pound your slutty little ass. But I'm actually playing wingman this time."

 

Ignis didn't miss the look of shock, hurt, and rage that flashed on the freckled features of the boy's face as Gladio spoke to his grease-monkey goddess.

 

But Cindy obviously did as she grinned. "Aww shucks, you know I'd do anything for you, sug. You sure do owe me one, though."

 

Gladio chuckled, crossing his arms. "I'm sure my proposition will make it up to you on it's own."

 

She didn't look convinced as she mirrored Gladio, crossing her own arms. "We'll see about that."

 

Ignis held back a yelp as Gladio shoved him forward. "It's an awkward situation to explain. But I need you to fuck his brains out for me; you can even do it in, or on, the Regalia. Just don't tell Noct."

 

Cindy's eyes lit up at the mention of the Regalia. "You got yourself a deal." Ignis was relatively sure he heard the shattering sound of Prompto's heart break as Gladio handed the keys over to Cindy.

 

Ignis, truly, felt horrible as he watched the two leave, noting the obvious slump in Prompto's walk. His attention was dragged back to the busty blonde when she clung to his arm.

 

She grinned up at him, dragging him towards the Regalia. "How 'bout we get somewhere a little more private?"

 

  


* * *

  
   
Ignis wasn't quite sure of where they were parked other than it was very... desert-y. Truthfully he had spaced out the moment they started driving, being as how he knew Cindy wouldn't dare harm the Regalia.

 

"Was it... really necessary to come all the way out here?" Ignis spoke, trying to pry his eyes away from her cleavage and failing miserably as she zipped her jacket down before shedding it completely. Cindy didn't seem to mind the staring.

 

She grinned as she grabbed Ignis, pulling him close and shoving him into the backseat. Ignis barely had time to recover before Cindy was on top of him, straddling him and stroking his cheek.

 

"You wouldn't want paw-paw to catch us, would you?" Cindy grinned as she traced Ignis' jawline. "Gladiolus, he's got experience. He knows how to avoid getting caught. No offense, but I doubt you have that same talent."

 

Internally, Ignis actually _did_ feel offended, but he knew she was probably right; he fully acknowledged that Cid catching them would likely be the worst thing that could happen, both for his dignity and his lifespan. "I-I suppose."

 

Cindy chuckled as she kissed the advisor, running a hand down his chest. "You know, he didn't have to offer the Regalia."

 

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis swallowed, gasping lightly as Cindy's skilled hand grazed over his crotch.

 

"You heard me," Cindy started on the buckle of Ignis' belt. "The car's just icing on the cake; you're well-mannered, smooth as silk, and handsome to boot. They don't make 'em like you anymore, I'd be a fool to pass up this chance."

 

Ignis swallowed. "I didn't think I was your type."

 

"Type?" The blonde laughed, freeing the brunet's cock from it's tight confines. She gave it a few good strokes. "Shoot, what'd you think my type was?"

 

"I don't know; perhaps Gladiolus?" Ignis suggested and Cindy snorted with laughter. "I take it he's not."

 

"Not by a long shot. He may know how to talk a good game," Cindy sighed. "But talk is about the only mouth-talent that man's got."

 

"I see," a confident smile pulled at Ignis' lips. "So you like a man that knows how to properly use his mouth."

 

Cindy raised an intrigued eyebrow. "You sayin' you know how?"

 

"Well, I _am_ a chef," Ignis pulled Cindy close, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her already-unbuttoned short-shorts down. "All I'm saying is I know how to _eat_."

 

"Prove it," Cindy dared, and almost immediately Ignis was shoved to a laying position across the backseat. The blonde quickly and skillfully pulled her shorts off, crawling on top of the man and straddling his face.

 

Cindy was far from the usual Crown City girls he was used to, and far more forward than any girl he had been with in his past, but he was just fine with that. She knew what she wanted, and Ignis was more than prepared to give it to her.

 

The man lifted his hands, gripping Cindy's thighs tightly and pulling her closer and moving her thin bikini bottom out of the way before gingerly swiping his tongue over her wet pussy. She bit her lip, nudging him gently. "Come on now, don't be shy."

 

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's chiding as he brought tongue back, licking and kissing at the wetness covering his mouth with a smirk as the woman on top of him moaned.

 

He dipped his tongue between the folds, tracing the edges of the blonde's entrance before moving up, twirling his tongue around the clit until she whimpered and moving back to tongue at the entrance.

 

"Y-You _are_ good at this," Cindy shook, reaching down and burying her hands in the advisor's brown locks. "Ngh, more."

 

Ignis was more than a little proud of his work as he licked, reveling in the woman's approving moans before moving a hand from her thigh. He quickly licked two of his fingers before returning to his mouth's task, gently prodding at her entrance with his fingers.

 

"A-Aah, oh god!" Cindy cried out, tightening her grip on Ignis' hair and starting to grind on his face as he fingered and licked her. 

 

Ignis could feel his cock twitching as he watched her starting to come undone. It was starting to become a little much for him.

 

"F-Fuck, I can't handle this anymore!"

 

Ignis froze as Cindy pulled herself away. Had he done something wrong?

 

Ignis felt dazed when he watched her readjust herself, straddling his lap once more. Okay, no, he had apparently done everything exceptionally _right_.

 

He grunted as his cock brushed against her bare skin. His eyes moved up, watching as she opened a condom with her teeth. Where did she get that? He didn't even notice her grab it. Oh well; at least she was being safe.

 

He froze entirely, moaning as she expertly rolled the condom over his member. The touch had caught him off-guard.

 

Cindy bit her lip, adjusting and lowering herself onto his cock. Ignis couldn't help but watch, entranced as his cock disappeared inside the blonde's wetness. She let out a small, shaky breath as she moved, slowly at first and rocking herself into a steady, faster pace.

 

Ignis felt almost as if he were in a trance with the image of the blonde riding him; he moaned quietly, raising his hands to rest on her thighs once more, guiding her movements and helping her maintain the pace.

 

He swallowed hard when she gripped his shoulders tightly, the pace moving from steady to rough and filled with lust.

 

"Oh god," Cindy moaned. "More, more!"

 

Something in the way Cindy behaved, how sultry and demanding she was, set a fire in Ignis. He gripped her thighs just a tad tighter, using the leverage to thrust up into her, using the moans and gasps from Cindy to gauge his performance.

 

If Cindy's loud moans were anything to go by, he was doing well and he took utter delight in that. He groaned, moving his hands back to grab at her plump rear as he thrust as deep and hard as he could into her.

 

"Keep it up, darling," Cindy whimpered, digging her nails into Ignis' shoulders. Her mouth gaped with a loud gasp. "I'm... I'm so close, sugar."

 

Ignis swallowed, trying to keep his composure as he thrust with reckless abandon. The southern bell's desperate moans were driving him wild, and he could feel her pussy dripping and pulsing around him. She was close, and so was he.

 

His breath hitched as he tried to will back his orgasm. He wanted to make her come first.

 

He clenched his eyes shut, raising one hand to grip at her breast, rubbing an erect bud with a thumb. He focused entirely on pleasuring the woman above him, thrusting and rubbing in sync with her own movements.

 

Finally, she cried out and Ignis was thankful they were the only ones around for miles. She threw her head back, and Ignis grunted in pain as she scratched sharp nails down his chest, leaving swollen red trails in their wake.

 

He tensed as he felt her cunt tighten around him and that's all it took to send the advisor over the edge. Ignis buried himself as deep as he could, feeling his cock twitch with release and he let out a breathy sigh as he gripped the woman tightly.

 

Ignis finally slumped, groaning with exhaustion as Cindy collapsed on top of him, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Ignis hummed, panting as he spoke.

 

"I hope I did not disappoint," Ignis was nervous. He always was; sexual escapades were not common since he finished his schooling but he endeavored to be good at everything he did regardless.

 

Cindy simply chuckled. "Not at all."

 

She traced his chest with a delicate finger, roaming over the scratches she left to mark him. "Hell, I'd love to go again if you're up to the task."

 

Ignis froze at the idea. He was certainly not against the idea, though he had concerns. Albeit, most of said concerns were along the lines of _"will Noctis get suspicious of the car being gone so long?"_ and _"will the other boys starve if he is absent through dinner time?"_

 

He pushed the thoughts back with a small smirk. "Perhaps I could manage a second go."

 

 

* * *

  
   
When they got back to Hammerhead, Ignis tried his best to be presentable and... _not_ obviously sex-worn. Cindy was talented; she looked just as innocent as she had when they left. Her hat covered the mess of her hair, and her clothes, what little she wore, gave away nothing. It wasn't surprising, though, given Cid's protective nature towards her. She likely had boundless experience with quickly fixing her appearance.

 

Ignis wasn't so lucky. His hair was a mess, ruffled and smashed from his signature updo into what he could only describe as sex-hair incarnate. He tried his best to fix his clothes, but he wasn't sure he looked much better. His clothes, as much coverage as they provided, also didn't cover up the countless markings the southern beauty had left on his person.

 

He stood outside the caravan, taking a deep breath as he looked himself over, desperately hoping that he wasn't too terribly indecent before sighed hard and opening the door.

 

Immediately, he saw Gladio sprawled on the couch, a prideful look on his face.

 

"So?" Gladio asked with a smirk and Ignis tried his best to avert the conversation.

 

"So what?" Ignis cleared his throat, combing a hand through his hair.

 

"How did it go?" Gladio pried and Ignis couldn't help the blush that covered his face.

 

"It... went," Ignis crossed his arms. He hoped that Gladio would drop the subject, given that Noctis looked like he was trying to disappear into his chair at the sheer mention of the topic.

 

" _Details_ , Iggy," Gladio was almost pouting and Ignis just huffed, frowning hard and deeply at the shield.

 

"You've slept with her before, you shouldn't need details about my romp with her," Ignis spoke with a hint of irritation. "I don't feel like talking about it right now. I'll tell you about it when we're not around Noct."

 

Gladio seemed to understand upon gazing at Noctis, who's face was currently the same hue as a Red Giant. Ignis simply sighed in relief, gazing around the small quarters before turning back to the shield.

 

"Where's Prompto?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Usually Prompto would've jumped at the opportunity to steal the only bed in the caravan, given Ignis usually took it, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

"No idea," Gladio shrugged, picking his book up from the floor with a small hint of anger at the mention of the bouncy blonde. Ignis raised his eyebrow further, intrigued to ask about his tone until Noctis spoke up.

 

"He went out a few hours ago," Noctis answered. "Said he needed to go snap a shot of the sunset. He was really upset, but he wouldn't talk to me about it. Said he didn't want to be bothered."

 

"In short, he's being a brat," Gladio spat, not even bothering to look up from his book. "He threw a fit because of something stupid and stormed out."

 

Noctis pouted at the assertion, and Ignis sighed. "Any idea where he is now?"

 

"He's somewhere around here, I'm sure." Noctis leaned back. "Last time I saw him, he was behind Takka's. But he may have moved. He didn't like me prying."

 

The advisor scrubbed his face with a heavy sigh. "Very well. I'll check on him myself."

 

Ignis stepped out of the caravan once more, barely getting two steps away before being stopped by his prince.

 

"Specs," Noctis whispered lowly enough that Gladio couldn't overhear him. "I'm worried about him."

 

"Is he that upset?" Ignis inquired, turning to face the prince

 

"He got pretty irritated when I went to check on him," the prince answered. "He didn't come back for dinner, either."

 

"Gladio seemed in a rather foul mood himself," Ignis frowned deeply. "They got into a fight, didn't they? What happened?"

 

"... Gladio was being a loudmouth," Noctis hesitated, speaking in a hushed tone. "He kept bringing up Cindy."

 

Ignis looked away. So his conclusion was right. "I think I can gather what happened from there. I'll go talk to him; see if I can lighten his mood a bit."

 

Noctis nodded, suddenly launching forward and pulling his advisor into a tight hug. "Thank you."

 

Ignis froze at the sudden contact before slowly wrapping his arms around the boy, a smile tugging at his lips. "Of course, it's my job. I'm the mum of this group after all, yes?"

 

He felt Noctis tremble with laughter against him and he couldn't help but grin. With a sigh, he pulled away, ruffling Noctis' hair. "I'll be back in a bit."

 

He didn't miss the small tinge of disappointment on Noctis' face when he pulled away; but right now, he needed to check on Prompto before anything else.


	7. Bonding Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexless chapter filled with hurt/comfort and leading up to a few things perhaps... >u>

Noctis' theory ended up proving true; Takka's was the first place he looked, but Prompto was nowhere to be found. It was well into the night that the advisor found the boy, hidden on the rooftop of the nearby shop.

 

Ignis was sure that Prompto would've been alerted to his approach by the clanks and clatters of the ladder to the roof, but that wasn't apparently wasn't the case as the blonde remained quiet, staring blankly at the camera in his lap.

 

"Prompto," Ignis called, and the boy jumped. Clearly he wasn't aware Ignis was behind him.

 

But he didn't even turn to look at Ignis, he simply shrunk into himself. "H-Hey Iggy."

 

The advisor frowned at the somber greeting. Prompto's voice was shaky and raw. He could tell the boy had been crying just recently, and for a long time too.

 

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" He asked, taking a few short steps towards him.

 

Prompto nodded. "Sure."

 

As Ignis moved to sit, Prompto scooted as if making space for him despite the plentiful amount of space on the rooftop. Ignis knew it meant that Prompto didn't want him too close; not that he blamed Prompto. Given his issues, Ignis' current sexed-up appearance was likely not a happy sight for him.

 

"Prompto..." Ignis sighed, sitting down close, but still a respectable distance away. "I'm not entirely sure of the details of what happened between you and Gladio. But I have a half-decent idea."

 

Prompto remained quiet, refusing to look at Ignis.

 

"You're upset. I don't blame you," Ignis moved to try to look the blonde in the eyes. "I understand."

 

For the first time, Prompto looked at him. Prompto looked at him with red, puffy eyes and a glare that threatened to stab daggers through the advisor's very soul. "How could you _possibly_ understand?"

 

Ignis was taken aback. "Why wouldn't I understand? You're upset about what happened with Cindy. It's a common, relatable heartbreak. And I'm sorry; would I have had any other choice, I wouldn't have done something like that knowing it would hurt you. I know how much Cindy means to you."

 

"Cindy isn't my issue. Well... not my _only_ one at least." Prompto sighed. "It hurt like hell, but it's not as simple as that."

 

"Then help me understand." Ignis dared to scoot a little closer; not flush against the boy, but close enough that the boy could either hug him or deck him in the nose if either of the needs arise.

 

"You couldn't," Prompto answered as pulled his legs close. "None of you could."

 

"Even if I can't understand," Ignis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The worst thing that could happen is you get it off your chest, regardless. I will never judge you, Prompto."

 

Prompto's glare didn't falter, but his body language did soften at the small touch. "Fine. You want to know what's wrong?"

 

Prompto turned his glare to the ground, hugging his legs tightly. "My life has been just one rejection after another. Everyone I've ever liked has either rejected me, or left me, or used me. And then it gets rubbed in my face."

 

Ignis remained silent as he waited for Prompto to finish airing his grievances.

 

"No one wants to get with a guy like me," The blonde turned back to Ignis. "They always want the big, strong guys like Gladio, or the charming, mysterious guys like Noct. Or the handsome, smart guys like you."

 

Ignis went still. He felt his heart flutter at the comparison, but he quickly steeled himself. Now wasn't the time to be flattered by his words; he was supposed to be comforting his companion.

 

"But," Prompto looked away. "No one wants the awkward, pitiful wreck."

 

The advisor frowned, placing his hand back on the boy's shoulder, rubbing small, easing circles with his thumb. "Is that how you see yourself?"

 

"That's not how I _see_ myself," Prompto shook his head. "That's just the _truth_ , as painful as it is. That's why you can't understand. No one wants me, but I still hold onto the hope."

 

Prompto was starting to tear up again, and Ignis' heart sank at the sight.

 

"I... I really liked Cindy," Prompto frowned. "She's gorgeous, she's sweet... she's just perfect. And she's kind of a ditz, like me, you know? I had hoped that, maybe, I had a chance."

 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it when Prompto started once more. "I don't mind her sleeping around! I really don't! I don't own her; she deserves to do whatever she wants with her body that makes her happy!"

 

"... But I have to admit, it's a little humiliating to learn that, despite how much I adore her..." Prompto slumped. "... despite that, she'd rather sleep with all of my friends. Then Gladio had to rub in that you were with her and... I understand, and I respect her, but it still hurts to know that I really am just that pitiful."

 

Ignis sighed, moving to place a hand on Prompto's cheek, turning his face to look at him. "Stop."

 

"W-What?" Prompto froze and Ignis pressed a single shushing finger on his lips.

 

"Stop." He repeated. "I want to hear none of that. You're hurt, and that's normal. But I'm not about to let you tear yourself down like that."

 

"Iggy," Prompto shook as Ignis gripped his face.

 

"You're _not_ pitiful," Ignis spoke sternly. "You _are_ a little awkward, but that's perfectly fine. All of us are. But yours is endearing, rather than just painful to watch."

 

Prompto didn't dare move, and Ignis spotted his lip quivering as he spoke. "Prompto, you're kind, you're gentle. You're lovable, and you're absolutely adorable."

 

The blonde's face started to flush, and he couldn't help but start to smile as Ignis spoke. He sniffled, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. "Ignis, you don't have to flatter me."

 

Ignis huffed. "I'm merely speaking the truth. Prompto, you may not see it in yourself, but you are unique and appealing in your own ways. Not to mention," he brushed a thumb over Prompto's cheek, wiping away a stray tear, "You're absolutely beautiful."

 

Prompto froze then immediately looked away. "Now I _know_ you're just flattering me."

 

"Flattering, yes, but I wouldn't lie to you," Ignis argued as he pulled Prompto back. "Your cheekbones are quite nice, your eyes are gorgeous. Your hair is always flawless, and your freckles are _to die for_." As Prompto squirmed with shock and joy, Ignis debated whether he should say more before finally deciding to bite the bullet. Worse comes to worst, he could blame it on his illness. "You also have a rather nice bottom."

 

Ignis chuckled as Prompto's face turned red, smiling down at the boy. "My point is that you shouldn't undersell yourself. You're fantastic, Prompto; don't let Gladio's brutish attitude get you down."

 

Prompto grinned, shaking nervously as he tackled Ignis into a hug, nuzzling Ignis' chest as he held him close. "Iggyyyyy. You're too nice. I could kiss you."

 

"Well, if it'll make you feel better," Ignis shrugged and Prompto laughed, nuzzling the older man once more. "And if you haven't given up completely on Cindy, I can offer some advice and... intel of sorts."

 

Prompto went still. "R-Really?"

 

"But," Ignis stopped. "You can't tell Gladio about anything I say. All of us can take a hit to the ego, but if Gladio's ego took a blow, he'd probably have an existential crisis."

 

Prompto laughed, leaning heavy against Ignis. "Come _ooooon_ , tell me tell me teeeeeell meeeee. I wanna know what juicy gossip you got."

 

Ignis chuckled at the boy's eagerness, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Very well."  
 

 

* * *

   
   
When Ignis and Prompto finally returned later that night, Gladio didn't quite know what to think. Not only was Prompto was far too happy for as shitty as he was earlier, but Ignis was sitting way too close to him and decidedly too far away from Gladio.

 

Gladio grunted when Noctis elbowed him.

 

"You're glaring." Noctis pointed.

 

"I'm staring." Gladio corrected.

 

"Your eyebrows are furrowed like you just read a word you don't know the definition of," Noctis argued. "That means you're glaring."

 

The shield rolled his eyes, making a point to change the topic from whether or not he's glaring. "So what's their deal?" Gladio harshly whispered, gesturing to the two boys sitting across from them, currently involved in their own conversation. "They seem way more chummy than they usually do."

 

Noctis simply shrugged. "Maybe they bonded."

 

Gladio hated that word. _"Bonding"_ was a term that put a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe it was because of that one show that claimed two characters had a 'bonding moment' that didn't actually happen and left Gladio disappointingly wanting more. Maybe it was because in fiction, 'bonding' always seemed to somehow lead to romance and horrible, nonsensical relationships.

 

Maybe, specifically, he hated the implication of the latter between Ignis and Prompto.

 

Noctis scoffed, shaking his head. "You're glaring again."

 

Gladio turned said glare to Noctis. "Can it, charmless."

 

Gladio hated how smug the prince looked but he was about 200% sure that smacking the little asshole would get him yelled at by Ignis.

 

So he kept his hands and his temper to himself as the night went on and he had to watch Ignis and Prompto get along a little _too_ well.

 

Eventually, Ignis let out a yawn, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "I believe it is about time to retire for the night."

 

Prompto was the next to yawn. "Yeeeah, it's getting pretty late."

 

Gladio smirked behind his book, relief washing over him. Whatever little positive relationship they had currently was about to be crushed.

 

Ignis had always staked claim to the bed in caravans; he absolutely refused to sleep on the floor or chairs. Meanwhile, Prompto was always argumentative on claiming dibs; he refused to give up stuff he called dibs on, be it the front seat, the last Jetty's, Cindy, or, in this case, the bed.

 

This was an argument waiting to happen, and Gladio felt his anger towards any potential 'bonding' melt away.

 

Until he watched as they both started to make their way to the back. Together.

 

"Wait wait," Gladio leaned up from his seat. "Aren't you guys forgetting about something?"

 

Ignis and Prompto simply stared at him, confusedly at first before something finally clicked in the blonde's head.

 

"Oh, right!" Prompto grinned. "Night-night! Don't let the bedbugs bite, fellas!"

 

Ignis simply chuckled. "I suppose it _is_ good manners. Goodnight, you two."

 

Gladio was dumbstruck as the two continued to the back of the caravan. Were they doing this dense act on purpose? "There's just one bed back there, and both of you have claims to it. Which of you is taking it this time?"

 

"Oh," Ignis answered blankly, tapping his chin. "Well, the bed's quite spacious. It's surely meant to fit more than one person."

 

Gladio blinked.

 

"Yeah," Prompto shrugged. "So we figured we'd just share it instead of getting all fussy about it this time around, you know?"

 

Gladio felt his eye involuntarily twitch as the two turned their backs on him, disappearing into the back bedroom of the caravan.

 

He was at a loss for words as he sunk back into the couch. Unfortunately for him, Noctis wasn't. " _Booonding_."

 

Noctis decided the smack upside the head was completely worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really bad case of writer's block right now, but I'm trying to get chapters out regardless!! I hope this sexless chapter was okay!!


	8. Caravan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy has a 'moment'. But Prompto is an understanding person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains humiliated Iggy and semi-awkward circumstancial underwear sharing yo

_Ignis was far busier than any man his age would normally be. Between schooling, work, and doting on the Crown Prince, six hours of sleep a night was a blessing, and Ebony for the days he barely able to get four was a blessing in a can. He was used to working holidays, birthdays, and just putting on a brave face covered with a germ mask on sick days._   


_He wasn't complaining, though. He was proud of his position, regardless of the work. He barely knew what to do when he had free time, anyway._

 

_**"bi-ding!"** was the sound that made him look up from his seemingly endless pile of paperwork. Paperwork, he noted, that was riddled with the occasional page of college-level mathematics homework that Noctis slipped in with hopes that Ignis wouldn't notice and would do for him in his robotic state of coffee-fueled auto-pilot. It never worked._

 

_Ignis set yet another page of Noctis' homework into it's dedicated pile before picking up his phone. He swiped his apparently 'ridiculously long' passcode and opened his texts to read his the offending text message distracting him from his work._

 

**_"Iggyyyy!! Party @ Dona's tonight. U in?"_ **

 

_Ignis sighed as he read the text, leaning back to reply._

 

_" **Apologies, I fear I won't have the time to attend tonight given all of the work I'm assigned. Besides that, I have meetings tomorrow and I don't think it would do me any good to be hungover in front of the king."**_

 

_Ignis typed slowly, making sure his message looked proper before sending it. Even if no one else bothered with proper messages, that was no excuse to let his own decency slip. He was so focused, in fact, that he didn't hear his office door open._

 

_"Well, well. Look who's on their phone at work." Ignis couldn't help but gasp as he shoved his phone into a drawer before sitting up, composing himself. He looked up from the desk, no doubt looking like an anak in the headlights as he looked at a certain Kingsglaive in the doorway of his office._

 

_"My apologies, sir." Ignis stood, bowing respectfully. "I-It was school-related, I swear."_

 

_He only got an amused chuckle in reply. "Relax, Scientia. I'm not mad."_

 

_Ignis sighed in relief as he stepped out from behind his desk to speak properly to the Kingsglaive in his presence. Nyx Ulric; he was far too charming for his own good._

 

_"So," Ignis spoke as he stepped towards his coffee pot, pouring himself a much needed cup. "What brings you here, sir? Hopefully not his Highness getting into trouble again."_

 

_Nyx simply laughed, a small smile on his features as he watched Ignis cross the room. "No, no. Nothing like that."_   
  
_Ignis avoided his gaze as he sipped his coffee. Nyx was a handsome man, and Ignis never quite knew how to deal with... feelings. So he always clammed up. But Nyx never seemed to notice, or at least he never brought it up. Ignis was thankful if it was the latter._

 

_Ignis felt his nerves go crazy as Nyx stepped closer. "I just came by to make sure you're not working yourself to death."_

 

_The advisor cleared his throat, walking back to his desk and setting his mug down. He could feel Nyx's eyes still on him. "I'm fine, I assure you. Just finishing paperwork and preparing files for my presentation tomorrow; it's nothing too taxing."_

 

_Nyx frowned, making his way over to the desk, eyeing the papers scattered yet meticulously organized on the desk. "I can't believe they have you working this hard on your birthday."_

 

_Ignis blinked. He didn't expect someone of his import to care to remember. He struggled to brush off his surprise. "Yes, well... Treaties and politics wait for no man, nor said man's birthday." He finally turned to face the rugged man. "Besides, it's not like it's a 'big' birthday. Twenty-two is not considered important."_

 

_"It's still your birthday." Nyx replied with a stern stare. "I figured you'd at least get some sort of break."_

 

_Ignis simply hummed in reply as he browsed through his remaining papers, peeling out the remaining pages of stray homework belonging to the Crown Prince. The glaive chuckled before grabbing the papers in Ignis' hands, setting it back on the desk. "Ignis."_

 

_Ignis paused at the forceful manuever, finally turning to face Nyx. "Sir?"_

 

_"Drop the 'sir' crap." Nyx smirked, leaning against the desk. "You know my name."_

 

_Ignis swallowed, nodding slightly. "Alright, Nyx."_

 

_With a smile all too sly, Nyx placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder and it felt like electric. "You work way too hard. Why not take a break?"_

 

_Ignis wasn't sure if he was reading the situation right or not, but Nyx's gaze was heavy on him and he didn't know how to read Nyx's tone as anything other than 'lustful'._

 

_So with a sultry look and a racing heart, Ignis returned the tone that Nyx was giving him. "You sound like you have something in mind."_

 

_"As a matter of fact..." Nyx stepped closer, looking down at the advisor. "I do."_

 

_Suddenly, Nyx's lips were on his own, the firm hand on his shoulder moving to grab at his waist. Ignis was shocked at first but quickly found himself easing into the kiss, draping his arms around Nyx's shoulders._

 

_Eventually, Nyx pulled away. "If this is too sudden, feel free to push me away."_

 

_Ignis shook his head. "Surely you see the way I've been looking at you."_

 

_The glaive chuckled. "I do. You haven't mastered the art of subtlety."_

 

_Ignis smirked, pulling the glaive closer. "Then what are you waiting for?"_

 

_That seemed to be the only encouragement Nyx needed as he scooted papers aside on Ignis' desk. Ignis appreciated the careful movement to not scatter his hard work before Nyx pushed him against the desk, kissing him once more._

 

_Nyx reached down, unbuttoning Ignis' tailored pants and sinking his hand into the younger man's briefs. Ignis gasped, bracing himself on the desk as he felt the glaive's rough hands wrap around his rapidly hardening shaft._

 

_Nyx lowered himself, his gravelly voice whispering in Ignis' ear. "Tell me if it's too much for you."_

 

_Ignis bite his lips, stifling a moan as Nyx stroked him, raising his hands to grip at Nyx's shoulders to steady himself._

 

_Ignis felt like he was in a trance. Before he knew it he was splayed out on his desk, blushing and breathing deeply as he looked up at the rugged soldier standing above him, calloused hands rough on his slender thighs._

 

_"You still want this?" Nyx let a hand roam up Ignis' lithe body as he awaited an answer._

 

_Ignis nodded. "Yes, sir."_

 

_Ignis supposed it was something in the way he said it, but despite all the requests to 'drop the sir crap', that one uttered word seemed to light a new fire in the older man. Ignis barely registered the man preparing him, scissoring him open with two strong digits, muttering lewd praises as he fucked the young advisor with both his eyes and his fingers._

 

_But something Ignis did register was the way the Kingsglaive's thick cock stretched him open, prying a ragged groan from his throat as Ignis arched his back. He felt the way his desk rocked ever so slightly as Nyx worked up a slow pace, fucking him so tenderly until Ignis' nails were scratching desperately down his back._

 

_"By the Six, please," Ignis groaned. "More, more!"_

 

_Ignis hadn't meant to scream when Nyx pounded into him, but he did. Nyx had more experience than any of his prior lays, and it showed._

 

_Ignis felt filthy as he moaned and begged wantonly for the man above him, but he didn't regret it in the slightest._

 

_Nyx cursed and groaned above him and that only served to drive Ignis more mad with desire. Loosely, Ignis wondered if he should try to muffle himself out of fear of someone catching them. But on the other hand, he truly didn't care._

 

_"Fuck, **Ignis**." Nyx groaned low into the advisor's ear. "I'm so goddamn close."_

 

_Ignis was barely able to speak as he arched into the glaive's thrusts. He was on the edge; any moment and he was bound to have his climax pulse through him._

 

_" **Ignis**."_

 

_The way Nyx groaned out his name sounded far too erotic, almost pornographic. The man's voice threatened to push him over all on it's own._

 

_"I **gnis!** "_

 

Ignis jolted awake, being shook almost violently. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to grasp his surroundings despite his disorientation.

 

"Iggy, you okay?" Ignis blinked. His vision was blurry but he could make out the blonde spikes and worried expression hovering over him.

 

Ignis' eyes roamed the darkened room, only faintly illuminated by the outside lighting. He sighed deeply, realizing he was not, in fact, in his office back in Insomnia, but rather in the small caravan he shared with his three comrades.

 

Which means the erotic encounter he was involved in was nothing but a dream that Prompto awoke him from.

 

... Which meant there was a _reason_ he was shaken awake.

 

Ignis turned to the still-concerned boy knelt beside him. "D-Did I... disturb your slumber?"

 

Prompto scratched his head. "Um, a little. You were kind of, well... loud. And squirmy."

 

Closer inspection of the boy's features revealed a blush only slightly visible in the darkened caravan.

 

Ignis quickly became aware of the sweat drenching his body, and a particularly uncomfortable wetness drenching the garments between his legs. The advisor felt his face heat up, shame pooling in his stomach.

 

"O-Oh dear," he hid his face in a single hand raised to his face. "... I was _moaning_ , wasn't I?"

 

"Uh, yeah," an irritable voice called from the other room. "Loudly."

 

Ignis identified the groggy voice he knew all too well as Noct's. Ignis groaned, his embarrassment becoming more and more apparent.

 

"I apologize," Ignis' voice trembled as he spoke. "Especially to you, having to be so close to such... awkward displays, Prompto."

 

Prompto simply chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on Ignis' shoulders. "No sweat, man. Happens to the best of us."

 

Ignis sighed in relief, his embarrassment still overwhelming him. He sighed, wiping sweat off of his brow.

 

"You gonna be okay, Iggy?" Gladio called from the front. "No shame if you need to, uh... 'take care of business'."

 

"Just use the bathroom and be quiet for once." Noctis growled, his voice heavily muffled, and Ignis could only imagine he had his head crammed into a pillow.

 

Ignis' blush only got worse as he curled up, burying his face into his knees. "... I fear it's already 'taken care of', as it were."

 

"It's already...?" Prompto tilted his head before the thought clicked. "Oh. _Oh_."

 

Prompto looked away, scratching his head before looking back. "If you want, you can borrow my sweats."

 

"P-Pardon?" Ignis lifted his face out of his legs long enough to see Prompto's friendly grin.

 

"Well, you don't want to, um... sleep in it, do you?" Prompto shrugged. "I can even _imagine_ how uncomfortable that would be. But I'm pretty sure you don't have a change of clothes, right?"

 

It's true; Ignis' casual clothes were soiled earlier in the week, his spare pants had been dirtied during the hunt that started this whole mess, and they hadn't had the chance to do laundry yet.

 

"We're about the same size, so they shouldn't fall off," Prompto grabbed his bag from the bedside. "And I can deal with wearing these clothes until we get to a laundromat. No biggie."

 

Prompto pulled out his spare clothes presenting them to Ignis with a smile. "They're not custom-tailored like your clothes are, and they might be a little short on you. But at least they're clean, right?"

 

Ignis took the clothes, returning the smile with a nod. "Thank you."

 

Prompto waved Ignis on. "It's no prob. Believe me, I've been there. Just try not to mess them up before we can get laundry done, 'kay?"

 

Ignis chuckled, scooting off the bed gingerly. "I will do my best."

 

Ignis slipped into the cramped bathroom, letting out a sigh as he stripped out of his soiled and sweat-soaked clothing. He discarded the clothes on the floor with a huff, scrubbing his face.

 

"What's _wrong_ with me?" Ignis whispered quietly to no one but himself. "Sinful dreams of a deceased man. How much lower can I sink with this blasted nonsense?"

 

Ignis clutched the counter of the sink, running the faucet and splashing cool water on his face. He combed a hand through his hair, feeling nothing short of disgusting.

 

Of course, he had been quite fond of Nyx back in the Crown City; almost everyone was. He always enjoyed when Nyx would drop by his office. But as far as he was concerned, that didn't excuse having 'wet dreams' about him _now_. It felt nothing short of disrespectful to his memory.

 

Ignis frowned, rubbing his eyes. But could he really hold himself guilty for a dream, a lustful fantasy thrown forward by his unconscious mind?

 

"No," Ignis shook his head, vocalizing his thoughts. "No use in dwelling on it."

 

The advisor dried his face and wet a rag, cleaning himself thoroughly before reaching for the clothes Prompto graciously lent. He pulled the red shirt on first, pulling a face when he glanced at himself in the mirror and saw the shirt barely covered his navel. Custom-tailored it wasn't, indeed.

 

It was better than nothing, at least. He stopped short when he reached for the next garment. Prompto had, apparently, snuck a pair of boxer briefs into the stack of clothing, undoubtedly his own.

 

Ignis had never considered wearing another person's undergarments; it seemed a bit too intimate, possibly unsanitary, for his liking. They were also not his preferred style of undergarments. Ignis considered skipping on the underwear altogether, but at the same time, it seemed rather rude to wear someone else's trousers with no kind of barrier. So Ignis simply decided to suck it up and slip on the snug garments, followed soon after by the loose grey sweats.

 

It was no wonder Prompto was fond of those particular pants. Ignis admitted, despite not being his style in the slightest, they were indeed comfortable on the legs and... _other_ parts.

 

He took one last glance at himself in the mirror and cringed. To himself, he looked utterly ridiculous with Prompto's clothes resulting in low-hanging baggy pants and too-short shirt on his body, but at least he was clean again.

 

Ignis gathered up his filthy clothes, shoving them quickly into a laundry bag before peeking out of the bathroom. He looked to the front of the caravan, spotting Gladiolus passed out on the couch with a book over his face and Noctis in a lump of blankets on the floor. He looked back in the bedroom, the loud snoring being a dead giveaway that Prompto was already passed out once more.

 

With a relieved huff that he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing how ridiculous he looked until the morning, he quickly slipped back into bed, covering himself with blankets and closing his eyes for the night once more.


	9. Back to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ignis trailer dropped today, I am SHOOK, and to celebrate, how about a new chapter!?

Ignis stirred to the smell of coffee and the sound of clattering about from the other room. He groaned, struggling to move underneath an unfamiliar weight.

 

 

He shimmied and shifted under the weight until he could see the source of his mild discomfort. A familiar blonde was wrapped possessively around him, his face nuzzled into the side of his chest and his neck crooked at an angle that Ignis couldn't imagine was comfortable. Ignis soon deduced that Prompto must've shifted in his sleep. With a chuckle and a shake of the head, he also deduced that the blonde was a sleep-cuddler.

 

 

Ignis gently moved Prompto off of him, even going as far as to place a pillow under Prompto's head and place him in a much more comfortable position, gently ruffling the boy's hair as he left the bed.

 

 

He found himself regretting sudden movements, his stomach turning when he stood up straight. He leaned against the wall to steady himself and his stomach before reaching for his glasses.

 

 

With his spectacles finally on his face, he made his way, slowly, towards the smell of coffee. He found Gladio sitting up on the couch, a mug with what Ignis suspected was more dairy creamer and sugar than coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

 

 

Gladio remained suspiciously quiet as Ignis prepared his own cup and made his way to a chair, stepping over the unconscious prince sprawled on the floor, blankets discarded all over the caravan.

 

 

Ignis decided to speak first. "Good morning."

 

 

"Morning." It was a one-word reply that held a tone Ignis heard from the man several times before.

 

 

"Wake up on the wrong side of the couch?" Ignis asked, eyes intent on the shield sitting across from him.

 

 

"I slept fine, thanks." Gladio's tone was not in the slightest bit amused.

 

 

"Then cut the riffraff," Ignis set his mug on the table beside him. "Why do you have an attitude this morning?"

 

 

Gladio took in a deep breath, tossing his book down on the couch. "Don't act all clueless."

 

 

"But I am, Gladiolus." Ignis found himself getting annoyed himself. "I have no idea why you're getting upset with me when you were the one acting like a prick yesterday." It wasn't a term Ignis used often, definitely not in front of Noctis, but it fairly aptly described Gladio's behavior.

 

 

" _I_ was a prick? _Me_? That's rich." Gladio finally got a hint of amusement in his voice, but Ignis knew it was riddled with sarcasm, anger, and disbelief. "Maybe you forgot that _I_ was the one who set you up with Cindy in the first place. You know, because I want to make sure this charm bullshit is taken care of, because _I_ care."

 

 

"I realize that, and I'm grateful for it." Ignis conceded. "But there was absolutely no reason for you to be so horrible to Prompto regardless. There was no benefit for any party that could've come from rubbing what happened in his face."

 

 

"Prompto," Gladio laughed. "Prompto. It's about _Prompto_ now, isn't it?"

 

 

What in the _world_? The advisor went completely blank. "Pardon?" If Ignis wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

 

 

"What, was I not helping enough?" Gladio stood, stepping over the lump of limbs on the floor to stand directly in front of Ignis. "Did you get bored of me? Because you're showing an awful lot of interest in Prompto now."

 

 

Was Gladio... _jealous_? It certainly seemed like it.

 

 

"You..." Ignis took a moment to process the information before coming to a conclusion. "You think I'm trying to sleep with Prompto."

 

 

"If you haven't already," Gladio crossed his arms, eyes accusatory as he stared Ignis down. "I saw you and him all tangled up together this morning. I mean, come on, you're even wearing his goddamn clothes."

 

 

Ignis froze as he was reminded that he was, indeed, wearing the blonde's clothes, but Gladio's words seemed assumptive nonetheless. He knew if he allowed Gladio to just rant and get it off his chest, he'd eventually simmer down.

 

 

But his venting was doing his own stress levels no good, and Ignis wanted this issue stomped out quickly. It was, by definition, pissing him off. So with a huff, he looked back up at Gladio.

 

 

"Gladio, regardless of what you seem to be convinced of, I have _not_ slept with Prompto, and I have no intentions to do so," Ignis pushed himself up, mirroring Gladio's strong stance. "But even if I _did_ , it would be _none_ of your _goddamned_ _business_."

 

 

Gladio opened up his mouth to argue but stopped when Ignis raised a shushing finger. "You and I are close, and yes we've slept together several times, but the fact of the matter is we have never discussed boundaries or a relationship in the slightest. There is absolutely no reason for you to be acting insecure like I've been unfaithful to you when we are _not_ an item."

 

 

"Furthermore," Ignis hadn't noticed he was raising his voice until Gladio started to shrink under his arguments. "I could bloody well _die_ from this ordeal. Do you really think _this_ , of all times, is the time to get on to me for perceived 'infidelity' in a relationship that we don't even _have_? Get over yourself, Gladiolus."

 

 

Gladio opened his mouth once more but was interrupted by a sleepy groan.

 

 

"What's going on?" Noctis groaned, leaning up and rubbing his eyes. He was completely oblivious to the tensions around him. "Is breakfast ready?"

 

 

Ignis huffed, turning his back to Gladio as he made his way to the stove-top. "I was just about to start."

 

 

Gladio frowned, thinking over Ignis' words as the prince crawled upright into a chair, yawning groggily.  
 

 

* * *

  
   
   
Breakfast went by almost as usual. Noctis shoved the fruit and vegetables off of his plate and onto Prompto and Gladio's, Prompto played with his food, Gladio scolded both of them for acting like children. The only thing that wasn't as usual was Ignis.

 

 

Ignis usually survived on coffee anyway, but Ignis hadn't even tried to eat a bite of fluffy eggs or crisp bacon. He couldn't bring himself to down anything except his usual coffee; he couldn't quite place why, but his stomach had been uneasy since he awoke. He knew it had to do with his illness, but the onset was agonizingly sudden.

 

 

"Iggy," Gladio placed a hand on his shoulder that Ignis immediately shrugged away. Gladio knew he was still annoyed from their early-morning exchange. "You should try to eat something."

 

 

"I will later," Ignis huffed, cleaning out the pans used to prepare their breakfast. "I'm not hungry."

 

 

That was a lie, in all honesty. Ignis was actually famished, given the events of the last twenty four hours. But he loathed to waste food, and he didn't feel like any solids would stay down currently. So he merely settled to caffeinate himself and call it good.

 

 

Gladio nudged Ignis. "Hey. Put down the sponge. I'll do 'em."

 

 

"I'm perfectly capable of doing something mundane such as cleaning," Ignis replied.

 

 

Gladio grabbed his arm with a deep sigh. "Ignis, come on. Let me do the work."

 

 

"Why?" Ignis raised a suspicious eyebrow and Gladio scoffed in annoyance.

 

 

"Because I feel bad about earlier, okay?" Gladio explained. "You're obviously not feeling so hot, so just let me do the work."

 

 

Ignis remained quiet for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine." The man handed off the sponge to the shield. "But just know that it's going to take more than a couple of dishes to make up for your behavior."

 

 

"I know that."

 

 

Ignis was still mad, but at least Gladio was acknowledging his behavior was unacceptable; it lightened his mood a little, at the very least. With the dishes no longer being his issue, his next priority was to find something to cover his exposed body just a tad bit more.

 

 

Ignis made his way outside, leaving the brute inside to scrub. Prompto and Noctis were already rested outside, thoroughly engaged in a game of King's Knight.

 

 

Ignis crossed his arms to cover his exposed midriff, chuckling as he watched the two aggressively tapping at their phones. He finally decided to speak up when Noctis cursed in frustration at losing. "Excuse me, Prompto?"

 

 

Prompto peered up just for a moment. "Yeah, Iggy?"

 

 

"Do you happen to have a... jacket, or something?" Ignis felt awkward asking for _more_ clothing. "This shirt is incredibly ill-fitting."

 

 

"No kidding," Noctis laughed, only barely looking up from his game. "You look like you belong in one of those gay bars back home."

 

 

Ignis rolled his eyes at the prince. "Evidently, you and I know of _very_ different Lucian gay bars."

 

 

Prompto pointed back into the caravan. "There's a black biker vest in my bag. I think it's a little bit longer than that shirt."

 

 

Ignis let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Prompto."

 

 

"No prob!" Prompto grinned up before growling in frustration. "Noooooct, that's cheating!"

 

 

"Your fault for not paying attention," The prince retorted with a smirk.

 

 

Ignis stepped back into the living quarters as the boys argued loudly. He spotted the blonde's bag on the couch, neatly placed on top of the rest of their belongings. He quickly unzipped the bag, digging through.

 

 

"Watch it, Iggy." Gladio warned from the kitchenette. "Kid's got some pretty 'interesting' stuff in that bag of his."

 

 

"I'm just looking for a vest," Ignis shrugged off the warning.

 

 

"Do you have to borrow _all_ of your replacement clothes from him?" Gladio raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"Your clothing would fall off because it's far too big," Ignis pointed, "Noctis would likely burn any clothing he lends, given he's uneasy about my current condition. Prompto's clothes fit, and he's a willing donor."

 

 

"True enough. Guess there's no point in any clothes-burning that can be avoided." Gladio chuckled, turning back to scrubbing the dishes in the sink.

 

 

Ignis pouted as he rummaged Prompto's bag, moving photography equipment and magazines around. He moved magazines out of the way until one in particular grabbed his eye.

 

 

_'Ass-assin's Creed: Brotherhoes_ ', something that could only be summarized as a sexual parody of his and Noctis' beloved game series. On the cover, it featured a muscular man dressed in possibly the most ridiculous gear Ignis ever saw; a hooded 'banana hammock' with what was most definitely a silicone penis attached to a bracer in a crude replication of the game's hidden blades. Even in his current lust-driven mind, there was _nothing_ he found sexually appealing about the cringe-inducing pornography.

 

 

Upon realizing that he had spent far too much time lingering on the naughty booklet, he returned to finding the black vest which he found tucked in the very bottom of the bag. Prompto's hatred of sleeves always confused him, but nonetheless he was grateful the photographer was willing to lend clothes to him.

 

 

Ignis zipped the bag back, silently joyful that he was no longer subjected to the contents of Prompto's belongings, simply grateful that his midriff was soon to be covered.

 

 

The advisor slipped on the black vest and found that his happiness was short-lived when he realized that, though the vest was indeed longer, it was 'stylishly' and permanently open in the middle, thus leaving a good portion of his body still exposed.

 

 

Ignis sighed, scrubbing his face. At least the vest offered a _little_ more coverage than the shirt alone. He was still certain he looked ridiculous, but at least now he felt he looked mildly presentable.  
 

 

* * *

  
It was a good thing Ignis was used to working despite sickness, because it was undeniably helpful in times like these. Check-out time of the caravan was at noon, and if it weren't for his 'bossiness', they likely wouldn't have made it between Noctis and Prompto slacking on packing up to play video games and Gladio's aggravatingly slow pace of cleaning up despite his requests to do so.

 

 

When they finished packing their items into the Regalia, Ignis was more than relieved to see his way back to the backseat of the car, already exhausted from their preparations for departure and his stomach still turning with sudden movement.

 

 

"Noct," Gladio spoke as he shoved himself into the Regalia next to Ignis. "Any idea where we're heading next?"

 

 

"We're in need of gil." The prince stated plainly, sitting in the driver's spot. "Dave just texted me about some hunts in Cauthess. So I figured that would be our next spot."

 

 

"Good thinking," Gladio nodded. "Iggy, you okay to do hunts?"

 

 

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Ignis nodded. "If I can manage to take care of you lot while sick, I'm sure a hunt will offer no difficulty."

 

 

"You weren't taking care of us, you were _nagging_." Noctis huffed as he tried to get comfortable in the seat.

 

 

"And if it weren't for said 'nagging', we likely wouldn't have made checkout time and would be out _another_ thirty gil," Ignis pointed, leaning back. "So you're welcome."

 

 

Noctis rolled his eyes, continuing to shift in the seat. Ignis could see his glare in the rear-view mirror as he adjusted it.

 

 

Ignis tilted his head as Noct squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. "Something the matter, Noct?"

 

 

"Yeah," Noct frowned. "The seat is too close to the steering wheel and all my mirrors are off."

 

 

Ignis froze. Cindy had adjusted the seat to fit her own needs yesterday and Ignis had, in post-sex haze, overlooked the need to adjust it back to Noctis' settings.

 

 

"This isn't right." Noctis glared as he adjusted the mirrors. "Why is my seat out of place?"

 

 

He was pretty sure that openly admitting that he and Cindy's romp was in his father's car would likely not go over well, which was confirmed by the fact that Gladio looked equally petrified by Noct's questioning.

 

 

He also knew he was a horrible liar and coming up with a believable story was nigh impossible.

 

 

Thankfully, before Ignis could speak and land himself in hot water, Prompto spoke up. "Oh, shit, my bad dude," Prompto grinned nervously. "I was sitting in the car last night and I ended up messing with it. Sorry."

 

 

It was a simple lie, but effective given Noct's gradually softening features as he turned the blame to Prompto. Noctis could never stay mad at Prompto for very long.

 

 

"Don't mess with my seat again." Noctis warned almost ominously as he moved his seat around. "It takes forever to get it back to being comfortable."

 

 

"Noted!" Prompto grinned, and when he knew Noctis was too involved in adjusting his seat to notice, he looked back and gave Ignis a reassuring wink and thumbs up.

 

 

Ignis quietly sighed in relief, returning the thumbs up. He was sure Noctis would find out the truth eventually, but he was thankful that he would not have to deal with it today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter had a whooooole lot of re-writing and condensing and re-adjustment. It was originally 6,000 words long but condensed it down because it had a lot of filler content and just... stuff that wasn't actually needed? And some of it will be used in future chapters which should make the writing process go a lot quicker!!


	10. Coming on strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and the gang discuss the weirder aspects and requirements of his illness, Prompto starts making a move, Ignis is bitter as the vinegar he cooks with, and Gladio is most definitely not jealous, no sirree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: The beginning contains conversation about... monster dicks. Yup. Because that's totally something four dudes in a car would talk about; so if you don't wanna read about them comically trying to reason out what monster is most-fuckable, skip the beginning up until the line break.

The trip to Cauthess had been mostly peaceful. For the last hour, Prompto had taken solace in taking pictures instead of talking, though Ignis admitted he was more than a little peeved that Prompto took pictures of him. He still felt incredibly awkward about how he looked in the clothes he was wearing.

 

Gladio hadn't spoken hardly at all, so Ignis made no effort to start conversation with him. He knew at this point most people would find his own behavior nothing short of petty, but he still found himself irate from Gladio's behavior, which was mostly because he still hadn't gotten a proper apology. With that fact in mind, blissfully ignoring him for the time being was for the best, as far as he was concerned.

 

About halfway through the trip, it was Noctis that finally started conversation with Ignis.

 

"I know it's kinda the elephant in the room," Noctis spoke up. "But I feel like we need to discuss one of the requirements of the curse and how to go about accomplishing it."

 

Ignis knew this moment would come. "You're talking about the part regarding a different species, correct?"

 

"Yeah, which isn't so much an issue of finding a different species," Noctis pointed, "It's more of figuring out what non-human species you're willing to get down and dirty with."

 

"I can't say I want to get 'down and dirty' with _anything_ that's not human, if I'm to be entirely honest." Ignis answered bluntly.

 

"Yeah, but you kinda _have to_ , you know?" Noctis cringed. "It has to happen eventually, so we may as well get any discussion about it out of the way."

 

Noctis had a point, but Ignis really didn't want to think about it. He supposed, out of all other species, the Magitek troopers were the least repulsive given that they were somewhat humanoid in appearance. But given their mysterious nature, it's hard to know if they would even count as 'another species' since they're mostly synthetic.

 

That's also not accounting for the fact that sex with a Magitek would be difficult, if not outright impossible given that they're more likely to flat-out maim you if you got close enough to do so in the first place.

 

Prompto hummed. "... What about chocobos?"

 

Noctis recoiled in obvious disgust. " _Dude_."

 

"Hey!" Prompto immediately went on the defensive. "Like you can talk Mr. _No-wrong-way-to-love-a-Chocobo_!"

 

"That was a _joke_!" Noctis shouted. "Don't turn this around on me!"

 

"Focus on the road, Noctis." Ignis scolded, spreading himself out in the backseat.

 

"I am." Noctis pouted. "I can argue my innocence and drive at the same time."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Regardless, I'm afraid I do not have the same desire for chocobos that you and Prompto have. Apologies."

 

"Chocobos have cloaca anyway," Prompto shrugged. "So trying to have sex with one would probably end up being really gross."

 

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Have you been researching chocobo sex organs?"

 

"No!" Prompto shouted too quickly and loudly. "... maybe a little."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Chocobos are entirely out of the question. Next suggestion? Preferably non-avian."

 

"Anaks?" Prompto offered. "They're not pretty creatures, but they're generally harmless so they'd be safe."

 

"In battle, yeah." Gladio crossed his arms. "But the males have barbed penises, so as far as sex goes it's a bad idea."

 

"Do I _want_ to know how you know that?" Noctis scoffed.

 

"I watch a lot of TV," Gladio shrugged. "Those animal shows always talk about weird shit like that."

 

"So since you're the animal penis expert," Noctis huffed. "Why don't you throw out some suggestions instead of making us do it?"

 

"The issue with a lot of creatures is that if they don't have weird dicks, they're aggressive," Gladio sighed. "Like Behemoths. By scale, their dicks are tiny, but they're more likely to tear you apart than try to fuck you."

 

"This conversation is repulsive," Ignis covered his face. "Do we _have_ to talk about this?"

 

"If we stop now, we'll have to talk about it later." Prompto shrugged. "Do you really want it to come up a _second time_ and have to talk about monster piddlesticks _again_?"

 

Ignis sighed in defeat. He hated to admit, but the blonde had a point. "No, I suppose not."

 

Noctis raised a finger. "What about Malboros?"

 

Ignis blinked. "Noctis, I realize the conversation is open to all sorts of jokes, but this scenario is not the time to crack them."

 

"No no, I'm serious," Noctis shook his head. "I read in Jared's book about Malboros. When not directly threatened, they're docile and their sex appendages are... kinda normal? They won't stab you or rip your intestines out, anyway."

 

Ignis groaned, hiding his face behind his hand. "I'll... consider it. More than chocobos and anaks, at least."

 

"Huh," Gladio hummed. "You learn something new every day. I guess we'll need to keep an eye out for Malboros."

 

"I haven't agreed yet," Ignis glared.

 

" _Yet_ ," Gladio repeated with a laugh.

 

"Don't Malboros smell _reaaaaally_ bad?" Prompto frowned. "Can't we find a monster that smells, you know, nice?"

 

"Mandrakes smell nice," Gladio offered. "But they're known to tear apart their mates after mating. Probably not the best choice."

 

"Will you please stop trying to decide on which monster to throw me to based on your own standards?" Ignis sighed. "I will do my own research and decide myself."

 

"We're just trying to help," Noctis shrugged. "Plus, if a hunt comes up with a monster you're willing to get nasty with, not only can we make some money, but we could get an item off the list checked off. It's a win-win."

 

Ignis scoffed. Perhaps letting this topic of conversation come up was a poor decision, in retrospect.  
   


* * *

  
When they got to Cauthess' rest area, Ignis was relieved. Partially because that meant the end of disgusting road conversations for the time being, and partially because his nausea finally subsided and they were headed directly for a diner.

 

The moment they sat down, Ignis immediately eyed up the menu and found himself focusing solely on that. There were so many enticing options and he was left indecisive.

 

"Igniiiiis," Prompto nudged Ignis, who jumped at the poke. "Dave's talking to yoooou."

 

Ignis blinked before looking up, finally noticing the hunter standing at the end of the table. He cleared his throat, finally setting the menu aside. "My apologies. What did you say?"

 

Dave chuckled, crossing his arms. "I hear that harpy got you."

 

"Indeed," Ignis nodded. "I assume you know a decent amount about that creature."

 

"I've heard tales," Dave leaned against the booth. "As sad as I am to hear about you getting caught by it, I can't say I'm surprised. It's always types like you that get charmed."

 

"Types?" Ignis tilted his head. "Are you saying it's my personality that made me the target?"

 

"Mm," Dave nodded. "The harpy always targets the serious, prudish types in a group. Never the openly promiscuous."

 

"I'm not--" Ignis started to argue being called prudish but simply slinked back and looked away. "So it was merely the way I behave that made me appealing to that fiend."

 

"Mhm," Dave hummed. "But, if it makes you feel any better, you saved your prince. If you would've been absent, the harpy would've undoubtedly picked him in your stead."

 

"I see," Ignis sighed. It did make him feel a little better about the situation; even if his life was at risk, knowing that it was him or Noctis made him feel better that it was him. "If you have any advice, now would be an opportune time to share."

 

"Not any that increases your likelihood of surviving," Dave spoke bluntly and Ignis felt his heart drop a little. "Just be careful out there, alright? Wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You're a good man."

 

"Thank you," Ignis spoke, a little more monotone than his usual tone. "I'll do my best to remain safe."

 

Noctis cleared his throat. "You said you have a hunt for us. Bounty? What are we hunting?"

 

"Getting to the point," Dave chuckled. "I got one that's 1,000 gil, big pack of Sabertusks that migrated nearby. They've been causing a good deal of trouble, damaging cars and destroying crops and the like."

 

"Sabertusks aren't so bad," Noctis grinned. "We'll take it."  
   
Normally, Ignis would offer his input before allowing Noctis to decide on hunts. But this time, he was more concerned about picking out what dish seemed most appetizing.

  


* * *

  
Ignis felt a million times better after eating; something about the fish served by the Crow's Nest was simply exquisite, and it never failed to lift his mood. Of course, he had also been quite hungry beforehand, so perhaps it was a matter of his emotions being tied to his appetite.

 

Their destination wasn't too far away, so they settled on walking. After earlier conversation, Ignis didn't particularly want to think about chocobos much anyway, and the light exercise was nice.

 

"Hey, Ignis," Prompto nudged, whispering quietly.

 

"Yes, Prompto?" Ignis leaned closer as Prompto whispered. Evidently, what he wanted to say needed to be private and unheard by the men ahead of them.

 

"I may be out of line asking this," Prompto hesitated. "But don't you need, uh... some 'relief'? We need to be at our best, even if it is just Sabertusks, and you haven't stopped at all today. You sure you aren't gonna be slipping?"

 

"Truthfully? I am starting to get a little... desperate," Ignis looked away at his admission. "But I'm still upset with Gladiolus' behavior and he's yet to offer any sign of remorse, so I'm not asking him to help. I feel like that would let him get away with it."

 

Prompto frowned. "You're _that_ upset with him?"

 

"He accused me of sleeping with you off of baseless assumptions," Ignis huffed. "Further more, he seemed to act like who I slept with was any of his business in the first place despite us not being in a definitive relationship. I want a proper apology and he's skirting the topic."

 

Prompto nodded, humming his understanding of Ignis' reasons. Ignis saw a small smile sneak onto his face.

 

"Well," Prompto slid closer. "... Do you wanna make those assumptions true?"

 

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks. "Pardon me?"

 

"I mean, if you're up for it," Prompto shrugged. "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. But if you and Gladio are fighting, and you need a helper... I'm just putting it out there."

 

Ignis let his defenses drop. "Perhaps I'll consider it. I appreciate the thought."

 

Prompto grinned, nudging Ignis again. "Orrrrr, if you just want to make big guy all jealous..."

 

Ignis chuckled, a hand on his hip as he looked down at the blonde. "Are you coming on to me, Prompto?"

 

"Duuuuh," Prompto lifted his arms, placing them behind his head as he grinned at the advisor. "I kinda have been since last night, dude. Nice of you to notice."

 

"In that case," Ignis smirked down at the blonde. "I'll definitely consider it."  
   


* * *

  
 The hunt had seemed a lot simpler than it ended up being. As it turned out, more Sabertusks migrated to the area since the hunt was posted, and that caused for some issues.

 

"Noct, on your left!" Ignis shouted, swinging his polearm to catch a Sabertusk as it lunged for him.

 

Noctis swiftly turned, phasing back as the creature lunged at him. "How many of these things are there!?" He swung his blade, slicing through the Sabertusk with ease.

 

"Way more than we agreed to!" Prompto yelped as he barely jumped out of the way of a claw. "We better get higher pay for this!"

 

"I'm sure Dave's a reasonable man," Ignis responded, raising his polearm to defend against another lunge. "Given that this is, by far, _not_ what we signed up for."

 

Gladio growled as he slammed his shield on top of a fiend. He glanced over; Ignis and Prompto had stuck extremely close together this entire time, and it bothered him. Ignis usually stuck next to Noct, but now he was being what seemed to be protective, of Prompto.

 

It pissed him off. What exactly made Ignis so drawn to _him_ all of a sudden?

 

"Gladio, behind you!" Prompto yelled, a panicked tone in his voice.

 

Gladio looked over his shoulder, barely spinning in time to guard himself from the fiend. He growled; he was losing his focus on the hunt. He knew he shouldn't be so irritated, but he was and it was causing his concentration to slip.

 

But he couldn't help it. It bothered him, a lot, and with Ignis and Prompto acting so close in battle, he couldn't focus on anything else.

 

"Noct, look out!"

 

Gladio registered the voice and Prompto dashing across the field far too late. He turned just in time to watch Prompto slam into Noctis, shoving him out of the way of a rampaging Sabertusk.

 

Gladio's eyes widened as the Sabetusk pounced, burying it's teeth into Prompto's leg.

 

Prompto let out a pained shout, quickly aiming his gun to fire at the Sabertusk. The bullets tore through the Sabertusk with ease, but only seemed to further aggravate the beast.

 

Prompto screamed as teeth dug further into his leg, his hand fisting the grass beneath him as he tried to pull away.

 

Gladio ran as fast as he could, reeling his sword back and swinging it hard enough to knock the Sabertusk away and off of Prompto. When Prompto let out a strangled cry as teeth scraped down his leg, he realized that he likely should have exercised more care in saving Prompto.

 

Gladio offered a hand. "You okay?"

 

Prompto took the hand, whimpering as he was pulled back to his feet, stumbling from the pain emanating from his leg. "I-I've been better. Like, hella better."

 

Gladio frowned; through the holes in Prompto's jeans, he could see what were fairly deep wounds. Not too serious, but definitely not fighting shape, and Sabertusks were starting to surround them. Gladio had to regain his focus quickly.

 

He turned, bracing his shield in one arm and grasping his broadsword in the other. "Stick close to me, blondie."

 

Prompto pouted, holding his gun close. "Have I ever mentioned that I hate when you call me that?"

 

Gladio chuckled. "Yeah, well, get used to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? wtf??? madness, i know
> 
> Over the course of November, this will actually be my NaNoWriMo project!! Meaning ahahahahaha we got like 50k more words to go expect potentially daily updates and a stressed Sailor


	11. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is injured, Ignis is left to his own devices.

When the last Sabertusk was finally taken down several minutes later, Prompto practically threw himself onto the ground in exhaustion. Ignis frowned, kneeling beside him to inspect the wounds.

 

 

"Your leg was punctured, and it looks like there's some deep tears as well, as if the skin was ripped," Ignis spoke as he gently dabbed potion onto the wounds.

 

 

"That was my fault," Gladio admitted. "I knocked the Sabertusk off while it was biting instead of killing it first."

 

 

Prompto grinned a lopsided and pained smile up at the man. "It probably would've done a lot worse if it weren't for you. Thanks, Gladio."

 

 

"No problem. I couldn't just let you be Sabertusk chow," Gladio replied with a small chuckle.

 

 

Noctis crossed his arms, looking out at the horizon before turning back to the group. "We should probably hurry and get back before the sun sets, or we'll have worse than Sabertusks to worry about."

 

 

"I'm afraid that Prompto's in no shape for walking right now." Ignis frowned, before looking up at Gladio. "Gladio, would you be able to carry him back?"

 

 

Gladio nodded, offering a hand to Prompto once more. "Yeah, scrawny twig like him will be no issue."

 

 

Prompto pouted again as he was lifted onto Gladio's back. "I hate when you call me a twig, too!"

 

 

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hoped they would have the funds for a motel after this, because he was currently in need of a bath to unwind from this series of events.  
 

 

* * *

  
Dave had been shocked to learn of the numbers of Sabertusks that migrated to the area, and thankfully, threw in an extra fee to ensure they could take care of Prompto's wounds with ease.

 

 

Even more thankfully, this allowed them to afford a hotel with proper beds and a bathtub. Given Prompto had found himself injured saving Noct, he used that as leverage to argue his case in getting a bed for himself. He had also offered to let Ignis share with him; given the events that occurred the last time he and Prompto shared beds, he found himself hesitant to agree. However, the alternatives were to sleep on the floor, or give up and resort to returning to sharing with Gladio. Out of the three options, he struggled to decide which was the worst evil.

 

 

Gladio, of course, had skirted offering an apology once more when, as everyone could plainly tell, the chaos that ensued earlier that day had been due to his own negligence during battle. However, no one held that against him; not even Prompto, who was on the receiving end of the consequences. He had simply spaced out; it happened to everyone in their merry party of emotionally compromised men.

 

 

Ignis, however, found it _incredibly_ easy to hold it against him. He hadn't wanted to be mad at Gladio; he knew, in everything they've done, Gladio wanted nothing more than to be helpful. Ignis was appreciative of that effort, of course. Were it not for Gladio, he likely would be in a much worse situation than his current one.

 

 

But regardless of his help, Ignis couldn't simply excuse his behavior and let him off easy. He had acted nothing short of cruel towards Prompto, and lashed out at him with no just cause. He hadn't offered a true apology to either him or Prompto. Ignis could be appreciative while still standing his grounds against problematic attitudes in their group; he knew if Gladio wasn't held responsible for his actions, he'd likely do it again.

 

 

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Gladio would surrender a simple 'sorry' any time soon. The moment they had checked in, Gladio disappeared without a word. He had been avoiding any topic of conversation that nudged him towards acknowledging his behavior was unacceptable, and any attempt to confront him led to him isolating himself or giving everyone the silent treatment.

 

 

Ignis sighed as he lowered himself into the bathtub, soaking a washcloth under the water before placing it gently over his eyes, the warm water being a blessing on the painful imprints his glasses left on his nose. He inhaled deeply, the steam soothing to his lungs.

 

 

Ignis felt heavenly, and even if he had a million problems to think about, he didn't have to in this moment. Right now, he could lay back and enjoy himself, just for a little bit, and let his sore muscles rest.

 

 

He shifted, sinking lower into the tub. His hand roamed, brushing delicately over his sensitive skin, his thumb catching on his nipple as he stroked his hand down his chest. He let out a quiet gasp, shuddering at the sensitive touch.

 

 

He swallowed hard, pulling the washcloth from his face, glancing over to ensure the door was still closed firmly shut. It was silly to do so; he always made a point to shut and lock the door. But he felt the need to check nonetheless.

 

 

His hand sunk beneath the water, fingers teasing up his thigh before coming to rest at his hip. His cock twitched at his self-teasing motions. This was the most privacy he'd have in a long time, and he wanted nothing but to use it to it's fullest potential.

 

 

He frowned. But was it appropriate? He had time to his self currently, but the chatter in the other room reminded him that he was not truly alone. Noctis and Prompto were just on the other side of the door. Was it proper to take the opportunity with that in mind?

 

 

Of course, were it just Prompto, he'd be less concerned. Prompto had shown _interest_. He knew that, in the odd and impossible circumstance that he was caught, Prompto more than understood his plight. Knowing that Prompto had a desire for him made him feel more comfortable with the idea of being frisky in such close proximity.

 

 

But Noctis was an entirely different story. Noctis hadn't shown the same interest like Prompto had, none that Ignis had ever noticed anyway. Even if Noctis had shown some type of legitimate interest that went over Ignis' head, he was still shy on the topic of sex and the like. Almost _repulsed_ by the topic, it seemed.

 

 

Furthermore, Noctis was his prince; a man he swore to look after and protect. To do anything sexual with his presence so close seemed _wrong_. To give in to his desires while his charge was nearby felt inappropriate and disgraceful, in the highest caliber.

 

 

Ignis' cock twitched once more, causing the water to ripple as it jerked upright. He sighed, closing his eyes. Despite his worries and wariness, he truly didn't know if he _could_ stop himself. He hadn't been touched all day, and he hated to admit that he had been half erect for a good portion of it. This was the most private situation he had been in all day, and he wasn't sure he'd get the time again if he didn't take it now.

 

 

With a resigned hum, he wrapped his hand around his shaft, jerking gently with slow, steady strokes. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, rubbing his thumb over the head.

 

 

Before long, images danced in his mind. At first, he thought of Gladio. The way Gladio's muscles flexed and stretched as he moved, the way his mouth fell open when he moaned with that low grumble of a voice, and the way his rough hands felt on his skin. The tone in which he groaned out Ignis' name as he fucked him rough and hard.

 

 

Ignis' hand paused, momentarily. Even in his lust-driven mind, he _still_ felt the twinge of irritation at Gladio. Even though it was a fantasy, pleasing himself to a thought that he wanted nothing more than to act on, his own emotions made it hard to immerse himself in entirely.

 

 

So his mind drifted as he continued his movements, hand engulfing his erect cock as he gently, teasingly thrusting into himself. He let out a shaky breath as his mind wandered from Gladio, instead, to Prompto.

 

 

That was alright, wasn't it? The boy offered to be a 'helper', and this was, indirectly, allowing him to be exactly that.

 

 

Fantasies about Gladio were easier to think of; he had experience with Gladio, he knew what to expect and how he behaved. It was easy to imagine the details and way he'd act in a fantasy because he knew him in an intimate manner.

 

 

But Prompto was entirely different. He hadn't laid with the blonde, and didn't have a clear idea of what to expect beyond the fact Prompto was clumsy, and seemed obviously inexperienced, if he even had _any_ experience at all. He didn't know whether he leaned towards being top or bottom, dominant or submissive, if he was loud or quiet. He knew next to nothing to base his fantasies on. But in this situation, that was just fine. It left him as a mostly blank slate to work with.

 

 

He tightened his hand, brushing his thumb over his head again. Imagined the blonde's mouth on him, gingerly sucking and licking at him, looking up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes for approval.

 

 

Did he want Prompto to be dominant? Submissive? He didn't know. So he imagined a little bit of both; Prompto leading him, pushing him onto his back, lowering himself onto his cock, sinking onto him with a whimper. Riding him, but looking back to him for praise and instruction.

 

 

Ignis shuddered, tightening his grip and struggling to keep himself quiet at the lewd thoughts. He thought of Prompto whimpering, whining, _writhing_ as he fucked himself on Ignis' shaft, desperate noises escaping his lips as he rode Ignis.

 

 

Ignis' breath hitched; he was getting close, and the thoughts more intense. He imagined Prompto digging hands into his disheveled shirt, begging Ignis to fuck him harder; voice desperate, but filled with nerves as he pleaded.

 

 

Ignis would give it to him, pounding up into him with reckless abandon with hands firm on his hips, reveling in the way Prompto's hands braced on him, the way Prompto would cry out Ignis' name as he came.

 

 

He imagined Prompto pressing against him, whimpering and nervously requesting for Ignis to finish inside him.

 

 

Were these thoughts of any accuracy to what Prompto would actually be like if he let him 'help'? He truly had no idea. But by the gods, did they drive him absolutely wild.

 

 

Ignis raised his free hand to cover his mouth. He bit his thumb, forcefully muffling the groan he couldn't help but let out as he came, orgasm pulsing through his body wildly before he sunk back into the water with a sigh and exhausted breaths.

 

 

After a few moments to recover, Ignis finally withdrew himself from the bathwater. He made sure to clean out the tub thoroughly after the water drained, and proceed to redress himself.

 

 

He glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning deeply. Was it possible he was getting attached to Prompto like Gladio had implied? Was he getting attached out of spite for Gladio, or because the boy truly captivated him? He wasn't entirely sure.

 

 

It wasn't that he _didn't_ want Gladio right now; he just _also_ wanted Prompto. They were both attractive and appealing in their own rights. But did he actually want to act on these feelings, in either regard? He didn't know.

 

 

But he was certain he'd find his answers and conclusions in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was about time to feature some Iggy solo time! Next chapter will feature some mild comedy, resolution, and, hey, maybe some fluff?


	12. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play Never Have I Ever; Gladio brings alcohol, everyone gets drunk, a certain someone gets feelsy, and everyone learns a lot about each other.
> 
> CW: Semi-underage drinking (drinking age where I live is 21, and with parental/guardian consent is 18; Noct and Prompto are 20.), discussions of various types of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay so this chapter is kiiiinda long. I'll try to update either tomorrow or the next day since I already have several chapters written!

Ignis hadn't paid attention to how long he bathed for, but he was fairly certain it was a good amount of time, and yet Gladio was still gone when he entered the room. He loosely wondered if he even intended to come back tonight. Was he intending to worry Ignis with his absence?

No. That was being far too suspicious. Gladio wasn't the type to intentionally concern people, no matter how negative he was. If anything, he was likely upset by Ignis' own attitude and used the time alone to cool down.

Ignis sat on the bed next to Prompto, and Noctis sat beside him as they gathered to look at Prompto's pictures from the day. One picture, of Gladio mid-sneeze, resulted in Noctis laughing hard enough that he leaned heavily against Ignis as he giggled helplessly.

Ignis couldn't help but freeze at the touch. It was innocent, purely friendly and playful, but just about any touch in his state sent a jolt through his system. He tried to remember that this was Noctis; the one person he wasn't allowed to make any moves on. Not only because Noctis himself was, or likely would be, against it, but for the sake of his own morals and oaths.

Ignis softened, chuckling as Noctis continued to lean against him as he recovered from his fit of laughter. When Noctis finally leaned away, Ignis felt relieved and yet a little disappointed. Perhaps he enjoyed the contact a little more than he would admit.

When Gladio finally came back, it was almost an hour later. They had almost been ready to settle down for the night, but Gladio was more than a little excitable when he came in with two bags in his arm.

"You seem in a good mood," Ignis spoke.

"I had one of the best ideas I've ever had," Gladio was grinning, and it was a little concerning. "Believe me. I'm a genius."

Ignis was skeptical.

Prompto, on the other hand, was curious. "What's in the bags?"

"Glad you asked," Gladio smirked, before reaching to reveal the contents.

First, Gladio pulled out four identical glasses; shot glasses. Then, out of the second bag, a large bottle of amber liquid, undoubtedly whiskey.

Now Ignis was doubly skeptical. "What, exactly, is your brilliant plan?"

"Well, one of the requirements for your curse to be broken is trying something you've never done before, which you claim is something easier said than done." Gladio reminded with a smirk. "So, how about a game of Never Have I Ever to figure out what you haven't done before?"

"No." Ignis answered firmly and quickly.

"Come on, Iggy," Gladio frowned. "We have to figure out what you've never done somehow."

"Then you could simply--"

"What, ask you?" Gladio chuckled. "Iggy, we both know that you don't like being open about your sex life."

Ignis really couldn't argue. He agreed; he probably wouldn't be able to flat-out admit to what sexual experiences he'd yet to have. Partially because he'd have to actually think incredibly hard to come up with something, and partially because he'd be mortified to say such.

"And the alcohol is for what, exactly?" Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Never Have I Ever, to my knowledge, can be played without the use of intoxicants."

"Yeah," Gladio shrugged, "But it's a lot more fun with alcohol. Plus, it'll be easier for you to be open if you're drunk off your ass."

"Ooh, ooh!" Prompto shouted. "Can I play!?"

Ignis crossed his arms. "Prompto, you're under twenty-one."

"He's over eighteen, though," Gladio pointed out. "You can drink with supervision at eighteen."

"But will either of us be capable of supervising?" Ignis lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh come off it, Iggy." Gladio frowned. "It'll be fine. Just let the kid have some fun with us. Besides, I didn't buy four shot glasses for two of them to go unused."

Ignis sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't be so finicky. "Alright, fine."

"Woo!" Prompto yelled triumphantly. "Noct, you should play with us!"

"I said it was alright for _you_ to drink, Prompto." Ignis glared. "I do not want to deal with a drunken prince."

"Oh please," Prompto shrugged. "We're playing Never Have I Ever. Do you seriously think _Noct_ is going to answer yes to basically anything?"

Ignis blinked. It was true; Prompto had an excruciatingly valid point.

"Very well," he resigned. "If his highness wishes to play."

"Hell yeah I do," Noctis smirked. "Prompto, you better throw me a couple bones. I wanna drink too."

Ignis turned his glare to Noctis. "No scheming."

 

* * *

 

They all sat on the floor, a filled shot glass in front of them. Ignis sat across from Gladio, and Prompto across from Noctis.

"Since he's trying to scheme to get drinks," Gladio started with a smirk, "How about we let Prince Charming start?"

Noctis gave a roll of the eyes. "Fine. Um..." Noctis bit his lip as he tried to think of an answer. "Never have I ever had sex."

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all grabbed their shot glasses. Prompto was the first to knock back his shot with a grimace on his face, and Gladio and Ignis just stared.

"You mean to tell me you're not a virgin?" Gladio leveled a disbelieving look at Prompto who simply shrugged.

"Nope, not even close." Prompto grinned. "Lost it on my birthday a year ago."

"Yeah. In MY apartment." Noctis glared and Prompto simply chuckled awkwardly.

"To be fair, if I had known we would need a virginity sacrifice in a year to save Iggy's life," Prompto frowned. "I wouldn't have done it."

"It was my apartment," Noctis huffed. "You shouldn't have done it anyway."

Ignis chuckled as he took his own shot while Gladio took his. Though he was disappointed at the revelation that Prompto couldn't be the virgin he needed, he could certainly appreciate that Prompto wanted to help.

"Alright, I suppose that means it's my turn." Ignis straightened himself as Gladio refilled the empty glasses. "Never have I ever committed a crime."

Gladio chuckled, wrapping his fingers around his shot glass. "These are supposed to be sex-related."

Ignis watched as both Prompto and Gladio knocked back their shots.

"Should I be concerned that I slept with a criminal?" Ignis lifted his eyebrow as he stared down Gladio.

"One, it was just minor vandalism, two, I didn't get caught." Gladio shrugged. "And three, it was my dad's office. So it barely counts as a crime. What you should be more concerned about is if our darling prince has a bad influence."

Gladio gestured to Prompto, who almost shrieked defensively.

"I shoplifted a candy bar once!" Prompto admitted. "It was an accident! I forgot I had it in my hand and walked out without paying! I felt horrible about it!"

"That doesn't even count, dude." Noctis laughed. "You're the worst criminal ever."

"I'm not a criminal!" Prompto whined.

Gladio shook his head with a chuckle. "We get the point. Prompto, your turn."

"Um..." Prompto stalled, tapping his chin. "Never have I ever received a blowjob."

Ignis' eyebrows lifted in surprise as he and Gladio lifted their shot glasses, both of them knocking the shots back. If nothing else, he was certainly learning a lot about his fellow retainers, Prompto especially.

"Alright, my turn now." Gladio grinned, filling up the empty glasses once more. "Never have I ever taken it in the ass."

Noctis pouted, staring at his untouched drink while Prompto and Ignis knocked theirs back. Ignis was definitely starting to feel the heat rise to his cheeks, and he could tell Prompto was as well.

Ignis' lips curling into a smirk as he glanced at Gladio. "Would you like to change that tonight?"

Gladio paused, looking almost contemplative. "I'll think about it. Noct, your turn."

Noctis frowned, leaning back. "Never have I ever gotten a handjob." He rolled his eyes as the three downed shots, pouting at his still untouched drink. "Specs, it's your turn now."

Ignis hummed. "Never have I ever taken nude photographs."

Ignis counted the shot glasses that were grabbed. One, two... three.

Ignis turned immediately to Noctis, who was grinning almost ear-to-ear at finally getting a drink.

"Highness." Ignis crossed his arms. "You have some explaining to do before you take that drink."

Noctis immediately froze, the joy quickly erasing from his features. "Uh..."

"You didn't send them to anyone, did you?" Ignis scolded. "I hope you know things like that could cause a scandal."

"No, Specs. I know all about the scandal stuff," Noctis pouted. "I didn't send them to anyone I didn't trust."

"So you did send them." Ignis let out an exasperated sigh. "Noct."

"Chill," Noctis placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder. "I sent them to Prompto, that's it."

Prompto squeaked. "Duuuude, you weren't supposed to throw me under the bus!"

Thankfully, the alcohol had started hitting Ignis, and he couldn't find it in him to hold any serious anger at the moment. Perhaps he'd save the scolding for the morning.

Ignis learned, and shared, a lot over the course of the night.

Noctis stated, "Never have I ever given a blowjob," and all three of them drank.

Ignis stated, "Never have I ever crossdressed," Noctis and Prompto drank. Ignis nearly choked at imagining the sight.

Prompto stated, "Never have I ever been in a threesome," Gladio and Ignis drank.

Gladio stated, "Never have I ever slept with a superior." And Ignis drank.

"Seriously?" Gladio blinked. "Who?"

"None of your business," Ignis huffed with a teasing smirk. If he wasn't feeling the alcohol before, he certainly was now.

"Was it the king?" Gladio lifted an eyebrow and Noctis made a disgusted groan.

"Dude, if he slept with my dad," Noctis hid his face in his hands, "I definitely _don't_ want to know."

"Fear not, I do not delight in potential scandals." Ignis assured. "It was a Kingsglaive."

"A Kingsglaive..." Gladio repeated before snapping his finger. "You got it on with Nyx Ulric, didn't you?"

"Mm, just once," Ignis nodded. "It didn't mean anything. I'm half-convinced he didn't even know my name."

"Shit," Gladio frowned. "You really have been around."

"Perhaps a little," Ignis hummed with a smirk. "After all, college was an interesting time."

The game continued longer; Prompto had taken to weirdly specific topic for his turns, like "Never have I ever been engaged," and "Never have I ever masturbated to a video game character." Ignis suspected it was scheming, given that Noctis was the only one to drink for them, and eventually, they had to skip over Noctis and Prompto entirely because, under no surprise, they ended up drunk to the point of slurring and giggling.

Gladio, on the other hand, began being incredibly specific with his questioning, and Ignis decided for his own liver's sake, to cut down from full shots to mere sips. Ignis had decided to merely let Gladio handle the questions, as he couldn't think of any truthful prompts at this point.

"Never have I ever had sex in public," Ignis sipped.

"Never have I ever had sex in my office," Ignis sipped, and argued that that roughly counts as 'in public'.

"Never have I ever titty-fucked someone," Ignis sipped, and so did Gladio.

Ignis raised an eyebrow; Gladio was so desperate to find something that he was his pulling untruthful prompts himself.

Finally, Ignis sighed. At this point, Ignis was more than drunk enough to openly admit what he hasn't done, if he could think of anything in the first place. "Gladio, this isn't working as well as you hoped it would. All it's doing is getting me dangerously drunk and openly revealing things that I'll regret the moment I'm sober."

"I'll find something eventually," Gladio stare determinedly, grasping his glass and preparing to take a drink. "Never have I ever eaten someone out."

Both Ignis and Gladio drank, and Ignis sighed with a roll of his eyes. He was relatively sure that one of them would black out before either of them thought of something Ignis hadn't tried before.

"Never have I ever been eaten out."

Ignis, by habit, lifted his shot glass. But as the words turned in his mind... He set the glass down.

Neither him, nor Gladio drank.

"You've never been eaten out?" Gladio froze. He looked shocked, almost, but largely hopeful.

"... I have not." Ignis admitted. "I've performed the act, but have never been on the receiving end to my memory."

"You're sure?" Gladio checked.

"As sure as I can be while this intoxicated."

Gladio remained silent before his lips curled into a smirk, slowly crawling towards Ignis on the floor. "Well then, how about we fix that."

Ignis huffed, lifting his leg and placing his foot firmly on Gladio's shoulder, a warning against further advances. "Not so hastily."

Gladio halted. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ignis crossed his arms, his eyes deadset on Gladio. He felt the flush on his face, and he struggled not to slur his words. "I'm not particularly in the mood."

"Wha--?" Gladio reeled back, face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean 'not in the mood'? Ignis, for fucks sake, you're always in the mood. Hell, look!" Gladio gestured lower. "You're even half-hard!"

Ignis glanced down at himself. Gladio was telling the truth; he hadn't quite realized it, but his pants were overwhelmingly tight and the cause was more than obvious. "Regardless, I have a multitude of reasons for not acting on said desires."

Gladio slumped. "Are you still fucking pissed at me?"

Ignis crossed his arms, leveling his stare at Gladio. "That's part of it, yes." Ignis removed his foot from Gladio's shoulder, shifting his position and leaning towards Gladio. "But did you even stop to consider that, perhaps, there's a reason that I haven't done that before? That, just maybe, I didn't like the idea of doing it?"

"I... guess I didn't," Gladio frowned. "I figured that you just wanted to hurry up and get the curse taken care of."

"I do," Ignis looked away. "But regardless of how unbearably high my sex drive is, and how desperate I am to be rid of this ailment, I still have my qualms and boundaries." Ignis bit his lip. "While I'm not necessarily against the idea of the act, as it's not something I've done before, I would appreciate at least a little bit of concern for my comfort rather than just jumping straight to the conclusion that I'm willing to do anything. Curse or no, I'm still a human being. Not some sexual machine devoid of emotions."

Silence fell between the two, only slightly alleviated by Noctis and Prompto's chatter from the bed. Ignis stared, and Gladio avoided his gaze.

"You're right. I should've thought about that first," Gladio spoke, before taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Ignis blinked. "You're sorry?"

"Yes, okay, I'm fucking sorry." Gladio slurred. "I'm sick of the tension. I'm willing to admit that, lately, I've been a little bit of an ass."

Ignis gave an unimpressed frown. "I feel as though that's an understatement."

"Okay, fine." Gladio huffed. "A lot of an ass. That better?"

"Are you truly sorry, though?" Ignis leveled his stare once more. "And if you are, do you actually intend to change your behavior?"

Gladio fell silent once more. "Shit, Iggy, I'm too drunk to think about this."

Ignis sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And this is precisely why I was initially against the idea of including alcohol."

"I thought it was because of our drunken Prince over there?" Gladio gestured to the bed, where Noctis laid strewn out, rambling about... something, to Prompto.

"That's also a factor, yes."

Ignis sighed, steadying himself to put his thoughts to words. "Gladio, you're an incredible lover, and as much as I would love to resume our... 'activities'..." Ignis cleared his throat, "I find it hard to do so if you're so frustratingly dense."

Ignis expected Gladio to react in offense. But rather than an irritated glare or defensive arguments, Gladio simply nodded in understanding. Ignis loosely wondered if Gladio had even comprehended what he said.

"I get that," Gladio shrunk. Something about Gladio was softer than usual, and Ignis was almost entirely certain it was an effect of the alcohol finally kicking in.

"If you're truly sorry, Gladio," Ignis leaned forward. "Then I forgive you. But I have to be absolutely certain that you won't cause any more strife in this group, am I clear?"

"Yeah," Gladio nodded lazily. "Where do I start in proving myself?"

"First off," Ignis crossed his arms. "I want you to apologize to Prompto. A heartfelt apology; not a simple 'my bad' like you're rather fond of. Though I was offended by your recent behavior, he's been the one to truly suffer."

Gladio nodded. "I would do that right now, but..." Gladio found himself frowning when Noctis bursts out into laughter; the result of a drunken tickle-fight. "He's off his rocker."

"That means you'll have to wait until the morning," Ignis suggested. "I don't want you to apologize to a man who's so drunk he won't remember it come morning."

"I don't think he's that fucked up," Gladio frowned. "But, I get your point."

"Secondly," Ignis started. "I want to discuss exactly what you're expecting to come out of this arrangement, and I don't want to deal with you lashing out if I disagree. I'm also going to humbly request that, foremost, not to act like an upset child if I desire to sleep around, because at the moment, I absolutely do."

Gladio frowned, but nodded regardless. "I don't think I can manage talking about what I want while sober."

"Then would you prefer to talk about it now?" Ignis' features softened at the hope that, perhaps, they could finally put this quarrel behind them.

"Depends," Gladio chuckled. "Are you going to remember it, or are you gonna make me repeat myself tomorrow?"

"I'm not that intoxicated," Ignis huffed. "I know my limits; if I were going to blackout, I would not be able to speak so clearly. Or formally."

"Are you implying that, at a certain point of intoxication," Gladio scooted closer to Ignis, "Ignis Scientia becomes informal?"

"Yes," Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "Supposedly, I repeat words befitting of Noct's vocabulary quite frequently."

"Supposedly?" Gladio lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying you don't remember?"

"No, I don't forget anything until I finally blackout." Ignis shook his head. "But by saying 'supposedly', it paints the image of hearsay, and thus resolves me of any need to admit to my guilt."

Gladio shook his head. "You really do calculate everything you say and do, don't you?"

"But of course."

Gladio chuckled, leaning back. "You know I'm totally going to get you blackout drunk just to hear you say shit like 'erryday', right?"

"Then I hope you're prepared to deal with the dreadful hangovers that I get," Ignis crossed his arms. "I can be rather difficult to deal with."

"I think it'd be worth it."

Ignis rolled his eyes, but found himself chuckling, and for once in the last 24 hours, genuinely enjoying Gladio's company as they chatted and joked. As time went by, Ignis could tell that Gladio was starting to slur more and move around less.

Eventually, Gladio had taken to laying down, head rested on Ignis' thigh. Ignis was thankful for the closeness, a rare touch of intimacy without the usual sex; he wasn't so thankful for the aching erection he had as the back of Gladio's head brushed against his groin, and constant contact making him painfully hard. Were Gladio not tipsy, he would've sworn the man was doing it purposefully to torture him.

"So," Gladio finally spoke. "You wanted to talk, right?"

"Are you feeling sufficiently intoxicated to do so?" Ignis chuckled, lifting a hand to brush through Gladio's hair.

Gladio nodded. "I think so. And if not, there's still some whiskey left."

Gladio chuckled, and Ignis could tell that, despite the alcohol, despite him trying to humor Ignis, the tone of his voice was riddled with nerves. Ignis was a little surprised; since being afflicted, he had seen several new sides of Gladio that he didn't know existed, and "jealous" and "nervous" were two of the most surprising. Neither of them seemed befitting of the hulking man that was currently sprawled over his lap.

Ignis eventually determined that Gladio would likely not start talking without encouragement, so he opted to start questioning. "To start off, I want to know what you want out of this. Because, given your reaction to Prompto and I, it must go beyond a mere 'friends with benefits' arrangement."

Gladio swallowed, looking anywhere but at Ignis as he thought. "Honestly... I'm not sure exactly what I want out of this. But yeah; I want more than sex. The sex is nice, don't get me wrong. It just, surprisingly enough, isn't the only thing I think about."

"That's a start," Ignis smiled. "Would you say you want a relationship?"

"... I don't know." Gladio frowned. "Like I said, I'm not sure what I want. I want more than this. But... not necessarily a full commitment, I guess, because I like the freedom to sleep around. Does that make sense?"

"In some ways, yes." Ignis nodded. "But in other ways it confuses me even more."

"How?"

"I can understand the desire for sexual freedom. It's the hypocrisy I don't understand." Ignis stated plainly.

He noticed a moment of offense cross Gladio's features. "Hypocrisy?"

"You desire to sleep around," Ignis repeated, awaiting Gladio's nod that he had heard correctly. "You were alright with, and set up, my tryst with Cindy." Gladio nodded once more. "And yet you got upset over Prompto. If you're allowed to sleep around with whoever you want without judgement, I should be allowed to as well. Am I wrong?"

"No." Gladio frowned. "No, you're not. You're dead correct."

"So, then maybe you can help me understand." Ignis crossed his arms. "Was it just a moment of hypocrisy that you're willing to admit to, or is there something else that I'm not understanding?"

"... both." Gladio sighed. "It's a... a communication thing, I guess. With Cindy, it was something that I was fully aware of. It was something I was cool with before it happened."

"You felt in control of the situation, more or less." Ignis concluded.

"Yeah, exactly." Gladio smiled. "But then there was Prompto. It wasn't something I expected, and it happened without my consent. I guess I would've been okay with it if you would've asked?" Gladio tilted his head. "I kinda felt like you were cheating on me. And I know that sounds dumb, because you were right at the caravan; we never talked about a relationship before, so I had no place to get upset about boundaries that weren't set being broken."

"Well, now that I understand your point of view a little more, I'm not nearly as upset." Ignis combed his hand through Gladio's hair once more. "I just wish you would've used a little more tact in handling your feelings; had you merely explained your feelings rather than immediately getting upset, we could've resolved it then and avoided all of this fighting."

"I know." Gladio sighed. "I'll try to work on it; communication has never been my strong point."

"Clearly." Ignis chuckled. "Gladio, you know the circumstances I'm in are difficult, with the... insatiable sexual appetite, and all that. I'm not able to fully commit myself to anything, whether it requires full commitment or mere commitment of communication. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing I can commit myself to currently is sex."

Gladio nodded. "You're not emotionally available. I got that; I'll try my best not to let my own feelings affect you."

"I appreciate that. But," Ignis smiled. "If you truly do make an effort to avoid our previous troubles, then once this is over we could, perhaps, look into having an open relationship, if you'd like."

Gladio immediately leaned up, eyes widened in shock at the proposition. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Ignis nodded. "After all, I'm not entirely without emotions."

"I..." Gladio muttered, a smile pulling at his lips. "I'd like that, Iggy."

Ignis chuckled, leaning forward to press a small kiss on Gladio's lips. "For now, though, focus on making up with Prompto."

"I'll do my best," Gladio smirked. "Keep in mind that most of my ideas of 'making up' involve making out."

"Now that would be an interesting sight." Ignis hummed, pulling Gladio close. "Just know that if you don't intend to make out with him, I do."

"So I was right," Gladio chuckled, closing the distance between them and kissing Ignis once more. "I knew you had a thing for him. Whatever happened to 'I have no intentions to sleep with Prompto', huh?"

"It's a recent occurrence. Very recent." Ignis huffed. "Regardless, I trust you to not hold it against him."

"Nah," Gladio shook his head. "And if I do, I'll try not to lash out about it at least. I have decent motivation to behave now."

Ignis stroked his fingers along Gladio's jawline. "And if not, I have plenty of means to discipline you if you won't play nice."

Gladio's breath hitched. "You shouldn't tease me if you have no intention to fuck me."

"I loathe to admit it, but you're right." Ignis pulled away. "I'll save the teasing. For now."

"Aww, so you mean a simple talk didn't fix our issues?" Gladio joked, pulling himself away. "And here I thought I'd get out of apologizing."

"Afraid not," Ignis chuckled. "As I said, I'm holding you accountable to not cause any more issues in our little group. And if that includes depriving myself of sex, then so be it."

Gladio's amused smirk softened into a smile. "Hey, even if I'm not getting makeup sex, I'm glad we had this drunk talk. It took a lot off of my shoulders. I don't know how you can be so assuring and well-spoken while drunk and horny."

"It comes from practice," Ignis answered. "Comforting upset intoxicated girls in bathrooms at every party I'm invited to has it perks."

"And what, exactly, are you doing in girl's bathrooms that led to you comforting them?" Gladio smirked.

Ignis blushed, clamming up. "That is none of your business, though I assure you I was in there with full consent from the women. I wasn't sneaking any peeks, if that's what you're implying."

"I think I got a good idea." Gladio shook his head. "I need to hear some of your stories sometimes. You're always cryptically vague about these college parties."

"One day I'll be comfortable enough to speak of my experiences," Ignis sighed. "But currently, I'd like to sleep rather than embarrass myself by indulging you in them."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Gladio yawned. "When we're on the road, I expect one of your stories."

"I highly doubt Noct will approve," Ignis shook his head, pushing himself off of the ground. "But I will decide on whether or not I decide to indulge you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Gladio smirked as he followed suit, stumbling as he stood.

Both of the froze when they saw the sight before them; Prompto and Noctis had both dozed off. Unfortunately, Noctis had occupied one bed while Prompto occupied the other.

"Those sneaky devils." Ignis huffed. "They stole the beds while we weren't looking."

"Too bad for them, I'm not sleeping on the floor." Gladio shrugged, stumbling to sit on the bed by Noctis.

"To my memory, our darling Prince isn't fond of sharing the bed." Ignis spoke and Gladio rolled his eyes.

"Our 'darling' prince can move his ass to the floor if he doesn't like it." Gladio huffed as he kicked off his boots and laid back, snatching the blankets off of Noctis, who stirred but didn't awaken.

Ignis chuckled. "Fair enough. Though I'll warn you, he kicks."

"I kick back." Gladio spoke sternly before rolling over.

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the sleeping Noctis trying to steal the blankets back. He turned, staring at the blonde sprawled out on the bed, and sighed. He wasn't sure how he felt about sharing the bed with the blonde who was still obviously intoxicated, especially after the occurrences of their last time sharing a bed. Of course, he always had the option of sleeping on the floor.

...But that was simply a road _never_ taken.

 

 


	13. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is sharing a bed with Prompto again. Ignis is tipsy and restless. Luckily, Prompto is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Drunk sex, but more like tipsy sex. Both parties are fully consensual and aware of what they're doing.
> 
> Figured it was about time for a smut chapter, amiright?

Ignis took a deep breath before stripping his jacket off, delicately placing it on a nearby chair before sitting on the bed. He gently moved Prompto's limbs to one side of the bed, taking extra care to avoid hurting his injured leg, before nestling himself into the bed next to him. He glanced over at Prompto, almost entranced by how gorgeous the boy looked in his sleep.

Had Prompto always been this gorgeous? He wasn't unattractive before these events, of course not, but it seemed like now, he was even more breathtaking every time he looked at him. The exact same could be said about Gladiolus; Ignis could almost say he felt like he was falling deeply in love with the both of him, if he wasn't absolutely sure it was mostly if not all lust-driven.

He looked away and over to the other bed; Gladio was completely covered and facing away, but Noctis was faced towards him. Of course, Gladio and Prompto weren't the only ones he noticed the beauty of.

Noctis grew into a rather handsome young man; an exceptionally perfect fit to be wed to the beautiful Lady Lunafreya. He was always adorable and endearingly cute, but in recent years, chubby cheeks grew into a defined face, and a lanky physique changed to a fairly muscular build. Ignis had been present to witness how handsome he's grown and how gorgeous he's become.

Ignis froze at he caught himself thinking, biding back any lewd thoughts about his liege. Noctis, of course, was off limits. No matter how depraved he was, he couldn't justify thoughts about him. He was gorgeous, but he knew he couldn't have him for more reasons than he cared to count.

He had Gladio and Prompto to occupy him, he didn't need to resort to such disrespect. No matter how much he caught Noctis staring at him in admiration, no matter how often Noctis' touch lingered on him, no matter how much Noctis jokingly or unintentionally flirted. And definitely no matter how satisfying it would be to acknowledge childhood crushes that Ignis knew existed whether Noctis admitted it or not.

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long night, he was certain.

Of course, he hadn't expected exactly how long of a night it would be. It was a night littered with thoughts that Ignis would rather not be having, let alone getting uncomfortably turned on over.

He struggled to ignore his urges, the thoughts causing him to lay restless for several minutes before he felt even slightly capable of sleep. Ignis had just barely managed to ease himself into slumber when he felt a hand, far too wondrous, rubbing against his groin and a warm weight pressed firm against his back. He loosely thought he was hallucinating as a result of his illness, until he registered that the touch was, in fact, very much real when he tried to avoid jumping when his cock was firmly squeezed through his clothing.

"Pssst," Prompto whispered into his ear. "Ignissss."

"What is it, Prompto?" Ignis asked casually. Or rather, as casually as you can when someone is fondling you.

"You awaaake?" Prompto was slurring, which led Ignis to realize that yes, Prompto was still very much intoxicated.

"I'm speaking to you, yes? I imagine that answers your question." Ignis lowered his hand under the covers, grabbing Prompto's hand to still it. "Now it's your turn to answer questions. First of all, why are you groping me?"

"You know why," Prompto grinned lopsidedly, burying his face into Ignis' shoulder. "I'm hornyyyy."

"I gathered that much." Ignis rolled his eyes. "That doesn't answer why you think this is alright."

"Oh, sorry," Prompto withdrew his hand. "I should've asked you if I could touch you first. Sorry. I got hasty."

Ignis blinked and sighed, trying to figure out a way to reword his thoughts. "No, Prompto, that's not the problem. I'm fine with you touching me. But you're doing so in our hotel room with Noct literally five feet away, which is more than a little confusing. And concerning."

"Oh. That's your issue?" Prompto grinned and Ignis huffed when he felt the hand back on his crotch. "Don't worry about that, man."

"Prompto," Ignis spoke sternly, grabbing Prompto's hand and removing it. "You're still drunk."

"So are you," Prompto kissed at Ignis' neck, nuzzle into the crook of his neck. "Come on, Ignis. I heard what you told Gladio."

Ignis froze, swallowing hard. "And it's true. I want nothing more than your hands on me, but not when you're drunk."

"I may be drunk," Prompto pulled Ignis close. "But I know what I want. I want you, Iggy."

"You could regret it come morning," Ignis pointed.

"I won't," Prompto pouted.

"You don't know that." Ignis spoke sternly, turning to face Prompto. "You can never be sure when you're under the influence, Prompto."

"This is as sure as I've been about anything, drunk or not."

Prompto's hands found their way to Ignis' face, and Ignis grunted with Prompto none too gracefully slammed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Ignis hesitated before returning the kiss, wrapping an arm around Prompto's waist.

Prompto pulled away slowly, panting as he regained his breath. "Ignis, please, just trust my judgement. Don't make me beg."

Ignis sighed at how Prompto pouted at him. "You're absolutely sure this is what you want? That you won't have regrets?"

"A thousand percent, yes." Prompto nodded haphazardly. "I wouldn't be so adamant if I weren't sure. Iggy, I want you."

"Then fine." Ignis relented. "You're making it difficult to put my foot down."

Prompto's eyes lit up in the most endearing way as he shoved Ignis onto his back, leaning up to straddle him and kiss him deeply. He felt Prompto's hand slip past his waistband to wrap around his member. Ignis gasped, gripping Prompto's hips.

Ignis found himself lightly grinding against Prompto as he stroked him, his delicate hand working him at a clumsy pace. Ignis swallowed thickly as Prompto's thumb stroked over his tip.

"Prompto," Ignis whispered through a lustful haze. "What the bloody hell are we doing?"

"About to get off, duh," Prompto grinned down at Ignis.

"Are we mad?" Ignis rasped quietly in a moment of logic through his desperation. "Noctis and Gladio are asleep right over there," Ignis pointed his head toward the bed across from them. "They could wake up!"

"Then you better be quiet, huh?" Prompto spoke in a tone that sent a shiver down Ignis' spine with a coy smirk that made him unbearably hot.

Ignis swallowed. "It's not my own volume I'm worried about."

Prompto bit his lip, grinding against Ignis. "Oh believe me, I know how to be sneaky. You just worry about yourself."

Ignis grunted as Prompto pulled his cock free, breath hitching when Prompto stroked him with no clothing hindering his movements. Ignis had accounted for the clumsy grip and unsteady pace, but the confidence and dominance was something that Ignis hadn't imagined or ever expected. Maybe his confidence in his actions was because he was still tipsy, and if that was the case, Ignis was glad Prompto was drunk and on top of him.

Prompto glanced over at the bed across, squinting to make sure neither of the men were awake before proceeding to zip and pull down his pants, pulling his own cock free. Ignis found himself staring; Prompto was no bigger than himself, perhaps even a bit smaller, but Ignis found the sight of how clean and shaven Prompto kept himself to be incredibly appealing and incredibly pleasing to the eye.

Prompto closed his eyes, breath shaky as he stroked his cock to full hardness. Ignis swallowed hard as he watched the man on top of him.

"Are you certain you can remain quiet?" Ignis whispered, placing a hand on Prompto's hip.

Prompto nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure."

Ignis frowned as he glanced at the carefully wrapped wound on Prompto's leg. "And are you sure you won't aggravate your wound?"

"I'm sure, I'll be careful," Prompto assured, biting his lip with a quiet groan. "Iggy, please stop asking questions."

"Very well," Ignis nodded.

Prompto finally let go of his cock, shimmying his position just enough for his cock to press flush against Ignis'. They both let out short gasps as they touched.

"F-Fuck," Prompto muttered. "I wish we didn't have to be quiet."

"You're the one who got impatient." Ignis shrugged thrusting upwards.

Prompto froze, covering his mouth to fight back a moan at the sensation of the friction. "Why can't we just kick them out?"

"Because one of them is a spoiled brat," Ignis whispered, quieter than usual, just out of fear that Noctis would sense he's being sassed and awaken.

"True dat," Prompto sighed.

Prompto wrapped his hand around their cocks, his hand not quite fitting around the girth. He started with a few strokes down their shafts, biting his lip at the feeling.

"T-Try thrusting into your hand." Ignis stuttered. "I like how the friction feels."

Prompto paused momentarily to register the information before nodding, gripping a little tighter before pulling back and thrusting in. Ignis raised his hand to cover his mouth as Prompto started to work up a pace.

"Like this?" Prompto moaned quietly.

"Yes," Ignis gasped. "Just like that."

Prompto continued thrusting, tightening and loosening his grip, and eventually stroking with his thrusts in a way that made Ignis want to cry out.

"Remember; quiet." Prompto smirked down at Ignis.

"I'm fully aware," Ignis threw his head back into the pillow. "If either of them wake up, I'm blaming you."

Ignis dug his hands into Prompto's hips, using the leverage to meet Prompto's thrusts and strokes with his own. He hadn't realized his breaths had become loud until Prompto clamped his free hand over Ignis' mouth.

"You know," Prompto groaned, "I never thought you'd be the loud type in bed. This trip is all sorts of a learning experience."

Ignis moved Prompto's hand, just for a moment, to speak back. "Did you spend a great deal of time thinking about what I would be like in bed beforehand?"

"Maybe," Prompto grunted, thrusting harder and faster. "More along the lines of if you were capable of sex; I figured that stick up your butt would probably prevent any other action."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "If you're going to make jokes about me during intercourse, you could at least attempt to make them original and creative."

"You're sassy." Ignis tensed when Prompto slammed his hand back over his mouth. "I like you better quiet, Iggy."

Ignis tensed, his cock twitching at Prompto's tone, something that Prompto noticed despite his haze.

"Do you like being manhandled?" Prompto quietly asked. "I figured you were more of a top."

Ignis shuddered, moving Prompto's hand. "I'm both; I'm a switch."

"Ooh," Prompto nodded. "Gotcha. Same here, dude."

Ignis sighed behind Prompto's hand, in pleasure but with a hint of annoyance. Prompto's questioning and spread interest caused his performance to suffer. Deciding to take care of matters himself, Ignis wrapped his own hand around Prompto's, firmly tightening his grip as he thrust into their hands.

Prompto sputtered, biting his lip as Ignis held his hand firmly. "H-Holy shit Ignis."

Ignis hummed behind Prompto's hand, looking up as he watched Prompto twitch with pleasure. Prompto bit his lip, thrusting messily into his and Ignis' hand. "Iggy, I can't last much longer."

Ignis wasn't far off himself; he squeezed his hand, and Prompto let out a quiet, strangled whimper as he bit his lip. Ignis wondered if Prompto remembered that silence was a necessity, but he was answered when Prompto turned his head, burying his face into his shoulder in a desperate attempt to muffle his whimpers further without withdrawing his hand from ignis' mouth.

Ignis saw Prompto go tense, hips jerking as he came. Prompto's climax covered Ignis' stomach, shorter spurts covering their hands. Prompto panted, body shaking as he tried to steady himself over Ignis.

Ignis groaned into Prompto's hand when he thrust for the final time, allowing his own climax taking over him. He dug his hands into Prompto's hip bruisingly tightly, but Prompto didn't seem to mind. Ignis threw his head back as he finished.

For a moment, Ignis and Prompto stared, taking in each other's features only slightly illuminated by the outside light.

Eventually, Prompto swallowed nervously, breaking the silence. "Um, Ignis?"

"Yes?"

"Can I..." Prompto looked like he was about to shrink into himself. "C-Can I kiss you?"

"Now you're asking what you can do?" Ignis chuckled. "You seemed perfectly content in taking whatever you wanted not even ten minutes ago."

"The alcohol's starting to wear off," Ignis could see the blush on Prompto's face despite the darkness of the room. "I wanna kiss you again, but not if you don't want me to."

Ignis chuckled. "You can kiss me whenever you'd like, Prompto."

Prompto's face lit up as he leaned over, claiming Ignis' lips with his own. Ignis had noted Prompto's inexperience with sexual situations, but it was a completely different story with kissing. Prompto's lips were soft and supple as he bit gently at Ignis' lower lip, raising a hand to cup his jaw, flicking his tongue over Ignis' lips as he deepened the kiss.

Whatever Prompto lacked in sexual expertise, he more than made up for in his ability to woo with kissing. Whether Prompto had practice or he was just a natural talent was something that Ignis wondered, but found ultimately unimportant.

When Prompto finally pulled away, his face was flushed with a small, nervous red tint to his face.

He scratched his head, staring at the mess layering Ignis' abdomen as he tucked his member back into his jeans. "I-I'll go get you a rag."

Ignis chuckled, fighting back an exhausted yawn. "Please."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also since it's been a while since it was mentioned: If there are *ANY* kinks or pairings you'd like to see Iggy in, feel free to mention them in a comment!! I am still writing this story out and I am open to just about anything! 
> 
> This fic is fully intended to be Iggy fanservice so by all means, feel free to request anything and any pairing! I don't kinkshame or shipshame; the worst that will happen is that I will not find a way to work it into the main story and potentially end up making a companion piece!


	14. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is hungover. Noctis has a proposal. Gladio is an accidental master of conflict de-escalation, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!! Here's a chapter for you to sit down and read if you need to distract yourself from family or whatever~

Ignis wasn't sure when he passed out; he certainly didn't remember washing himself, and he didn't remember taking his glasses off either, for that matter. But yet his glasses were set neatly on the bedside table, and he was... well, not clean, but not sticky with the results of a late night tryst. Given he didn't recall doing so, perhaps a result of him dozing off the moment Prompto left to get a cleaning cloth, he had to assume it was Prompto's doing.

He winced when his head started to pound in pain, his eyes straining to read the clock on the table. 7:49 AM.

He sighed in disappointment. Rarely had he woke later than 6 AM, and he couldn't remember a single day in his life that he didn't at the least awake within the hour. Until today, where he was just a little short of 8 AM.

Well, everyone had their firsts, he supposed.

As he glanced at his side, he noticed Prompto was still asleep. The snores across from him were telling that Gladio was still far off from waking as well. Perhaps he could lie and tell them he had been awake for several hours.

He heard shifting; the squeak of a moving chair.

So much for that plan.

"You're up late," Noctis chuckled, spinning the chair to face Ignis.

"You're up early, for your standards." Ignis rolled his eyes, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the light. He had forgotten how horrible hangovers could be.

"Yeah yeah," Noctis stood, walking over to Ignis' side. He held out a glass of water in one hand with a painkiller in the other. "Here."

"Where did you find the painkillers?" Ignis raised an eyebrow as he took the items from Noctis' grasp.

"We grabbed some on our last curative run," Noctis shrugged. "Figured they'd be useful."

"Excellent thinking." Ignis chuckled as he downed the pills and quickly drank the water.

Ignis sat quietly for a few moments, waiting for the painkiller to take effect and to ground himself. When the pounding relented, he finally forced himself to sit up properly.

"When we get the chance, we should visit a laundromat." Ignis spoke. "I'm not sure I'd like to continue wearing Prompto's clothes, and both you and Gladio are starting to have an odor."

"Hey," Noctis pouted. "I showered like an hour ago. I smell fine."

"Your clothes don't, however." Ignis replied before stopping to comprehend the information. "Furthermore, you've been up for an hour?"

"Mhm," Noctis nodded. "A little longer than that, but I spent a lot of it trying to fight off the headache. Drinking sucks, why do people do it?"

"Because it's enjoyable, before you get the horrendous hangovers." Ignis chuckled. "So why have you been awake for so long? Surely you didn't just awake early naturally."

"I didn't," Noctis scratched his head. "And I maintain that mornings suck ass."

"So then why did you wake up at..." Ignis counted out mentally. "Six in the morning, willingly? It's bizarre."

"Because I knew Prompto and the big guy wouldn't be awake, and you would." Noctis answered before frowning. "At least, I thought you would've been awake."

"That makes two of us." Ignis chuckled. "But that only partially answers my question. Why did you need only the two of us to be awake?"

"Because, well," Noctis scratched his head. "I needed to talk to you. Alone. Without them."

"Well, they're still asleep." Ignis glanced at the two men next to them. "So by all means, if you still need to talk, you've got the chance."

"It's about the curse." Noctis crossed his arms.

"Noctis, I swear if you're bringing up the Malboros again..." Ignis glared halfhearted and Noctis raised his hands defensively.

"It's not about the Malboros," Noctis pouted. "It's a different part of the curse. You have multiple parties, and a virgin left, right?"

"Indeed," Ignis nodded. "The threesome should be a simple matter; I won't go into too many details, however."

"Then that leaves the virgin." Noctis pointed.

"Which, I admit, could provide some difficulty given how well-accepted sex is outside of Lucis." Ignis sighed.

"It doesn't have to be difficult." Noctis rubbed his arm. "Specs, we have a willing one in our party."

"I don't know what you're implying," Ignis looked away.

"Yes you do," Noctis crossed his arms. "We're not idiots, Iggy; you know what I'm saying."

Ignis frowned. It was true, he knew exactly was Noctis was implying.

As the Crown Prince, his virginity was to be preserved until his wedding day. It was a tradition lasting hundreds of years, made exceptionally difficult to uphold given recent years' societal liberation of sex. Likewise, the prince was expected to only marry someone that followed that age-old concept of 'pure'. It was an oath that Noctis had taken almost immediately after learning about the act of sex.

Part of his duties as his advisor were to make sure he was not breaking said oath. Thankfully made easy by the fact that, despite him making every other aspect of his job difficult from cooking to tutoring, the raven-haired liege never seemed to have the outrageous libido that other boys his age seemed to have.

With all of that in mind, Ignis couldn't bring himself to believe what Noctis was implying.

"Noctis." Ignis said firmly.

Noctis noticed the tone as the same tone that almost always led into a scolding but he spoke before Ignis had a chance to launch into his spiel. "I mean, it makes it easier, doesn't it? We don't have to look around for a virgin when I'm right here."

"While that's true," Ignis scrubbed his face. "I cannot in good conscience let you volunteer. Though your wedding has been delayed, you will be marrying Lady Lunafreya and you are still to follow Lucian tradition."

"Specs, that's a dumb tradition and you know it. Past kings and queens skirted the rules of it for who knows how long." Noctis crossed his arms. "So... so what? I'm not obligated to tell anyone except Luna, and I assure you she doesn't care because Tenebrae doesn't have those stupid traditions. If anything, since she's, you know, _the Oracle_ , she'd be happy I didn't just let you die."

Ignis frowned, avoiding Noctis' gaze. He couldn't believe anything Noctis was saying; how he acted so willing to throw tradition and oaths away so quickly, for his sake. He felt both overwhelmingly heart-warmed, and yet unbearably frustrated.

"Ignis, I'm... cool with this, okay?" Noctis assured, giving Ignis a determined look. "No one except for us have to even know, and given how much shit has happened in the world lately, I doubt anyone else even cares about some dumb vague tradition."

Ignis remained quiet. Noctis raised fair points; a lot of them. But after years of the prince being in his care, after years of having Lucian royalty's 'tradition' hammered into his head, it felt wrong even if his life was potentially at risk.

With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. "Noctis, _you_ may be alright with it, but consent is a two-way street. And frankly, I'm _not_ okay with it."

Noctis looked in disbelief before huffing. "Why? Tell me _why_ , Ignis."

"Because you're making a hasty decision based on my well-being." Ignis looked away. "You aren't the only virgin in the world. But you are under an obligation to save yourself for Lady Lunafreya, and I refuse to let myself be the cause of you breaking tradition when there's plenty of alternatives."

"But you already know I'm a virgin!" Noctis argued. "Anyone that you just meet off the streets can lie about being a virgin just to sleep with you, and how the hell are you supposed to go about _asking_ in the first place?!"

"I... don't know." Ignis shook his head.

"See? You don't know where to start." Noctis continued. "Specs, I want to help. Why are you putting an oath I took when I was eleven above your own life? It's not important anymore."

Ignis couldn't bring himself to answer. Noctis was off-limits. Not matter how lewd or depraved he became, Noctis is and always would be off-limits. Was it because of the oath Noctis took, simplified down to 'it's my duty to not bed you'? Or, more complicatedly, because Ignis needed some semblance of pride to cling to in these trying times. Some way of saying " _no matter how bad I get, I still have unbreakable standards that I won't sink under"_. He truly didn't know; maybe it was both.

"Ignis, please," Noctis stepped closer. "I want to help. Goddammit, you've let everyone else help you. Am I not good enough for you?"

Ignis was speechless as Noctis stood, staring expectantly at Ignis. He didn't want Noctis to feel like he wasn't helping; he wanted nothing more than to say " _no, the reality of it is that you're too good for me_ ," but found himself opting for silence.

"Noct," a voice groaned, finally saving Ignis from one of the only times he's ever struggled with words.

Gladio leaned up, rubbing his eyes. "Enough. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to. Quit trying to coerce him. We'll figure out something else."

Noctis huffed, crossing his arms. Ignis saw his lips open, just for a moment, a sign of an attempted argument that was shot down before he could speak it. Noctis sighed, pacing back to sit in his chair.

"Fine."

Ignis knew the tone well; it was the same tone Noctis used when Ignis forced him to do extra credit homework, or worse, eat vegetables. The tone when he wanted to argue, but knew he couldn't. It was the tone of him not getting his way.

Truthfully, Ignis never liked hearing that tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, this is another one of those small thoughts, but I'm considering, to alleviate (or potentially worsen) the pain that Episode Ignis will obviously bring us all, saving and writing up some chapters to post daily in the December days leading up to Episode Ignis' release. Doing so means it will be very unlikely that I'll be posting any further November chapters, but will have a definite 13 December chapters!
> 
> I'll call it the 13 Days of Igmas (ahahahahah get it), and I will be posting a chapter a day until Ep. Ig's release!! at which point I will disappear for two months again because I'll be too busy crying over our bespectacled babe
> 
> Give me your thoughts on this idea if you'd like me to do it!


	15. Noctis Takes the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is peaceful, Noctis wants his sword back, and Gladio gets forced to give up his seat. And no, Noctis is most definitely not bitter and acting out, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of Igmas! 
> 
> This is a bridge chapter so it doesn't have a lot of importance but there will be daily chapters for the next two weeks as we await the tragedy of Episode Ignis!!

  
Days had gone by much the same since. Noctis hadn't seemed to hold much ire towards Ignis' blunt rejection, and if he did, he did an excellent job of hiding it and maintaining a cheerful attitude. Or, rather, his typical snark and sass that was the closest thing to cheerful he could manage.

Unfortunately, as days went by, Ignis found himself getting worse. Requiring stops more often, getting distracted more easily, and though relief through sex or his own touch helped, it seemed it was getting less effective as the days passed.

That wasn't getting into the side effects themselves, when not subsided by sexual stimuli. The nausea was starting to get out of hand. Ignis' mornings no longer started with an Ebony and breakfast, but instead with a desperate need to get off before he could even think to be able to stomach food. The body heat was another issue; even the slightest arousal caused his body to heat up, and it seemed there was never a moment he wasn't aroused.

The arousal, of course, led to social issues. The inability to speak to people because of having an inconvenient, nonsensical erection was an issue that Ignis thought would've never arisen after his adolescence. Evidently he was incorrect in that guess.

Thankfully, he was in good and thankfully understanding company. Noctis, despite the rejection, hadn't become particularly bitter towards Ignis' plight like he feared he would; unfortunately, Noct's mood had been rather somber since. Though he was still certain Noctis didn't understand his reasons, he didn't necessarily have to understand as long as he could respect them.

Prompto had come to have a knack for comforting Ignis; whether it be morning handjobs to relieve his nausea or simple assurances that Ignis wasn't being a nuisance, Prompto knew how to keep his spirits high despite his slowly but surely crumbling health.

And after all of their talks, Gladio... well, he was at least _trying_ to behave and not cause trouble. Ignis had to give him credit for that, at the very least.

"Come oooon, just for today?!" Prompto pleaded.

"No."

"You get to sit in the backseat all the time though!" Prompto argued. "I just want this oooone day!"

"I need the leg room that comes with the backseat." Gladio huffed as he packed stuff into the trunk.

"Then you can scoot the front seat back!" Prompto pouted. "Come on, come on, _come oooon_ , just let me sit back there this _once_!"

Ignis chuckled, absently listening to the lighthearted argument between the two men as he mentally went through his checklist of preparations for the day. "Come now, Gladio. You're surely able to part with your seat for one trip, yes?"

"No," Gladio huffed. "I'm not giving up my seat."

"Fine; then I'm revoking my acceptance of your apology!" Prompto stuck his tongue out.

"Wha--?" Gladio furrowed his brow. "You can't _un_ -forgive me!"

"Yes I can!" Prompto huffed. "Isn't that right, Iggy?"

"I'm afraid so," Ignis smirked, with perhaps a hint of cruelness in his voice, at Gladio. "And if you can't play nice with Prompto, you know what _that_ means, Gladio."

Gladio's face contorted into something that Ignis could only describe as the very look of betrayal.

"Fine; _one_ trip." Gladio huffed, closing the trunk. "Meaning your ass is back in the front seat the moment we stop somewhere."

"Yes!" Prompto pumped his fist triumphantly, the grin wide on his face as he stepped to the rear door. "The back of the car has such a good vantage point; I'm gonna take so many good pictures!"

"Doubt it," Noctis smirked. "Specs sternly enforces proper seating if you're sitting right next to him, remember?"

"Aww, man," Prompto frowned. "That's true."

"If you'd like to trade back to the front, I won't be offended." Ignis hummed as he ensured all of their belongings were packed and accounted for.

"Nah, I won't trade back," Prompto grinned. "Especially since you're the one who keeps the snacks."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Very well, but just know that my Ebony is to remain untouched."

_"Vrrr, **beepbeep-beepbeep-beepbeep**."_

Ignis turned his attention to the sound, watching with mild interest as Noctis pulled his phone from his pocket, sliding the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" Noctis spoke, leaning against the Regalia. "Already? You work quick. I was expecting at least a week's wait."

Ignis could make out vague, irritated words and scoldings from the other line.

Noctis chuckled. "Okay, yeah. We can be there by the end of the day; wouldn't want to keep your shop cluttered. Thanks."

"Sounds like we have plans for the day." Gladio spoke with a chuckle as Noctis shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Cid finished working on my sword," Noctis grinned, practically bouncing with excitement as he spoke. "He said we can come pick it up today."

"Hammerhead is... quite the drive from here." Ignis frowned.

"Yeah, but we've got the fuel for it," Noctis shrugged. "And honestly, I'm getting really sick of using the Drain Lance. If we leave now, we can get there by sunset."

"That's accounting for a straight shot there, Noct." Ignis sighed. "Any stops at all will cause us to risk driving during nighttime."

"Then we won't stop," Noctis shrugged. "Like I said, we have enough fuel."

Ignis felt a tinge of frustration bubble in his chest as Noctis turned and walked away. While he didn't necessarily want to remind Noctis that he needed frequent sex stops, he wondered if it was necessary to do so. Had the prince forgotten about his illness? Or was he merely being petty? Neither behavior was typical of the prince.

Ignis sighed as he followed Noctis into the car. He supposed he would deal with it when it was a matter of urgency.

\---

Ignis sighed, leaning back against the seat. As expected, he started to have difficulty not long into their trip. He continuously shifted, trying to alleviate some of the uncomfort without dragging much attention to it.

Prompto leaned over, whispering quietly enough that it would be obscured by the music playing in the front seat. "Having trouble?"

"A bit," Ignis whispered back. "It set in a little quicker than I had hoped."

"Need to stop?"

Ignis shook his head. "No. Noct seems determined to get there with as few stops as possible. I can manage."

Prompto frowned but nodded, turning his attention back to the open road.

As they crossed the bridges of Cleigne back into Duscae, Ignis' body felt overwhelmingly hot and his focus hazy, vague but erotic thoughts dancing in his head as he gazed on the open road.

"Did you hear me, Iggy?" Gladio barked and Ignis jumped, his attention snapped back into focus at the question.

"P-Pardon?" Ignis leaned forward to hear better, placing a hand over his lap to obscure the tent in his pants.

Gladio's features softened as he repeated himself. "Once we get to Hammerhead, we'll drop Noct off with Cid and head to the laundromat; get you back in your own clothes. Sound good?"

Ignis nodded quickly; it was true that, while they had certainly had chances to bathe themselves, their clothes were another story, and especially Ignis'. His Crown-issued t-shirt had been soaked in mud, his leopard print drenched in sweat and further covered in dirt. His pants, of course, were another issue entirely. Prompto had been kind enough to lend his own casual wear.

Unfortunately, this left Prompto stuck wearing one, singular outfit for the last two weeks. A singular outfit that had attained various types of debris and filth, his pants even still coated with blood from the wound attained earlier the week.

Ignis frowned as he glanced up and down Prompto's outfit. All of their clothes had gone through hell and back, but Prompto was, by far, the worst off of all of them even if he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey," Noctis pouted. "What about my clothes? I don't wanna keep wearing dirty clothes either."

"Then take them off and leave 'em with us." Gladio shrugged.

"And walk around in my underwear?" Noctis glared. "Yeah, no."

"Could always ask Cindy if you could borrow something of hers," Gladio smirked. "Since you're apparently into that kinda thing."

"It was one time," Noctis huffed. "I'm never playing Never Have I Ever with you guys ever again if you're all gonna make fun of me over it."

"Just imagine all of the jokes we could make if I revealed which fictional characters you jack it to," Prompto grinned, leaning up to the front seat.

"Don't you _dare_." Noctis leveled a glare that was harsh even by Ignis' standards, and Prompto backed away.

Ignis watched as a mischievous smile curled on Prompto's lips.

" _... When you walk away, you don't hear me say..._ "

"Gladio, throw his ass out of the car."


	16. Backseat Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is a little bitter after all, and Ignis decides the backseat is *okay*, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mild exhibitionism, car sex, not error checked because I'm in a rush to a party right now but SHOULD be fixed and checked in a few hours!!

The rest of the trip wasn't so easy.

It was practically a race against the sun as they drove into Leide, the sun setting on the horizon and the fuel tank running low. Though he was sure that they would make it to Hammerhead on the fuel they had, he was growing rapidly more uncertain of Noctis' certainty of their pre-nighttime arrival.

The more that erotic daydreams danced through his mind, the worse his pounding headache got and the more his body heated up. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to stave off the thoughts.

He groaned, letting his head drop against the door. The thought of dealing with daemons worried him a great deal, but it was hard to focus on that discomfort when his own issues were flaring up.

Prompto leaned over, placing a gentle hand on Ignis' shoulder. "You still holding up okay?"

"N-Not so well, I'm afraid," Ignis shook his head. "My head is in absolute agony."

"Do you need to stop?" Prompto frowned.

"Yes." Ignis groaned.

"Not happening," Noctis barked from the front seat.

"Wh-- Noct!" Prompto huffed. "He's really bad! We gotta stop!"

"I'm the driver," Noctis huffed. "And I say we're not stopping."

Ignis wanted nothing more than to scold Noctis, but he couldn't find the energy in him to do so. Thankfully, Prompto and Gladio seemed to be more than willing to take over for him.

"Noct, pull the fuck over." Gladio cursed, a glare hard on Noctis.

Noctis returned the glare from his peripherals. "We're an hour away, and the sun is setting. We stop, we're gonna get stuck with the sun down and we'll be at the mercy of the daemons. We don't have the time to stop."

"Then find a haven," Prompto frowned.

"I'm not stopping when we're this close." Noctis huffed. "Deal with it."

"Noctis, come on, don't be like this," Prompto frowned. "You can't just let Iggy suffer like this!"

"Like I said, we don't have time to stop." Noctis frowned, glancing back at Prompto and Ignis in the rearview mirror. "If he's that bad off, just do it back there."

Ignis' entire body froze at the proposition. "I beg your pardon, Noct?"

"I mean, come on," Noctis shrugged. "It's not like we don't know what you have to stop and do anyway."

"Noctis, it's highly inappropriate for me to even think about doing such acts in close proximity." Ignis frowned when he noticed Noctis rolling his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"That didn't seem like such an issue the other night."

Despite the overwhelming heat of his body, Ignis' blood ran cold at the words. Judging by Prompto's expression, his blood ran just as chilly.

"I-I don't have any idea what you're implying," Ignis looked away, avoiding Noctis' gaze in the mirror.

"Cut the crap, Specs," Noctis huffed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Ignis saw Prompto swallow thickly as he glanced towards Ignis, then away.

"Noct, what the hell are you going on about?" Gladio raised an eyebrow, staring and expectantly awaiting an answer.

"Oh yeah, you were passed out snoring," Noctis laughed. "The other night, Iggy and Prompto decided to get it on. In the hotel room. In the bed. About... six and a half feet away from us? Does that sound right, Specs?"

Ignis could only remain quiet. He didn't know exactly what to say, and neither did Prompto. He was mortified at the realization that he had been caught red-handed.

Gladio hummed, leaning back. "Well, Iggy? That true?"

"... Yes," Ignis hesitated.

"See?" Noctis chuckled, and for once Ignis could hear a small hint of irritation in Noct's voice. "If you can do it there, you can do it here. We're not stopping until we get to Hammerhead."

Ignis frowned as he watched Noctis turn the rearview mirror away from him. He turned, looking to Gladio for reassurance. "Gladio?"

"I... can't really argue with him in that case, Iggy." Gladio shrugged. "Sorry."

"But Noct," Ignis leaned up. "This is the Regalia. Are you certain you're okay with it being tarnished like this?"

"You didn't seem to care with Cindy."

Ignis' blood ran cold once more. "You... you knew?"

"Duh," Noctis huffed. "I'm a virgin, not an idiot. I know sex when I smell it, and the Regalia reeked of it. You didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it."

Ignis didn't know that he could get more mortified than he was before; this proved him wrong. "I'm... I'm sorry, Noct."

"Don't be." Noct sighed. "I'm a little salty about it and the fact that you let Prompto lie for you," Prompto quietly yelped when Noct turned his head back to glare at the blonde. "But it's no big deal. I guess. Just stop treating me like I'm some innocent kid that needs to be sheltered and tip-toed around. It pisses me off."

Ignis wasn't used to being on the other end of scoldings. It felt bizarre and horribly bad, especially being scolded by Noctis of all people.

Ignis eventually nodded. "I understand. I'll take better care to be more upfront with you."

Ignis sighed, shifting in his seat and grunting when he once again became aware of the headache pounding in his skull. He glanced over at Prompto, who seemed to ease up when Noctis finally started calm.

"S-So, Noct," Prompto stuttered, leaning up. "You're, um... really cool with us doing this in the car?"

"I said it was cool, didn't I?" Noctis' eyes were firmly planted on the road, for once in his life.

"It feels... off, still," Ignis pointed. "At least doing so with you... obviously awake."

"Pretend I'm not here. I won't look," Noctis assured, reaching for the volume knob on the radio. "Just take care of it already. And don't make a mess."

"That's not a promise that I won't look, though," Gladio smirked.

"No jerking off in the front seat," Noctis huffed. "It'll distract me. And scar me, for life."

Ignis' nerves were more then wrecked as Noctis turned the radio up, louder than it's ever been blared; a repeated orchestral crescendo that Ignis was certain he'd heard in one of Noctis' old games.

Ignis took a deep breath, trying his best to steady himself as he leaned back against the seat, shimmying his pants down just enough to free his cock from the sweatpants.

Prompto leaned over, a blush heavy on his cheeks as he looked at Ignis.

The music was too loud for them to speak and properly hear each other, but thankfully it was easy to read each other's lips.

" _I'll help_ ," Prompto mouthed, taking Ignis' cock into his hand. " _Swallowing makes for easier cleanup anyway._ "

Ignis blushed, glancing away before looking back into Prompto's eyes. " _Are you okay with this?_ "

Prompto nodded, stroking Ignis a few times as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position. Prompto looked back up at Ignis, licking his lips before taking the head of Ignis' cock into his mouth.

Ignis gasped, accidentally bucking into Prompto's mouth at the sudden sensation. Prompto didn't seem to mind and simply held Ignis' hips firmly against the seat as he gingerly twirled his tongue around the member.

Prompto took him deeper, his head bobbing. Even though he couldn't hear Prompto over the music, he could feel the vibrations of him moaning around him.

"Oh, Prompto," Ignis groaned, even though he knew Prompto wouldn't hear his moan.

Ignis was thankful for the nearly deafening music as Prompto went to town on him. He didn't know if it was because Prompto was skilled or if it was simply a matter of desperation, but Prompto's mouth felt absolutely heavenly around him, and it made it impossible to control his noises.

Ignis kept his eyes on Prompto, watching as Prompto's cheeks hollowed as he sucked and the way his blonde locks swayed with his movements. Prompto seemed almost... confident, which was a nice look for Prompto, sexual or no.

Prompto took him even deeper, taking him down to bury his nose in the fine hairs at the base. Ignis let out a pleasured shout, drowned out by the music of the car. Prompto pulled back for just a moment, gingerly sucking and licking the shaft as his hand reached for Ignis' own hand.

At first, Ignis thought Prompto was trying to hold his hand or some such. He didn't mind the idea, but it was not so. Prompto guided Ignis' hand to the back of his head, burying Ignis' fingers into the stiff locks.

Ignis paused, lifting an eyebrow. It was when Prompto gave him a coy grin and a thumbs up that he finally realized what Prompto was hinting at; he wanted Ignis to guide him.

Well, if he insisted, Ignis supposed he had no arguments. Ignis bit his lip as he tightly gripped his hair, guiding his movements as he bobbed his head up and down Ignis' cock.

Ignis let out a breathy moan, clenching his fist in Prompto's hair as he lightly bucked, body trembling as Prompto took him in, greedily and hungrily.

Prompto took Ignis deeper, and Ignis felt him choke, a small twitch of movement before Prompto pulled back only to do it once more.

Ignis' breaths were ragged, Prompto's movements driving Ignis wild. "Prompto, Prompto, gods, you're so perfect..."

He knew Prompto couldn't hear him, but he deserved praise for the work he was doing, whether he heard it or not.

Ignis feared that he would be heard when he cried out in orgasm, Prompto taking Ignis are far into his mouth as he could manage, some of Ignis' seed dripping around the sides of Prompto's mouth. Prompto sucked as he pulled off, swirling his tongue to clean Ignis fully before popping off, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Prompto grinned, licking the cum off of his hand and, for a moment, Ignis feared that the sheer lewd imagery would get him turned on all over again.

Prompto grinned, tucking Ignis' cock back into his sweats before scooting close enough to audibly speak.

"Did I do okay?" Prompto shouted, just loud enough for the advisor to hear.

"You did excellently, Prompto," Ignis smiled, opting to moving closer to Prompto rather than talk louder.

"I... I wanna kiss you again," Prompto pouted. "But you probably don't want me to after that. I'll wait until I brush my teeth."

Ignis almost snorted with laughter; Prompto was exceptionally considerate, especially compared to Gladio who had no post-oral etiquette. Ignis gripped Prompto's chin with, tilting his face up.

"I don't mind, Prompto."

Ignis kissed Prompto deeply, cupping his face as he kissed. When Ignis pulled away, he made a slight grimace. "Though, I should likely consider cutting down on the coffee."

"You're telling me," Prompto laughed, leaning against Ignis. "At least you're a good kisser."

Ignis chuckled, leaning his head on top of Prompto's. They were decent now, and by all means he could ask Noctis to turn the music to a more acceptable level.

But this moment, sitting with someone joyed to be in his presence as the music blared around them with sex being the last thing on his mind, was nothing short of perfect to Ignis.


	17. Dirty Laundry and Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis stays with Cindy while Ignis and the rest of the boys make a trip to the laundromat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Hinted at but not super-explicit public sex, crossdressing

"Cindy, you can't be serious."

"You want yer clothes clean, don'tcha?" Cindy crossed her arms over her white tanktop. "Don't you worry, sweetheart, I bet you look finer than a Cactaur needle."

The only reply was a disgruntled grumble.

"You can't stay back there all day," Gladio smirked. "Besides, it's just Cindy."

"And you slobbering bunch of assholes!" Noctis shouted. "This is ridiculous."

"The sooner you step out, the sooner you can get over the laughter that will ensue." Ignis spoke calmly, hiding the smile that pulled at his lips.

"Uuuuugg _ghhhhhHHHHHH_ ," Noctis whined. "Fine. Fine, fine, _fine_. But no pictures. _Prompto_."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Prompto spoke as he lowered his camera.

Noctis took in a deep breath before stepping out from the door, thigh-high stockings being the first thing to come into view.

It's true, Noctis did look finer than a Cactaur's needle; a yellow jacket left entirely unzipped, short jean shorts that were, perhaps, just a bit too short, and a Hammerhead hat that Noctis insisted on wearing backwards.

"Why, them daisy duke's look swell on you, sug!" Cindy grinned.

"So hot they could melt a popsicle," Prompto spoke between snorting laughter, bringing a pout from Noctis.

"I'm never telling any of you any secrets of mine ever again," Noctis huffed. " _Ever_."

"Aww, but you look good in women's clothes," Prompto grinned. "Especially Cindy's."

"You think anything of Cindy's looks good," Noctis huffed under his breath, thankfully quiet enough that Cindy didn't catch it.

"Helps that we're the same size," Cindy beamed. Noctis, embarrassingly, yelped as Cindy slapped his rear. "You could attract all sorts of customers for us; we'd make a killing!"

Noctis seemed none too amused by the thought, quickly turning to Ignis. "Hurry up and go do the laundry so I can change out of this."

"As his highness wishes," Ignis nodded. Truthfully, he'd like to be away from the imagery before the amount of skin shown started to get to him, but the sight itself was amusing to witness.

"Yuuup, we'll just be on our way," Prompto smirked, slipping past Ignis. "Oh, and Noct?"

"Yeah?" Noctis looked up. "What's--"

**_"Snap!"_ **

Almost as soon as the camera flashed, Prompto ran, giggling madly with Noctis hot on his tail. Prompto, of course, dashed straight outside where he knew Noctis wouldn't dare follow.

"I am _so_ making Gladio throw your ass off a bridge!" Noctis yelled, barely peeking himself out from the door.

Ignis blinked, finding himself staring, almost, in admiration. Noctis' rear was exquisite, if that's a word that could be used to describe someone's buttocks. That didn't count as a lewd thought, did it?

It did count, Ignis knew, but he felt better about it by claiming he was merely admiring the product of Noctis keeping up with the squats in his workout routine. It wasn't perverse if it came from legitimately caring about one's well-being, right? Right.

"Calm it, Princess, I'm not throwing anyone over a bridge," Gladio chuckled. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Try not to let Cindy get a hold of you."

Gladio slapped Noctis' ass, hard, as he exited the hangar, sounding a resounding _thwap_ alongside what could only be described as a screech from Noctis. Ignis was certain Noctis' rear end would have a mark in the shape of Gladio's hand.

"I swear if my ass gets slapped one more time _I'm_ throwing _all_ of you over a bridge!"

Ignis had almost considered seeing if he'd make good on that threat.

 

* * *

 

 

"20 gil a load?!" Prompto whined with a pout. "That's crazy!"

"It's a rip-off is what I call it," Gladio growled, turning away.

"Now now, that's not unreasonable, given the size of the loads," Ignis spoke, crossing his arms. "One load will fit all of our clothing without overfilling. 20 gil isn't unreasonable."

"But, but..." Prompto frowned. "We needed a second load to wash the clothes we're wearing."

"Says who?" Gladio shrugged his jacket off, tossing it in the washing machine. He halted in unzipping his pants when Ignis cleared his throat irritably.

"Says someone with decency!" Ignis huffed, crossing his arms. "Surely you're not implying to sit around in our knickers while waiting for our clothes to wash."

"That's exactly what I'm implying," Gladio unzipped his pants, letting them drop to his ankles, before stepping out of them, kicking them into the air and then into the washer. "Unless you'd rather skip the knickers and go fully nude."

Ignis wanted to argue, but Prompto was already stripping out of his clothes and tossing them in alongside Gladio's.

With a resigned sigh, Ignis pulled the muscle shirt over his head, tossing it into the washer. When he looked up, his attention was immediately caught.

Both Prompto and Gladio were standing almost completely nude in front of him; Gladio was tossing his socks into the washer while Prompto was hopping around trying to get his leg free from it's skinny jean prison.

Ignis blinked, averting his eyes from the sight as he stripped the remainder of his clothing. He hoped that his arousal wasn't too awfully obvious, because they certainly weren't making it easy for Ignis to hide.

At least they were the only occupants of the laundromat.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis tapped his feet against the cold tile, sighing deeply. His 'problem' had gotten worse, and with no clothes, it made it significantly harder to hide when someone walked in.

Of course, he already felt bizarre anyways. Public nudity was never a bucket-list item, but doing so for a long period of time with hunters walking in and out of the premise and eyeing him up? Even worse.

Ignis was lost in thought when he felt a nudge on his back. He looked up to find Gladio looking down at him.

"Hey Iggy. I'd like an audience with you," Gladio nudged.

"I'm right here, you're welcome to bring up whatever you'd like," Ignis spoke.

Gladio simply stared. "An ' _audience_ '. Alone, Ignis."

Ignis blinked, the cogs finally turning. "Oh. Y-Yes, certainly."

Ignis stood, his hands covering himself as he followed Gladio.

"Prompto! Keep an eye on the clothes!" Gladio called back.

"It's not like I'm going anywheeeere." Ignis could practically hear the eyes rolling in the tone as Gladio led him to the bathroom.

Ignis had barely gotten into the bathroom before Gladio slammed the door shut, pressing Ignis roughly against it with a hand on his hips and insistent lips on his own.

"Gladiolus," Ignis groaned. "We're in public."

"And you have a raging hard-on, which is just as indecent," Gladio kissed at Ignis' neck. "This isn't either of our first times having sex in a bathroom, so chill."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's better that I not subject Noct to any further torture."

"You know he's head over heels for you, right?" Gladio chuckled. "I'm pretty sure if you said 'let's fuck', he'd jump on your dick before you could come up with a new recipe."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "I'm not having sexual relations with Noct."

"And why, exactly?" Gladio tilted his head. "Don't say you don't feel the exact same about him."

Ignis remained quiet for a moment, contemplating his thoughts. "He's... He's a prince, I'm his retainer. He's to marry Lunafreya, I'm to marry... not him, certainly."

"We ain't talking marriage, Iggy," Gladio huffed. "We're talking sex. Wild, crazy, royal sex."

"Wild, crazy, royal sex he's not permitted to have," Ignis huffed.

"And why not?" Gladio pulled back from kissing. "I don't think kings have followed those oaths in centuries. I mean, fuck, do you know how many stories my dad shared about him and Cor double-teaming Regis?"

"I didn't need to know that," Ignis shuddered with not quite disgust, but rather a vague uneasiness at knowing the king's relations. "I thought you said Noct shouldn't coerce me, so why are you doing it in his place?""

"This isn't coercing, this is a mature discussion," Gladio shrugged.

"You're trying to set me up with Noct," Ignis leveled a look.

"I'm doing no such thing," Gladio huffed. "I'm just trying to make sure you aren't denying yourself something you want because you think you'll be smitten by the Astrals."

"Gladiolus, while I appreciate the thought," Ignis pulled Gladio close, "The only sex I want to think about is the kind we're about to have."

"Getting right to the point," Gladio chuckled, grabbing Ignis' thighs and lifting him against the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

" _I want to ride my chocobo all day~_ " Prompto hummed, flicking through his pictures from his seat on the washer.

He paused when he heard a muffled moan from down the hall. With a shrug, he went back to viewing his pictures; some of these he didn't remember taking. They were unclear, nonsensical pictures; likely accidental snaps, he figured.

He jumped when he heard a shout from the bathroom; a desperate cry of Gladio's name from Ignis' mouth.

He sighed. "Come on, you guys, in public?"

Prompto pulled his legs onto the washer with a huff, crossing his legs as the washer throttled. He returned to looking through his pictures, lingering on his most recent picture; Noctis in Cindy's rather revealing attire.

He bit his lip. "I want to ride that chocobo all day~"

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis hummed as he folded the clothes into four individual piles; fishing clothes and solid black, Noctis. Tank tops and leather, Gladio. Mismatched patterns and quirky cute socks, Prompto. The only semblance of proper dress in the group, his.

It was monotonous, but Ignis would rather have their clothes folded properly than the lazy, haphazard messes that everyone else seemed to toss their clothes into.

Normal sock, quirky sock, normal sock, black sock, normal sock, normal sock.

He sighed; it always seemed like some of their socks ended up missing.

Colorful briefs, boxers, briefs, black boxers, briefs, boxers, colorful briefs, boxers, briefs, briefs, thong, briefs.

Ignis paused, his brain screeching to a halt as he sorted through the underwear. One of these things was not like the other.

He grabbed the thong once more, examining the skimpy underwear. Loosely he wondered if it was someone else's, mistakenly left behind in the washer or dryer. But no; he inspected the washers and dryers closely before putting their clothes in.

It had to be someone in the group's.

His first thought was Gladio; on further inspection, however, It was too small to be Gladio's.

His next thought was Prompto; however, he recalled a long time ago, Prompto mentioning that he disliked the way thongs fit him. " _I'm never wearing one ever again_ ," he believed was said.

So that left one person: Noctis, who he was previously certain wore exclusively boxers like himself.

He tensed, realizing he had been staring at the underwear this entire time. Noctis wasn't one to 'accidentally' leave something he perceived as incriminating or embarrassing out for someone to find.

No, Noctis never did anything that way. Noctis intentionally put it in his laundry with the express intention for Ignis to find it, and possibly with the intention to plant thoughts of him wearing such lingerie. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't work if Ignis didn't let himself think of such things.

Ignis tossed the thong into Noctis' pile and...

He already failed his own expectations of himself; the _only_ thing he could think about was Noctis with the blasted underwear.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Noctis could, potentially, be the death of him at this point.


	18. The Road to Archaean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has started getting headaches, Trashman appears, and Ignis is a protective (albeit horny) mum. AKA the only sign that this fic is anything near canon-complicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Semi-public masturbation, Bad Touch Chancellor

Headaches were something that Ignis became more than used to; something that he could easily take care of with a cup of coffee and his hand, provided he could find the privacy.

When Noctis got a headache, however, it was a different story. Noctis had been getting headaches frequently lately, and it was concerning.

At first, Ignis had thought Noctis was faking it; using it to lean against Ignis in not-so-subtle flirtations, as he had been fond of since the day in the hotel. However, after a night where Noctis had woken up whimpering in pain, unable to be consoled from the ache, it became abundantly clear that it was something more.

As it turns out, it was the Archaean. Titan had awakened and was calling Noctis to him, calling him to prove himself.

Which is precisely how they ended up in this situation; on the road, trailing behind the 'charming' chancellor.

"So Iggy, how's it feel being away from the wheel now?" Prompto grinned.

"Still terrifying," Ignis huffed. "Even more so now that Noct is tailgating who we now know is a chancellor of Niflheim with an unsettling attachment to his car."

"It's not like I'm going to ram him," Noctis huffed. "A little confidence would be appreciated."

"You are revving the engine right behind him," Ignis huffed. "You're practically threatening to get into a wreck."

"No I'm not," Noctis glanced back in the rear view mirror. "I'm just gently sending the message 'I could smoke your crotchety ass in a race so don't even try shit with me' via car sounds."

Ignis let out a breathy sigh. He half considered letting Prompto drive again.

"He... he's pulling over?" Prompto spoke tilting out the side of the car. Ignis peeked over; indeed, the crimson car was pulling into a parking lot near a caravan.

"But there's still daylight left," Noctis frowned.

"Maybe he needed a piss-break," Gladio shrugged.

"A man his age probably needs a lot of them," Noctis huffed, pulling in and parking behind Ardyn.

"Noct, don't taunt the chancellor," Ignis scolded, crossing his arms.

"I'm not," Noctis turned the car off. "I'm just saying that if he's pointlessly holding us up, I'm a-ok with punching a ginger in the face, and I absolutely will."

"No you won't," Gladio rolled his eyes. "You'll just scoff and roll your eyes but fall back on Iggy to call the shots."

"Whatever," Noctis glared, exiting the car.

Gladio proved to be one hundred percent accurate in his guesses when Ardyn suggested, or rather, demanded that they stay the night in the caravan. Noctis had scoffed and rolled his eyes, but deferred to Ignis to make the financial decisions. Their decision was made when Ardyn offered to foot half the bill.

"I don't floor sleep," Ardyn had said. "Surely you understand what misery it is for a lanky individual to splay themselves on the floor, Ignis. Of course, I'm not unreasonable, and I'll settle on the couch. Furthermore, I'd be happy to let any one of you share the couch with me."

That one sentence is what led to Ignis being crowded in the bed with not just one other body, but two other bodies in his normally self-claimed bed.

Perhaps he was being a bit too protective, but after seeing the way Ardyn behaved towards Prompto earlier in the day-- unwelcome lingering touches, purring tones and innuendos that the blonde showed obvious discomfort with--Ignis didn't want Prompto unconscious anywhere near him and that went double for Noctis.

So Ignis insisted that both Prompto and Noctis come to bed with him. Gladio had agreed to sleep on the floor, well in-between the chancellor and the trio and fully understanding of Ignis' wariness of Ardyn.

And now it was late at night, and Ignis had one of the boys on either side of him.

Prompto was someone he was used to sleeping next to in an intimate manner, so that wasn't an issue in the slightest. Noctis, on the other hand, was not; they had slept in the same bed on numerous times throughout their lives together, but they were times where everything was purely platonic and innocent. With everything that's happened since this expedition started, with all of the feelings brought to light, being in a bed next to Noct could hardly be played as ' _purely platonic_ '.

Ignis sighed, staring up at the ceiling. They'd both been asleep for quite some time; idle chatter and bizarre thoughts from Prompto (" _Do you think it would be possible to put a chocobo on the moon? I mean, they make suits for humans, but do you think they could make one for chocobos that won't suffocate them?_ " followed shortly by " _Prompto I'll suffocate **you** if you don't shut the fuck up_.") were replaced with dead silence.

Dead silence that left Ignis alone with his thoughts; for once, he wished the thoughts on his mind were lewd, gorgeous imagery of sex and release, but it wasn't so. Instead, his mind was occupied with thoughts of mortality and the potential of him not being able to survive this sick curse.

He frowned; every day, he got notably worse. His refractory period was his only saving grace; were it not for that, he was certain he'd have been capable of being oversexed to death. And even then, his refractory period seemed to get shorter and shorter as his health got worse.

But then, of course, there were other issues.

Ignis always noted that he felt infinitely better after accomplishing a criteria; after sleeping with Gladio, his fever broke for the first time. After Cindy, his headaches stopped, albeit temporarily. Maybe fulfilling criteria and his health were entirely correlated, and it was a race against time that could be hindered if he acted quickly enough. That was a positive thought, but it didn't help when the thought was chased with 'what ifs'.

Ignis may be perpetually turned on and overwhelming sex-driven as a result of a curse from a near-extinct breed of fiend, but he was still a human being. A human being with fears, with anxiety, and with abundant amounts of shame that made pursuing some criteria... difficult. He didn't even want to think about how to deal with some of the more risque fulfillments, but even simple ones were daunting.

He swallowed thickly, running a hand over Prompto's shoulder as the blonde nuzzled his shoulder. Gladio was more than willing to be a comfortable partner to experiment with to fulfill criteria, but despite his past Ignis struggled to try new things nowadays. He was certain he'd find it in him sooner or later, but if he struggled with even something as simple as that, how was he to expect himself to do grotesque things like sleeping with a harpy?

And it's not that he didn't have the desires to do these acts; no, this sickness made plenty sure that he was on no shortage of bizarre desires. Since the night at the hotel, he had thought of riding Gladio's face several times; straddling him, begging, digging hands in his dark locks to urge him deeper, for more.

Ignis felt his face flush at the thought, shifting when he felt his pants start to grow tight. It definitely wasn't a lack of desire; it was his own sense of shame and embarrassment that stopped him.

Ignis growled when he realized exactly how tight his pants had become; he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but alas, his more intimate parts had other plans.

Ignis gently removed himself from the mess of limbs that Noctis and Prompto buried him in. He checked to ensure that he didn't disturb either of the sleeping men before peeking down the hallway into the main room. Gladio was passed out on the floor, and Ardyn was facing away, face nudged into the corner of the couch.

He took quiet steps to the door, careful to not step on Gladio as he crossed the confined space. He took a second glance back before exiting the caravan, gently closing the door behind him.

He shuddered as the cold air hit his face, tensing at the cool breeze as he made his way to the Regalia. He was desperate, but he still knew better than to do anything out in the obvious open lest he get caught.

Ignis was relieved that Noctis' left the top down, because the doors were locked and the keys were, without a doubt, still in Noctis' pocket. With a grunt of effort, Ignis heaved himself over the door. The downed top may not be ideal for his privacy, but he could still work with it more than being out in the open.

Ignis glanced around, ensuring that there were no stragglers or potential peepers before zipping down his pants.

Ignis hissed as the cold air hit his cock, sending a shiver through his spine. He wrapped a hand around himself, moaning quietly as his hand worked the length of himself.

Sex was nice, but doing it yourself had it's own individual charm. The ability to get yourself off when you knew everything that felt good, everything to drive yourself wild, was it's own type of mind-blowing.

Ignis stroked faster, gripping himself tightly, so absorbed in himself that he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him.

He groaned, throwing his head back and bucking into his hand. He froze when a second hand wrapped around his cock, a stubbled chin resting in the crook of his neck.

"My, my, if someone isn't naughty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth day of Igmas down!! I hope you guys are still enjoying this! <3


	19. The Charming Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes not-so-good decisions, Ardyn does not-so-good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rimming, iffy consensual sex turned dub-con slightly verging on non-con; Ignis is consenting, but displays obvious discomfort and Ardyn is NOT an accommodating lover and ignores Ignis' complaints and rejections.
> 
> If that bothers you, I would skip this chapter.

Ignis tensed. He had been caught, and by the absolute worse person he could imagine.

"I-i didn't intend to be caught," Ignis stuttered. "My apologies."

"None needed," Ardyn chuckled almost darkly. "It's my understanding that you've become a victim of the harpy's curse, am I correct?"

Ignis was becoming uncomfortably aware of the fact that Ardyn's hand was still wrapped firmly around his member.

Ardyn stroked his hand up the length, knocking Ignis' hand aside and prying a gasp from Ignis. "Am I correct, Ignis?"

"Y-Yes," Ignis shuddered. "I suppose you know what it is."

"I know a bit," Ardyn hummed. "And I figured, perhaps, you could use some assistance in relief."

Ignis groaned, partially in pleasure and partially in annoyance. Truthfully, Ignis had been looking forward to his time with himself. Furthermore, he had more qualms about Ardyn than he could count; one prevalent qualm being on the matter of potential numerous diseases that this obviously shady man could be carrying. Everything in him was shouting to say 'no' and shove the redhead away with haste.

Ardyn tightened his grip, brushing a calloused thumb over the head of Ignis' cock, smearing the bead of precum that welled up and stroking at a slow pace.

"Well?" Ardyn asked, prying for a reply.

Ignis sighed, trembling. Even though his brain was sounding alarm bells, he couldn't help but become putty in what were obviously well-trained hands.

"Yes, please," Ignis groaned out.

Obviously, he needed to work on his impulse control.

Ignis shifted as Ardyn stroked him, a second hand wandering up his shirt to tease at a nipple. Ignis bite his lip, stifling a moan. These days he didn't have a lot of shame but the last thing he wanted were any of the occupants of the caravan catching him with Ardyn Izunia's hand down his pants.

Ardyn nudged closer, his stubbled chin tickling at Ignis' neck once more. "How about we move this party elsewhere?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis spoke in hushed breaths.

"I doubt your king will be very pleased with his prized Regalia being..." Ardyn hummed, stopping to think of an appropriate word, "... contaminated, no?"

Noctis had been pretty lenient with the car sex as of late; he hadn't really minded at all once Ignis started communicating his needs, and his only real conditions were ' _no messes_ ' and ' _it stays in the backseat so my eyes are spared_ '.

Those, of course, were terms discussed only regarding the men in their immediate group and those on friendly terms. He doubted Noct would take kindly to being told that Ardyn Izunia, a man Noctis had been clearly repulsed by, had gotten down and dirty in his father's car.

Ignis shuddered. He couldn't believe he was seriously letting himself be bed by Izunia in the first place, but he supposed there was a certain charm to the man, and he also possessed a certain talent with his hands.

Ignis swallowed. "Did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"I did, in fact," Ardyn almost purred into the advisor's ear. "And unlike your picky prince, I don't mind the occasional... ' _mess_ ', shall I say."

Ignis felt a tinge of nerves, a small gut warning that he should stop this in it's tracks before it escalates. Unfortunately, his brain was too hazy to properly comprehend these warnings.

"Very well."

Ardyn practically lifted Ignis from the Regalia, strong, firm hands grasping his waist. Ignis tensed; being so easily moved around was uncanny and unsettling. Ardyn offered an almost gentlemanly hand to the advisor, an offer to guide Ignis almost like a date of sorts.

Reluctantly and with a sigh, Ignis took the hand, allowing Ardyn to guide him more intimately.

Ardyn was overly grandiose, even by Ignis' standards, as he led him from the Regalia to... his own car.

"Sure, it offers no extra privacy," Ardyn spoke, letting Ignis' hand go to grasp the handle of the back door. "But it's better than irritating his highness, no?"

Ardyn stepped back, pulling the crimson door open with a step, bowing gracefully as he gestured for Ignis to enter. "After you, love."

The tone sent a shiver up his spine, a tense spell of anxiety at the predicament he's gotten himself too far into to back out of. With a steadying breath, Ignis sat in the back, taking in the matching red interior as he scooted further into the back.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Ardyn chuckled, a hand stroking over the seats. "A beauty rivaling even the work of the fantastic Crown City."

"It is quite exquisite," Ignis admitted, a slight grimace on his face as he watched Ardyn as practically fondled the interior of his car; even Cindy wasn't this over-the-top with her car fetishism.

"So, tell me, Ignis," Ardyn leaned close, lips a bit too close to Ignis' own for his liking, "How far are you in curing your curse? What have you accomplished thus far?"

"I hardly see how that's your business," Ignis spoke, shivering as Ardyn pried off his shoes and then his pants.

"Now now, I only wish to be of assistance," Ardyn leered, a hand once more wrapped around his cock, " _In any way I can_."

"You're already being of assistance," Ignis almost snapped back.

"Are you, perhaps, in need of a virgin?" Ardyn chuckled, ignoring the tone of Ignis' voice. "Or have you, perhaps, defiled your darling prince?"

"Again, it is none of your business," Ignis repeated, offense in his tone at having Noctis spoken about so inappropriately. "And furthermore, you would be of no assistance to that criteria given that I'm at least fairly certain you are _not_ , in fact, a virgin."

"Oh deary me, you caught me," Ardyn laughed. "You can't blame me for trying."

Ignis scoffed; he most certainly _could_ blame him, even if he didn't audibly do so.

"I still fail to see your interest in helping," Ignis groaned as Ardyn stroked him, leaning and towering over him.

"Because I too know the woes of the harpy's curse," Ardyn sighed, "Given I am one of few to survive it's agony."

Ignis barely registered most words that spilled from the chancellor's mouth, but that caught his attention entirely.

"So you know how to fix it?" Ignis hadn't intended to look so hopeful.

"Certainly, to an extent," Ardyn chuckled. "Now will you finally stop looking at me as though you have a lemon stuck between your lips and just _trust_ me?"

Ignis eased up. He didn't know that he could trust Ardyn's words entirely, but at this point, even false hope was better than the minimal amount he currently harbored to his situation.

Under a desperate, well-teased haze, Ignis found it exceptionally easy to let himself go under Ardyn's touch, and even under his voice. The way calloused hands stroked him in a steady rhythm left him yearning, desperate for release. Filthy, teasing words whispered in his ear with Ardyn's gravelly tone left him wanting more, previous anxieties melting away with blind lust.

Ignis, for once, didn't care who it was he was being bedded by, and in the current state, he couldn't find it in him to care much at all, beyond the nagging knowledge that he'd undoubtedly kick himself in the morning.

Ardyn's touch was skilled and expert, and seemed to be everything that Ignis needed, something that Ignis didn't know whether to attribute to desperation or Ardyn's own expertise, but Ignis didn't want to think; he wanted to feel and nothing more than that.

But despite his needs, Ignis' stomach sank when Ardyn pulled away entirely with no warning, leaving Ignis needy and touch-starved.

"Chancellor," Ignis rasped, "I didn't want you to stop."

"Oh, I'm fully aware," Ardyn smirked. "But I have something else I'd like to try. I trust you to not put up a fuss."

Ignis grunted when he was flipped none too gently onto his front, Ardyn's hands rough at his hips as he adjusted Ignis' position to his liking, with the advisor's ass straight in the air.

"Are you _mad_?" Ignis rasped, his voice compressed by the position of his face being roughly ground into the cushion. "This position obscures absolutely _nothing_! If someone sees us--"

"They won't," Ardyn assured with a small squeeze to Ignis' backside. "I can and will be able to see just fine, my dear. I assure you I will hide you if anyone comes looking."

Ignis still didn't know if he was capable of trusting the chancellor to hold true on his words.

Ignis wasn't sure of how Ardyn was planning on taking him, or exactly was was taking so long for him to continue with his actions. Ardyn had yet to even begin prepping him, and he had yet to hear a condom wrapper crinkle, and he was confused but couldn't find the proper words to ask many questions.

Unfortunately, confusion turned to anxiety in a heartbeat when he felt breath hot on ass, stubble brushing subtly on his cheeks.

Ignis gasped, immediately attempting to pull away. "T-This isn't what I had been expecting."

"Oh, relax, will you?" Ardyn scolded, pulling Ignis back into his original position. "You said you trusted me."

Ignis remained quiet, swallowing thickly as fingers brushed down his crack, playing almost delicately with his hole. "I do trust your judgement," It was a bold-faced lie, Ignis didn't trust anything about this, "But this is... not something I'm comfortable with doing."

"Oh, I see," Ardyn spoke in a tone that seemed understanding, but Ignis couldn't quite read the amused undertones in his voice.

Ignis sighed a breath of relief when Ardyn's grip loosened slightly, but the relief was short-lived at the hum Ardyn made as he pulled Ignis close once more.

"Why, you've given me a _splendid_ idea," the redhead beamed, pressing Ignis rough, firm into the cushion. "Though I'm not certain it was your idea, given it was my original plan anyway."

"I-I said I'm not comfortable with that," Ignis clenched his fists, a wave of panic rushing through his body as Ardyn practically held him down. "I'd rather do something else."

"You said you trusted me," Ardyn spoke, breath hot against Ignis once more, "So trust me when I say you need to relax and let me handle the thinking."

Ignis opened his mouth to argue, but stopped short in a gasp when Ardyn's thumbs spread him, his tongue pressed and circling the ring of muscle.

Ignis gritted his teeth, burying his face into the leather as his skin flushed. Despite himself, he couldn't help but whimper as Ardyn lapped and licked at him, tongue pressing adamantly into him.

"C-Chancellor," Ignis grunted out, but couldn't find the means to put together any further words.

"You taste simply divine, love," Ardyn spoke, the vibrations in his voice sending a shiver down Ignis' spine.

Ignis wanted to pull away, a flurry of feelings starting to overwhelm him as the chancellor continued to lap at him hungrily, but found his body unwilling to cooperate with his wishes to fight. Ignis felt Ardyn moaning and humming, causing Ignis to twitch and writhe in pleasure.

Ignis didn't know why his body was reacting like this; it was new, it was terrifying, and it felt wrong but it felt perfect all the same. He wanted it to end, but at the same time the pulsing sent through his body was so heavenly that he never wanted it to stop.

Before long, Ignis found himself pushing towards Ardyn, desperate for touch, and desperate for release.

"Cum for me," Ardyn commanded, wrapping a hand around Ignis' cock once again while his mouth continued to work. "Don't worry about the mess."

Ignis came with a sharp, whimpering cry, leaking his release over Ardyn's hand and the seat below him. Ardyn finally pulled away, slumping as Ardyn released him.

"My, my," Ardyn sung, "What a beautiful sight."

Ignis sat up, barely finding the energy to do so. Was it from the force of the orgasm he experienced, or was it exhaustion from the night starting to get to him? Perhaps disgust at what he had just let happen. Ignis sighed, unsure of which it was himself.

The advisor looked up just in time to watch Ardyn, licking his hand clean of Ignis' seed. The sight made him a little sick; he found it didn't quite have the same appeal as when Prompto did it.

"I suppose it's time for you to get dressed and return to your darling bedmates," Ardyn sighed dramatically, licking up the last of Ignis' ' _mess_ '. "If you ever need any more... ' _assistance_ ', feel free to come to me."

Ignis feigned consideration of the offer as he got dressed and stepped out, but he couldn't be more eager to put this entire event behind him. As he crawled back into bed, careful to not disturb it's occupants, he truly didn't know how to feel.

He heard Ardyn step back into the caravan and settle back onto the couch he occupied. Ignis breathed deeply, trying to ease his nerves.

He wasn't sure why his body reacted the way it did; the way it contradicted him and his emotions so horrendously. He wanted nothing more to shove Ardyn away, and yet he _enjoyed_ himself, he had _wanted_ it, he had wanted _Ardyn_.

He didn't know what to think.

With a sigh, Ignis settled down, trying to keep his emotions positive. After all, if he could find solace in nothing else, he could at least have joy knowing he was one step closer to freeing himself from this ailment.

That was at least worth _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth day of Igmas and I am so sorry but this fic ain't gonna stay in vanilla territory for very long and this is the first plunge


	20. Chocoboback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Regalia's gone, and so is Ignis' patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: No notable ones for this chapter; literal mum Ignis up in here. A small calm before the storm, if you will.

  
Every time they seemed to be making progress, they always got sent two steps back. This was a perfect example of one such thing; Ignis managed to get yet another criteria checked off of his list, albeit without the knowledge of the other three in his company.

And now?

Now the Regalia was gone, without a single clue or trace of it's whereabouts.

Riding by chocoboback was of course no easy task in Ignis' state, the saddles sparing no pressure against sensitive areas as they rode. Ignis half-considered opting to ride standing upright to avoid the trouble; he knew he could do it, he simply didn't want to deal with the awed and snark reactions from the other men.

It had been days since the events at Cauthess. Ignis loathed to whine, but he longed to return to the comfortable backseats of the Regalia.

The horrendous weather only served to further sour his mood.

"Aww, come on, Iggy, lighten up," Prompto pouted, trotting his chocobo next to Ignis. "It's just a little rain."

"Might I remind you that _you_ were the one to nearly be struck down by a stray bolt of lightning?" Ignis huffed, shifting his position. Chocobos truly were some of the more uncomfortable forms of mobility when you were sporting unfortunate arousal. All of a sudden, Ignis wasn't sure how he managed to survive chocojockey lessons as a pubescent teenager.

Prompto simply shrugged to Ignis' questioning.

"Doesn't bother me. I mean, we get struck with lightning semi-regularly." Prompto glared across to a certain prince. "Thanks to _someone_ throwing flasks without paying attention to who's in the crossfire."

Noctis yawned. "You should get out of the way quicker."

Prompto sputtered, and Ignis simply stared, a frown pulling on his features.

"For once, I have to agree with Prompto," Ignis stared intently, hoping Noctis would return his eye contact to no avail. "You really should be more careful with magic, Noctis."

"I throw it wherever there's bad guys," Noctis huffed. "Not my fault the guy with a _gun_ is getting in the middle of the fray."

"Wha? I, I just, I'm..." Prompto's mouth gaped at Noctis' accusation, before the blonde settled on sticking his nose in the air. "Hmph!"

"That doesn't leave an excuse for you to be hurling flasks at me and Iggy," Gladio growled. "Regardless of Prompto's poor battle placement."

"Whatever," Noctis huffed.

Ignis rubbed his forehead in utter frustration; lately, Ignis had found Noctis difficult to deal with, making brash decisions in the heat of battle and, among other things, refusing to cooperate with the rest of them. Ignis lost count of how many times he'd readied an elemental enhancement, only for Noctis to ignore him and continue with regular attacks.

It seemed like since Ignis rejected his advances, Noctis had spared no cynicism. Ignis truly didn't expect such a thing to affect Noctis, but then again, he had also known Noctis' feelings for some time. Even if they both knew their stars were not to align, he supposed that rejection of any sort could cause some manner of heartbreak.

Ignis had tried to be understanding of Noctis' behavior; the prince had been through a lot with Ignis' rejection only being a small flake in the avalanche of emotional turmoil he was likely going through, and it was Ignis' job to be a patient figure in Noctis' life.

However, he found his patience wearing thin with Noctis' constant snips and rude sarcasm, and even further so with Noctis' pickiness; Ignis swore if he heard Noctis insult his cooking over the included vegetables one more time, he was certain he wouldn't be able to refrain from an act of violence against their prince himself.

"Nooooct, wait up!" Prompto yelled as he urged his chocobo forward; as expected, Noctis was dashing ahead of his own accord without communicating with the rest of the group.

Ignis let out a deep sigh, scrubbing his face, and deciding that he was approximately twenty years overdue for a vacation.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis, of course, made it even harder to catch up to him. He would guide his chocobo to swerve in front of the others, causing the chocobos behind to grind to a complete stop to avoid a collision, and that kept the rest of them a good distance from Noctis.

"Noct!" Gladio shouted with a grunt when Noctis sent his chocobo grinding to a complete stop for the fourth time in a row. "You're being a dick! Slow the hell down!"

Noctis ignored Gladio, urging his chocobo on faster.

"Highness!" Ignis dashed forward. "You're going far too fast for your own safety; I recommend you slow down."

Noctis let out an aggravated growl, whipping the reins and defiantly speeding up against Ignis' wishes.

Ignis took a moment, internally praying to the Astrals to give him patience. _Patience_ , because if they give him _strength_ , he can't guarantee that he won't use it to slap Noctis square across the face.

Once he brushed back his desire to throttle his liege, he sped up once more. "Noct, do you even know where you're going?"

Noctis growled again, and, in an act of what even Ignis could only chalk up to pettiness, swerved his chocobo in front of Ignis.

Ignis grunted as his chocobo stopped dead in it's tracks, with almost enough force to throw him from it's back. Ignis huffed as he watched Noctis disappear over the hill.

" _Noct_!" Ignis shouted, "Get back here this _instant_!"

"Uh-oh," Prompto swallowed, glancing over at Gladio.

"It's the mom voice," Gladio looked almost as terrified as Prompto.

Ignis grumbled, urging his chocobo forward with what could only be described as wrath in his eyes.

"Oh fuck!" The three heard Noctis shout from a distance.

Over the hill, his squawking chocobo, affectionately named Cloud by the Chocobo Post, returned running to the pack with their petty prince no where to be found upon it.

Wrath soon faded into worry; Noctis fell off, that was a certainty. The only uncertainty was if Noctis was hurt by his recklessness.

Ignis urged his chocobo forward, parental-like instincts taking over as he rode over the hill, halting his chocobo at the sight before him.

Noctis had stumbled straight into Sahagin nest in his haste to stick it to the rest of them, he himself dumped straight into the murky waters.

And, judging by the hissing and snapping of jaws, Noctis had disturbed them, likely a result of landing upon one of the creatures when he flew off the back of his chocobo.

Noctis scooted away from the snapping jaws, panic clear on his face as he tried to get himself upright but struggling with the slip step of the mud and water.

Ignis didn't have time to think, only to act. So with haste, he flung a dagger into the den of Sahagin, missing just enough to draw the beasts' attention away from his prince, making a mad dash through the waters and only narrowly avoiding the sharp teeth snapping at his ankles.

Ignis slid to Noctis' side, before Gladio and Prompto had even caught up. He hooked his arm around Noctis, a firm hand on his arm as he pulled him up before Gladio and Prompto had even gotten themselves into the fray.

Noctis stumbled, clutching onto Ignis for support. Ignis raised his polearm, the rod just barely stopping a Sahagin's jaws from snapping on Ignis' face. "Are you alright, highness?"

Noctis grunted, clenching his fists in Ignis' jacket. "I hurt my ankle when Cloud bucked me off."

Ignis frowned; likely just a sprained ankle, but still a wretched thing to deal with when surrounded by rampaging carnivores with an appetite for _you_. Ignis watched movements closely, waiting for the moment that the pack had an opening; he knew if he attacked, it would leave Noctis defenseless. The only option was to run.

He had to get Noctis to safety above anything else. When the opening presented itself, Ignis ran, practically dragging Noctis behind him, an arm wrapped around him and pulling him away from the battle practically as though Noctis was a ragdoll of sorts.

Noctis wanted to say something rude, some snide remark that was dancing on the tip of his tongue. But as Ignis rolled up a pantleg to examine his ankle, he decided to resort to a simple huff and glare rather than snide remarks, for his own safety.

Ignis was grateful for Noctis saving his words, at least for the time being. Ignis hadn't had his evening Ebony yet, which meant he had approximately no energy to deal with anyone, even his highness', bullshit; hell hath no fury like an non-caffeinated Ignis Stupeo Scientia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth day of Igmas


	21. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is testing Ignis' patience. Turns out, Ignis has absolutely none left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Non-sexual spanking (that may possible be one-sidedly sexual), Ignis losing his temper.

Hours later, they elected to set up camp for the night. They still had plenty of daylight, which made for simple set up, and it gave Ignis plenty of time to think of what to cook. It also gave Ignis a chance to refresh himself with a much, much needed coffee.

Noctis had been at least fairly cooperative when Ignis wrapped and iced his ankle; Ignis at least partially suspected this was because a disgruntled "Watch it!" was met with a stern, pre-caffeine ' _I will ground you regardless of you being twenty years old_ ' deathstare.

Noctis had been quiet aside from his occasional snips, and Ignis wanted to talk things out because he knew Noctis' recent moods weren't helped by their unresolved issues. Unfortunately, the standoffish attitude he was displaying didn't exactly allow Ignis an opportune to bring anything up. At the moment, the only thing Ignis could do was wait for Noctis to settle down and try to resolve it at a later time.

With that in mind, Ignis browsed their ingredients with the hopes of pleasing their prince while not making it inherently obvious that he was catering; the last thing he needed was Gladio on his case for spoiling and 'rewarding' behavior that he deemed as Noctis simply being a brat.

Gladio had made it clear that he thought Noctis was being a brat and nothing more, and Ignis couldn't blame him. But yet, Ignis knew better, having been side by side with Noctis since they were children. He knew when something wasn't right with Noctis, and this was one of those instances.

Ignis snapped his fingers with a proud grin when he finally decided what to craft for supper; Grease Monkey's Schnitzel Sandwich. One of Noct's absolute favorites, yet also high on Gladio and Prompto's own favors.

Noctis' mood would improve soon enough. He just had to keep his patience, which was something he, admittedly, didn't have a lot of left.

Unfortunately for him, Noctis didn't plan on making it easy.

As Ignis set out the carefully crafted sandwiches, Noctis scoffed; Ignis felt his eye twitch at the noise.

"Something the matter, Noct?" Ignis asked. Was his eye still twitching?

Noct huffed, crossing his arms. "You know I'm not going to eat the vegetables, right? So why do you keep putting them on my plate?"

Okay, yes, that was _definitely_ twitching, and that was most definitely Prompto backing away from him in fear of motherly wrath.

"You could at least try them," Ignis spoke, his teeth slightly gritted. He knew Noctis wouldn't, but he didn't have to be rude about it.

"No," Noctis huffed. "Vegetables are disgusting, and you're not a good enough cook to change that."

Ignis froze, his body going completely rigid at the words.

Ignis decided there had to be a line drawn somewhere, and that was crossing the line _by far_. Ignis would take a lot of abuse, and would take a lot of harsh words. He could be understanding to a point. But to insult his _cooking skills_ in the process? No.

He had put up with a lot from their petty, picky prince today. And what was Ignis willing to put up with today?

_Not **fucking** this._

"Your highness." When Ignis spoke, it was with a tranquil calm that masked what could be described as unbridled, pure rage. "I have had quite enough of your attitude."

It was a warning. A warning that flew straight over Noctis' head and left completely unheeded, evidenced by the eyeroll and laugh. "Whatever."

That was the final straw.

Ignis moved quicker than Noctis could even think to dodge from, snatching his wrist in a firm grip. He pulled, forcing Noctis up from the camping chair.

"Hey!" Noctis protested. "Let go!"

"It seems you've forgotten your manners," Ignis spoke, eyebrows furrowed into a glare. "You are acting like a petulant child."

Noctis growled in frustration, trying to pull his wrist away before yelping when Ignis sat down, dragging him down alongside him. "Specs!"

"And if you insist on continuing to behave like such," Ignis sighed, tugging Noctis to lay across his lap easily. "Then I have no choice but to punish you like one."

Ignis finally let go of Noctis' wrist, using the hand instead to hold Noctis firmly over his knee. Using his teeth, he pulled off a single glove, raising his bare hand up.

Noctis squirmed in his grip, growling and muttering, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

**_Slap!_ **

Ignis firmly brought his hand down upon the Noctis' rear, only barely hard enough to hurt.

Noctis tensed, letting out a groan between gritted teeth. "Ignis, what the fuck!?" Noctis thrashed in his grip, enough that Ignis struggled to hold him. "Let me go!"

"Hmph," Ignis frowned and reeled his hand back once more.

This time, Ignis was much harsher in his punishment, and Noctis mewled in pain, a hand gripping the leg of Ignis' pants. Ignis didn't wait for Noctis to make a protest before smacking a third time, just as hard as the last.

Noctis growled, trying undoubtedly to come off as threatening; the act never worked on Ignis, and simply earned him a fourth swat.

"Ignis, let go!" Noctis shouted, his knuckles white with how hard he was gripping Ignis' pants.

"Not until you've learned your lesson," Ignis huffed, planting another firm spanking upon the prince. "I refuse to let our king behave in such an atrocious manner."

When Ignis planted the sixth swat on his behind, Noctis whimpered, gritting his teeth as the flesh started to burn.

"You've been horribly rude, not only to me, but to Prompto and Gladio as well," Ignis slapped a seventh time. "You've put yourself in countless dangerous situations," An eighth; Noctis whined. "You've been taking out your emotions on the entire group," A ninth slap left Noctis trembling. "You've acted like nothing less than a brat."

When Ignis planted the tenth and final slap on Noctis' ass, this one much harder than the rest Noctis cried out, slumping over Ignis' knee.

"I expect you to behave from now on," Ignis spoke sternly. "Do I make myself _clear_ , Noctis?"

"Y-Yeah," Noctis stuttered out. "I-I won't do any of it again."

Ignis eased up, leaning back and freeing Noctis of his grip. Noctis immediately pushed himself up, his face red with embarrassment and his body tense. Noctis grabbed his plate, facing away from Ignis as he ate.

Though Gladio and Prompto spoke plenty, neither Ignis or Noctis found it in them to talk. Noctis sat quietly, obediently almost, eating his food and uncomfortably shifting in his seat; the non-disturbed peace was phenomenal to Ignis.

Noctis didn't look up from his food once, seemingly in a trance of sorts as he ate. Then, Ignis witnessed something truly bizarre and astounding:

Noctis, despite his earlier rant, ate the vegetables off of his plate.

Ignis maintained his composure, but his heart fluttered in his chest at what was potentially the rarest sight in all of Eos.

Ignis' elation at Noctis' behavior was short-lived when Noctis, the only man always late to bed, seemed more than eager to escape into the tent after dinner.

"I... I think I'm going to bed for the night," Noctis muttered, avoiding everyone's gaze as he practically shrunk into himself. "Goodnight."

When Noctis quickly took off into the tent, he barely left enough time for anyone to return the night-time farewell.

It was that moment that Ignis realized how horribly he let his temper get the best of him; not only had he just spanked Noctis as though he were a child, but he did so right in front of his Shield and his best friend.

Ignis frowned as he glanced at the tent, guilt settling in his stomach. He could only imagine how mortified Noctis must be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh day of Igmas down! #LetIgnisSayFuck2k18
> 
> Let's play "guess the reference Sailor put in this chapter"


	22. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is getting bad again and regretting losing his temper, Noctis opens up just a little bit, and Gladio wants breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Awkward erections, no detailed smut beyond a little hint of blowjob, angsty Noct.

Ignis still felt regret heavy on his heart towards his actions the next morning, especially thanks to the fact that Noctis refused to look him in the eye from the moment they woke up.

Of course, it was hard to focus on that matter with the new issue that he found had 'arisen' seemingly overnight; morning wood. Normally it was a simple task to take care of, one that Prompto was happy to help with.

But then again, morning wood _usually_ never lasted for more than three orgasms.

"Dude, come _on_ ," Prompto whined, popping off of Ignis' member. "My mouth hurts! Make it go down already!"

"I assure you if I had any control over it, this would not be an issue," Ignis huffed; Prompto had tried his hardest, but apparently his body no long grasped the concept of 'refractory period'. Undoubtedly a horrible sign for his health.

"Then you're out of luck, man," Prompto frowned, attempting to tuck Ignis' cock back into his pants. "My mouth is sore, and I'm sick of tasting Ebony cum."

Ignis sighed deeply in disappointment; he supposed he would just have to deal with a permanent tent in the pants.

"Hey," Gladio peeked into the tent. "Any word on breakfast? I'm starving."

"Well, if you're cock-hungry, Ignis has got you covered apparently," Prompto shrugged and Ignis rolled his eyes. "Damn thing won't go down."

"Is it that bad?" Gladio frowned.

"Unfortunately." Ignis pushed himself up, gesturing to the awkward bulge in his pants. "This is apparently something I will have to live with until I'm fixed."

"Well, hey, careful not to knock anything over with it," Gladio snorted with laughter and Ignis rolled his eyes once more.

"Very amusing," Ignis spoke with not one ounce of amusement.

He stepped out of the tent, shoving Gladio out of the way. He glanced around the campsite, spotting a certain someone missing. "Where's Noctis?"

"He went off to fish; said he'd be back in a bit," Gladio answered.

"How is he doing?" Ignis frowned. "After last night, I mean."

"He's doing fine," Gladio shrugged. "He's definitely not being an ass like he was; I think you might've dented his ego a little."

Ignis frowned. "I worry about that. While we need a well-mannered king, we don't need one with a shattered ego."

Gladio shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Ignis sighed deeply; of course Gladio wouldn't worry about it, but Ignis did. "I'm going to go talk to him. I assume he's at the fishing spot on the northern side of the Slough?"

"Yeah," Gladio nodded. "Seriously, though, what about breakfast?"

"Breakfast will have to wait," Ignis frowned. "You know how Noctis gets when we start breakfast without him."

Ignis chuckled at Gladio's frustrated pout, slipping on his jacket as he made his way down the walkway of the haven, sparing a short bit of petting for each of the chocobos. The Slough wasn't far from their campsite at all, easily within walking distance, and by no means required a chocobo ride. Ignis sighed with relief; given his new arisen issues, he would like to avoid chocobo rides whenever possible.

The walk was nice; the brisk, chilled air was nice, the scenery beautiful to take in through the morning fog. He halted when he heard struggled grunting.

"Come on, just a little more!" He heard Noctis growl.

Ignis watched his steps, careful to not cause any distracting noise as he walked through the fog to join Noctis on the pier. Noctis was focused, pulling back on the rapidly weakening line.

Ignis watched, excitement and worry building in his chest as Noctis reeled the fish in. The line was wearing thin, but the fish was close, almost the the shore. Ignis struggled to stay quiet; he wanted to offer advice, and instruction, and beg for Noctis to turn the rod towards the fish and not away, but he knew making his presence known now would, without a doubt, break Noctis' concentration and cause him to lose the fish.

Eventually, after several more seconds of struggling, Noctis managed to reel the fish into the pier.

"Oh yeah!" Noctis beamed, reaching into the water to grab his prize out of the water; the fish was, by far, the biggest Alstor Bass he'd ever caught. "Man, if only the guys were here to see this."

Ignis figured now was as good a time as any to make his entrance. "It is quite impressive, highness."

Noctis jumped, spinning to face Ignis. "I-Ignis? How long have you been standing there?"

"A bit," Ignis answered, stepping forward to examine the fish Noctis caught. "Long enough to watch your epic struggle."

"And you didn't bother helping?" Noctis chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Specs"

"I didn't want to break your concentration," Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "I know how you so hate when I do so."

"True enough," Noctis shrugged, laying the fish in the coldbox beside the pier. "Did you come to get me for breakfast?"

"Yes, that was one reason for my intrusion," Ignis smiled; Noctis was in a good mood today, and that was a good sign. "I'd like to talk, if you're feeling up to the task."

Noctis went blank. "I mean, I guess. What did you want to talk about?"

Ignis took a moment to think out his words before speaking. "First of all, I'd like to apologize."

"Apologize?" Noctis looked surprised. "For what?"

"For last night," Ignis clarified. "I shouldn't have hit you. It was disrespectful, and It was absolutely unacceptable behavior on my behalf."

"Oh. That." Noctis shrunk into himself, avoiding Ignis' gaze. "You... you feel bad about that?"

"I do, more than I can describe," Ignis frowned. "I lost my temper, and if you could find it in you to forgive me--"

Noctis placed two fingers over Ignis' mouth, shushing him. "Don't worry about that."

Ignis pulled away. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said don't worry about it," Noctis shrugged. "I deserved it."

"Noct, I _hit_ you," Ignis frowned. "How could you brush it off so easily?"

"You didn't _hit_ me," Noctis corrected. "You _spanked_ me."

"They're the same thing," Ignis argued.

Noctis simply shrugged. "I don't mind it, okay? I was being a brat, you put me in my place. I'm not upset, Specs."

Ignis sighed with relief; he had partially expected Noctis to make his life more of a stress thanks to his actions the previous night. He was grateful Noctis had mercy.

"But," Noctis shoved Ignis lightly, pouting up at him, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was getting spanked in front of Prompto and Gladio?"

"I do," Ignis chuckled. "And I apologize for that as well."

"Yeah, well, just don't spank me in front of people next time." Noctis pouted, but broke into an amused smile as he nudged Ignis.

"Are you implying that you plan on misbehaving to the point of punishment again to _warrant_ a next time?" Ignis raised an eyebrow.

"Maaaaybe," Noctis spoke with a mischievous tone. "Maybe I _liked_ it."

Ignis felt his cock twitch at Noctis' tone, but simply rolled his eyes. "Simmer down, highness. We're not even done talking."

Noctis blinked. "We're not?"

"No," Ignis shook his head. "Must I remind you of the events that led up to the beating upon your rear?"

"O-Oh," Noctis frowned. "Right."

"I know something is wrong," Ignis placed a comforting hand on Noctis' shoulder. "If you don't want to talk, I won't force you. But I think you could benefit from opening up."

"No, no, you're right," Noctis sighed. "I'd... like to talk."

Ignis nodded, remaining quiet. He watched as Noctis opened his mouth several times, only to close it. Noctis was trying to put his thoughts into words.

But eventually, the prince gave up on speaking, and simply stepped forward, hugging Ignis tightly. Ignis paused for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the prince.

Ignis swallowed nervously; he didn't fear the closeness, he was fond of offering his advice and assistance to Noct in whatever way he could. But the prince's leg pressing against an incessant arousal while he was trying to comfort Noctis was an awkward situation all on it's own.

Noctis didn't seem to mind, though there wasn't a single chance that Noctis simply hadn't noticed. He pressed his face into Ignis' chest, kneading his hands into Ignis' jacket as he held his advisor close.

"I'm just so tired of this," Noctis muttered. "I know I'm the _'Chosen King'_ and all that, but it's too much. We're always on the run, always in danger, always overwhelmed and I'm just so _sick_ of it."

Ignis frowned, squeezing Noctis reassuringly. "You're stressed out."

"And I miss home," Noctis' voice shook as he spoke. "I miss just being able to sit around my apartment and send messages back and forth to Luna. I miss the arcades. I miss Gladio kicking my ass in training hall. I miss sitting around the house reading comics with Prompto. I miss slacking off and having you get pissed at me for it."

"It's too much to deal with," Noctis' voice was unsteady, and he shook in Ignis' arms. Eventually, he felt Noctis quietly sob against him, and Ignis' heart sank at hearing the small noises. He pulled Noctis flush against him as an act of silent comfort. "Why am _I_ the Chosen King? I am the absolute worst choice; I'm not even sure I can be a _king_ , let alone some kind of _messiah_."

"Don't talk like that," Ignis frowned, raising a hand to pet Noctis' head reassuringly. "You may not see it right now, but I know no better man for the job, I assure you of that."

"How can you say that, though?" Noctis frowned. "I can't handle any of this."

"Because I have faith in your abilities as a ruler," Ignis answered. "You may not be able to handle it on your own, but you don't have to. That's why we're here; that's why _I'm_ here."

After a moment of silence broken only by the crickets around the pond, Noctis hugged Ignis tighter, sniffling as he hid his face. "Thanks, Specs."

"Of course."

Ignis smiled faintly when Noctis' upset trembling softened into steady breathing. They had been standing, quietly, for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's company and presence.

"You're really warm," Noctis mumbled against Ignis' chest. "I don't wanna go back to camp."

"I suppose it's a positive quality of my ailment," Ignis chuckled. "Take however long you need, highness."

Noctis breathed deeply, fidgeting with Ignis' clothes as they stood still. Truthfully, Ignis didn't want to let go either. It was comforting to know that he was still needed and still important in the prince's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, possibly, maaaaybe, the final day of Igmas will have not one, but TWO chapters because I'm trying to keep these chapters between 1000-2500 words because I don't want them to be super tedious to read, but I have SEEEEEVERAL more chapters written!
> 
> Also, to gauge interest: I'm thinking of writing a companion piece to this fic! This fic entirely revolves around Ignis and what he goes through, but would anyone be interested in a piece that switches the POV from Iggy to the other Chocobros to document their sides of the story and what's happening in the story when Ignis is busy getting rekt? Let me know!


	23. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has something else to get off his chest, and Ignis finally relents; just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Discussions of sexuality and sexual orientation (specifically of the asexual spectrum); no real conflict, no smut, just fluff and resolution on the IgNoct side of things. Also has hints of LuNoct; this will likely be the only chapter where Noct's marriage or Luna will be brought up. 
> 
> May be considered a filler chapter to explore characterization in this fic.

Eventually, Ignis cleared his throat. "Was there, ahem, anything else you needed to talk about?"

"Like what?" Noctis hummed.

"Perhaps about our... _'conversation'_ at the hotel last week?" Ignis offered.

"Oh!" Noctis pulled away just a bit to look at Ignis; his eyes were still puffy, but filled with hope. "Did you change your mind?"

"No." Ignis stated bluntly and Noctis slumped. "But we never got proper closure on the matter; if you'd like to further discuss it and any feelings or grievances in a _calm and collected_ manner, I am open to the idea."

"I'm just... really worried about you, okay?" Noctis sighed, slumping against Ignis. "And maybe a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Don't play dumb," Noctis groaned into Ignis' shoulder. "You know I have a crush on you, right? There's no way you couldn't have read it by now."

"I've been aware of that for some time, yes," Ignis nodded. "And I suppose I've had a certain degree of feelings for you as well. But you have Lady Lunafreya; your stars are aligned."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm marrying her," Noctis frowned. "I love Luna more than I can describe, I really do. But I love you too, though, and I want you in ways that I've never wanted anyone else."

"Now I'm afraid I'm a little confused," Ignis frowned. "Can you explain what you mean?"

"I'll try," Noctis' face was red, tinged with embarrassment. "I'm not into sex, okay? I've never really cared about having sex myself; and even though everyone else in my class started getting interested in having it, I just... didn't, I guess."

"You're asexual, then?" Ignis asked and Noctis nodded. "That certainly explains why that aspect of my job was made easy for all those years."

Noctis chuckled, scratching his head. "Yeah. I'm ace. Or, at least, I thought I was. I'd never been sexually attracted to anyone," Noctis scratched his head nervously. "Except you. I don't know why, but you have been one of the only exceptions in my entire life."

"According to Prompto, you're fond of fictional characters," Ignis chuckled when Noctis looked away, huffing in frustration. "So with that in mind, I doubt I'm the only exception."

"That's different," Noctis huffed, lightly hitting Ignis' arm. "You can't have sex with pixels and polygons, but I could have sex with you, if you'd let me." Noctis finally looked back up at Ignis. "My point is, I never had sexual attraction to anyone before you."

Ignis hummed in thought; he hadn't expected such a confession, but Noctis' mood was certainly seeming to elevate at getting it off his chest. "Some on the asexual spectrum develop sexual attraction only to those they have a very deep connection with."

"That sounds right," Noctis nodded. "Because I'm also kinda turned on by Luna. Thank the Six, considering I'm marrying her. But I haven't seen her in years, so it's... more intense with you, I guess?"

Ignis nodded. "I believe I understand what you're saying."

"I have feelings for you that I've never had for anyone else, and..." Noctis shrunk. "I guess I get kind of jealous that other people get to touch you in the ways that I want to."

Ignis blushed; he was honestly truly flattered by Noctis' words. "I didn't know your feelings were strong enough to warrant jealousy."

"Well, they do. But I shouldn't have gotten upset at you like I did back at the hotel," Noctis admitted. "I was just really disappointed and I didn't know how to deal with it. So... I'm sorry, too, for acting like that."

Ignis smiled. "It's quite alright, Noct. I'm just glad we could reach an understanding."

"We haven't quite gotten there yet," Noctis pouted. "I'm still a little upset; when I'm king, I plan on ending that stupid 'tradition' that you're trying to beat into my head as soon as I get onto the throne."

Ignis sighed. "Noctis, are you really that troubled by the fact that I won't have sex with you?"

"Yes," Noctis pouted. "Because you're attracted to me, right?"

Ignis knew better than to lie. "Yes, but--"

"I want to have sex with you, Specs," Noctis nuzzled Ignis' chest with his face. "And you still need to have sex with a virgin. It's practically a win-win-win."

Ignis sighed. "I know it seems that simple, but..."

Noctis placed a finger over Ignis' lips to quiet him. "I know; you have your reasons. You always do. But you can't expect me to let you suffer because of some dumb hang-up of yours."

Noctis took a deep breath and Ignis remained quiet. "If you find a different virgin to 'help' you, I'm fine with that. I'll be jealous, not even gonna lie, but I'll deal with it. But if things get bad... There's no shame in coming to me to help, okay? It's not some horrible sin, or disrespectful, or whatever burden you seem to think it would be. Not to me, anyway."

Ignis couldn't find it in him to speak; he was still struggling to believe that Noctis was seriously offering to sacrifice his own oaths for his sake, but he felt a little better knowing that Noctis was willing to do so because he wanted to and not _just_ to save him.

Noctis had successfully managed to squish most if not all of the issues Ignis had; he couldn't think of a single argument to Noctis' terms. "I... I will. I will come straight to you if I must."

"Promise?" Noctis pouted at Ignis.

"I promise," Ignis nodded. "But only if it's necessary."

"Necessary is fine," Noctis sighed a small breath of relief. "As long as you realize you're necessary to me."

Silence befell the two for a few moments as Noctis fidgeted nervously with Ignis' shirt.

Eventually, Noctis took in a sharp breath. "I know we're not meant to be together, but you mean the world to me. I know I don't tell you that a lot, or ever, but you really, really do. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ignis smiled, chuckling at how nervous Noctis was as he spoke; he was similarly nervous, but the prince wasn't as good at remaining composed as he was. He placed a gentle hand on the prince's cheek. "You won't have to; I will always be ever at your side, highness."

Noctis looked up at Ignis; his cheeks were tinted with a nervous blush, his eyes darting between Ignis' eyes and lips. Then, with no resistance from the taller man, he pulled Ignis into a kiss.

Ignis relaxed immediately, pulling Noctis closer, deeper into his embrace. He had spent years denying himself, denying Noctis, all in the name of 'duty' and 'respect'. If finally acknowledging these feelings helped his prince cope with the world crumbling around him? Then so be it.

"You better make good on that promise, Specs." Noctis huffed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ignis. "You better not die _and_ break a promise."

"You know I never break my promises," Ignis' smirked with mild amusement, closing the distance between their lips with another kiss.

He had qualms about directly breaking tradition; but the tradition said absolutely nothing about romance. For once, Ignis would make peace with skirting rules, and let himself enjoy this one pleasure.

Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis' waist, holding him close. The two allowed themselves to be lost in each other's touch, just a few minutes to forget everything and every issue they faced. Just a few minutes of peace and what they knew was some sort of love, even if they didn't want to outright say it.

Noctis pulled away, and Ignis could see the gaze of admiration that he had seen in Noctis' eyes so many times before. Noctis was astounding, and even if Ignis could only have Noctis' affection for these few short days, weeks, months, however long this fling could last, he would make the most of it.

Noctis was about to lean in for another kiss, only to halt when his stomach let out a distracting, loud growl. Noctis hid his face, turning away.

Ignis chuckled, placing a hand on the small of Noctis' back. "I believe that is our cue to return to camp and start breakfast."

"Yeah," Noctis sighed, grabbing the cooler of fish. "And here I thought we could stand here and make out for a little longer."

"There will be plenty of chances for such, I assure you," Ignis said with a chuckle, leading the way back to camp. "Making out is not worth starving to death, I assure you."

Noctis chuckled, tangling his fingers between Ignis' own as they walked. "So, did I just successfully steal you away from Gladio?"

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Afraid not, highness; remember, anything we turn into ends when you're wed to Lunafreya. No exceptions."

"You could at least let me _pretend_ I'm better than Gladio," Noctis pouted but laughed, leaning against Ignis. "Either way... it's nice while it lasts. Thank you."

Ignis smiled at the prince at his side. "But of course."

Ignis pressed a kiss to Noctis' forehead as they walked. Noctis would be put through hell a thousand more times to come, Ignis was sure, but Ignis would never dream of letting him go it alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9th day of Igmas, Sailor gave to yoooou...
> 
> So to clarify if there's any confusion (and there could be a ton given that I've yet to write anything focusing on the other character's thoughts or motivations): 
> 
> Noctis IS on the asexual spectrum in this fic's canon, even if he shows sexual interest as noted in earlier chapters (attraction to purely fictional characters, masturbation, kinks, sending nudes, etc). This is because asexual people can still experience arousal or interest, and Noctis is no exception.
> 
> Though he may not be sexually attracted to many people, he's not repulsed by the idea of sex (except for maybe Gladio jerking off next to him, because ew that's just indecent and rude) and is actually a very sex-positive demisexual. Basically, "hey, kinks and sex are cool and can be hot, I just don't really wanna do it myself, except with Ignis" (and maybe Luna bc this fic isn't written by a throw-the-love-interest-under-the-bus-for-my-ship author).
> 
> Part of the reason I decided to write him this way is because I felt like writing a demisexual character in a situation where they're surrounded by sex, specifically involving someone they're actually attracted to, would be an interesting dynamic to explore. Also, because I don't like how I see asexuality in fic frequently portrayed exclusively as sex repulsion and I figured this was as good a fic as any to explore asexual diversity in.
> 
> I'm kinda rambling whoops I'm sorry, it's late and I felt I needed to clarify Noctis' mindset a little since I don't have the companion fic ready yet


	24. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going... not good, but decent. There's no real issues.
> 
> ... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Ignis discusses the earlier dub/non-con events of Chapter 19 and refuses to acknowledge it as what it was out for his own comfort. If that's triggering or you simply don't want to read it, skip to the very end of this chapter.
> 
> Beyond that, this will be the LAST non-smut chapter of this fic, hence the Chapter title "Point of No Return". Every chapter, from here on out, will have varying levels of smut and kicks the plot into full-on fuck-or-die and thus the second 'half' of the fic.

Everything was going well, all things considered. The Regalia was back in their possession after a raid on an Imperial base, the group was undergoing no conflict, and Ignis, though not well, had found he was capable of coping with his illness well enough to drive without Noctis taking over. It was a small victory, but it certainly helped his pride a substantial amount.

There were issues, of course. There always were. This instance just so happened to revolve around Gladiolus' pride.

He had been quiet pretty much the entire day, the result of a tense confrontation with the Empire's High Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Ignis had watched as Gladio was brushed aside like nothing; all of them had witnessed it, a pure display of power. A threat, even. It had been unsettling for all of them, but the Shield had been taking it particularly hard.

Noctis had found affection as a decent method of dealing with his stress over the course of the last few days. Both of them preferred secrecy in their arrangement of sorts, but keeping such things hidden had been more of a chore than previously expected.

Ignis had expected any outright affection displayed between him and Noctis to go over with shock. It wasn't so; when Gladio caught him and Noctis sneaking kisses in the hotel hallway, he had expected anger if nothing else. He had expected a disgruntled and sarcastic "Not emotionally available, huh?" in response, perhaps even taking out his own issues and insecurities out on Ignis again.

But, in reality, Gladio didn't even react and, if anything, seemed pleased like a plan of his went off without a hitch. Thinking back on their laundromat conversation? That's probably _exactly_ what happened.

Prompto, on the other hand, had apparently been trying to get a picture of it, much to Noctis' ire.

"You can't just take pictures of me kissing my advisor!" Noctis huffed.

"But can you imagine how much they'd sell for?" Prompto grinned, yelping when Noctis threw a pillow at his head. "You trusted me with nudes, but not with pictures of you snogging Iggy?!"

Ignis had tuned out of the shenanigans early on; he had yet to have his coffee, and he didn't have the energy to focus on much of anything. As it turns out, constant arousal with no refractory period takes it's toll on your body incredibly quickly.

Ignis shifted; it was impossible for him to find a comfortable position, but that didn't stop him from trying even when he knew it was hopeless. Ignis had gotten used to most of his unfortunate side effects, but the inability to maintain comfort was an absolutely annoying exception.

Ignis froze when Gladio put a hand over his forehead, frowning as he felt Ignis' temperature. "You're burning up again."

"I'm aware," Ignis sighed. "The fever hasn't broken in days."

"That can't be good for your health," Gladio frowned.

"None of this is," Ignis frowned. "It's a rush against time that I'm currently on the losing side of."

"It seemed like you were getting better, though." Gladio frowned. "You got better before Titan without any sort of help."

"Maybe it was Astral interference!" Prompto grinned. "Maybe he'll get better if we're around more Gods and stuff."

Ignis frowned when he thought back; he had yet to speaks the events of that night. Truthfully, despite everything, despite how much better he felt after, he truly did harbor regret over it even if he didn't feel up to admitting the fact.

Noctis nudged him, leveling a stern look at him. "Anything you wanna confess, Specs?"

Did Noctis know what happened? Surely not. "Not that I can think of," Ignis answered.

Noctis crossed his arms, frowning a deep, knowing frown. That meant Noctis _did_ , in fact, know.

Ignis sighed; he supposed honesty was the best policy. "I did have help, if it could be called that. The night before we went after the Archaean, I may have... had an encounter."

"An encounter?" Prompto repeated before going pale. " _Please_ say not with who I think."

"Unfortunately, _exactly_ who you think." Ignis sighed, scrubbing his face. "I slept with Ardyn, and believe me, the shame lingers."

"But why?" Gladio recoiled. "You're the epitome of good taste; I can't even picture you being okay with that. Did he take advantage of you?"

Ignis paused. He hadn't considered an answer to that; it's true he didn't feel comfortable and Ardyn had not paid any attention to his complaints... But he _had_ consented, for the most part.

"No, I was willing. It was consensual, I simply came to regret my choices afterwards." Ignis answered, pleased with his chosen words. Was it the entire truth? No. But it was truth that Ignis was comfortable with stating.

"You poor soul!" Prompto wailed, practically jumping onto Ignis, "I can't imagine sleeping with someone that gross!"

Prompto made a grossed out sound, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Ignis rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't 'gross', per se," Ignis corrected. "He's not without his charm and he's not hard on the eyes beyond his poor fashion sense. He's just, simply..." Ignis pulled his own grimace. "...unsettlingly creepy, I suppose."

Ignis attention was caught by the scent of brewed Ebony whiffing through the room. Ignis gently pushed Prompto off of him. "Regardless, it's in the past now. He will certainly not be touching me again."

Ignis was eager for his Ebony; it had been hours since he last tasted it on his tongue and he was pretty sure if he waited any longer he would start having withdrawals.

Ignis pushed himself up quickly, and froze when his entire world started to spin, his head light and dizzy.

_"Shit, Iggy!"_

_"Ignis?!"_

_"Specs!"_

Then, black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th day of Igmas is being posted super duper early because I gotta work all day and this is the only chance I get today. OTL


	25. Deflowering the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes control of the situation, Ignis lets himself go, and whoops, sometimes accidents happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Virginity taking, a virgin being treated a little too roughly (though completely consensual), and broken condoms whoops.

Ignis awoke on the bed, his shirt completely unbuttoned, his pants stripped off of him, and his chest drenched in sweat. He felt like he was on fire. He groaned in pain, his heart beating so hard that he could practically hear it.

"He's burning up," Gladio growled. "Should we give him another potion?"

"No, any more potions and he might get sick," Noctis answered. Ignis looked around, noting how the other three were gathered around him. "He can't get sicker."

"Well sex didn't work to bring him down either!" Prompto sounded panicked. "What are we gonna do?!"

"W-What happened?" Ignis grunted out between gritted teeth; he figured now was a good a time as any to make his awareness known.

"You blacked out," Gladio answered. "Are you okay?"

Ignis shook his head. It was difficult to think, let alone speak. "No, definitely not."

The more he became aware of his side effects, the more excruciating they became. With a shout of pain, he convulsed and clutched at his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and Ignis was certain he was on the cusp of something akin to a heart attack.

The onset had been sudden. Far too sudden. Ignis was at a loss of how to help himself.

Ignis was not an easily frightened person, and definitely not one to exaggerate, but he was certain that death had come to claim him. He had heard Prompto; evidently, they had already tried sex and with no effect.

If _sex_ couldn't help...

Ignis trembled; this death was hellish, humiliating, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. Ignis would admit it, cursing and all; _he was fucking terrified_.

Ignis watched with a fuzzy haze in his vision as Noctis tossed his jacket aside and stripped his shirt over his head, revealing pale, glistening skin.

The prince shoved Prompto and Gladio towards the door. "Out! Get out!"

"Noct--" Prompto tried to protest, but Noctis glared.

"I'm not performing in front of an audience, Prom," Noctis rolled his eyes. "Now shoo, both of you."

"Y-You sure you don't need any instruction?" Prompto asked before whimpering when Noctis turned a glare.

"I said _out_."

Gladio grabbed Prompto, tugging him along. "We'll leave him in your _highly_ inexperienced hands."

Ignis only vaguely comprehended their departure when the door slammed shut. "H-highness..."

Noctis frowned; Ignis was suffering, truly and honestly in complete and utter agony. Noctis raided the bedside table and quickly as he could, tossing the necessities on the bed by Ignis.

Noctis took a deep breath, hands shaking almost uncontrollably as he removed his pants. He could admit, he was nervous; he had never expected his first time to go down like this. In all honesty, he had hoped Ignis would have a change of heart and they could have slow, intimate sex before it got this desperate.

But _'your first time never goes as you expected'_ was majorly coming to play in this scenario.

"At least we have a hotel room," Noctis sighed to himself. "Couldn't imagine doing this in a tent."

Noctis crawled onto the bed, moving to straddle Ignis' thighs.

"N-Noct," Ignis breathed out, and Noctis leaned over, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Don't you even _think_ about starting that _'tradition'_ bullshit on me," Noctis growled. "Not now. Not _fucking_ now."

Ignis shook his head. "O-Of course not."

Noctis pulled down Ignis' underwear, pulling his cock free. Noct froze, wrapping his fingers around Ignis' cock; he had never held a dick in his hands that wasn't his own, and it was such a completely foreign experience to him.

A pained moan brought Noctis' attention back to the matter at hand. He didn't have time to focus on the novelty of the scenario.

Noctis ripped the packaging of the condom open, holding the reservoir tip between his fingers. "I just pinch the tip and roll it on, right?"

"Right," Ignis nodded. Noctis placed the condom over the head of Ignis' member. "You can be on top, if you'd prefer. It might be more comfortable for you."

Noctis grimaced. "No offense, but I hate the idea of being on top."

"Fair enough," Ignis replied simply.

Noctis rolled on the condom, smirking a bit at his handiwork; if Ignis were in his right mind, he'd be astonishingly proud of the fact that his sex ed lessons on condoms had stuck.

Noctis reached for the lubricant, squirting some of the contents onto his fingers. He wished he would've have more time to anticipate this; he would've spent more time getting ready and wouldn't have had to waste time stretching himself.

Noctis slicked his fingers, slipping one between his legs. Ignis stared intently, gasping softly as he watched Noctis prod at his hole. Noctis blushed, nervous with his actions with Ignis so intently watching him.

"P-Please try to avoid hurting yourself," Ignis whimpered, shifting desperately under Noctis.

"I will," Noctis assured. He wasn't confident, but he had experimented on himself several times in the past. He had a pretty good grasp of what to do, it was just a matter of putting knowledge to actual use.

The prince bit his lip, slipping a finger into himself. He grunted, whimpering lightly as he pulled his finger out to push back in. The feeling had always been amazing, a nice albeit uncomfortable feeling that played a role in why Noctis was so intent on taking Ignis instead of taking the offer of being on top.

Despite Ignis' careful teachings, he wanted to hurry. Noctis was impatient; partially because he was so, so unbelievably ready to have Ignis, and partially because he knew the longer he took, the worse off Ignis would be.

He pressed in a second finger, struggling a little more with it's insertion. Noctis' breath hitched when he forced it in, scissoring himself open. He fingered himself, moaning quietly when he pressed his fingers against sensitive spots inside him.

"Noct," Ignis groaned as he watched, his cock twitching as he watched Noctis' fingers disappear into his tight, pink hole.

"I-I'm almost ready," Noctis spoke in breathy whines. "A-Are you doing okay?"

Ignis chuckled. "You're the virgin, I should be asking you that."

"I'm not the one in a fuck-or-die situation," Noctis groaned as he withdrew his fingers.

Noctis slicked Ignis' member with lubricant, ensuring to be extra liberal with the application; _"too much is always better than not enough"_ was a sex-ed phrase of Ignis' that rang in his head all too clearly.

Noctis scooted forward, straddling Ignis' hips. He gripped Ignis firmly, steadying him as he pressed the tip against his hole. He lowered down, hissing as he stretched himself.

Ignis groaned, his hand grasping at Noctis' thigh. He struggled to keep himself still as his cock was slowly engulfed. "H-Highness."

Noctis bit his lips, steadying himself by placing a hand on Ignis' chest as he moved slowly. Noctis' own cock twitched at hearing Ignis; he didn't know he'd ever get to experience Ignis calling him _'highness'_ during sex, but he always loved hearing the word come from his lips with that deep, accented voice of his.

Noctis stopped his advance just for a moment, breathing hard as he waited for himself to adjust to Ignis' width. He shook with nerves, finding himself to stare into Ignis' eyes.

Ignis stroked a tender hand up Noctis' side, his voice pained as he tried to speak. "Are you a-alright, highness?"

Noctis nodded, chuckling slightly. "I'm fine, Specs."

Even when he was the one in pain and on the brink of death, he was still more concerned about Noctis' comfort.

Noctis lowered himself once more, breathing rapidly as he forced himself down despite the pain of the stretch. He cried out when he finally took Ignis all the way down.

"F-Fuck," Noctis cursed, clenching his eyes shut; the pain burned and throbbed, but thankfully wasn't unbearable.

"Noct," Ignis scolded, as well as he could. "What did I just say about trying to avoid hurting yourself?"

Noctis snickered between hisses of pain. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

Ignis simply sighed, relaxing back into the bed. "I'll have to teach you to be less reckless."

Noctis grinned, leaning down to kiss Ignis. "I look forward to it."

Noctis pulled himself up and rocked back into Ignis slowly, gasping at the friction. "I-I'm ready."

Ignis nodded, gripping Noctis' hips and guiding him into a slow, steady pace. "Tell me if you need to slow down."

"I-I will," Noctis shuddered, lightly scratching his nails down Ignis' pecs.

"I'm serious," Ignis groaned.

"Ignis, stop..." Noctis let out a stuttered moan, "Stop worrying so much about me and worry about yourself instead."

Ignis rolled his eyes; thus far, all of his partners seemed to have a certain air of bossiness about them. Perhaps that was his type. "Very well."

Noctis ground his hips down hard against Ignis, drawing lengthy groans out of both of them.

Ignis trembled as Noctis rode him, his hole tight around his cock, his skin soft and supple against him, previously untouched by anyone else. It was unreal, knowing that he was the first to touch Noctis in this way, the first to show Noctis the ways of lust.

Ignis swallowed hard, pleasure building in his gut as he watched Noctis ride him, panting and moaning desperately, feeling the prince's nails digging into his chest.

Noctis was trying so hard, all for Ignis' sake. Watching Noctis's eagerness made Ignis realize exactly how much he wanted Noctis to enjoy it; how he wanted Noctis' first time to be memorable for more than the fact that he did it to save Ignis.

Noctis deserved that much as the absolute very least.

Ignis pulled Noctis down, kissing him deeply and passionately. "Allow me to lead."

Noctis shuddered, nodding. "Whatever you want, Specs."

Ignis gripped Noctis' hips firmly, holding him steady, working up a new pace as he began thrusting upwards. Noctis gasped, rocking himself into Ignis' thrusts.

"H-Holy shit," Noctis mewled, his nails scratching down Ignis' chest, leaving red marks in their wake. "Ignis, please, more."

Noctis' moans were like a symphony to Ignis' ears, his begs only serving to further drive him mad with want and desire. Ignis wanted to drive Noctis wild in the same way Noctis was currently doing to him.

He reached out, wrapping a hand around Noctis' cock. The raven-haired liege gasped out, tensing at the touch.

"Highness," Ignis moaned, stroking Noctis expertly to match powerful thrusts. Noctis seemed to react to the title, spoken in lustful haze.

"I-Ignis," Noctis trembled. "I don't know how much longer I can last if you keep this up."

"You don't have to last," Ignis replied, thrusting roughly into the prince above him. "I want to see you come undone."

Noctis gasped, his body twitching as Ignis fucked him. Ignis had already known he wouldn't last very much longer; he was impressed that Noctis had lasted this long to begin with.

"Ignis, fuck, fuck, Ignis!" Noctis let out a string of curses, desperate and on the edge. "Ignis, fuck, I can't, I-I can't..."

Noctis whimpered, trying to hold in the noises he was making. Part of Ignis wanted Noctis to let them loose, but of course, he also didn't expect Noctis to be entirely comfortable with freely letting his voice loose.

So instead, he settled on appreciating the noises that escaped, the needy little whines that Noctis couldn't contain.

" _Ignis!_ " Noctis came quieter than Ignis had expected; a simple, sharp cry of Ignis' name, his body trembling as his spilled his release over Ignis' flesh. Ignis figured his silence was a result of Noctis trying to muffle himself, but as long as Noctis was comfortable and satisfied, that's all Ignis could ask for.

Noctis' muscles tensed around Ignis, clenching and pulsing around Ignis' member. Ignis didn't last much longer, throwing his head back with a groan as he came. "Highness..."

Noctis braced himself over Ignis, the two of them finding themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath, focusing on the sounds of their rapid, exhausted breathing.

Noctis' breath hitched as Ignis' cock twitched inside him, still hard. "D-Do you... still want more?"

Ignis swallowed, hesitating to answer. Astrals, Noctis looked divine as he blushed down at Ignis, his eyes hopeful, almost begging. Ignis didn't even think when he grabbed Noctis, flipping their positions and slamming Noctis onto his back.

"I will _always_ ," Ignis huffed, grabbing Noctis' wrists and pinning them above his head. " _Always_ , want more of you."

Ignis hadn't waited for Noctis to speak, taking his shuddering breath as approval enough when he started to thrust into the prince once more. Noctis gasped, shifting as Ignis started to get rougher, his movements desperate for further release.

When Noctis let out a loud, wanton moan as Ignis' cock brushed against a spot inside of him, his vision went white, the sensations more intense than he had felt ever before. The sound only encouraged Ignis more, his aim more deliberate in an attempt to rip more of the overstimulated sounds from his wrecked liege.

Ignis finally released Noctis' wrists, moving to grip his thighs, almost bruisingly tight as he pulled Noctis' hips toward his thrusts.

Ignis lowered himself down, nibbling gently on Noctis' ear as he whispered, harshly and huskily. "I'm going to take you apart piece by piece," Ignis breathed, and Noctis scratched nails down his arms. "I'm going to sully you until there's absolutely nothing _'pure'_ about you left."

Ignis wasn't entirely sure of what he was saying, the words leaving his lips without a second thought; it might as well have been gibberish to him, but Noctis' reactions, the way he tensed and gasped and writhed at the words, he could only assume he was doing something right.

Ignis' thoughts were a haze, almost like a dream. He was no longer inhibited by pain, only intoxicated with desperation. He had only barely noticed when he came a second time, an animalistic growl of Noctis' name.

He hadn't even realized when he switched their positions, flipping the prince onto his side and raising a leg to rest on his shoulder, straddling a thin leg as he pounded into the prince ravenously.

"S-Specs," Noctis rasped, burying his face into the pillow. His fingers grasped at the sheets, his knuckles white as he squeezed the fabric in his hands. The prince cried out again, a shake in his voice as he came for... the second time, Ignis was sure.

Loosely, Ignis realized that a refractory period was a thing that _normal_ people experienced. Something that _a virgin having sex for the first time_ would experience; something _Noct_ experienced. Something that he had already fucked him through once.

The fog started to clear as he watched Noctis tremble, his voice reduced to whines and whimpers as Ignis fucked him. Finally, with a pause and a groan of ecstasy, Ignis came for the third time, the orgasm pulsing through him in waves.

Ignis dropped the prince's leg to his side, hunching over to rest his head on the prince's chest, breathing in long, desperate gulps of air.

The two stayed quiet as they regained their composure, their breath ragged and bodies exhausted, still shaking with tremors of pleasure. Noctis whimpered as Ignis pulled out of him, slowly and steadily. Ignis breathed out a relieved sigh when his member, for once in far too long of a time, started to soften.

"Specs," Noctis groaned breathlessly. "Holy _shit_."

"Was it... adequate?" Recently, Ignis hadn't put much care into his performance; this was an exception, being that it was his liege's first. "I fear I may have been too rough with you. I should've shown more restraint."

"Don't worry about it, I still had a good time." Noctis grinned, panting slightly. "I'm starting to get a little sore, though."

"Soreness usually happens when you don't prep yourself properly. You should've taken more time," Ignis huffed before sighing deeply. "But I'm certain at least a little part of it was my doing. My apologies."

"I know, I know, I slacked on prep," the prince pouted, laying back. "It was a learning experience; I'll do better next time."

Ignis chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"How about you?" Noctis asked, a hand raising to feel the advisor's forehead. "Your temperature went down. Are you feeling any better?"

"Unbelievably so," Ignis answered, leaning into Noctis' touch. "I definitely don't feel as though I'm dying anymore, and that's certainly an improvement."

"Thank the Six," Noctis let out a breath. "I was terrified."

"So was I," Ignis confessed. "I owe you, Noct. You saved my life."

"Meh," Noctis shrugged. "Just hold off on the vegetables next time you cook."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "I'll consider it." Ignis glanced down, more than ready to clean himself up when he spotted a dreadful sight.

There was a _tear_ in the condom, no doubt a result of it being worn through three orgasms.

"Oh dear," Ignis frowned.

"What?" Noctis leaned up inquisitively.

Ignis sighed as he glanced at Noctis, further confirming his suspicions when he spotted the white substance leaking from him. "I fear we broke our protection."

"Oh _nooo_ ," Noctis spoke nonchalantly with more than a little hint of sarcasm. "I might get _pregnant_."

Noctis chuckled when Ignis scoffed at him, casting a roll of the eyes as he peeled off the destroyed latex barrier from himself, tossing it in the trash as he made his way to the bathroom for a cleaning cloth. Noctis sighed as he rolled onto his front, awaiting Ignis' return.

The situation was uncomfortable, filthy, and certainly not the ideal end to the night... But at least everything was fine again, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11th day of Igmas is dropped a liiiiittle bit late I'm sorry ;o; I got distracted by the new update
> 
> Also: Thank you so much for 10,000 hits! That is so awesome!!! 
> 
> EDIT 12/12/17: I apologize to everyone awaiting the 12th day of Igmas, but my computer crashed. I'm trying to restore it, but unfortunately, it's going to take a while to do so and Episode Ignis will be occupying my time for the next few days. I'll make sure to make up for it somehow! 


	26. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get protective of Ignis, and Ignis decides to take back control on the trip back to Lestallum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of the dub/non-con events of Chapter 19 and internal victim self-blaming, Ignis' coping with it via sex, rimming/facesitting, and occasionally clumsy car sex.

  
"We can't let him get that bad again," Noctis spoke sternly, crossing his arms as he faced Gladio and Prompto.

Ignis had ended up passing out shortly after getting cleaned up, even despite consuming nearly an entire pot of coffee. The other two were simply relieved to return to the advisor still being alive.

"No kidding," Prompto frowned. "I thought we almost lost him."

"Because we almost did," Gladio sighed. "As much as I hate to bring up the idea of peer pressuring him into things, that may be our only option. We can't let him go about this at his own pace anymore because his pace is too slow."

"Do we even know how to help him?" Prompto tilted his head. "And do we have any idea how long we have to fix him?"

"We can't put him through any more undue stress," Noctis answered. "Which means no hunts, no jobs, and no arguing. Not around him, at least."

"And as far as a time limit, the sooner the better," Gladio added. "I say first thing tomorrow, we start looking into information about the harpy and how to find it."

"Yeah, that's perfect," Noctis nodded. "One of us needs to stick with Ignis, too. I hate the idea of leaving him on his own."

"Yeah," Gladio nodded. "I think it should be Prompto."

"Me?" Prompto jumped. "Why me?"

"Because you're always ready to fuck, so you can cater to his needs without any issue." Gladio shrugged. "I'm the strongest one, which means I need to be available for hunts, but I can't do them alone, which is where Noct comes in."

Prompto pouted. "You make me sound like such a slut when you put it like that."

"Are you saying you're not?" Noctis cocked his head.

"No, no, I totally am," Prompto shrugged with a grin. "But it sounds like a bad thing the way Gladio puts it."

"It's definitely not," Gladio chuckled, slapping Prompto on the back. "So, listen, you can take care of Iggy, I'll hunt down information about the harpy... And Noct?"

"Yeah?" Noct glanced up, eager to hear his role.

Gladio leaned back. "How about you start looking for Malboro hunts?"

"Malboros? Seriously?" Noctis lifted an eyebrow.

"You heard the way he spoke on the topic of 'different species'," Gladio shrugged. "He was disgusted by everything except Malboros."

"He was probably disgusted by them, too," Noctis offered. "But probably didn't outright say it because _I_ suggested it."

"Either way, he's evidently more comfortable with you picking for him than either of us," Prompto sighed. "Which is just plain weird because how can you trust an ace with your sex life?"

"Hey! That's problematic at fuck!" Noctis pouted. "I know plenty about sex! And I have plenty of kinks! I just... don't generally care to engage in them myself."

"But if you're not willing to do it yourself, how do we know it's safe?" Prompto pouted.

"Because fuck you," Noctis huffed. "I'm not an idiot, I know how to research things."

Ignis rolled his eyes as he listened to the two bicker, blissfully maintaining his facade of sleep.

"So, question? And this might be dumb, but..." Prompto crossed his arms. "Multiple parties. Why haven't we done that yet?"

"What do you mean?" Gladio cocked his head.

"I mean, all of us have fucked Iggy," Prompto shrugged. "So... why haven't we fucked him at the same time?"

Silence befell the trio. Ignis' drowsy attention returned to the conversation at hand; he raised an excellent question.

"I guess it's a comfort issue," Gladio shrugged. "Threesomes, or moresomes, can be hard to orchestrate sometimes."

"Yeah, but, dude," Prompto sighed. "Some of us have even slept with each other, so like... what's the big deal? We've fucked, Iggy's fucked both of us, so... why is it a comfort issue? I mean, it's not like any of the three of us would be seeing something we haven't seen before."

Ignis went still at Prompto's words.

Prompto. Gladio. They had sex. They hooked up.

They _fucked._

And somehow Ignis never knew about it; he never knew two of his closest companions fucked. Why did it happen? _When_ did it happen?

Well, recalling back to Gladio's _'my form of making up involves making out'_ statement answered the _'why'_ of the questions, only leaving the _'when'_. When did this occur? When did they find the time, and without Ignis' knowledge? Illness and all, Ignis was at least fairly certain he hadn't become _that_ oblivious.  
  
"Hey," Noctis huffed, crossing his arms as he sat next to Ignis, the bed bouncing as he tossed himself down none too gently. "What if _I_ want to help? Why do you guys have to be the threesome parties?"

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Gladio cooed.

"No," Noctis scoffed far too defensively. "Maybe... M-Maybe I just want to help."

"Wait wait, _seriously?_ " Prompto lifted an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," Gladio stared.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Noctis leaned back.

"Because up until about _an hour ago_ , you were a virgin," Gladio explained. "And now you're trying to jump into a threesome."

"What, you think I can't handle it?" Noctis growled.

"You saying you can?" Gladio growled in return.

"Guys, guys!" Prompto shushed. "Iggy wouldn't want us to fight! Besides, there's no reason why we can't all share."

"Are you implying...?"

"We turn the threesome into a foursome? Yeah." Prompto shrugged. "I mean, why not? Shouldn't be too hard to squeeze Noct in somewhere. The more the merrier, I say."

"Thank you, Prompto," Noctis sighed. "I'm not dropping this, so either include me or I'll force myself into it."

"You think Iggy's going to approve of you suddenly being all thotty for him?" Prompto lifted an eyebrow.

"No, but I don't give a damn," Noctis smirked. "He's just gonna have to get used to it, and so are you guys."

"Fine," Gladio shrugged. "Fine. We'll include you. Just don't get in a big hurry, okay?"

"I thought the whole point of this curse was that we had to hurry?" Noctis spoke with a hint of skepticism. "So you're putting off something we could easily take care of as soon as Ignis gets his energy back?"

"It's not as simple as that, okay?" Gladio sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "We have to check up with Iris tomorrow; I don't want to delay it."

"Fair enough," Noctis shrugged. "Can't step in the way of a big brother's love."

"Besides that," Gladio chuckled. "I have a plan. Don't want you two losers thwarting it."

"Ooh, not all brawn and no brains after all, huh?" Noctis chuckled as Gladio tossed a pillow at him.

"Can it, Princess."

Ignis tried to keep a snort of laughter from escaping.

As his companions shuffled about the room, minding their individual business, with a deep breath, Ignis tried his best to will himself into actual sleep once more. His thoughts about Gladio and Prompto, the impending foursome he would likely be _'surprised'_ to, and Gladio's motives could certainly wait for tomorrow.

As could the thoughts of how, undoubtedly, all three of them would take him apart in their own, individual ways.

Ignis froze as he realized the heat being brought to his face as he thought of the plans that the other men were likely trying to hide from him. He peeked an eye open, ensuring that none of the others were paying any mind to him as he slipped a hand lower to stroke himself.

Perhaps the thoughts couldn't wait after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis leaned against his arm, his gaze settled on the passing sights, watching as rain trickled down the window.

Physically, he felt better than he had in weeks, months possibly. There was no nausea, no headaches, no unsightly boners, not even a bit of overheating. He was able to cook, he was able to pack, he had even managed to drive a good deal of the way until Noctis insisted on taking over. He felt almost as good as his normal, healthy self.

Unfortunately, the clarity his health afforded him wasn't all good. A mind clear of simple thoughts and haze allowed for more critical thinking, and with that, more time to linger and contemplate feelings.

Ignis had a lot on his mind; his relationship to his companions being one. How Prompto went from a mere friend, almost a child he felt the need to take care of, to a casual sex partner. How Gladio went from a fellow retainer and companion to what could almost be considered a lover. How Noctis, his prince, the man he swore an oath to protect and stand with always, had become... He didn't even know the words to describe what he and Noctis were. Lovers? Sex partners? A couple? Perhaps he was to be considered the Prince's paramour?

The truly bizarre thing of it all, was that he harbored no guilt. He hadn't even felt guilty about deflowering his liege, if he was to be entirely honest. It was all an unreal feeling, and even though he struggled to process it as reality, it felt like a weight off of his shoulders; he didn't regret a thing.

... At least, he didn't have regrets regarding the men sitting with him.

His thoughts also allowed him the clarity to think about what had truly happened between him and Ardyn the night at the caravan. And the more clear he thought about it, the less okay with it he was.

Ignis glanced over at Gladio in the seat beside him, blissfully absorbed into a book. If he had just accepted Gladio's advances after their night of drinking, would it have still happened?

Ardyn took Ignis' unease as a confirmation that what he was about to do-- the lewd acts that occurred--was something Ignis hadn't done; his way of _'helping'_. Had he been unable to _'help'_ , would Ardyn have still felt the need to violate Ignis' comfort? To ignore him?

Perhaps if he had stopped it before it escalated, he wouldn't have even had these things to contemplate.

Ignis found himself glaring at nothing in particular; a pang of rage bubbling in his chest. No; he couldn't blame himself for what happened. What happened, regardless of what he did, were not his fault. All of the blame laid entirely upon Ardyn, Ignis decided. He refused to let himself wallow in self-blame.

And the more he thought about it, the more he hated that the chancellor had violated him in such a way; breaching his trust, disrespecting his boundaries, taking away his control. Ardyn, no doubt, intended for Ignis to blame himself.

He couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

He wouldn't let himself be robbed of his own personal desires. He couldn't let Ardyn's actions continue to control him or hurt him. He wouldn't let his mind be further clouded during such an important time, he wouldn't let himself falter when so many responsibilities rested upon his shoulders.

Ignis stared at the man sitting beside him, scooting closer. He would take back control.

"Gladio," Ignis spoke, green eyes fierce with determination.

Gladio set his book aside. "What's up, Iggy?"

"I want you," Ignis spoke, "Now."

Noctis cleared his throat from the front seat. "Do... do you want me to pull over?"

"No," Ignis answered, eyes still focused on Gladio. "I can work with the space I have."

Ignis' hand found it's way to Gladio's thigh as he closed the distance between them, claiming Gladio's lips in a rough kiss.

Ignis unbuttoned his slacks, pulling them off as quickly as he could, his legs caught by the cramped space more than once in his attempts to remove the clothing. Gladio reached to strip himself of his own clothes, stopping when Ignis grabbed his hand.

"That won't be necessary, Gladio," Ignis spoke in a low tone. "Just lay back, and let me do the work."

Gladio shifted, a haze of arousal on his features.

Ignis took a deep breath. "Your offer is still open, right?"

"My offer?" Gladio tried to think of what Ignis could mean, clearly needing clarification.

Ignis wasn't entirely sure how to go about speaking his desires, so he allowed his actions to speak for him as he presented his rear to Gladio.

"Oh," Gladio hummed. "You want me to eat you out?"

Ignis nodded; the blush was heavy on his face, but he wouldn't let himself cower.

Gladio moaned low at the thought. "Fuck yeah. Bring that ass here, baby."

Ignis crawled over Gladio eagerly. He grunted when his head hit the ceiling of the Regalia, and he halted in his movement to rub the spot of impact.

"It might be easier if you turn around," Gladio suggested, immediately met with a firm grip on his chin.

"If I wanted it that way, I'd be facing that way," Ignis replied simply.

"Yes sir," Gladio bit his lip as he watched Ignis position himself, scooting himself down to help Ignis get into the position he wanted.

Ignis lowered himself onto Gladio's face, the shield's hands raising to his thighs to pull him down.

Ignis tensed at the first lick; it was a familiar feeling reminding him of his former helplessness. He almost wanted to call it off; was this really what he wanted?

Ignis swallowed thickly, pressing down harder against Gladio's mouth. No; he wanted this. He _definitely_ wanted this, there was no doubt about it. He wasn't backing down now.

Gladio's tongue swiped and lapped at his hole, twirling around the entrance teasingly. Ignis buried a hand into Gladio's hair, urging him deeper. Gladio groaned against Ignis' flesh, the sound sending vibrations through his skin.

Ignis bit his lip when Gladio's tongue prodded at his hole, hot breath caressing his balls and his beard scratching the surrounding flesh. Ignis moaned as the tongue pressed into him, slick and eager against the ring of muscle, tightening his grip in Gladio's hair.

Gladio hummed underneath him, a small pleasured noise as he rubbed Ignis' thighs. It was a comforting movement, an appreciated one given that Ignis was way out of his comfort zone.

Ignis relaxed, a sigh escaping his lips as he pressed himself lower, urging the tongue deeper and further into him.

Gladio chuckled from underneath him, "Yeah, just like that, baby."

"Gladio," Ignis gasped out his name. He was finally letting himself feel, completely unhampered by apprehension or unease, and it felt unreal.

Gladio was eager; repetitive, sloppy. Exactly as he expected given Cindy's words seemingly forever ago. But he didn't mind; at least Ignis felt in control this once.

"More."

It was a demand that Ignis spoke between ragged breaths, desperate and wanton, that Gladio listened to with a blissful growl. Gladio moved his arm, reaching to wrap a hand around his cock.

Ignis moaned wantonly, bracing an unsteady arm against the back of Prompto's seat, jostling the seat with the rough movement. "S-Sorry," Ignis moaned out the apology with a small grimace.

Prompto didn't reply, simply raised two fingers in a peace sign in response to the apology. Thankfully, they had gotten used to these kinds of situations.

Ignis focused his attention back to Gladio, the rough strokes of his cock matching the swipes of tongue circling his hole. Gladio's free hand held Ignis steady against him, his body trembling and jerking with a need for release.

"Gladio, I'm not going to last," Ignis breathed.

Gladio's strokes sped up in response, a gesture likely meant to encourage Ignis in lieu of words given his mouth was currently occupied with other tasks.

Ignis' mind hazed with static, his moans raised into shouts as he felt the waves of pleasure pulsing through his body. His orgasm sizzled through him, his lips curling into a smirk as he ground onto the shield's face in the last few tremors of a climax he was perfectly content with having. In all the time he'd been cursed, he had never felt this in control.

He crawled off of Gladio, legs shaking as he moved. Gladio took in a sharp gasp of breath as Ignis moved.

"You could've asked me to stop for air," Ignis scolded, chuckling when Gladio huffed.

"Hell no," Gladio spoke as he wiped the saliva from around his mouth. "Who knows when I'll get the chance to eat your ass again? I'm treating that like my last meal."

"Can you eat _quieter_ next time?" Noctis finally spoke from up front. "I couldn't tell if you were eating ass or noodles."

"Shut up, Noct," Gladio growled. "Focus on the damn road."

Ignis rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He decided to refrain from making any comments about how sloppy and repetitive Gladio was; after all, he reached climax, right? Not really much he could complain about in those circumstances.

He didn't always have to be in control. But in this moment, he was, and it felt divine. The feeling of taking charge once more, not allowing himself to be defined by his weaknesses, made him feel that much more hopeful for the future.  
  
But despite that hope, none of them could've been prepared for the news that awaited them in Lestallum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! It's taken me a while to get my computer fixed, but I'm really happy if you guys have stuck with me!! 
> 
> This fic is over a year old now; I honestly thought I'd be done with it by now. But hey, we got about ten more chapters ahead of us! (or more, maybe. I'm sticking with ten for now!)


	27. To Caem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestallum was attacked, and the boys escort Iris to Caem. Ignis makes horrible puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blowjobs given while driving, while all backseat occupants are asleep (including Iris, who is underage but remains entirely oblivious to the act). I do not condone any of this because distracted driving is bad but Iggy is also a super good driver so

Just like that, the vow everyone made in the hotel room to ensure Ignis wouldn't strain himself, went out the window with yet another tragedy.

While they were gone, the Empire struck; they had invaded Lestallum and even worse, Jared, the man behind the documents they consulted for everything regarding the mess of a curse, had been killed in cold blood.

It was unacceptable.

All of their hearts dropped as Iris explained what had happened, why she had stayed in Lestallum, and the horrors of being stuck in an Empire-flooded town. The poor girl had been so close to breaking down in tears as she recalled what happened. So they made the decision to escort her personally to Cape Caem to meet with Talcott, Monica, and Dustin. Gladio felt much better keeping a protective eye on his little sister, and honestly, so did everyone else.

An imperial dreadnought flying overhead caused them to make a detour in which Iris was left at the Old Lestallum motel for the night while they broke into an Imperial base and took it down; their own way of avenging Jared and payback for the misery the empire caused.

Nothing had went as planned; for one, Commander Caligo escaped before they could truly get the revenge they intended. They also didn't account for running into the Empire's Commodore, Aranea Highwind.

But with one less base to give them trouble, the trip felt much, much safer.

Even after their little 'payback', Gladio was still on edge and it was obvious to just about everyone. If not in his tone, then in his actions. He didn't want Noctis driving with Iris in the car, something everyone wholeheartedly understood, though Noct took some offense to the fact, and Ignis was put back in the driver's seat once more.

Ignis was pleased for a multitude of reasons, and miffed for an equal amount. It gave him a chance to prove himself useful again now that he was more stable in health, but Gladio was making the entire thing an ordeal.

They needed to get to Caem before nightfall or they'd have to camp because, of course, Gladio didn't want to put his sister in any sort of danger by having her out on the road after dark. But Ignis didn't want to camp with Iris while he was stricken with his ailment.

After all, though she was certainly old enough to _know_ about the topic, the girl was still young. Her catching any of them in the act was bound the scar the poor thing for life, which made dealing with any flare-ups an impossibility. Or, worse yet, if he had another cursed _dream_ with her in the tent, which was something that definitely wasn't out of the ordinary.

If they stuck to schedule, they could make it the Cape Caem easily, and with time to spare. However, Gladio was making the task difficult by asking to stop at literally every notable stop. And while he claimed it was out of concern for Ignis, which could very well be a small part, he was certain it was mostly because he was worried about Iris.

At this point, it was annoying in the highest caliber. He didn't want Iris to think he disliked her by blunting saying they needed to hurry and dump her off. But because Gladio had been incredibly dense as of late, he wasn't taking Ignis' subtle hints towards the fact that, _no, they didn't need to stop at the Malmalam Thicket to rest because Ignis was doing just fine and so is Iris, thank you very much Gladiolus fucking Amicitia._

By the time they were even getting close to Caem, the sun was already starting to set thanks to the constant stops. One more stop, and they'd be sure to run out of daylight.

... Of course, _that_ would be the cue for Ignis to start getting horny.

Ignis hadn't even had much time to think about his own afflictions until this moment; how could he, between everything that happened?

Ignis growled quietly, gripping the wheel. They were still a good distance from Caem, but perhaps Ignis could stick it out. After all, there was a house in Caem, with rooms and plenty of privacy. It was an ideal place to take care of his needs. He'd only need to hold out for a little over half an hour, right?

Ignis frowned, shifting uncomfortably to alleviate his discomfort. Of course, once his ailment started acting up, it got worse excruciatingly quickly when left unchecked. That was a lesson he'd learned from the last several weeks of agony.

He had a dilemma. He could stop and relieve himself and cost them valuable time, or he could power through and potentially hurt himself. 

"You okay, Iggy?" Prompto leaned over. "You look tense."

"I'm fine," Ignis spoke before sighing. "Actually, I'm not. Tense doesn't begin to describe it."

"Need to stop?" Prompto suggested and Ignis shook his head is dismissal.

"If we stop, it'll go dark long before we arrive in Caem," Ignis sighed.

"You could always speed afterwards. I trust your driving enough to feel safe if you go hyperspeed," Prompto suggested.

Ignis chuckled. "You make the only one. Noctis will have my head if I push his father's car too far, and Gladio will try to fight Noctis over the right for putting his sister in danger by driving too fast."

"Ahhh, yeah, true," Prompto shrugged. "So... can't stop? No offense, I can't see you making it to Caem."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Ignis kept a vacant expression, though he knew Prompto was likely right.

Prompto turned in his seat, checking on the occupants of the back, the three bodies laying quietly and calmly in their seats. "They're all fast asleep."

"Of course. I was the only one who got particularly good rest last night. Per Gladio's orders," Ignis shifted again, frowning as he became more uncomfortable as the minutes passed.

"Right," Prompto tilted his head. He shifted, turning around to face the backseat before clapping loudly. " _Yooooohooooo!_ "

Ignis rolled his eyes at the commotion the blonde was making in the seat next to him. "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

"Testing something," Prompto clarified before taking a large inhale of breath to shout with. " ** _HEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!_** "

Ignis cringed at the shrill noise and raised a hand to rub at his forehead. He could feel the migraine forming already. "Stop it."

Prompto chuckled as he plopped back down in his seat. "They're out like a light."

"No thanks to you, of course," Ignis pointed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Chiiiill. I was just testing something," Prompto grinned, leaning over the center console. "Hey Iggy, you have really good control of the wheel, right?"

"I like to think so, yes," Ignis raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Think you can drive while getting a blowie?" Prompto winked.

Ignis tensed. " _What_."

"Can. You. Drive." Prompto repeated. "While. Getting. A. Blowjob?"

"No-- I mean, yes, I assume, but-- I..." Ignis sputtered, struggling to find his exact words before whispering harshly. "There are three people in the backseat, one of which is Gladio's younger sister. Are bloody _mad_?"

"Iggy, baby, they're passed out," Prompto grinned. "It's just you, me, and the open road."

Ignis stayed quiet. He couldn't imagine the fallout of Iris being scarred if she just so happened to wake up in the midst.

 _"Gladdyyyy, Iggy and Prompto are having intimate relations in the front seat! I'll never function the same again!"_ followed shortly by Gladio ferociously beating the life out of both Ignis and Prompto.

Ignis cringed at the very thought, before repeating himself. "Prompto. _Are you bloody mad?_ "

"Mad for your cock, maybe," Prompto smirked as he leaned over the center console.

Ignis' trousers felt infinitely tighter after those words. Ignis glanced in the rearview mirror, ensuring the backseat was still asleep.

"You are horrible for my impulse control," Ignis sighed, shifting in his seat. "Fine. But if we get caught--"

"The blame is on me, right?" Prompto chuckled. "I know, I know. Just focus on the road and let the _Golden Boy_ work his magic."

Ignis rolled his eyes but chuckled quietly as Prompto leaned over, grasping at Ignis' belt. Ignis shifted again to give Prompto an easier angle to start unhooking his belt.

Ignis sighed deeply. "This is, absolutely, _by far_ , the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in."

"It's necessary, Iggy, so relax. Just pretend you're a busy, horny mom that's trying to get off in what little break she has from her rambunctious children," Prompto comforted, pulling Ignis' cock free. "It's not too far from the truth, right?"

Ignis rolled his eyes at the blonde in his lap before he glanced in the mirror once more. The trio was still fast asleep, with Noctis and Gladio both huddled around Iris. It was an absolutely precious sight.

With a sigh of relief that the trio likely wouldn't stir, Ignis turned his full attention to the road, letting one hand off of the wheel to allow Prompto to readjust his position, resting it on Prompto's back as he went to work.

Prompto chuckled, licking his hand to slick it before wrapping it around Ignis. "I thought you were a stickler for _'both hands on the wheel'_ , Iggy."

Ignis bit his lip as Prompto stroked him firmly. "Only when Noct is driving."

" _Ooh_ , that confident that I'm not gonna wreck your shit?" Prompto smirked.

"Yes, because if you do, and I consequentially actually _'wreck this shit'_..." Ignis stopped to keep himself from moaning. "Noctis will kill both of us."

"Ahh, yep, true," Prompto pouted. "So no showing off this time? Man..."

"You can show off on a different occasion, when we aren't driving to drop off Gladio's sister in our prince's car." Ignis chuckled, stroking his free hand through Prompto's hair. "For now, I just need relief."

Prompto let out a small sigh. " _Fiiiine_ , I'll dial back my best performance ever into something mediocre at best."

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's pout as he lowered himself. Prompto licked Ignis a few times before sinking down to take Ignis' erect member into his mouth. Prompto did his best to keep quiet, the sucks and squelches much more muted than usual as he bobbed his head, cheeks hallowing out with each suck.

Ignis bit his lip as he snuck occasional glances down at Prompto on the straight-away road. Even when Prompto was trying to be bad, he was good. A far shot from _'mediocre at best'_.

Ignis leaned his head back, taking in a sharp breath as Prompto hummed low around him.

"Prompto..." Ignis sighed, trailing his hand down the curve of Prompto's back to rest on his ass, squeezing tenderly and smirking when Prompto moaned around him.

Prompto popped off of Ignis' cock, huffing up at him as he stroked. "Don't tease me. It's not fair to make me wanna ride you into the driver's seat, Iggy."

"If I recall, you're the one who insisted on blowing me with three sleeping persons in the seat behind us," Ignis chuckled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "So as I see it, you don't have any right to talk about _teasing_ , love."

"I, that, it's..." Prompto opened his mouth to argue but closed it upon stuttering his reply. He pouted. "S-Shut up."

Ignis chuckled, slapping Prompto's ass lightly. "You're not in a position to make demands."

Prompto huffed, closing his mouth around Ignis once more, swallowing him down with another gentle hum. Ignis groaned, gripping Prompto tightly. "You... are fantastic."

Prompto froze for a second, and Ignis could feel the proud grin forming on Prompto's lips around him. Prompto took Ignis deeper, choking slightly.

Ignis nudged Prompto. "Might I remind you that we still need to be quiet?"

Prompto pulled off, coughing a bit. "Yep, my bad, I thought I could take more than I actually could."

"So suffice to say..." Ignis smirked, "... you got _cocky_?"

Ignis didn't even need to take his eyes away from the road to tell Prompto was scowling at his joke. "Oh. _My god_. Did you just seriously make a _pun_? While getting a _blowjob_? Seriously? _Seriously_ , Iggy?"

"You could say it's your... _pun-ishment_ , for dragging me into this." Ignis chuckled when Prompto let out a despaired whine.

"I should just stop right now and let you suffer," Prompto glared.

"So you're saying you'll _pun-alize_ me for joking while receiving oral?" Ignis' smirk got impossibly bigger. "That _sucks_."

" _Uggggghhhh_ ," Prompto groaned, scrubbing his face. "I'm going to finish sucking you off now. If you make one more bad joke during, I'm _biting_."

Ignis forced himself to keep from chuckling at his jokes, and bit back to urge to make any further ones with his cock in Prompto's mouth. After all, though he was in a joking mood, it was possible Prompto's words were _not_ jokes.

Ignis snuck a cautionary glance in the rearview mirror as he drove. They were all still fast asleep, thank the Astrals. Prompto gripped Ignis' thigh to steady himself, using his other hand to grip the base of Ignis' shaft as he twirled his tongue around the head.

Prompto licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock before taking it back into his mouth, cheeks hallowing once more as he started a rhythm.

Ignis was all to familiar with Prompto's methods; he liked the receiver to set the pace. With a sharp inhale, Ignis moved his free hand to grip Prompto's hair.

Prompto moaned as Ignis tugged, roughly guiding him with pulls and pushed, clenching his hair between his fingers. Prompto curled his fingers into the fabric of his pants, closing his eyes as Ignis fucked his mouth.

Ignis gripped the steering wheel even harder, his breath becoming ragged as he bobbed Prompto's head, stopping when Prompto started to choke before resuming when he caught his breath.

Ignis gritted his teeth, sucking in sharp breaths. "Prompto..."

Prompto hummed, smirking around Ignis' cock and swirling his tongue up the shaft. Ignis let out a small moan, hand trembling. He let off of the gas pedal just a bit as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"P-Prompto, I'm about to..." Ignis' hand left the mess of Prompto's hair to grasp the steering wheel. "I'm close, love."

Ignis' knuckles went white with tension as he squeezed the wheel, turning it softly as the Regalia came around a curve in the road before resuming on the straight away. He bit his lip hard, trying to keep any noise from escaping.

Ignis' body tensed as his climax shuddered through him, his breath hitching as Prompto sucked him down, swallowing Ignis' release around his cock. Prompto continued licking to get every ounce of Ignis' orgasm out of him, the sensation causing Ignis to twitch. Finally, Prompto popped off, smirking up at Ignis when he slumped into his chair.

Prompto tucked Ignis' softening member back into his trousers. "You've been drinking pineapple juice, haven't you?" Prompto chuckled, zipping Ignis' pants back up.

"As per your suggestion," Ignis sighed, relaxing against the seat. "I hope it's made a difference."

"Worlds of it," Prompto grinned, peeking back into the backseat. "Good news; they're all still out like a light."

"That's good," Ignis sighed in relief. "For the next ten minutes at least. It seems we're almost to Caem."

"Oh shit, really?" Prompto recoiled with shock as he scrambled back to his seat. "Huh. Time flies when you're blowing dudes."

Ignis rolled his eyes with a chuckle at the idiom. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh really?" Prompto grinned. "Feel like repaying the favor when we get to Caem?"

"I'll think about it," Ignis chuckled, peeking in the backseat. While he was thankful for the fact that they'd remained peacefully asleep for the entirety of his and Prompto's activities, waking Noctis up to move from the car into a bed was a chore, and if memory served him right, Iris was no different about awakening.

Ultimately, Ignis decided to try and have Prompto wake them up on the short remainder of the drive. When his shouting and taunts of _"wake the fuck up"_ and _"King Noctis sucks ass at Call of Duty!"_ didn't work, Ignis decided on a much meaner approach.

After all, contrary to popular belief, the advisor did have his mischievous side.

"Prompto, sit down and buckle your seat belt," Ignis warned, and Prompto was immediately seated, fumbling with the safety belt.

"What are you planning on do-- _whoa!_ "

Prompto yelped as Ignis slammed the brakes into a screeching halt, thrashing him in his seat. Ignis tried to hide his smirk as he felt Noctis firmly slam into the back of his own seat, Gladio letting out a rough grunt as he slammed into the back of Prompto's.

"Fuck!" a final, squeaky voice shouted as it clattered to the floorboard of the backseat. No doubt, it was Iris.

"Ignis, what the hell?!" Noctis smacked the back of Ignis' seat, growling irritably.

"Apologies," Ignis coughed to hide his amused chuckle. "There was an animal in the road. I certainly didn't want to hit it."

"Oh yeah? Then where the hell is it?" Gladio growled.

"Poor thing was startled and ran away posthaste," Ignis explained, covering his smirk with a hand. "Either way, it's about time you lot woke up. We're just a few minutes out from Caem."

"Talk about a rude awakening," Iris groaned, rubbing her eyes as she pulled herself out of the floorboard, leaning between the front seats. "Couldn't you have been a _little_ more gentle with the brakes?"

"Unfortunately not, I didn't want to risk hitting the animal," Ignis shook his head, forcing himself to keep a straight face.

"Yeah! You know Iggy, he's a real softy!" Prompto chuckled, turning to look at the backseat's disgruntled occupants.

"Until I don't want to eat vegetables or get a bath," Noctis scoffed. "Then he's a hardass."

"Proper nutrition is important," Ignis argued. "As is hygiene."

Eventually, after a moment of bickering with the fussy prince, Ignis pulled into the parking space at the base of the hill, gazing upon the lighthouse that rested upon the top.

"We have arrived," Ignis spoke, and soon noticed the Hammerhead tow truck parked nearby. "And, apparently, so has Cindy."

"C- _Cindy_?" Prompto stuttered, pausing at the sight of the truck. "I didn't know she'd be here."

"I didn't either," Ignis hummed. "Perhaps we should talk with her."

Ignis didn't miss the nervous tinge on Prompto's face as they stepped out of the Regalia and made their climb up the hill, meeting Cindy half-way up. Prompto was practically hiding behind Ignis as Noctis and Cindy spoke.

"Are you alright, Prompto?" Ignis inquired, whispering quietly.

"Fine, fine, _juuuust_ fine," Prompto rambled. "Just wasn't expecting to run into _the girl of my dreams_ and now I'm completely caught off-guard and surrounded by _infinitely_ more appealing men."

"Prompto, we've talked about this," Ignis reminded, "You are--"

"Appealing in my own way, right," Prompto sighed and shrugged off the conversation, still hanging back and away from Cindy. "Thanks, Ignis."

"Anytime," Ignis nodded before tuning back into Cindy and Noctis' conversation. Apparently, a special ore was needed to repair the boat and return it to seaworthiness before they could set out to Altissia.

Yet more delays. Not that Ignis particularly minded delays currently; he was sure Noctis wanted nothing more than to see Lady Lunafreya and ensure she was truly safe, but could they really confidently set sail when Ignis was still inflicted?

Ignis frowned, staring at the ground as they walked. What if _he_ ended up being the cause behind another delay? Would they get tired of doting on him? Waiting on him?

Would they decide to leave him behind?

No, they wouldn't. They were too caring to even think of such a thing. But if he started to drag them down, he wouldn't be able to stay with them.

He would have to bow out.

He hated the idea. He took a vow, an oath, to keep Noctis safe. But if it came to it, he knew he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

So he'd just have to ensure it didn't come to that; he'd have to take charge as much as he could. Not just for his sake, but for everyone's.

Ignis gazed upon the house before them, sighing deeply. It was simple looking retreat, really, but the privacy such a space afforded more than made up for the simplicity.

Prompto was practically beaming with joy at the prospect of soft beds as he jogged up the stairs behind Iris and Talcott, and Ignis was similarly excited at the idea of a shower that wouldn't go cold halfway through.

"Hey, Noct," Gladio nudged the prince as he started to climb the steps. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Noctis shrugged. "What's up?"

Ignis lifted an eyebrow as Gladio and Noctis hung back, frowning as Gladio herded Noctis out of earshot. It was a private matter, he supposed, but Gladio wasn't normally so secretive.

Ignis sighed, following Prompto into the house. He shouldn't eavesdrop, as much as he wanted to. The only thing he could do was hope that it was nothing concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got something out in time for our precious Igster's birthday... ;u;
> 
> *SHAMELESS PROMOTION...* if you wanna check out my cosplay (or message me if you want!), you can follow my facebook page Lyzi-NoPo, instagram @lyzinopo, and twitter @LyziNoPo!
> 
> UPDATE 2/27/2018: I PROMISE I haven't abandoned this fic again! I'm not spoiling anything, but a new chapter should be up soon! I swear! I'm sorry you all have to wait so long!


	28. Party of Four: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Ignis gets Mama'd, Gladio drops a major bombshell, and Noctis sucks (in several ways).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: You can honestly use Noct as a guide of WHAT NOT TO DO WHEN GIVING HEAD... Other than that, this chapter is pretty much clean of any warning-worthy subjects! :D

Ignis hummed as he chopped the vegetables on the cutting board before scooting them to Monica to use in their stew. Prompto had gotten his chocobo song stuck in his head, and Ignis couldn't help but repeat it out loud.

Monica chuckled beside him, stirring the pot. "You certainly seem chipper, all things considered."

"I suppose," Ignis hummed, firmly holding a potato as he chopped thick slices. "I can't say everything is perfect, but a proper kitchen and full-sized bathroom is pretty close."

Monica chuckled once more before stepping closer. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"How am I...?" Ignis raised an eyebrow.

"Your illness," Monica clarified. "I know it's a secret, but I couldn't help but notice what Prince Noctis had bookmarked in Jared's book."

Ignis felt a sudden pang of embarrassment at the topic being brought up by someone outside of their group. "I'm doing fine, but I can't say I don't have my worries."

"I understand it's a difficult topic to talk about, and I apologize for snoping," Monica frowned as Ignis stared straight forward, hyper-focused on his task to avoid showing his embarrassment. "I just wanted to make sure you're fairing alright. I'll drop it if it makes you uncomfortable."

Ignis sighed; it did make him uncomfortable, if he was to be honest, but he knew Monica was only concerned for his health. After all, if anyone was capable of out-mothering Ignis himself, it would likely be Monica.

Ignis pushed his glasses up with the back of his hand to avoid getting any onion or pepper juices in his eyes. "It's been a struggle to cope with. Sometimes, it's easier for me to deal with some of the implications than other days."

"Implications?" Monica tilted her head before straightening up. "Apologies. I shouldn't pry."

"No, you're quite alright," Ignis handed over the slices of spuds to Monica. "I've always taken quite a lot of pride in my image as a gifted individual, as I'm sure you're aware. I suppose I sometimes worry that I betray my image and my self-respect with my actions as a result of the illness. That's why I intend on keeping it between as few of people as possible."

"I understand. That's reasonable to want," Monica nodded. "But just keep in mind that self-respect is entirely your respect for yourself."

Monica turned the burner for the stove to a lower setting, letting the stew simmer just a bit longer. "No one else can determine your self-respect but you, Ignis. You can still respect yourself regardless of what you enjoy or grow to enjoy. There's nothing to be ashamed of. None of it can change that you're still one of Insomnia's brightest minds."

"I..." Ignis was at a loss for words, so he simply focused on the task of getting the bowls from the cabinet. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Monica."

"Of course," Monica chuckled, stepping away and up to Ignis as he set the table. She looked up at Ignis before pinching his cheek between her fingers. "If you ever need to talk, any time you boys aren't running around, I'll happily lend an ear."

Ignis blinked as she stepped away, rubbing his suddenly stinging cheek.

"Did I just get mothered?" Ignis whispered quietly to himself, baffled. "Is this what Noctis and Prompto feel like constantly? Good heavens."

Monica giggled under her breath in amusement as she stirred the stew.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis chuckled as he watched Noctis play around with Talcott over dinner only to be scolded by Monica before Ignis could do so himself. It had been one of the more relaxing nights they'd had in quite a while. It almost felt like being back in Insomnia again, only less grandiose.

"Hey, Ignis," Talcott turned to him.

"Yes, Talcott?" Ignis smiled down at the boy. He seemed to be doing okay, all recent events considered.

"How long will you and Prince Noctis be staying before going to Altissia?" Talcott tilted his head inquisitively.

"I'm not sure, myself," Ignis answered. "I suppose it depends entirely on how long it takes to find the Mythril, and also on Prince Noctis' orders himself."

"We'll still be here for a little while," Noctis butted in. "We have a lot of loose ends to tie up first."

"Loose ends?" Talcott asked again.

Noctis looked at a loss for words of how to put their situation to a child. For all of the speech training the prince had, he supposed it went to waste when sex was the topic.

Dustin finally spoke up, "He means they've promised to help people, and like a good king, he intends on making good on his promises. Am I correct?"

"Uhhhh..." Noctis froze for a second before clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes. Yes, that's precisely it."

Ignis chuckled before glaring when Noctis subtly started to scoot the vegetables off of his plate and onto Talcott's.

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ ," both Ignis and Monica huffed out in unison.

Noctis pouted.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto stretched with a long groan as he flung himself onto a bed. "Finallyyyyyy. Big beds!"

Ignis chuckled as he slipped his jacket off, setting it over the back of the closest chair. "I suppose we wouldn't have to share beds tonight."

"We might _want_ to by the end of the night, though," Noctis shrugged.

Gladio elbowed Noctis, glaring down at him. "Don't spoil anything, genius."

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis tilted his head. There was Gladio's odd behaviors again. "What would he be spoiling?"

"I... have some stuff to talk about," Gladio confessed.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm _tiiiiirrrred_." Prompto whined, hanging upside-down off of his bed. "Iggy and I have been awake all day, dude."

"No, it really can't wait for tomorrow," Gladio shook his head. "Given that, tomorrow, I won't _be_ here."

Ignis went still, and he noticed Prompto went equally rigid. Noctis, on the other hand, remained unphased.

He supposed that was likely what they talked about earlier.

"You're leaving?" Prompto frowned, rolling onto his front. "Where did this come from, man?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," Gladio clarified. "I can't tell you everything, but I'm not leaving forever. I swear I'll be back."

"You better," Ignis threatened, pushing himself out of the chair. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure," Gladio frowned. "It's not something I can put a timeframe on, exactly. But I should be back before Prince Charming has to run off to Altissia."

"You really can't tell us any extra details?" Prompto pouted up at Gladio.

"Not a lot," Gladio chuckled and shook his head. "While I'm gone, I'm gonna see if I can find anything else about the curse; you two still need to do your best to take care of Iggy yourselves, though, because I'm not so sure I'll return with anything new. It's not really my main goal in leaving."

"Wow, must be pretty important to you, then," Prompto tilted his head. "Not many things can turn the Charm into a side quest."

"Either way, we'll miss you dearly," Ignis spoke. "Or at the very least, _I_ will. I'll certainly miss the sex."

"Hey!" Noctis and Prompto reeled back in offense at the same time.

"We're not good enough for you?!" Noctis frowned.

"Yeah! What gives?!" Prompto crossed his arms, jutting his lip out at Ignis.

"Apologies, but neither of you are fond of pounding me into the bed quite like Gladiolus is," Ignis chuckled. "Which is something I will miss."

Prompto puffed his chest up before leaping up and quickly crossing the room to pull Ignis flush against him.

"While Gladio is gone, I solemnly swear..." Prompto started.

"... that you're up to no good?" Noctis suggested before giggling when Prompto shot an annoyed sideglance at him.

"No," Prompto replied aggressively. "I _solemnly swear_ that I will _pound_ that ass into oblivion."

Ignis swallowed thickly. He knew Prompto could be dominant, but the words still managed to take him off-guard.

Prompto yelped when Gladio pulled him away from Ignis. "You don't have to take over that role _yet_ , bottom boy. I'm still here for..." Gladio checked his phone for the time. "... about twelve more hours. I can still do the pounding for now."

Ignis didn't miss the defensive, huffy look that crossed Prompto's face.

"Speaking of," Noctis pointed. "Gladio, didn't you have a plan for the night?"

"Yeah, I did actually," Gladio smirked. "Since I'm gonna be gone for a while, I figured tonight was as good as any to check something new off of our little ' _list_ '."

It all started to click into place; Gladio had mentioned a 'plan' about the intended encounter several days ago, after their encounter with High Commander Ravus. Gladio must've been planning to leave since that night, and included his sexual intentions in that plan.

"And whatever might that be?" Ignis pushed his glasses up, hiding his smirk to feign obliviousness. He already _knew_ what was going to happen, but they didn't need to know that he knew.

"Ooh, you're talking about our little foursome, aren't you big guy?" Prompto grinned, nudging Gladio in the side.

"If you losers can keep up," Gladio chuckled. "And, of course, if Ignis is feeling up for all of us."

"Depends," Ignis leaned back. "Prompto took quite good care of me on the way here. The _real_ question is can you lot make me want the three of you despite that?"

Gladio hummed, pulling Ignis close. "You've been awfully composed lately; it's making my job of seducing you a lot harder."

"I got rather used to the constant arousal," Ignis smirked up at Gladio. "I'm not an easy fuck any more; you'll have to rely on more than my desperation now."

"Oh please," Prompto scoffed. "You'll melt like a Flan in our hands, Iggy."

Ignis cleared his throat. "I'd like to point out that Flans are actually incredibly solid. They're malleable, not actually liquid. So while it's an accurate analogy for how much I'll actually _melt_ , it serves poorly as a indicator of how you intend to seduce me."

"Okay, brainiac." Noctis rolled his eyes, sneaking up from behind to wrap his arms around Ignis and shoving one hand down the front of his pants while the other traced up his chest. "You're ruining the mood with your blabbering."

"I was unaware that intelligence was a turn-off for you, Noct," Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you're only turned on by similarly low wits."

"Ohhhh, _burn_!" Prompto gleamed.

Noctis huffed, gripping Ignis' member tightly. "You keep sassing your king and I'll have you gagged, Specs."

"Using your position in a sexual situation?" Ignis chuckled. "How unbecoming, highness."

"He's egging us on," Gladio tugged on Ignis' shirt. "I don't think he's as composed as he's leading us to believe."

It's true; Ignis was, internally, slowly coming apart at the seams. Did that stop him from having fun playing hard-to-get with his obviously desperate companions? Absolutely not.

Noctis buried his face between Ignis' shoulder blades as his hand stroked clumsily up his cock.

" _Tsk, tsk_ ," Ignis shook his head. "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me like such, Noct."

"You gonna tell me no?" Noctis stopped. "Then by all means."

Ignis froze at the sudden withdrawal of friction before sighing in amusement. "I do suppose complaining is entirely unlike me."

"That's what I thought," Ignis could feel the smirk on Noct's lips as he mumbled into his back.

" _Nooooct_ ," Prompto huffed. "You're hogging him."

"You had your turn earlier, according to Specs," Noctis huffed. "You can wait."

A frown formed upon the blonde's freckled features.

"Play nice now," Ignis warned. "I loathe to have my mood ruined with you lot bickering."

"Yeah, settle down," Gladio called from across the room. "I don't want to have to fix it if you awkward idiots ruin the mood."

Ignis jumped; he had hardly noticed Gladio even walked away, he was so enraptured by the two surrounding him. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Gladio moved two of the beds around.

"Gladio, what are you doing?" Ignis inquired, his voice shifting as Noctis gripped him, thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock.

"Pushing a couple of the beds together. We aren't gonna fit on one bed, and I doubt you're gonna settle on floor sex with how picky you're being tonight," Gladio grunted as he scooted one bed across the floor with a screech.

"Picky, you say?" Ignis huffed in mild offense. "If you think I'm being _picky_ , perhaps I'll _pick_ to exclude you from our activities tonight."

"You won't," Gladio spoke simply as the pressed the beds firm against each other. "You love this dick too much."

Ignis rolled his eyes. He had a point, and given that tonight was the last night he'd get said dick, he wouldn't pass it up.

Ignis knew his bluffs were being called out left and right. Despite his attempts at giving them a hard time, he really was all talk; But even so, it was still fun to retain his sass and confidence in the bedroom, he decided. It was pleasant to not be so coy all the time.

Prompto huffed, pressing against Ignis. " _Iggyyyy_ , you wouldn't let me go without a turn, would you?"

"Well," Ignis started, "You _did_ already have your way with me earlier, as Noct pointed out..."

" _Excuuuuse_ you?!" Prompto's brows furrowed as he jutted his lip out. " _You_ had _your_ way with _me!_ I blew you and I didn't get _anything_ in return!"

"Whoa, Specs, is that true?" Noctis gaped, halting his movements. "I didn't take you for being that _inconsiderate_."

Ignis swallowed thickly as his eyes darted between the two that were so enraptured with teasing him. He cleared his throat. "I suppose it is."

"Aww, that's just no good," Gladio chimed. "You need to repay the favor, four-eyes."

Ignis felt a tingle down his spine. Oh dear. _Ohhhh_ _dear_.

He had been prepared, of course. He made a point to prepare for everything he had information about, including that the three of them intended to ambush him and pressure him onward in his pursuit of a cure to his curse.

He hadn't accounted for how overwhelming the three could be when they worked together. He hadn't accounted for Noctis knowing how to use his lippy demeanor to his advantage, Prompto's playful attitude being a powerful foil to such, and Gladio's authoritative, commanding tone topping it all off. It would be frightening if it weren't utterly turning him on.

He should've accounted for this; they're more than capable of working together like clockwork in battle-- provided none of them are upset with each other-- so it should've gone without saying they'd be much the same in the bedroom. None of them seemed to have any current issues with each other, which was something that undoubtedly spelled trouble for Ignis.

Not that trouble was necessarily a _bad_ thing, in this instance.

Gladio nudged Noctis away, the prince's hand leaving it's spot wrapped around Ignis. Ignis bit back a disappointed noise as Gladio pulled him back.

"So, uh..." Prompto finally hummed. "How are we doing this, exactly?"

Ignis swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure of how to go about orchestrating sex involving multiple partners, being one of the few things he had little experience with, and he was certain no amount of teenage sex dreams or fanfic-reading would assist Prompto or Noct on the matter.

"It goes without saying that Ignis has to be the main recipient," Gladio punctuated his words by stripping Ignis of his shirt. "It's really just a matter of figuring out how each of us are gonna fit into gang fucking him."

Ignis bit his lip. He wasn't even in the nude, and yet he felt overwhelmingly exposed. Gladio's hand trailed down his chest, calloused hands brushing at sensitive skin. "The easiest way to figure it out is through discussion."

"Aaaand we'd discuss...?" Prompto led, fidgeting as he watched Gladio tease at Ignis' flesh.

"What each of us want out of him," Gladio finished, pulling Ignis back against him by the hips. Ignis gasped lightly at the feeling of Gladio's groin pressing firm against his rear. "I'm already calling dibs on this sweet ass; any objections?"

"Nah, none here," Prompto grinned, stepping up and lifting a hand to Ignis' face. He ran his thumb over Ignis' lips, smirking when Ignis' lips parted under the touch. "Personally, _I_ think I'm gonna get some payback."

Prompto turned towards Noctis, who had stared silently but determinedly as the other talked and teased. "Unless the prince decides to pull rank to get the hole he wants."

Noctis shook his head. "I don't want either hole."

Despite his inexperience compared to the other men, Noctis held confidence in his words; likely to prove he was capable of handling himself in a sexual situation, or possibly to drive Ignis more mad than he already was.

"You guys can have whatever you want," Noctis spoke, hooking a finger between the fabric of Ignis' trousers and his abdomen, "But tonight, this dick belongs to me."

"Ooh, it's kinda sexy when you get all assertive," Prompto grinned. "Kinda makes me all tingly inside."

Noctis rolled his eyes as he pulled and tugged at Ignis' belt, unhooking it before pulling Ignis forward, claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

"Come on, dude," Prompto whined. "I already called dibs on that."

"Which is why I'm getting my kissing out of the way, before you get his mouth all dirty," Noctis pointed.

Gladio rolled his eyes, tugging Ignis back. "You guys gonna help me get this foursome in motion, or am I just stuck doing everything by myself?"

"You're the only one who knows how to work out a foursome," Noctis pouted. "So, yeah, logically, we're leaving everything to you."

Gladio's expression went into a blank, exasperated glare. "For fucks sake, Noct."

"Do you disagree?" Noctis shrugged. "I'm a virgin, Ignis is an ex-prude, and Prompto is utterly clueless."

"None of that is correct!" Prompto argued. "You haven't been a virgin in three days and Ignis was more of a slut than he'd admit to!"

"No defense for yourself?" Noctis smirked and Prompto whined.

"Two out of three were definitely, obviously,  _without a doubt_ , incorrect," Prompto huffed. "So by percentage and process of association, that means you're _completely_ lying and I'm _not_ clueless!"

" _That's_ your logic?" Gladio rolled his eyes. "You're both getting off topic."

"Then teach us what we're doing wrong, oh _Master of Orgies_ ," Prompto grinned as Gladio's expression got gradually more exasperated. Ignis noticed Gladio mouth something to Prompto, but couldn't quite make out the words.

"One issue preventing us from moving forward," Gladio shoved Ignis onto the bed. "Is that he's still got clothes on."

Ignis gasped when Gladio tugged at his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them with rough movements before finally pulling them down his slender legs.

The three gazed at him; he was completely exposed. For the first time in a while, he was actually completely nervous about sex. But not in a negative way.

It was nerve-wrecking, but he was so undeniably turned on in a manner way beyond what his illness caused. He was nervous in the sense of being excited, desperate even. Not fearful or worried; he knew he was in trustful hands. He felt comfortable, and his nerves came from a place of positivity rather than worry. It was exciting being exposed like this, cock twitching in arousal under the gaze of three men who looked ready to take him apart in blissful ways.

"We also want him worked up," Gladio grinned in a way that looked almost sadistic. "Nothing is better than having someone desperate for you to fuck them."

Ignis decided against immediately arguing the fact that he already was desperate, as he always was, given the nature of the very illness they were trying to cure. He knew what Gladio meant, of course; he wanted him to beg.

"You want to tease?" Ignis steeled himself; he could play the same games. "Then by all means, give it your best shot."

Gladio cupped Ignis' chin, squeezing as he grinned down. "The teacher is trying to teach; how about you settle down? Otherwise, I might have to take disciplinary action."

"I do hope you're aware teachers can't discipline anyone other than their students," Ignis pointed. "And I'm certainly not your student, given I'm not learning a thing."

Gladio rolled his eyes before lightly smacking Ignis' cheek with only a bit of brunt force; not enough to sting or hurt, but enough to jostle. The sensation sent a tingle down ignis' spine. "Keep mouthing off and I'll make Prompto stick his dick in it."

Ignis smirked proudly at how quick Gladio was to irritate. If this is how it felt to act like a brat, he could certainly understand why Noct dabbled in it. Regardless, he would choose to be obedient for now; Gladio seemed to know what he was talking about, and he was not one to disrupt a learning experience for Noctis or Prompto.

"As I was saying, you wanna tease him, get him riled up," Gladio spoke. "Just like any sort of sex, he should be as enthusiastic as all of us. That's what foreplay is for."

Noctis swallowed thickly, nodding along as Gladio spoke. He fidgeted seemingly nervously, but maintained a calm, neutral face. Prompto, meanwhile, seemed absolutely thrilled.

"You know what makes for good foreplay?" Gladio smirked. "The absolute _best_ thing to start with?"

"Blowjobs?" Prompto immediately shouted, gleaming.

" _Blowjobs_ ," Gladio repeated as confirmation with a nod.

"Ohhhh yeah," Prompto grinned impossibly bigger, tilting his head to the side and cracking his neck excitedly. "I've _so_ got this."

Then, Gladio stopped him. "I think it's a little unfair that you always get stuck blowing him. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm..." Prompto tapped his chin. "... yeeeeahh, I guess it is a little unfair. But who'd gonna do it if I don't?"

"Since he thinks he can handle fucking Ignis the same as us," Gladio smirked. "Why not let his highness do it? After all, he _did_ demand that we let him have some cock."

"Wait, what?" Noctis went completely still. "No. No no _no_."

"What, you don't like oral?" Prompto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nah. I think he's nervous," Gladio crossed his arms. "He's all bark and no bite after all."

"I-I'm not nervous," Noctis glared. "I just-- um-- well, I... "

"Don't wanna blow him with a crowd watching?" Prompto offered.

"Exactly!" Noctis huffed. "What he said!"

"You realize Prompto and I aren't going to be blindfolded or some crap like that, right? We'll be conscious of our actions and each other's actions just like you," Gladio argued. "Which means we'll be watching you just the same when you're fucking, only in that case, you'll be ass-naked. And if you're too scared to blow him in front of us while fully-clothed, that means you're probably not ready to do this at all."

"I _am_ ready!" Noctis growled, clenching his fists and glaring up at the shield. "I'm _not_ scared. Get out of my way."

Noctis shoved forward, knocking shoulders with Gladio as he did so. Ignis couldn't help but chuckle as Noctis stumbled from the force of colliding with the shield. Noctis knelt forward, falling hard to his knees in front of Ignis, hands on his bare thighs.

Noctis pulled his glove off with his teeth, throwing his head to the side to fling the glove aside.

He knew Noctis didn't intend it, but his _'determined'_ look was more akin to a baby's pout. It was adorable and amusing, but it made it hard to stay in the mood for eroticism when the prince looked like an angry child.

Noctis wrapped one hand around his shaft, his other rested firmly at the base. He bit his lower lip, taking a quiet breath as he stroked long, firm strokes.

With a deep breath, Noctis brought the erection into his mouth, sinking down quickly and taking Ignis deep. Ignis bit back a moan at the sensation, frowning when Noctis pushed off just as suddenly in a fit of gags and coughs.

"Hey, easy, dude," Prompto knelt, patting at Noctis' back. "You're not a porn star, you gotta take it slow."

"I don't want _slow_ ," Noctis huffed, slapping Prompto's hand away from him. "I want to be _good_."

"Then take it from me," Ignis tapped at Noctis' chin. "There's nothing good to come from you hurting yourself trying to please me. We've discussed this, Noct."

Noctis pouted, sighing. "Fine. I'll be more careful."

Once more, Noctis lowered his mouth over Ignis' cock. Noctis' tongue moved lazily as he bobbed his head, like he wasn't quite sure of what to do with it.

Noctis' movements were slow, clumsy. At first, it didn't seem too much different from the sex they had before, given a huge difference was that this time he wasn't affected by the haze of being of the brink of death. But he slowly came to realize that Noctis' movements were _definitely_ clumsier, not just a result of him being more conscious this time around. 

In hindsight, Noctis at least had an idea of what he was doing last time. This time, though, it was abundantly clear Noctis didn't even have a _slight_ idea of what he was doing.

It was a teasing, frustrating feeling; a constant tinge of pleasure that was constantly interrupted by pauses or lapses in feeling as a result of inexperience on the other end. Noctis had brief moments where what he did felt heavenly, only for him to fumble back into his unskilled patterns.

Not that he expected much from Noctis, given he had no experience or knowledge beyond what he'd read and what Ignis had taught him in mandatory sex ed lessons, which in hindsight, was sorely lacking in some areas. He'd be more than patient and understanding in any other situation, but being subjected to it in this scenario, aroused and ready to be taken apart, was torturous.

And then, of course, Noctis made no effort to keep his teeth in check. In fact, it seemed he was actively _attempting_ to scrape them across the sensitive flesh, resulting in Ignis' entire body going rigid. Did he think that felt _good_? Was he misunderstanding his reactions as pleasurable?

Ignis cursed in the form of a pained hiss; he really couldn't blame Noctis in the slightest, and found only himself to blame. For years, he spent so much time teaching the prince about sex, and yet he'd managed to completely gloss over giving oral to a penis, figuring it trivial for a prince arranged to wed the very _womanly_ Lunafreya.

It was coming back to bite him; quite _literally_ , as it were.

It was agony, in more ways than physical. Ignis fought back the desire to instruct Noctis as his instincts told him to do, to guide him into doing what felt good and what was proper. He wanted to teach him how to give oral in a wonderful and pleasurable way for his own sake, but he could sense the tiny gleam of pride Noctis had; how he probably thought he was doing great, which definitely _wasn't_ the case if Ignis was to be brutally honest with himself.

Above all else, he imagined how humiliated Noctis would be if he outright told him he was doing terrible in front of Prompto and Gladio. So he bit his tongue, and chose to simply grin and bear it.

It wasn't entirely bad; Noctis did occasionally get into a nice rhythm, and he did plenty of things that felt rather nice once he got over his... _toothy_ nature. He could tolerate it, he was sure. After all, if the men surrounding him were willing to jump through hoops to please him, he could deal with subpar oral performance.

Noctis hummed, taking Ignis deeper. Ignis moaned low at the sensations of the vibrations sent through his dick by the action. This was one such instance where Noctis figured out that something felt good to Ignis.

Then, when Noctis bobbed his head away, his teeth practically dug into skin. Ignis grunted, lurching away from the sudden pain.

Noctis finally pulled away, glancing up at Ignis. "You... okay?"

Ignis internally muttered a string of curses at the clueless look on the prince's face; the look of not knowing he did anything wrong. Ignis swallowed thickly before finally gritting out, "I'm fine, just caught me a bit by surprise."

Noctis nodded, returning his mouth to it's place around Ignis' cock, and Ignis let out a sigh of disgruntlement feigning pleasure.

"He's not gonna get better if you fake it, Iggy," Prompto eventually whispered in his ear, grasping at his shoulders. "You gotta tell him if something feels bad."

Ignis remained quiet, biting at his lip. He feared crushing Noctis too much by stating the reality that, in fact, first blowjobs usually suck; pun not withstanding.

But, he was at least fairly certain he wouldn't even come close to reaching climax like this, and yet it somehow made him all the more desperate to get whatever pleasure he could. He almost thought this was exactly was Gladiolus intended.

"Alright, Noct," Prompto scooted forward to sit on the edge of the bed beside Ignis, patting Noctis on the head. "Down boy; you don't wanna make him cum during foreplay, especially not if you're gonna be riding that dick. Gotta save some action for the rest of us."

Ignis nearly sighed with relief when Noctis pulled off with an audible pop; he made a mental note to handsomely reward Prompto with a meal of curry in the near future.

Noctis wiped his mouth as he smirked proudly up at Gladio. "Told you I could do it."

"Uh-huh," Gladio spoke with a hint of amusement. "Sorry I doubted you; I guess you're all bite after all."

Ignis rolled his eyes; if only Gladio knew exactly how accurate that statement was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why did Noctis leap straight into anal sex for his first time instead of starting with something easier like oral?", some of you asked. Well... here's your horrible, horrible answer.
> 
> As a warning, this chapter is LONG. So long that I elected to split it into around THREE parts, this being the first of which. It's all technically one chapter, but I didn't want to just drop a huge-ass chapter on you guys, so I'm splitting it into easier-to-read sections... that are still super long lmao.


	29. Party of Four: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio teaches, Prompto spectates, and Ignis just wants to fuck already,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: tbh Party of Four is probably my least problematic chapter yet; everyone's completely in their right mind, and everyone is consenting and communicating (albeit Gladio is a little forceful; he has everyone's best interests in heart, though, and no one feels intimidated).

"So what's our next lesson, oh _Great Master of Group Sex_?" Prompto grinned, practically bouncing on his heels. Gladio rolled his eyes, but seemed to find the title endearing.

"It's not really relevant for you," Gladio sat on the bed close by Ignis. "You get to sit out and watch."

"That implies _I_ have to be involved," Noctis sighed.

"Only if you don't want to injure yourself," Gladio pointed. "By all means, feel free to skip if you're okay with Ignis going full mom on you for getting hurt."

Gladio hadn't even finished speaking when Noctis sighed out, "Fine, fine, I'm listening. What do I need to do?"

"Strip."

Noctis went completely still once more, biting his lip. "Do what?"

"You heard me," Gladio replied casually.

Noctis swallowed, and almost looked like he wanted to back out.

"Noct, you don't have to do any of this if you don't want to," Ignis spoke. "There's no shame in changing your mind."

"I know," Noctis let out his held breath, pulling his shirt over his head. "I don't want to. I'm doing this."

"That's the spirit!" Prompto cheered, pumping a fist in the air as Noctis pulled his shirt off, showing off his developed muscles.

"Daaaamn, dude," Prompto leered before letting out a wolf whistle at the sight. "Why can't you be more like Gladio and go shirtless all the time?"

Prompto yelped when Noctis' thrown shirt landed firmly over his head. "Because you're already distracted enough as it is without my help."

Noct shied his eyes away from everyone as he unbuttoned and dropped his pants to the floor, stepping out of them and into his underwear. "Why do I have to be naked again?"

"Because you're a receiving partner like Iggy," Gladio clarified. "So this concerns you."

"And... it requires nudity. Got it," Noctis nodded, his cheeks completely flushed. "Should I be anywhere in particular?"

"Wherever you feel comfortable," Gladio answered. "But somewhere you can pay close attention."

Noctis slowly approached the combined bed, crawling on to sit at the end. Ignis could clearly see the red tone on his face, and it was completely understandable. This was something that even Ignis had little experience with, so he couldn't imagine how out of his element the prince felt.

But he was still powering through, and Gladio seemed fully intent on helping him. Even if some of his methods in the beginning seemed a little harsh, even forceful, he could tell Gladiolus meant well and Noctis appeared to understand that as well.

Ignis couldn't help but smile; despite all their bickering, Gladio could be incredibly gentle when he wanted to be. He gasped when Gladio pulled him into his lap, grasping his hips to position him. He straddled Gladio's lap, facing away from him and towards Noctis.

Gladio spread him roughly, resting his head on his shoulder. "Mirror Ignis' position if you can; if you can't, do what feels right."

Noctis nodded, his eyes slowly rising to meet Gladio's for instruction. Noctis scooted further on the bed, moving onto his knees and mimicking his chamberlain as closely as he could.  
  
"Another important part of foreplay is, as you know," Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis, squirting lubricant from a bottle onto his fingers. Ignis shivered as the cool liquid drizzled off his fingers and over his sensitive member. "Preparation."

"Yeah, Specs keeps scolding me for that," the prince chuckled.

"We don't want to hurt him in any way that's not fully intended," Gladio spoke before tossing the tube of lubricant towards Noct, "And the exact same goes for you."

Noctis snatched the lube from mid-air, huffing as he fumbled it several times due to the slickness of the bottle.

Gladio slicked the substance over his fingers, a thick sheen spread across all four fingers with his thumb. Noctis followed his lead, popping the top quickly and squirting the fluid onto the tips of his fingers and quickly slicking the digits.

"Now, watch what I do to Ignis, closely," Gladio instructed, spreading Ignis' legs to allow Noctis a better view. "And do the same to yourself."

Ignis didn't miss the way Noctis' cock twitched to life as Gladio instructed him, but he couldn't exactly place what caused it beyond that this situation was unbearably erotic for everyone involved.

Gladio's hand trailed lower, slick fingers brushing against Ignis' neglected cock and causing the advisor to let out a shuddered gasp. Gladio pressed his middle finger against his hole, and Ignis sighed deeply as he swept his fingers over the ring of muscle.

Noctis mimicked the action on himself, slipping his hand between his legs. Noctis scooted closer, looking much more intently at Gladio's actions as he repeated them.

Ignis let out a low moan as Gladio massaged around his hole, pressing only gently as he rubbed and probed at the hole.

"Start out slow," Gladio instructed, rubbing circles as he traced Ignis' entrance, spreading the slick lube across the pucker before dipping just the tip into his hole, stopping at the first knuckle. "Take it easy."

Noctis swallowed, staring intently, absorbing every little movement he was witnessing. He followed Gladio's example, prodding and rubbing his finger at his hole and biting his lip with a small whimper.

"Gladio..." Ignis murmured. "I can't take this. I need more."

"Noct is following exactly what I'm doing," Gladio replied. "If you rush, so will he. We don't want his highness getting hurt, do we?"

Ignis' breath hitched. Gladio was right, but gods was it agony. He wanted so much, wanted his hole stretched by Gladio's broad fingers, and yet he couldn't make Gladio work any faster.

Ignis froze when Noct gasped, slipping his finger inside himself. Ignis swallowed at the look of focus hazed with arousal on Noctis' blush-shaded face.

"You want to work yourself open, just like this," Gladio spoke calmly, pushing his finger deeper and deeper, before pulling back out to rest at the first knuckle. "Feel the finger inside you, how it stretches."

"A-Ah," Noctis gasped, sinking his finger inside himself in the same rhythm as Gladio was doing to Ignis. His blush spread more as he spoke. "I-I've done this before, I can take more."

"You should still make sure you're nice and prepared every step of the way," Gladio smirked, pressing his finger against Ignis' prostate. Ignis moaned out a loud, shocked sound at the sensation. "No need to rush anything."

"Right," Noctis nodded, fingering himself with the single digit in the same way Gladio was doing to Ignis. Ignis was breathless at the sight of Noctis obediently following Gladio's orders. He didn't know if he was doing it because Gladio's directions turned him on, or simply because he enjoyed the feeling of mimicking everything Ignis was subjected to, but it drove him mad with desire. That, too, was a possible reason for Noct's enjoyment, he added.

"Make sure you're nice and ready," Gladio purred against Ignis' neck. "Then, add the next finger; nice... and slow."

Ignis' head lulled back as Gladio pressed his index finger inside him to join his middle finger. He missed the sight, but heard Noctis grunt and groan as he slid his own finger into his tight hole.

A shiver went up his spine at the little noises Noctis made. With a clear mind, he could finally appreciate how delicious the sounds were and how they affected him.

"In addition to thrusting," Gladio spoke. "Spread them as far as you can, like scissors. I like to do it in a pattern, like this."

Gladio pressed his fingers all the way in, and pulled halfway out before spreading the digits inside him, then closed his fingers and pressed in again. "Nice and slow."

"For Shiva's sake, Gladiolus," Ignis growled. "I already know how unbearably _slow_ you are, you don't need to announce it even ten seconds."

Ignis felt the vibrations of Gladio's chest against his as he chuckled teasingly against him. "Remember, this isn't all about you, Iggy."

Ignis gritted his teeth in frustration.

"After all, don't you want Noct to learn to prepare himself properly?" Gladio taunted. "Don't you want him to take it slow? You should be just as patient as you expect him to be."

Ignis growled, dropping his head back against Gladio's shoulder in aggravation. Gladio was taking pleasure in making him unravel at the seams.

"Next, add a third finger," Gladio instructed, pressing the tip of his ring finger into the stretched hole. "This isn't always necessary; you probably don't need to be stretched this much since Ignis' cock isn't an unreasonable size--"

"Then skip the lesson," Ignis growled. "You've just admitted it's not information Noct needs."

"Whoa, Specs, skipping out on a _lesson_?" Noctis purred out. "That's not like you at _all_."

"I-I loathe unnecessary trifling," Ignis shuddered. "This is wasting time that could be used for... _aghh_...!" Ignis shouted, body tensing as Gladio's fingers brushed against his prostate. "... for much more _productive_ activities."

"But how would you know if I need it or not?" Noctis smirked as he scooted into a more comfortable position to slip in his finger. "What if I end up needing it after all? Then I'll be unprepared and it'll be all _your_ fault."

"Sounds like his highness is eager to learn," Gladio smirked, his gravelly voice spoken quiet against Ignis' ear. "I don't think either of us are in a position to argue, Iggy."

Ignis couldn't help but whine, a pitiful sound of frustration and desperate arousal. His body was sensitive, the teases were intense, and Ignis almost felt like a toy for the two of them to play with.

"Alright, t-third finger," Noctis moaned as he sheathed the third finger inside of him. "What do I do now?"

"How do you feel?" Gladio asked, holding Ignis firm against him. "Be as descriptive as you can get while still being comfortable. What we do next depends on how you feel."

Ignis' hands curled into hard fists, nails digging into his skin. He was using communication as a means of further teasing. For a moment, Ignis wondered whether the Shield was secretly a daemon.

"I feel stretched," Noctis hummed as he moved the fingers inside of him. "Stretched and... full."

"Are you in pain at all?" Gladio spoke, and Ignis could hear genuine concern masked by authority in his voice.

"No. I mean, _yes_ , but," Noctis paused for a second to try to think over what he was trying to say; Ignis couldn't fault his inability to string words together, considering Ignis wasn't doing well himself. "It _does_ hurt, but it's not... a _bad_ hurt? It feels really good."

Gladio nodded, then smirked. "Then I think we need some more prep."

Ignis' head sunk with an undignified whimper; he was reaching his limit of how much teasing he could take. Watching Noctis prep himself, describe what he felt, all with Gladio's fingers firmly rested against his prostate the entire time.

Noctis and Gladio were almost undoubtedly working together against him. It was testing his pride in a way he'd never felt before; he was desperate, and he wasn't above begging, yet he had an unerring urge to deny them the privilege of making him do so.

"Spread your fingers again," Gladio spoke, moving his free hand up Ignis' chest. Ignis loosely noticed that Noctis' hand was resting on his pecs, a finger brushing over his left nipple. Gladio was mimicking Noctis' own free movements in a similar manner to the way he'd been mimicking Gladio's. "it's too tight to spread much, but any extra prep still helps actual penetration feel better. Don't spread too fast either; move gently, and don't strain yourself."

Ignis gasped as Gladio stretched him further, his other calloused hand brushing against the sensitive bud of his nipple. His lip quivered as he tried to keep himself composed enough to watch and enjoy the sight of Noctis in front of him, a sight that only served to send his composure spiraling even more.

"Now start moving again," Gladio pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in the same rhythm as Noctis, letting the younger man lead the pace. "Steady movements, pick a pace and keep it. Don't falter."

Noctis nodded silently, words replaced with labored breaths. Ignis shivered, his spine tingling at the noises Noctis made. Any nerves he had been displaying seemed to completely melt away.

"Don't aim for the same spot every time," the shield spoke. "Try and feel around for your prostate. Like this."

Noctis jumped when Ignis let out a sudden moan, his body jolting as Gladio's long digits poked and prodded at the sensitive spot inside him. He would've collapsed onto his hands if it weren't for Gladio holding him entirely upright for the sake of ' _teaching_ ' Noctis.

Then, Gladio brushed the spot again, and again, until Ignis was almost seeing stars with every little movement.

He moaned and mewled under his breath, his body shaking and jerking with sudden movements. He watched as Noctis became similarly disoriented, doubled over and clutching the sheets as he fingered himself.

Ignis could felt heat pooling in his belly, his body tense as pleasure pulsed through him. He shook, his hips involuntarily jerking into Gladio's fingers. He was close, he was so, unbelievably close. He could almost taste the waves of orgasm crashing through him.

"If you feel like you're gonna cum, _stop_." Gladio spoke, almost withdrawing his fingers from Ignis' hole entirely.

Ignis wanted to scream, and the sound he let out in response was pretty close to exactly that. He wailed in frustration as his relief was pried away from him, leaving his leaking cock to twitch weakly.

Ignis growled, clenching his fists to his sides. " _You._.. are a monster."

Gladio chuckled, pulling Ignis upright once more. The withdrawal left Noctis panting in a similarly desperate manner. "You don't always want to cum from fingering, not if there's something even better planned."

Ignis' breath steadied as his almost-orgasm fizzled away, his mind clearing as he was left with no stimulation. Then, Gladio pressed the fingers back into the advisor, rubbing his prostate once more.

"When you're recovered, you can keep doing it," Gladio smirked, leering lasciviously against Ignis' neck. "After all, you wanna make sure you're niiiice and ready to get your brains fucked out."

Ignis' brows furrowed and he let out a quiet whine as Gladio resumed fucking him on his fingers, picking up a faster pace. Noctis sat aside, still recovering from his own touches. He shifted, a blush heavy on his face as he watched Ignis be taken apart.

Ignis couldn't help but stare at the wanting look on Noctis' face; he was so eager to have Noctis, to have his cock buried deep within him. He was so eager that it made it easy to forget that he once considered him pure and untouchable.

He could just imagine the sight of Noctis' lustful eyes hazed over as Ignis penetrated him, how Noctis would cry out his name as he came with Ignis inside him.

It was so easy to envision with the looks Noctis was giving him; how easily Noctis would come apart, how flushed his face would be as his lips fell open with moans and shouts of ecstacy.

His cock throbbed, the fantasies taking their toll as crackling static of pleasure washed through him once more as Gladio fingered him hard and fast.

He was almost ready to spill when Gladio pulled his fingers out again, leaving him empty.

Ignis practically sobbed at the sudden withdrawal, aching for release that seemed to never come. When Gladio let go of his grip on Ignis, the advisor fell forward onto his hands, punching at the mattress with feeble punches of aggravation.

"Gladiolus _fucking_ Amicitia," Ignis growled, his voice shaking from the force of being denied from the cusp of two orgasms. "You are the absolute _worst_ and I _hate_ you."  
  
"If I'm the worst, then I guess you don't want what's next, huh?" Gladio replied casually.

Ignis' eyes widened in a small burst of panic; he knew Gladio was just joking, taunting, teasing him, and yet the thought of being denied any longer was enough to cause a split second rush of fear through him.

"Gladio, please, I can't take any more," Ignis trembled as he gripped the sheets, looking up at Gladio. "I want your cock so much it aches."

Gladio chuckled, grasping Ignis by the jaw to lift him once more. "See, Noct, _this_ is how you properly beg for cock. Might be useful for a little cockwhore like you to pay attention to how it's done."

Noctis twitched, not breaking his gaze on Ignis as the chamberlain gave Gladio pleading eyes with his body arched in the most seductive way he could manage with his lanky physique. "Please, my body can't take much more abuse. I need more, I need to be taken apart."

Gladio chuckled, staring down at Ignis. His expression was as cool and calm as always; the only thing that betrayed his own arousal was the erect tent of his tight pants.

"Pretty as your begging is, aren't you forgetting something?" Gladio turned Ignis' face to look at Noctis. "I'm not the only one fucking you; so why should I be the only one you strive for the approval of?"

Ignis trembled as Noctis' expression of need changed into one of pride, a hint of an smile tugging at his lips as he scooted himself closer to Ignis.

"N-Noct," Ignis hummed as Noctis' hands found their way down his body.

"For all the complaining he did, he sure is eager now," Noctis grinned, moving closer until his and Ignis' cocks touched. "I didn't realize it was so easy to break you down."

Ignis shuddered as Noctis wrapped a hand around their cocks, holding them firmly together and stroking with short, teasing movements.

"If I would've known how easy it was," Noctis purred, "I probably would've tried to seduce you a lot sooner."

"Assuming I let you do so," Ignis breathed out a trembling breath.

"Are you saying you're capable of saying no to the thought of me riding you?" Noctis spoke, breath hot on Ignis' collarbones. "Because I highly, highly doubt you are."

"You almost never tell me no, you're always so willing to please me," Ignis moaned low as Noctis' stroke sped up just a tad, his hand squeezing just a little harder. "In fact, I bet I could've had you any time I wanted if I just would've begged properly, huh?"

"I daresay that would be considered taking advantage of your rank and could be construed as a form of sexual harassment, highness," Ignis smirked when Noctis scoffed.

Noctis quickly dug a hand in Ignis' hair, pulling him down into a rough kiss, pulling away just long enough to speak. "And I daresay you sassing me can be construed as insubordination."

Ignis felt a shiver go up his spine; Noctis was far, far too good at this for someone who didn't have any proper experience.

"Watch it, Noct," Gladio warned. "I think you're making him develop an authority kink."

"Like he didn't already totally have one," Noctis retorted, speaking between haphazard kisses.

"We don't want to make it so ingrained in his psyche that he cums any time Cor speaks to him," Gladio pointed.

"Why not? Prompto does exactly that," Noctis shrugged.

"Exactly, we don't need half our party debilitated every time the Marshal comes around. It'll look bad," Gladio huffed. "Speaking of Prompto..."

Gladio turned Ignis towards the blonde sitting in the chair to the side. Ignis had been so absorbed in what Noctis and Gladio were doing to him, he had almost forgot about Prompto's very presence and the fact that he had been watching the entire time. The blonde had simply been sitting aside, soaking up all of the erotic sights, and he still looked just as teased and disheveled as him or Noctis.

He was completely spaced out with his gaze; Ignis could only sumise that they'd put on quite a performance. Prompto hadn't even seemed to notice the attention was focused on him, waiting for a response. When he finally realized everyone was waiting on some sort of input from him, he sputtered.

"Uh, _wow_ ," Prompto coughed, cleared his throat. "All of that was... um.. well.. just... _wow_." Prompto palmed at his groin with a gloved hand, biting his lip. "That was literally one of the hottest things ever. Holy shit."

Gladio huffed. "Pick your jaw up off the ground. You're supposed to be helping."

"Uh, honestly, dude, that hit almost all of my kinks, and I'll probably end up cuming in my pants if I try to tease at this point," Prompto laughed nervously, scrubbing the back of his head. "So I think I'll avoid helping so I can properly facefuck him."

Gladio rolled his eyes. "Wuss."

"We can't all have infinite stamina like you, big guy," Prompto shrugged. "Besides, look at him. He looks wrecked and we haven't even fucked him yet. Don't you think a _liiiiittle_ mercy is in order? Just a smidge?"

"I dunno, I'm still not entirely convinced he can handle all three," Gladio teased, grunting when Ignis practically threw himself at him.

Ignis swallowed thickly, digging his fingers into the leather of his jacket. "You've made me wait so long it's practically torture; I want to be fucked. I _need_ to be fucked. I need everything you three can give me, right _now_."

It was only a split second reaction, but Ignis caught the way Gladio's breath hitched.

"You beg so pretty when you're desperate," Gladio lips curled into a wolfish grin as he weaved his fingers into Ignis' hair, tugging the locks firmly. "And you _are_ desperate, aren't you? You wanna have your holes filled like you're our little slut? Get fucked until you can't even remember your own name?"

Ignis hadn't meant to moan at mere words, but he did. The lewd noise seemed to be all the approval Gladio needed. Ignis grunted as he was pushed and pinned to the bed, Gladio's lips on his own almost immediately, his rough hands roaming Ignis' pale skin.

"Soooo. am I allowed to jump in now?" Prompto grinned. "Orrrr are you two going to keep hogging him?"

Gladio rolled his eyes, pulling away from Ignis. "You've been allowed to jump in this entire time."

"Okay, yeah, _true_ , but," Prompto shrugged off his vest and his shirt. "Why would I want to interrupt you teaching the Crown Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, how to finger himself? It was like watching one of my wet dreams come to life, dude."

"Um... I might be a little concerned that you're having wet dreams that include me," Noctis scratched the back of his head nervously.

"In case you missed it, dude, you're a _prince_ , and you're hot as hell on top of it," Prompto shrugged. "A _lot_ of people have wet dreams about you. I'm just one of the few that will admit it to your face."

"I, um..." Any nerves that Noctis hid suddenly resurfaced as he fidgeted and stuttered, struggling to come up with a reply.

Prompto grinned, wrapping an arm around Noctis. "It means you have sex appeal, dude. It's a good thing. Embrace it."

Noctis shrugged Prompto off. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Trying to ride Ignis' brains out?" Prompto nudged Noctis teasingly.

"You two have the fucking worst attention spans," Gladio shook his head. "Pay attention and stop getting distracted."

"Yeeees _sir_ ," Prompto grinned with a mock salute. "Waiting for orders, _sir_."

Gladio rolled his eyes at the gesture. "Iggy, move to the edge of the bed. Your head should be able to comfortably hang off the side."

Ignis nodded, moving himself towards the edge. He could already feel the crick in the neck forming and he hadn't even laid back. But Gladio likely knew what he was talking about, so he didn't argue.

As Gladio moved closer, Ignis instinctively spread his legs. Gladio hummed as he caressed his thighs. "Prompto, you'll be standing at the edge of the bed."

"Got it," Prompto nodded, then yelped as he tripped and stumbled off the bed in his eagerness, only barely catching himself.

"Noct," Gladio gestured. "Get on Iggy's lap. You're on top."

"Do... I _have_ to be?" Noctis scrubbed his elbow before clarifying when Gladio gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not good at riding."

"You don't have experience, so that's to be expected. But this the easiest position to include _all_ of us," the shield replied. "I'll help you out if you need it."

Noctis trembled but resigned with a sigh. "Fine, if you say so."

The prince took a deep breath, placing his hands on Ignis' shoulders as he slung his leg over Ignis' torso, straddling his advisor.

Ignis groaned low as Noctis' ass brushed against his erection, his member coming to rest between the cheeks of Noctis' perk rear. Every small shift or movement Noctis made resulted in friction that sent a shiver up Ignis' spine.

With closed eyes, Ignis finally leaned back, letting his head come to rest off the edge of the bed. It hadn't been nearly as uncomfortable as he came to expect, but he could feel blood rushing to his head in a sensation that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

When Ignis opened his eyes, he was awaited with the sight of Prompto stroking his cock, squeezing the tender flesh with each tug. With proper lighting afforded by sex beyond a subtle middle-of-the-night romp, the blonde's cock was even more beautiful than he remembered as it twitched in his grasp, hardening quickly as Ignis stared.

Ignis shuddered deeply as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Gladio was between his legs, Noctis was on his lap, and Prompto was standing before him. He was about to get fucked in a manner that he would've never imagined, by people he never imagined he'd have such a relationship with.

This would be a night he remembered forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO.
> 
> I was intending on uploading the parts of this chapter over the span of a week from Part One. SURPRISE SURPRISE, my computer went kaput again like it did during Igmas. B| Didn't lose any data, but my computer was down and prevented upload. And then when I got it fixed, Royal Edition came out. And of course I got tied into that for... ahem, 'research'.
> 
> SO I apologize for not finding a way to upload sooner. B( If you so desire, I now have a tumblr where you can find me and yell at me when I take too long to upload (and also receive updates on WHY I suck at updating in a timely manner.
> 
> https://mamathiccnis.tumblr.com/


	30. Party of Four: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis leads, Prompto and Gladio compete, and Ignis gets his brains fucked out by all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Unprotected group sex; Noct knows what kind of stuff he wants to try.

"Who moves first?" Prompto asked, swallowing anxiously.

 

"He makes the fucking best noises when he gets stretched," Gladio spoke. "So I don't want him muffled. You move last."

 

Prompto nodded. "Gotcha. I can wait. I think."

 

Noctis braced himself on Ignis' chest. "I'll move first."

 

"You sure?" The Shield asked.

 

"Yeah," Noctis nodded quickly. "Yeah. I can handle it."

 

Prompto cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Do you guys need condoms or anything, orrr...?"

 

The other three immediately paused. That was something they'd overlooked earlier in their numerous conversations.

 

"Condoms would probably be a good decision," Gladio started to pull away. "Less clean-up that."

 

Noctis opened his mouth but shrunk with uncertainty, avoiding everyone's gazes. Gladio seemed to pick up on the insecurity almost immediately.

 

"Unless his highness has something to say," Gladio shrugged.

 

"I..." Noctis paused, chewing at his lip contemplatively before shifting. "I do, actually. I don't want one. I want him to cum inside me."

 

Ignis blinked, swallowing thickly. The words lit a fire in his belly. "You're certain? You do remember how messy it was to clean up after our last incident, yes?"

 

"Specs," Noctis huffed. "I know what I like, and I liked it when you came inside me. Even if it was an accident."

 

"Sooooo..." Prompto waved the box of condoms in his hand. "Iggy doesn't need to wear one, I'm getting head so I don't need one. Big guy, you need one?"

 

Gladio peered over Noctis' shoulder, looking to Ignis to provide him with an answer to the question.

 

Ignis cringed lightly. He wasn't a fan of clean-up, he was fairly certain he would dislike having the filth inside of him, and not wearing protection seemed reckless even when the thought of pregnancy or other risks were non-existent. But yet he found himself intrigued, even turned on at the thought.

 

Besides, if Noctis was so determined to move forward without making Ignis wear one of the latex barriers, it would feel almost hypocritical to deny Gladio the same privilege. If nothing else, he could make Prompto and Gladio worry about the clean-up when it's said and done.

 

"I suppose I, too, will opt out," Ignis sighed. "It's a good thing none of us have any diseases."

 

"No kidding," Prompto spoke. "Sooo... No condoms?"

 

"No condoms."

 

Prompto sighed, chucking the box over his shoulder carelessly. "So I went and grabbed them for nothing."

 

"Better safe than sorry," Ignis huffed out as he laid back down.

 

" _'Safe'_   he says as we all opt out of practicing safe sex," Gladio chuckled, practically burying his face in Noctis' shoulders with an amused grin.

 

"It was Noct's idea, don't blame me for this horrendous plan," Ignis huffed, shifting once again to get comfortable.

 

"But you're the one following it," Gladio snorted. "You do literally anything if Noct tells you to, Iggy. He's basically the only person capable of peer pressuring you."

 

"Because not following orders is insubordination and is, in some cases, a punishable offense," Ignis explained, rolling his eyes subtly.

 

"Yes, Ignis, I'm _such_ an iron-fisted king that I'm going to throw you in the brig for making Gladio wear a condom," Noctis rolled his eyes as he rocked back against Ignis, his erect cock brushing against skin.

 

Ignis clenched his eyes shut, the soft and teasing friction only making his longing ache much worse. He gasped when he felt a hand envelop his cock, slick and wet as it stroked him

 

Noctis shifted, lifting himself off of Ignis. He opened his eyes, watching as Noctis teased his hole with the tip of Ignis' cock. He watched the way he trembled as he steadied himself, the way he bit his lip as he pressed the head inside himself, the way his mouth fell open in a quiet breath as he slowly sunk down on his shaft.

 

When Noctis and Ignis' eyes met, Noctis' face was red, a haze of embarrassment washing over him as he realized how closely he was being watched. He turned his head away immediately, breaking eye contact.

 

"You shouldn't be so nervous," Ignis offered simply, his own mind hazed by the tight warmth engulfing him.

 

"Well I am," Noctis pouted. "Don't even try to say you're not."

 

Though he hadn't really focused on it in a while, Noctis spoke the truth. He was nervous, underneath all of the excitement and arousal. "But that doesn't stop me from enjoying it."

 

Noctis finally eased, shifting to balance his hands on Ignis' chest. The prince still avoided eye contact. "I'll try to chill."

 

"Good!" Prompto grinned before leaning over, gripping Noctis' cheek between his fingers. "I'm so proud of you; acting all cool with a dick in your ass."

 

Noctis snarled, slapping the hand away as Prompto backed away giggling. Even Ignis himself couldn't resist a chuckle at the interaction.

 

"Iggy, you ready?" Gladio growled out, stroking his member slowly as he waited on the reply.

 

Ignis leaned up to look in Gladio's eyes as he peered over Noctis' shoulder, shifting to maintain eye contact as he answered with a nod. "Yes. Please."

 

Gladio smirked, lifting Ignis' hips for a better angle. Noctis gasped as he was jostled with the movement, sinking all the way down on Ignis' dick.

 

"H-Holy shit," Noctis shifted, biting his lip.

 

"Virgins are always so sensitive," Gladio chuckled.

 

"Not a virgin anymore," Noctis glared over his shoulder. "Dumb brute."

 

Gladio snorted with laughter. "That the best insult you got?"

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Quit antagonizing Noct, Gladio," Ignis huffed out, rolling his hips in a way that rubbed against Gladio's hard member while pressing deeper into Noctis. A coy smile tugged at his lips as both men moaned in unison.

 

"You heard him, big guy," Noctis smirked back at Ignis, rocking his hips back and drawing a hitched breath from the man beneath him. "Get a move on."

 

"Yeah yeah," Gladio chuckled, lifting the advisor's hips and pressing against his hole. "Always so bossy."

 

Ignis breathed deeply, relaxing as he awaited the penetration. He laid back, gasping lightly as the tip of Gladio's thick cock pressed into him.

 

As soon as he felt the stretch, it was almost like he was on the edge all over again. His head lolled back against the edge of the bed, mouth gaped in a silent moan.

 

"Gladiolus," Ignis sighed, digging his hands into the sheets.

 

"Yeah, I know," Gladio groaned, pulling Ignis' hips into his own. "You just love being filled like this, don't you?"

 

"Astrals, yes," Ignis answered in a breathless whisper. He could feel Noctis' hands tremble against his chest. Through lidded eyes, he could see the way Prompto shifted on his feet, fidgeting as he watched and gauged Ignis' reactions.

 

He could feel his face heating up, his mind hazing over in desire. When Gladio quickly shoved the rest of his shaft inside him, Ignis let out a mewl of pleasure as the bigger man filled him. He blinked, realizing the wanton noise he let out, quickly moving a hand to cover his mouth.

 

He froze, startled and shocked when another hand snatched him by the wrist, pinning it to the bed beside his head. He looked up, eyes wide as he saw Prompto's face looking back at him invertedly. The blonde's lips curled into a wolfish grin.

 

"Playing shy, Iggy?" Prompto grinned, leaning his weight into pinning Ignis' wrist while his free hand moved up to caress his face, fingers tracing along his cheekbones. "You should know better. No shame in being vocal, especially not with a voice like yours."

 

Ignis swallowed thickly, melting into the blonde's touch.  "Of course."

 

"Besides, might as well use that mouth while you can," Prompto spoke, easing off of the brunet's wrist. "'Cause I ain't gonna give it any breaks tonight, baby."

 

Ignis shuddered; for someone as awkward, nervous, and occasionally ill-spoken as Prompto was, he was phenomenal at finding and speaking just the words to entice him.

 

As Prompto took a step back, Noctis leaned forward, his weight heavy on Ignis' chest as he found his balance. Ignis moaned lowly, gripping the sheets as Noctis lifted himself and dropped himself back down, taking Ignis' entire cock deeply.

 

As the prince repeated the action, he let out a whimper muffled by biting his lip. Ignis breathed heavily, his length twitching as a result of the tight walls surrounding it, the friction sending a pulse of pleasure up his spine.

 

Gladio's sudden movement brought the advisor's attention back to him, shifting Ignis' hips and burying himself further into the man sprawled below.

 

"You set the pace, and I'll follow," Gladio instructed with a low growl.

 

"Got it," Noctis rasped, sighing deeply as he lifted himself before taking Ignis all the way inside himself once more, nails lightly scratching against Ignis' pectorals as he worked up a slow pace.

 

When Noctis finally worked up a faster, steadier pace, Gladio finally pulled out then snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Ignis as Noctis sunk down. Ignis let out a jagged moan, throwing his head back.

 

"Feel good, Specs?" Noctis' voice trembled as he purred, moaning as he rode Ignis' length.

 

"Divine," Ignis murmured, his hands finding their way to rest on the prince's working thighs. The tips of his fingers grazed Noctis' thighs, and he relished in the quiet sound Noctis made at the light stimulation.

 

"We haven't even gotten started yet," Gladio chuckled, thrusting deeply. His thrusts got noticably rougher, drawing louder noises from the chamberlain below.

 

"More," Ignis husked out the beg as he gripped Noctis' thighs, feeling the working thigh muscles under his fingertips.

 

Noctis shook, nodding silently as he tried his best to oblige and move faster, Gladio following suit. The prince made a small frustrated huff as he lost his rhythm, struggling to maintain pleasurable movements at a faster speed.

 

Just as Ignis was about to speak up, intending to let Noctis know to just do what felt good to him and not worry about his own begs and pleads, Gladio spoke instead and interrupted him before he could even utter a word.

 

"Try rocking back and forth instead of up and down," Gladio offered, lifting his hands to grip Noctis' hips. "Like this."

 

Gladio forced Noctis' hips downward, forcing him to take Ignis to the base before guiding him forward and then pulling him back towards him. "Roll your hips backward instead of lifting and dropping them."

 

"S-So like... scooting, instead of bouncing?" Noctis asked with a pleasured stutter as Gladio moved him along the advisor's length.

 

"Right," Gladio nodded, following the guided movement with his own thrusts, slowing as he spoke to the prince. "You can get deeper and better angles if you arch your back."

 

Noctis shuddered as he experimented with the new knowledge and instructions, arching and mewling as he pulled himself forward and rocked himself back in a faster rhythm than he had before.

 

Gladio followed the speed he set, allowing Noctis to move of his own volition but leaving his hands resting on his hip, loosely assisting the prince as he slammed his hips forward.

 

Ignis had watched intently through lidded eyes when Gladio lulled to instruct and guide Noctis on how to ride him, the image being impossibly arousing; now that the two had worked up a steady, fast pace, the only thing he was seeing now was stars.

 

His teeth gritted as he hissed and whimpered in ecstacy at the dual stimulation before digressing into wanton howls. He could feel wave after wave surging through him as Gladio's thick length stretched him and brushed against sensitive nerves inside of him while Noctis' tight ass engulfed his own length. He knew he couldn't control the noises he was making, even if he were trying.

 

"Y-Yes, yes!" Ignis shouted, finding himself trembling and involuntarily bucking from the friction. His entire body felt like static, every little touch feeling like electric.

 

When Prompto made his presence known again with his hands touching and caressing his face, he gasped. Prompto's thumbs ghosted over his cheekbones, and though Ignis' eyes were clenched shut from the overwhelming flurry of sensations, he could sense Prompto hovering over him.

 

He tensed when Prompto's lips locked with his own in a a deep kiss, swallowing the wanton moans and startled noises Ignis made. His nose pressed against Ignis' chin and teeth tugging at his lower lip, his hands found their way up his torso. Prompto's hands wandered, one hand stopping at his pecs.

 

Prompto pinched Ignis' nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinching the bud between the tips of his fingers. Ignis could feel Prompto smirking against his mouth when he made a strangled whine at the sensation.

 

Prompto's hands soon found their way up his chest, stopping to trace the lines of his collarbones before moving up to stroke up his neck. His movements halted at the middle of his neck, his hands moving to the sides of his throat with his thumbs crossed over the front of his adam's apple.

 

Ignis' moans strained as Prompto put pressure on the sides of his throat. Truthfully, Ignis had never been one for choking. He wasn't against it, of course, but he just never found it particularly appealing to his taste.

 

Until now.

 

Perhaps it's because Prompto wasn't being rough, or even the slightest bit hard on his neck. The light-headed sensation that choking caused wasn't even close to occurring as there wasn't nearly enough pressure being placed on the vessels in his neck; he wasn't even being choked, if he was being technical.

 

But the action, the ever-present hands wrapped firm but not tight around his throat was appealing of itself. It was a sensual touch, not necessarily dominating.

 

Prompto's grip loosened to allow Ignis to cry out in pleasure, the sounds almost drowned out by Noctis and Gladio's own noises as they worked him in their own ways. He could already feel his orgasm approaching, his voice's volume only increasing as he got closer and closer.

 

Then, Prompto's hands glided up his neck, stopping at his jawline. His face was cupped, thumbs pressed against his jaw with fingers firmly buried in his locks. He peeked his eyes open, lidded with lust.

 

In front of him, Prompto's heavily teased length hung, waiting to fill his mouth. Ignis' face became even more flushed as he not-so-subtly admired the dick presented. Still perfectly groomed, cleaned, and absolutely gorgeous, and even more obviously so now that he had time to properly appreciate it.

 

The blonde was patient, but obviously on edge; it was something Ignis could tell merely from gazing at the cock awaiting him. It was erect, strained, and utterly neglected, twitching with every desperate noise he made.

 

"You ready, baby?" Prompto barely spoke above a whisper, struggling to keep his own desperation from seeping through.

 

Ignis almost wanted to tease, see how frustrated he could get the blonde. But he was already close to coming, and he didn't want to leave Prompto or his pretty dick out. He was utterly craving the cock in front of him and wanted it inside him _right now_. He wanted to taste it, feel it in his mouth, to have himself entirely filled in every way.

 

No matter how much he wanted to tease, he just couldn't resist the desire. He nodded, almost unable to speak his thought. "Give it to me, now."

 

It came out forceful, but Prompto didn't seem to mind. If anything, he enjoyed it, if his hand twitching against his face was anything to go by. "If you need me to stop, tap on my wrist or something, okay?"

 

Ignis absently nodded as Prompto lined his cock up with his mouth, the tip resting against his lips. He obediently opened his mouth wider, humming as Prompto slid his length into his mouth.

 

Prompto bumped the back of his throat before proceeding to pull out. Ignis had coughed, only a little, but he didn't dare make him stop.

 

Gladio brushed his prostate, and Ignis groaned, muffled around the member in his mouth. Prompto moaned deeply, the grip of the hands on his face tensing.

 

He tried to focus as much as he could; he didn't expect everyone else to do all the work for him. He wanted to contribute somehow, yet he found it hard to accomplish. Any attempts at coherent streams of thoughts were ruined by the sounds surrounding him, by the sensations he was experiencing, by every little aspect of this situation.

 

Ignis sucked, shuddering at the response he got. Prompto thrust deeper, harder, and Ignis offered absolutely no resistance as he moaned around him.

 

"I-Ignis," Noctis moaned out his name with a whimper, rocking back into Ignis at a faster pace that Gladio, and eventually Prompto, followed. Ignis trembled, body tensing as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.

 

His hands shook as he gripped the sheets, thankful his voice was muffled to keep him from deafening the world with his cries of bliss and passion. When he came, it was like the earth stopped spinning, his mind hazy and intoxicated.

 

Noctis had stopped, slamming himself down on his cock hard and fast, breathing in shuddered breaths as Ignis came in thick ropes inside of him. The mewl of joy the prince made was almost sinful to listen to.

 

He gasped lightly when Noctis resumed, milking every drop from his throbbing member that he could. He didn't know why he expected any of them to stop that quickly; he was certain they still had a long night of lust and desperation ahead of them, and he himself was certainly in no rush.

 

He had came, but his cock already started to rise back to life from the warmth and tightness surrounding it, Gladio pounding into him only making him throb with every strong snap of the hips.

 

Recovering from his orgasm caused him to realize how much he was straining to pull in a breath; he finally raised a hand, tapping at Prompto's wrist. Immediately, Prompto pulled out with a quiet groan.

 

"You doing okay?" Prompto asked, kneeling slightly while stroking his length to keep himself completely hard.

 

"Just need to catch my breath," Ignis replied in a sigh, breaking off into a moan as Gladio snapped his hips harder, burying himself deeper.

 

Prompto gasped when Ignis pulled his dick back into his mouth, sucking desperately between hums and blissed sounds. The blonde was desperate for touch, and Ignis could tell in his movements. He had stopped being gentle, practically fucking Ignis' throat the moment Ignis gave him free reign.

 

Ignis shuddered, adjusting his position to allow himself more comfort as Prompto thrust. He hollowed his cheeks as Prompto fucked his mouth sloppily, saliva dripping from the sides of his lips.

 

Gladio's movements were the only ones that remained even a slight bit steady, albeit much, much harder. Noctis' riding had become haphazard in desperation, the nails of his fingers digging into Ignis' chest as he begged and cried.

 

"More," Noctis purred as he gripped at Ignis' torso for stability. Even though Ignis couldn't see Noctis' expression, he could imagine the way his lips fell open, the blush thick on his features. "I'm so close..."

 

Ignis could tell he was, even before Noctis said so, in the way that he trembled and in the sounds he made. The thoughts Noctis' sounds caused were so vivid that he could practically see Noctis biting at his lips, trying and failing to keep the needy noises quieted as he fucked himself on Ignis' dick.

 

Prompto seemed equally close, his thrusts becoming frantic and twitchy. Unlike, Noctis, however, he seemed to be attempting to hold out, to put his orgasm off. Ignis could taste beads of precome when Prompto would pull out entirely, leaving Ignis' mouth empty and gasping.

 

He had noticed a similar habit start to occur with Gladio; he had seemed to slow his own thrusts at seemingly random intervals. His movements were mostly steady, but now that his focus was brought to it, the sporadic changes in rhythm were abundantly obvious.

 

It became clear what the two were doing the more Ignis thought about it, even with the intoxication of lust hazing his comprehension; Gladio and Prompto were _competing._ Not vocally, and perhaps they weren't even aware the other was trying to outlast the other, but when compared to Noctis who was acting purely out of desperation, their movements seemed far too deliberate to be anything but exactly such.

 

Ignis found himself smirking at the ideas that came to his mind, perhaps a bit too proudly. If they wanted to compete, then he was certainly more than ready to give them both a challenge.

 

"Gladio," Ignis moaned out; Gladio had the most stamina out of all of them, so he could obviously deduce that Prompto was at an unfair advantage against the hulking man. "Gods, faster, please. I want more."

 

"As you wish," Gladio grunted, an extremely subtle tone of irritation in his voice.

 

Ignis threw his head back, gasping out as Gladio picked up the pace once more, rocking him against the bed. Noctis made a similarly jolted noise as the powerful movements rocked him forward with each thrust, forcing him onto Ignis' cock even more powerfully.

 

Ignis clenched his fists in the sheets, brows furrowed in pleasure. It felt heavenly, and the chorus of growls and whines from the men on top of him were practically a symphony to his ears.

 

But there was something missing, and that something was Prompto.

 

Despite his bliss-lidded eyes and his inverted position, he could make out the curl on Prompto's lips, a tinge of a overconfident smirk tugging on his lips as he started to regain his composure.

 

As nice as self-confidence looked on him, he fully intended to make them both grasp for victory and would pull every string he could. After all, if they felt the need to compete while fucking him, Ignis should obviously be the one to come out on top.

 

When Ignis reached out to grip Prompto's hips and pulled him back, Prompto let out a startled yelp. He stumbled over his feet, barely regaining his balance before Ignis hungrily took his cock in his mouth once more.

 

Prompto was taken off guard, if the lapse in movement from him was anything to go by. Ignis used the force behind Gladio's rough thrusts to bob his head down the length of Prompto's cock, hollowing his cheeks as he took him deep.

 

Prompto's breath hitched as Ignis sucked him, shallowly bucking into his mouth. Ignis hummed around the length, pulling Prompto closer by the hips to deep throat his cock.

 

He paced his breathing to take Prompto down several times, ignoring how swollen his lips were becoming from the abuse. The small discomfort was little compared to his pride behind the tricks he was employing on Prompto.

 

Admittedly, the secret behind said tricks was simply that he was doing the exact opposite of what Noctis had done to him earlier. But given Prompto's breathless reactions, it was working wonders regardless.

 

"I-Iggy, oh my god, I, ngh..." Prompto stuttered, leaning over to grip at the edge of the bed to keep himself balanced as Ignis took him deep down his throat.

 

Ignis loosely decided that he desperately needed to give adult stars much, _much_ more credit for making multi-party sex seem like an easy task. Keeping up with more than one partner while leading the situation required an astounding amount of coordination; rocking into Gladio's thrusts and sucking Prompto down while trying to was a surprisingly strenuous activity.

 

Ignis was, of course, up to the task, but he had expected it to be a much more simple undertaking. The difficulty of trying to keep up as well as antagonize Gladio and Prompto's little contest made him incredibly grateful that Noctis was essentially serving himself; not that he could provide much to Noctis from his position in the first place, but it was reassuring knowing Noct had his own pleasure under control.

 

"B-Big guy, ease up on the nails," Noctis grunted out in pain. Ignis paused in his ministrations as he realized that he hadn't felt Gladiolus' hands touch him at all; Gladio's hands must've not left their spot on Noctis' hips this entire time.

 

Ignis hummed around the tip of Prompto's member. It was an interesting observation, given it was unlikely Noctis needed Gladio's guidance at this point. He highly doubted there was much to the fact beyond what was on the surface, which was that the four of them were currently in close proximity and hands and limbs will place themselves wherever most comfortable, but it nonetheless it made for an appealing thought.

 

Ignis gasped as Gladio snapped his hips harshly into him. The sudden intake of breath led him to choking on the member in his mouth, throwing him into a small coughing fit and completely throwing off his pace as Prompto pulled himself from his mouth.

 

"Everything good, Iggy?" Prompto asked tenderly, though he could still see the tinge of a smirk on his lips.

 

"I'm..." Ignis took a small pause to cough, clearing his airway. "I'm fine. Please, continue."

 

Ignis had phrased it politely, but the moment he finished speaking, he pulled Prompto back into his mouth, bobbing his head expertly down his shaft. He held onto Prompto's hips tightly, refusing to let himself be deprieved any longer.

 

Gladio and Prompto were starting to become much less subtle about their competition now; both were slowing their paces to keep themselves from finishing before the other, only to be forced back by Ignis' hungered, knowing begs.

 

Out of his three partners, as expected, Noctis was the first to climax. A stream of half-formed moans and cries of Ignis' name poured from his mouth as he rode out his orgasm, stroking himself and spilling his seed across Ignis' stomach.

 

He knew it would be a mess to clean up later, that it would dry into a sticky, unpleasant feeling, but he found himself not minding the slight inconvenience as it trailed up his abdomenal muscles warmly.

 

Who would be the next to finish? Of course, he figured it would be Prompto. He wasn't known for bizarre levels of stamina.

 

But then again, Gladio didn't seem to be holding himself back so well. He growled out lewd curses, his movements rough and ragged as his hips ground into him almost frantically.

 

Ignis smirked around the length pumping in and out of his mouth. Logically, Gladio would win. It only made sense. But maybe, potentially, Prompto could show the Shield up with even a slight advantage on his end.

 

Ignis always enjoyed testing his theories, and there was no reason why now wasn't an absolutely perfect time.

 

"Fuck, Iggy," Gladio growled out as Ignis clenched around him, his thrusts twitching at the sensation.

 

Of course, he had no intentions of letting Prompto off easily. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking him deep and humming around his girth. Prompto's hands trembled as they cupped his face.

 

Ignis took far more control of the situation than he originally intended to, whether he was making it inherently obvious to his partners or not. He held Prompto firm, not allowing him to pull out until Ignis absolutely needed to breathe, while he rocked back into Gladio's thrusts, not allowing him to slow down.

 

They were both on the verge of climax, made obvious by their body language, the way Gladio's hands tensed and the way Prompto moaned at his tongue's movements. He could also sense a shade of frustration in their language.

 

He rolled his eyes in amusement. If they didn't want a challenge, they shouldn't have chosen to compete.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Prompto moaned, hands shaky as he gripped himself. Forcefully, he pulled away from Ignis, withdrawing his cock from the wet heat of his mouth, but not soon enough.

 

Ignis froze as thick strings of white painted his face without warning, gasping breathlessly at the sensation as cum dripped down his cheeks. This in particular was a new sensation; an accident, undoubtedly, but it sent a shiver down his spine nonetheless.

 

"Shit!" Prompto cursed through his teeth, squatting in front of Ignis. He started to reach to touch Ignis' face before seemingly stopping upon realizing how messy the action would be.

 

"S-Sorry," he apologized with a cringe of embarrassment, confirming that the action was an accident. "I thought I could turn away quicker than that."

 

"It's... _haah_... quite alright," Ignis spoke between breathless moans, trying to focus as Gladio continued fucking him. His thrusts seemed to get even forceful not that the competition was won, and it was making Ignis feel like his world stopped spinning.

 

Being covered almost head to toe in ejaculation didn't seem appealing in the slightest, and yet it was making him even hotter. He felt so filthy, so dirty, so _right_. Then again, he'd likely be singing a different tune had it gotten in his eyes.

 

Speaking of... why didn't it get in his eyes, exactly? He could clearly see it in his vision, but...

 

Gladio burying himself inside him packed enough force to knock him out of his thoughts before realization could dawn on him, drawing a long, blissed moan from his mouth. He could feel Gladio pulsing inside of him, spilling himself inside of Ignis.

 

Ignis gasped as the warmth filled him in spurts, the Shield riding out his orgasm with slow thrusts. He came and filled him with what seemed like impossible amounts, but it likely just seemed that way because it was inside of him.

 

Ignis' body tensed up, the sensation sending shockwaves through him. It was enough to send another orgasm ripping through his body, his thoughts practically dissolving into white noise that caused him to tune out of the world surrounding him.

 

"Iggy?" Prompto voice finally called out to him. "Iggy, you okay?"

 

"Hm?" Ignis hummed inquisitively, his brain not quite caught up with the words heard.

 

"Are you feeling okay?" Prompto repeated more eloquently, and much slower.

 

Ignis shuddered as he became aware of the mess covering him, filling him, dirtying him. It had quickly become the unpleasant experience he knew it to be. Despite the filth, he still felt absolutely divine with the

rush of exhaustion fizzling through his body.

 

Ignis tried to blink away the cum drying over his eyes and obscuring his vision, then tried a second time out of habit when doing so didn't work.

 

Prompto scratched the back of his head, an almost panicked expression on his face as Ignis realized exactly why the strands of white were in his field of vision.

 

He had, somehow, neglected to remove his glasses in the midst of their tussle. He'd left them on the entire time, and now they were covered in seed.

 

Prompto was the one who had given him said accidental facial; that certainly explained why he looked terrified of being reprimanded.

 

In a way, Ignis did want to reprimand him. Give him the stern _"You know damn well I only have one spare pair and I don't want to resort to them"_ spiel, but he couldn't find himself to do so. Partially because he was too tired, and partially because reprimanding someone for something he enjoyed seemed, well, entirely hypocritical.

 

Besides, his glasses could be cleaned. It was no use crying over spilled milk. Or spilled cum, if he was going to refer to the proper white substance.

 

"I'm feeling..." Ignis paused to think of the proper adjective to describe his state. "Excellent," he eventually settled on.

 

"S-Sorry about your glasses," Prompto cringed, reaching to pluck them off of Ignis' face. "I have some cleaning solution in my bag; I'll clean them off."

 

"Thank you," Ignis intended to simply tell him that he didn't mind the mess, but Prompto had spoken so fast that he couldn't get it out before he took charge. Oh well.

 

"Ohhh," Noctis moaned as he slid off of Ignis' softening cock, hands uneasy as he braced himself against his chest. "F-Fuck."

 

Noctis practically flopped onto the bed beside Ignis with a groan. He found himself chuckling as the prince sprawled out in his characteristically sleepy manner.

 

"What about you, princess? You feeling okay?" Gladio smacked Noctis' leg, earning an irritated groan from him.

 

"I'm fine," Noctis huffed out. "Other than the fact that my ass is filled with cum, at least."

 

Ignis sighed, relating easily to Noctis' complaints. He could feel the sticky mess trail down his thighs as Gladio withdrew himself from his hole. "Might I remind you that you were the one who insisted on not using protection?"

 

"I forgot how bad clean-up sucks," Noctis pouted. "It's not like I'm a sex expert, you know."

 

Prompto gasped in delighted realization in the bathroom. "A sexpert!"

 

Noctis face dropped, and he sighed with momentary defeat. "Yeah. I'm not a sexpert."

 

"Surely you possess enough basic logic to know there are consequences to your actions," Ignis argued.

 

"Not when I'm horny, and it's obviously the same for you given you followed my lead," Noctis whined. "My point is that I'm a fucking mess right now, and my ass is filled with way more jizz than originally anticipated."

 

"I can fix that," Gladio leered, grabbing Noctis by the ankle, pulling him forcefully.

 

Noctis yelped as Gladio hiked his legs up, placing them over his shoulders. The prince blushed, shrinking into himself as Gladio manhandled him. Gladio's head was already lowered between his legs, pausing only when Ignis raised his voice.

 

"Gladio!" Ignis scolded, "You can't just touch people without asking them. You _should_ know this."

 

"H-Hey, relax, it's okay, Ignis," Noctis shuddered, face flushed as Ignis and Gladio focused solely on him. "I'm cool, this is fine. I want to try this."

 

Ignis held his tongue, his mouth gaping slightly as Noctis let out a moan, throwing his head back when Gladio's tongue explored his body. Noctis' cheeks were lit red as Gladio tongued him, spreading his legs wider as he licked his tongue sensually up Noctis' legs.

 

Ignis could only blink. This isn't something he could have possibly expected to be happening in front of him, yet it was. Though from Gladio announcing his departure, to Noctis exploring sexuality, Ignis wasn't sure what to expect anymore, because evidently, tonight would be filled with all manner of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HONESTLY THE WORST. Thank you all for bearing with me; I had more computer issues, which resulted in having to get an entiiiiire new comp. While I'm pleased with my upgrade... I am financially heartbroken right now. 8(
> 
> Next chapter is going up tomorrow! In the meantime, I have another announcement for you guys!
> 
> Because I got an overwhelmingly good response regarding covering other character's POVs during this story, I do plan on writing an additional side story to this! It'll be around 10 chapters long, and will cover Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto's ordeals, as well as a few guest character chapters!
> 
> As I said last update, you can find me at https://mamathiccnis.tumblr.com/


	31. Party of Four: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio compete again, Noctis experiments, and Ignis soaks it all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rimming, non-detailed cum-eating, this is lowkey one of the filthiest consensual parts of the story so far imo.

 

 

"Make sure to tell him to stop if you're uncomfortable," Ignis instructed, only to gasp when he felt a separate pair of hands on his ankle.

 

"Iggy, chill," Prompto smirked. He'd been so subtle in his movements that Ignis hadn't even realized he came back.  "Noct is a big boy, he knows how to tell people to knock it off."

 

He hesitated for a moment before melting into Prompto's touch. "... very well. I will attempt to quell my worries."

 

"Good."

 

Ignis's breath hitched as Prompto grinned over at Gladio, allowing Prompto to pull him and flip him onto his front.

 

"Hey, Gladio, I have a challenge for you," Prompto's voice had an air of cockiness around it as he spoke. "You down?"

 

Gladio pulled away from Noctis, raising an eyebrow. "A challenge, huh? And what would that be?"

 

"Oh, I just think it would be nice to prove something," Prompto tapped his chin. "Like that I'm _totally_ better than you at this."

 

Gladio laughed, shaking his head. "That's rich, coming from the guy who came first."

 

"Not _first_ , I lasted longer than Noct, at least," Prompto shrugged.

 

"S-Shut up," Noctis spoke, turning his head away.

 

"Besides, you know that was _close_ ," Prompto pointed. "Too close to count. _So_ , I say we have another competition."

 

"You really aren't gonna let this go, are you?" Gladio rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're on."

 

Prompto smirked, spreading Ignis' cheeks with firm hands. "Whoever makes their partner cum first, wins! And the loser has to like... bow to the winner. Or something."

 

Gladio smirked back, lowering himself once more. "Fine. Get ready to lose again."

 

_Oh_. Gladio didn't know what he was in for.

 

While Gladio started again, Prompto guided Ignis' rear upwards, fingers tracing over his hipbones as he lifted him up.

 

He could feel Gladio's essence leaking out of him with the new, looser position. Heat rose to his face as he listened to the sounds Noctis would occasionally make beside him under Gladio's tongue.

 

Prompto spread him gently, lapping at the dripping cum trailing down his balls and twirling his tongue around the ring of muscle with quick movements.

 

Ignis sighed pleasurably; he was unbelievably grateful Prompto was pleasuring him and not Gladio. He didn't know if he could bare receiving subpart oral performance _twice_ in one night.

 

His breath hitched as Prompto easily slid his tounge inside of him, shuddering as he hummed and breathed against him, breath hot around his sensitive hole. His cheeks flushed as his tongue dug deeper, writhing inside of him.

 

Ignis couldn't help but push back, hands kneading the sheets as Prompto buried his face in his ass.

 

Prompto was so enthusiastic, like he always was about everything they'd done together. He always aimed to please, and much like with firearms, his aim was precise.

 

Long, thin fingers held him spread as the blonde pressed lush, slobbery kisses to his entrance.

 

"Prompto," Ignis rasped out, burying his flushed face into the sheets. "T-That feels..." Ignis couldn't finish his sentence, but he figured the wanton noise he made as Prompto's tongue delved deep into him communicated his answer well enough.

 

Prompto's lips pulled into a grin, the praise only further fueling his excitement to please Ignis with his skilled mouth.

 

Noctis whimpered and whined beside him. "Gladio, that feels so _gross_."

 

"What?"

 

"It just feels like you're slobbering all over me," Noctis complained. "I wanted the cum _out_ of my ass, not drool _in_ my ass."

 

Ignis probably would've chuckled at the complaint, or the ensuing irritated growl, if his voice wasn't occupied with begging for more.

 

He knew even this wasn't the extent of Prompto's abilities with his tongue. Where he fell short on stamina, he more than made up for with his particular set of skills. If he wanted, he likely could've made Ignis come three times over by now.

 

But even though that's exactly what Ignis wanted, that evidently wasn't what Prompto wanted of this situation. He was dragging it out, possibly even finding amusement in the whole thing.

 

"I said _quit drooling_ ," Noctis huffed.

 

"I'm _not_ drooling," Gladio sighed, and Ignis could sense an eyeroll.

 

"Okay, _fine_ ," Noctis corrected himself, "Quit _spitting into my asshole_."

 

Ignis could feel the breath of silent laughter brush against his balls. Yes, the blonde was definitely finding amusement in how obviously incompatible the prince and his shield were sexually.

 

Prompto pulled away, raising a thumb to rub circles over his needy hole. Prompto shifted, leaning over to whisper into Ignis' ear. "Told you he knew how to speak up."

 

"I can tell," Ignis chuckled breathlessly. "Now kindly get out of my face, please. Your breath smells like ass, love."

 

Prompto half snorted with laughter. "You don't say? I should get back to work, then."

 

Ignis gasped out as Prompto buried his face once more, tongue lapping at the last remnants of white still leaking from the hole.

 

"How does my load taste over there, blondie?" Gladio asked cockily.

 

"Good, thanks," Prompto hummed, muffled by his current activity. "I'd ask you how he tastes, but I already _know_ that answer since _I_ get to suck him off routinely."

 

Heavy breaths poured out of Ignis' lips as Prompto bantered, not once letting his speech getting in the way of keeping the chamberlain on edge.

 

Ignis lifted his face from the sheets, turning his head to face Gladio and Noctis beside him. He was almost taken off-guard by the sight.

 

With Gladio between slender legs, Noctis' head was facing him, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure. Small whimpers were muffled by a bitten lip, and hands gripping loosely at sheets. When his eyes fell open, he looked shocked and embarrassed to discovering Ignis staring back at him. His pale cheeks lit up a beautiful shade of red, yet he didn't turn or shy away from Ignis' stare.

 

Astrals, his partners were all so breathtakingly gorgeous that on some days he was sure it would drive him absolutely mad.

 

Ignis cried out as Prompto thrust his tongue deep inside him, sending waves up of pleasure up his spine. He came, hard, strands of white painting and covering the sheets below him.

 

It wasn't even a contest. Contests involved an even playing field; Gladio, in this case, was far outmatched. Perhaps not just because of Prompto's abilities, but because of hindrances Gladio had been too absorbed in the spirit of competition to even consider, such as the fact that Noct had a refractory period while Ignis didn't have one currently.

 

Ignis' cock twitched as it dripped the last drops of seed, his breath labored and knees shaking. He felt so blissed, so unbelievably satisfied, and so tired. It took everything he had not to pass out in the messy sheets underneath him.

 

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Gladio pulled away from Noctis, the shock and surprise clear on his face.

 

"Afraid not, big guy," Prompto grinned as he hopped off the bed. "Be prepared to bow to my might!"

 

Gladio rolled his eyes and Ignis chuckled as Prompto bounced to the bathroom. Noctis pushed himself upright.

 

"Hey, so, contest over?" Noctis yawned. "Because I kinda wanna go to bed."

 

"You haven't even _finished_ yet," Gladio argued.

 

"Don't care," Noctis yawned once more. " _Tired_."

 

Gladio growled, a frown that was almost a full-on pout plastered on his face. "Fine. Let me toss the sheets off the bed."

 

Ignis shook his head amusedly as he stood, legs shaky and unsteady as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving Noctis and Gladio behind to discard the sheets from the bed. Prompto was grinning almost ear to ear as he brushed his teeth.

 

"You seem in a pleasant mood," Ignis braced himself on the door frame.

 

"Mhm, hrw cern I _nert_ be?" Prompto mumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste before spitting the minty foam out. "I have bragging rights now, dude."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous. Battles of sexual prowess are hardly useful beyond mere personal enlightenment."

 

"I knerw," Prompto spoke around his toothbrush. With his free hand, he offered up a warm, damp cloth to Ignis. "But irt's stirl furn shoooo..."

 

 "Fair enough," Ignis smiled with amusement as he took the cloth, running it over his chest to soak up the still-wet seed, scrubbing at spots where it had dried. He rinsed the rag clean before scrubbing it over his face.

 

Prompto spat the mouthful of toothpaste out in the sink. "Sorry about that, by the way. Again. I swear I didn't mean to jizz all over your face."

 

"It's quite alright," Ignis assured.

 

"You sure?" Prompto frowned. "I won't mind if you yell at me over it."

 

"I actually quite enjoyed it," he admitted before turning to Prompto with a scolding tone. "But do _not_ make a habit of it."

 

"Sir, yes sir!" Prompto grinned, facing Ignis with a mock salute.

 

Ignis almost sputtered with laughter at just how precious the blonde's smile was. He was so adorable that it was almost made it hard to believe he'd just been fucking his face and eating his ass not even ten minutes ago.

 

Prompto bounced out of the bathroom, and Ignis sighed as he rinsed the cloth clean once more. After scrubbing himself down, he didn't feel clean in the slightest, but at least he wasn't sticky, and he was far too exhausted for a proper shower so his current 'cleanliness' would have to suffice until morning.

 

He folded the cloth before making his way back into the bedroom. Noctis was already sprawled across the extended-length bed, while Prompto was straddling Gladio.

 

"I _knew_ I was better than yooou~" Prompto teased.

 

"Oh shut up," Gladio rolled his eyes. "It was _one_ stupid contest."

 

" _Better than yooou~_ "

 

"Shut up and get off of me. I need to go brush my teeth."

 

Ignis laughed quietly as Gladio rolled his eyes and shoved the gunman off of him, shoving him directly on top of Noctis. The two younger men yelped as they collided into a mess of limbs.

 

"Ow!" Noctis huffed. "Jerk."

 

Gladio simply smirked back at the prince as he marched to the bathroom, leaving Ignis to get settled in bed between the pouting men as they attempted to recover from their collision.

 

Noctis yawned as he stretched before nuzzling up to Ignis tiredly. "Ngh. You smell bad."

 

"By all means, you're welcome to sleep next to someone else," Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

"Nah," Noctis hummed, grabbing his phone and opening up his King's Knight app. "Everyone else smells even _worse_."

 

"Hey!" Prompto pouted. "I smell just fine, _thankyouverymuch_!"

 

Noctis groaned sleepily as he tapped on the screen. "... You grope in your sleep."

 

"Do _not_!"

 

"You _so_ do."

 

Ignis smiled. Noctis' words were already sluggish with exhaustion, whereas Prompto seemed energetic as ever before bed. Undoubtedly, though, they'd likely pass out around the same time.

  
Though somehow, Ignis was certain he'd be the first one to fall asleep.

  
Prompto yelped once more when Gladio came back, practically throwing himself on the bed in a manner that jostled everyone on that mattress.

  
"Keep that up and you might break the bed," Prompto huffed before grunting when he was squished between Ignis and Gladio as the latter scooted himself closer to Ignis.

  
"If the bed can handle hours of sex, it can handle me throwing myself on it," Gladio huffed, before shifting himself closer. He smirked when Prompto wailed as he was crushed between the bigger men.

 

"This is _not_ how I want to be sandwiched between you two!" Prompto huffed, shimmying himself free before flopping and sprawling out on top of both Gladio and Ignis. "Ahh. So much better."

 

"... _This_ is comfortable for you?" Gladio raised an eyebrow.

 

"More comfortable than being _crushed_ , yeah," he replied, shifting to find as comfortable of a position as he could on top of the shield.

  
Ignis shifted closer and chuckled at the sight of Prompto sprawling out on top of Gladiolus with his stray limbs draped over his chest. Noctis nudged Ignis and finally lifted his phone, tilting it to where only Ignis could see the words on it's screen, typed into King's Knight's direct message tab.

  
_**["That was fun I guess, but I think I'm gonna stick to just screwing you."]** _

  
Noctis pulled his phone back, backspacing his message and typing again before raising it again.

  
_**["You looked like you were having more fun than me, though. So maybe Prompto. idk.]** _

  
Ignis chuckled, kissing Noctis' forehead as he started to doze off to the sounds of Gladio and Prompto chatting beside them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ignis woke up first. Or so he thought; Gladio's missing body was proof that he was merely second awake. He slowly withdrew himself from Prompto and Noctis' mess of limbs, reaching over to grab his phone from the bedside table. There was barely any light pouring in from the window.

 

He turned his phone's display on, wincing at the glare of sudden light. 5:49 AM.

 

He wasn't aware Gladio intended on waking up so early. He scrubbed his face, sighing deeply as he wrapped a thin blanket around himself, making his way to the door as he heard voices speaking from the living room downstairs.

"Promise me you'll be safe," he heard Iris say. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

Ignis stepped quietly towards the cracked door, peeking out at the source of the voice. Beyond the balcony of the staircase, he saw Gladio, a bag slung over his shoulder with Iris hovering close by.

"I'll be fine, Iris," Gladio replied. "I'll just be out with Cor for... maybe a few weeks. No sweat."

"Gladdy, just be careful please?" Iris frowned. "The Marshal can be a real hardass, you know."

"Heh, don't I know it," Gladio replied, pulling Iris into a close hug. "I'll be fine. Don't worry your little head so much."

"Gladdy..." Iris pouted, unsatisfied as Gladio glanced at the time on his phone. "Promise you'll come back. Promise me--"

"Shit," Gladio interrupted. "I'm running late, I need to bust ass or I'm gonna miss my ride."

Gladio cupped Iris' face, resting his forehead against hers. "Remember, keep an eye on those doofuses, don't worry yourself so much, and like I said, be careful around Ignis."

Ignis froze at the words. Gladio had 'warned' Iris about him? A tinge of hurt hit Ignis, covered up by a haze of confusion. Did he do something that warranted a warning?

"Hopefully, I'll see you in a few weeks," Gladio finished, pressing an affectionate kiss to Iris' forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Iris repeated, jumping with shock when Gladio suddenly rushed out of the house. "G-Gladdy! Wait!"

"Make sure everyone stays out of trouble!" Gladio shouted back. "For hearth and home!"

"F-For hearth and home!" Iris stuttered back, bowing respectfully before shrinking into herself. "Gladdy..."

Ignis frowned as Gladio's voice trailed off, slumping against the doorframe. He hadn't even had a chance to say a proper goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never trust SkeletalSailor's update schedule. Only villains do that."
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ https://mamathiccnis.tumblr.com/


	32. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is left alone with his thoughts, and without his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexless chapter, angst because Ignis thinks too much, toes get hurt.

 

Ígnis stepped out of the shower with a long sigh, scrubbing his face as he left the last reminders of the previous night behind in the steam.

 

If he was to be entirely honest, he was upset. Mad, even.

 

Why did Gladio feel the need to slap a warning on him? He was perfectly capable of controlling himself, there was absolutely nothing that made him any sort of risk.

 

Ignis frowned deeply. Then again, he had been all too willing to engage in risqué' actions with Iris right in the backseat. It's not as though that's considered proper or even normal. He couldn't say no to Ardyn, even. Not to even bring up the fact that his own prince's virginity was, admittedly _willingly_ , pinned to his record.

 

Perhaps he did require a warning. A big stamp on his exposed forehead that stated _"Sexual Deviant: Approach with Caution"_ lest someone accidentally be roped into his grotesque wanton appetite.

 

"Ignis Stupeo Scientia," Monica yelled out from the other room. "Your food is going to get cold if you spend much more time in there. Hurry up!"

 

Ignis pouted; he loathed the thought of showing his face without his hair coiffed perfectly out of his vision, but he hated the idea of non-cold food going cold even more.

 

At least with hair in front of his face, no one could see the imaginary warning sign on his forehead. He sighed and quickly ruffled his hair with his towel to absorb any extra water trapped in his locks, before toweling his body off with gentle drags.

 

Once he was dry, he grabbed the clothes he had set out for himself. He pulled his grey t-shirt over his head, then pulled his pants on as he tucked his shirt in. 

 

He quickly shook out his hair before reaching for his glasses. His glasses that he hadn't grabbed before heading into the shower.

 

He sighed with slight aggravation. Prompto hadn't told him where he placed his glasses after cleaning them.

 

He walked out, squinting his eyes as he tried to scour the room for his spectacles. They weren't with his things, and they weren't with Prompto's things. Maybe he placed them with Noctis' things.

 

Ignis made his way around the bed where Noctis' items laid. From the distance, he could make out the fabric of Noctis' gloves, his the bottle of hair gel...

 

Ignis tensed as his foot slammed into the wooden leg of the bed as he walked, pain surging up his foot as he hissed in agony.

 

He clutched to the bed for balance, seething as he tried to will away the pain. "Bloody hell."

 

With a sharp breath, Ignis finally forced himself to walk, or rather hop, closer to the table. He huffed when he realized his stubbed toe was for naught; his glasses weren't mixed in with the prince's goods.

 

Ignis glanced over where Gladio's things would've been; barren, obviously. His heart sunk with dread. What if Prompto had placed them near Gladio's belongings and the shield unknowingly took his spectacles with him?

 

Ignis growled with irritation as he marched to the door. The quicker he got his answers, the quicker his morning would turn for the better.

 

He growled once more when, in his rush, he slammed the bottom of the door into the exact same toe he'd already stubbed.

 

Or perhaps it _wouldn't_ turn for the better.

 

Ignis took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep from exploding like one of the Bomb-variant daemons they'd encountered on their travels. Finally, walking out and peering over the balcony to the dining room below, he sighed deeply.

 

"Prompto," Ignis called out as he slumped against the wooden barrier, both in defeat and to alleviate the throbbing pain in his toe.

 

He could feel eyes on him; several pairs, all honed on him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't care. He just wanted his own eyes back, currently.

 

"Y-Yeah?" Prompto cleared his throat as he answered.

 

"Where did you put my spectacles?" Ignis huffed. "My spares are in the car, and I don't trust myself to walk down the stairs without them." That wasn't entirely true; his vision wasn't that awful. But with the luck being displayed this morning, he didn't want to take chances. He didn't fancy dying of a Harpy's Curse, and he didn't fancy dying from falling down the stairs either.

 

"Oh, they're in my case on the dresser," Prompto yelled back. "I couldn't find your case for them, so I put them in mine since It's empty right now."

 

Ignis sighed with relief; that meant Gladio hadn't accidentally escaped with his vision. "Thank you."

 

Ignis lumbered back into the room, slower this time to avoid any more unnecessary foot injuries, returning to the dresser he first checked. Indeed, there was a red case sat on the desk that he'd missed earlier.

Likely because it was a tattered red case and not the sleek black one he kept his spectacles in.

 

He opened up the case and quickly slipped his glasses on, a smile plastering itself on his face. The morning already felt infinitely better now that he could see clearly.

 

He started to leave the room once more before halting at the doorway. He stepped back once more, slipping on his shoes before proceeding. "There. I shall suffer from stubbed toes no longer."

 

A better morning indeed, he decided.

 

"Morning," he hummed as he trotted down the steps into the dining room. "Apologies for the delay."

 

"You're quite alright," Monica chuckled. "Have a seat. I'll go get your plate."

 

Ignis nodded, and scanned over the table. Once more, he could feel eyes on him, but this time he could see who they were attached to.

 

Noctis, Prompto, and Iris were all practically staring at him. Prompto was even staring at him with four eyes; he was so used to the blonde wearing contacts, he had almost forgotten that the blonde even had glasses of his own.

 

Regardless of the observation, the stares were making him horrendously self-conscious.

 

"... is everything... alright?" Ignis asked apprehensively. Was something wrong with his face? Was he amidst an acne breakout due to recent poor hygiene? Did he somehow, despite very vigorous scrubbing both last night and in the shower, still have semen on his face? Could he glance in the mirror without alerting them to his dread? What exactly was causing these stares?

 

"You... your... your hair's down," Prompto pointed, stuttering.

 

Ignis slumped. Oh. That's what drew their stares to him.

 

"This isn't new," Ignis replied. "I usually don't have the means to properly style it."

 

"No, yeah, I get that, but," Prompto gestured with his hands as he spoke. "You usually slick it back. It's all in your face like Noct's now."

 

"Yeah," Noctis closed Jared's book, setting it aside. "I haven't seen you rock that hairstyle in _years_."

 

"It has been some time," Ignis spoke as he brushed the stray hair from his vision.

 

"Why don't you wear it like that more?" Noctis asked, cocking his head.

 

Ignis glared. "You know bloody well why not."

 

"I don't," Prompto pouted. "Why not?"

 

"Because he's _suuuuper_ prone to acne," Noctis chuckled.

 

"... so? Everyone gets acne," Prompto lifted an eyebrow before quickly looking over when Noctis burst into a small fit of giggles.

 

"But not everyone deals with a prince who compares your face to pepperoni pizza," Ignis huffed, crossing his arms.

 

"Noct!" Iris glared. "That's so mean!"

 

"I was a kid!" Noctis raised his hands in defense.

 

"You were fifteen," Ignis corrected.

 

"Could I drive? No," Noctis argued. "Therefore, child."

 

"Hey!" Iris crossed her arms, glaring even harder. "I'm fifteen! What are you implying, huh?!"

 

"Uhhhh..." Noctis' mouth gaped as he tried to think of a response to save himself.

 

"Noct, as your acting advisor, may I offer a suggestion before you dig your own grave?" Ignis huffed.

 

"What?"

 

"Drop the shovel," Ignis replied coldly. The table was crowded between the large group of people; there were two seats left. One by Noctis, and one next to Iris.

 

"Hey, Iggy," Iris grinned, practically bouncing. "Come sit next to me! This chair is more comfortable than that one, _and_ you don't have to sit next to Prince Charmless!"

 

Ignis was taken aback. Hadn't Gladio just been warning Iris to be careful around him? Yet she was all too comfortable inviting him closer.

 

Part of him wanted to decline, given Gladio's warning. He didn't know why Gladio warned against him and it hurt, but he wanted to respect his wishes regardless. But Iris wouldn't understand that; after all, he _had_ been eavesdropping, and he wouldn't be able to explain that to her without it reflecting poorly upon him.

 

Plus, declining something as innocent as an offered seat seemed unbearably rude out of context. He remembered being that age himself and how distressing it was to have someone reject a small act of kindness. What if she took it the wrong way, like he personally just didn't want to be around her for whatever concluded reason her young mind jumped to?

 

He was overthinking all of this, he knew. He should just pretend he didn't overhear the earlier conversation and play it by his usual ear, and his usual ear didn't find anything wrong with sitting next to the younger Amicitia.

 

Ignis nodded, sitting in the offered chair. "Thank you."

 

"Mhm!" Iris hummed around a mouthful of food as she took another bite from her plate.

 

"So, Prompto," Ignis started, "Pardon me for asking, but why the switch to glasses all of a sudden?"

 

Prompto swallowed his own bite to answer. "I didn't want to. My contacts expired last week; I was going to keep wearing them until I get some new ones but--"

 

"But I made him throw them away, because that's not only unhygienic, but also dangerous," Monica interrupted as she set a plate in front of Ignis.

 

"Good," Ignis glared. "Because he should've _told_ us he needed new contacts _before_ they expired."

 

Prompto whined, shrinking into himself under both Ignis and Monica's motherly glares. "I'll be more careful."

 

"Good," Monica sat down at her own seat. "I don't want any of you going blind on me."

 

Ignis sighed deeply before looking down to the plate of food before him. Fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon cooked to a crisp, with toast the perfect shade of light brown. An ideal breakfast, better than the ones they were used to on the road.

 

"Noct, have you figured out anything regarding the Mythril?" He spoke as he sprinkled the shaker of pepper over his eggs.

 

"Not yet," Noctis shook his head as Ignis took his first bite of breakfast. "Like Talcott said yesterday, it's a special ore."

 

Ignis swallowed his bite. " _'Special'_ meaning _'rare'_ , no doubt."

 

"Right," Noctis answered. "Cindy said she'd ask around and try to figure out where some is, but It could take a while to track down. A few weeks, even."

 

Ignis frowned. "So we've hit yet another delay."

 

"We kinda hit one with Gladio leaving anyway," Noctis shrugged. "It's not like we can just leave the country without my Shield. Lucian law practically forbids it, even if the remaining Lucians could probably fit in this room."

 

"So in essence, we have to bide our time until we get an update on one or the other," Ignis sighed. "We spend so much time rushing around it's uncanny to have to wait for a change."

 

"No kidding," Prompto added. "Do we even know what to do?"

 

"We could always take on hunts in the meantime," Ignis offered only to receive Noctis slamming his hands on the table in response.

 

"No way," Noctis shook his head.

 

"Noct..." Ignis groaned, adjusting his glasses on his face.

 

"No," Noctis repeated. "Not in your condition, and not when we're down a man."

 

"I assure you, I'm fine, Noct," Ignis glared. "Were I unfit, I would not have even offered the suggestion. We'll still need gil to survive on the road, and we'll still have to work to earn it."

 

"But what if you--" Noctis' eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he opened his mouth to offer up another argument, stopping when Monica quickly interrupted.

 

"No fighting at the table," Monica frowned. "You can discuss this later, right now can we please just have a nice breakfast?"

 

Noctis sighed and slumped back into his seat. "Fine by me."

 

Ignis breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Thank the Astrals for Monica "Mom-ica" Elshett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me asks and stuff @ https://mamathiccnis.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please do. I'm kinda lonely amidst all of my work. ;~;


	33. Without Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis puts his foot down, and Prompto only partially wants to be Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When will Sailor return to deliver new chapters?" Right now, actually, surprise for anyone who still follows this fic of unreliable updates :')
> 
> I have a brand new update schedule to ensure this fic will continue and be completed before we hit our two year anniversary mark which is rapidly approaching.
> 
> PSA: As of now, this fic will now update on Thursdays/Sundays. 
> 
> Also, I've been in the processing of editing and rewriting older chapters! This serves to clear up any issues with continuity, characterization and... overall cringe writing. Because since this fic has been alive for almost two years, I've improved a ton since the beginning. I felt really awkward having those supremely badly written chapters just sitting there uncorrected. :') This is part of the reason I've been absent because oh man correcting those chapters was a pain.

 

"Nghhh, so heavy!!" Prompto whined as he held six separate bags, stumbling as he attempted to carry them down the hill and into the Regalia.

 

 

"Whatever happened to ' _being the new Gladio_ '?" Noctis chuckled as he snagged one of the bags to add to his three. "I was _so_ convinced we had a replacement meathead."

 

 

"I-- _ngh_ \-- just said that because I want to fuck Iggy-- _gah_ \-- and Cindy-- _ngh_ \-- and _every other_ hot person he's laid his dirty hands and huge dick on!" Prompto gritted out as he finally laid the luggage on the ground in front of the trunk. "I didn't want to inherit the heavy lifting too! I'm too small for this!" 

 

 

Ignis rolled his eyes as he sipped on his coffee, leaning against the Regalia and reading over the bounties in hand. Their first stop, of course, was to collect their rewards and speak with Dave. Then they'd likely take care of Prompto's contact lens issue, if funds allowed.

 

 

Beyond that, planning was proving difficult. Noctis had been avoiding speaking to him as much as possible since their disagreement earlier in the day, only offering vague and short answers if he even said anything at all.

 

 

He was starting to get concerned; he didn't appear particularly mad per se,  but his avoidance of conversation with Ignis was peculiar on all accounts and frustrating to no end. He sighed; he hoped he wouldn't have to resort to spanking the prince a _second_ time.

 

 

"So, um, who's driving?" Prompto finally asked; it was a question Ignis had been trying to ask for a good portion of the day, but alas, Noctis had found ways to avoid him before it could be asked.

 

 

"Don't care," Noctis replied, unsatisfactorily, as he loaded bags into the trunk of the car.

 

 

"If you don't care, then can _I_ drive?" Prompto beamed. Ignis' heart leaped several bounds at the terrifying request; while he knew Prompto wasn't _nearly_ as bad of a driver as he was made out to be, he certainly had focus issues and the last thing they needed was a damaged vehicle on top of being a man down.

 

 

Of course, _if_ Prompto took over driving duties, that would give him the opportunity to corner Noctis into conversation and actually make the prince discuss things with him...

 

 

"Hell no," Noctis finally answered. "I'll drive."

 

 

_Aaaand_ there went his hopes of pleasant car conversation, dashed into pieces by the prince's currently cold demeanor. Naturally, Noctis likely had the same thought process as himself regarding the matter and saw the perfect opportunity to avoid speaking.

 

 

"Uhhhh..." Prompto looked a little offended at the answer. "Okay then. Iggy, can I sit in the back to take pics, then? If you don't mind?"

 

 

"W- _Wait_ ," Noctis stuttered out. "I-Iggy should sit in the back. It's, um... more spacious, and he might need it."

 

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes; the sudden defensive arguments only confirmed that Noctis was indeed trying to avoid talking to him specifically. Unfortunately for him, Ignis wasn't in the mood to let him simply have his way.

 

 

"Noct, we're in _no_ rush, mind you," Ignis finally added. "Should I need the back, there shouldn't be an issue with a rest stop to trade spots, no? If Prompto so desires, let him have the backseat to himself for once."

 

 

Noctis slumped. "... if you _insist_..."

 

 

Noctis paced back off up the hill to grab more of their supplies, leaving Prompto and Ignis behind.

 

 

"Sooooo..." Prompto leaned over the car towards Ignis. "What's his deal?"

 

 

"He dislikes confrontation in interpersonal relationships," Ignis sipped at his coffee. "Especially when he knows he can't get the last word. He's trying to avoid me in hopes of winning our earlier spat."

 

 

"He _dislikes confrontation_..." Prompto paused confusedly. "... but he's _royalty_."

 

 

"As I said, in interpersonal relationships," Ignis repeated. "He holds his own excellently in political confrontation of every sort, and in general he handles confrontation well and even professionally. But when it comes to disagreements with friends, family, lovers, he's much more resigned to avoid such. Right now, for example, where he's explicitly trying to abstain from this confrontation."

 

 

Prompto raised an oblivious eyebrow. "... There's confrontation happening?"

 

 

"Given he forgets my place, yes," Ignis sipped once more. "I'm not fond of being doubted, and yet he wants to treat me as though I'm incapable of something as simple as _hunting_. Something that monotonous is _child's play_ , and I'm _not_ a child, I was practically _never_ a child, and I don't appreciate being _treated_ like such by someone who essentially _is_ a child."

 

 

"Uhh..."

 

 

Ignis paused when he glanced over, noticing Prompto cowering slightly. Oh dear. Perhaps he doth protest too much.

 

 

"Are you... okay? You don't seem like you're in a good mood," Prompto asked, hesitantly. "Did I miss something? Do you need a calm-down beej?"

 

 

Ignis blinked, then slumped shaking his head. "No, no, it's fine. I suppose I'm just grumpy."

 

 

"I know you just dropped a huge rant but..." Prompto frowned. He could tell the blonde wasn't easily processing his words. " _Why_ , exactly?"

 

 

Why was he upset? Perhaps because despite the fact that he was still every bit as capable as he usually was, everyone else felt the need to doubt him. They either acted like he was at a handicap, or like he was a dangerous ticking timebomb waiting to explode. He didn't like having people distrust him like this. They acted like he didn't train his entire life for difficult situations like such, like he was helpless and he bloody well knew he wasn't.

 

 

The question almost opened yet another floodgate of emotions, but Ignis deigned to remain quiet about his actual troubles.

 

 

"I stubbed my toe twice this morning, and it still hurts," Ignis sighed out. It wasn't a _lie_ , it just wasn't an answer to the question asked. It was more of a separate, off-topic statement.

 

 

"Oh, that sucks," Prompto cringed, seeming to accept the statement as an answer. "I get grumpy when I stub my toes, too."

 

 

"Ignis!"

 

 

Ignis turned when he heard the soft voice shouting his name from a distance. He looked up, spotting Iris jogging down the hillside, several items in hand.

 

 

He waited until she was closer to greet her. "Is everything alright, Iris?"

 

 

"Y-Yeah," she panted. "I, um..."

 

 

The girl looked away nervously before puffing back up to smile at him.

 

 

"I know I'm not an A+ chef like you or Monica, _buuuuut_..." She lifted the bag, holding it in front of Ignis. "I made a lunch for you to take on the road with you."

 

 

Ignis blinked before smiling, taking the bag with a nod. "Thank you, Iris. I'm quite certain I'll enjoy it."

 

 

"I also snuck an Ebony in. From Dustin's stash." Iris grinned up at him with a small wink. "Don't tell him I took it."

 

 

Ignis didn't approve of thievery. But he _did_ approve of Ebony. He could look the other way.

 

 

Iris tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, um, yeah. I-I hope you like it! Be careful out there!"

 

 

Just like that, the girl was gone almost as soon as she came. Ignis stared down at the prepped meal.

 

 

"What was _that_?" Prompto slumped.

 

 

"What was what?"

 

 

" _That!_ Iris just like... _totally_ flipped out while giving you that!" Prompto crossed his arms. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she totally digs you."

 

 

"But you _do_ know better," Ignis stared disbelievingly at the claim. "I've seen her develop crushes over the years, and I'm very clearly not her type; it was just an act of kindness."

 

 

Prompto raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Yeah. Not like _I_ know anything about crushes. Nope, _definitely_ not."

 

 

"Prompto, I've been stuck babysitting her in the past," Ignis clarified. "She thinks, and I quote, _"I have a big, thorny stick up the butt"_ and _"I look like an emaciated chocotiel"_."

 

 

" _Yikes_ ," Prompto cringed. "That's harsh."

 

 

"Teenagers usually are," Ignis added. "So clearly, based on those held opinions, it would be contradictory to have a crush. It's just a meal, Prompto, and I'm renowned for being exceptionally critical of other's cooking which would explain the stuttering. You're looking too far into it."

 

 

Prompto turned so Ignis wouldn't see his eyeroll. "If you say so."

 

 

* * *

 

They'd set out as soon as Noct got back with the last load of luggage. Ignis intended to start the conversation immediately, having the prince cornered in the confines of the car, but the words were more difficult to speak than he originally anticipated, and now they were well over half-way through their drive. It was a good thing their destination was a fairly long trip.

 

 

He wasn't entirely sure how to bring up his concerns. Any attempts to softly verge into the conversation was met with Noctis' typical elusion. He never liked to _force_ Noctis into difficult conversations, either. That was made increasingly evident days ago when he held his tongue until Noctis forced his hand-- _literally_ , and right onto his rear, as it were.

 

 

But this was something that needed to be nipped in the bud. He couldn't just let this go on indefinitely; doing such on a matter like this wouldn't be good for his mental health.

 

 

"Noct," Ignis spoke firmly.

 

 

"Different music? I know you don't like this crap," Noctis reached for his phone to switch the bizarrely cheery song playing through the speakers. "I'll change it to something else."

 

 

Ignis snatched the phone, unplugging the AUX cord. "No. No music. We need to talk."

 

 

Noctis slumped but remained quiet.

 

 

"I really don't appreciate the silence, Noct," Ignis stared at the prince who shifted uncomfortably. "We need to talk, regarding several things, and you've been avoiding doing so."

 

 

Noctis glanced out the window and still remained quiet.

 

 

"Noct. You can't make decisions all on your own, especially regarding our main income of gil. Why won't you discuss things with me all of a sudden?"

 

 

"Because I know if you get the chance to talk, you'll try to make me change my mind," Noctis admitted. "I don't want you fighting right now, Ignis, not while we're a man down. I'm scared to death that you'll get hurt. You're already cursed, you don't need any more bad luck."

 

 

"Noct," Ignis sighed. "Any of us getting hurt in battle is _always_ a likely scenario. With or without Gladio, with or without illness. It's a fact for _all_ of us, and while I appreciate the concern, shielding me like a child will only further hinder us. I can still fight, so _let_ me."

 

 

"I know you can. But it's my job to protect my people," Noctis gripped the steering wheel. "You're one of the few 'people' I have left to protect."

 

 

"Noct." Ignis spoke and stared with firm but sympathetic eyes. "It's _my_ job to fight for you, just as much as it's _your_ job to be king. Let _me_ do _my_ job, and focus on _yours_. You have bigger things to worry about than me."

 

 

"At the moment," Noctis lightly scoffed. "I kind of _don't_."

 

 

Perhaps that was a poor choice of words for the situation they were in, with the Crown City reduced to rubble, his bride-to-be _hopefully_ safe in Altissia with no way of getting there himself, and the Royal Vessel awaiting repairs.

 

 

"Then think of it this way. Remember back in Insomnia, how annoyed you would get when I doted on you and nagged you too much?" Ignis asked.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Think of that, but vice versa, and that's exactly how I feel," Ignis explained. "I appreciate the worry, but I would rather not be treated like I'm useless."

 

 

"You're not-- I'm just..." Noctis sighed. "... fine. _Fine_. I'll accept _some_ hunts. But we're not taking on anything big until Gladio's back, got it? Just low-level ones."

 

 

"While the bounties are mediocre," Ignis hummed. "Lower level hunts _would_ be smarter with our muscle gone, I suppose."

 

 

"Geez, after pushing Malboros on poor Iggy for the last few weeks," Prompto teased, "And _now_ we gotta take on small fry? _Weak_ , dude."

 

 

"Shut up," Noctis shouted to the backseat occupant. "I just don't think we should risk too much. I still have to get to Altissia, and I want all of you by my side."

 

 

"Aww," Prompto grinned, leaning over the center console. "Don't sweat it, dude. You're gonna see your fiancée with _allllll_ of your boyfriends at your side."

 

 

"You and Gladio are _not_ my boyfriends," Noctis huffed.

 

 

"Oh, so we're just pieces of meat to you?" Prompto pouted, lip quivering as he feigned offense. "And here I thought we had something special. You sent me nudes and everything! You let Gladio eat your booty!"

 

 

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Neither of which I actually enjoyed, thanks. You're both more like... experiments, I guess."

 

 

 "... ' _experiments_ ', huh?" Prompto's tone got noticeably more somber as he repeated the word, but Noctis didn't seem to notice like Ignis did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flails and sings* i'm sorry i suck at updates and i really love you alllllllll


	34. Sanguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party of three turns in their bounties, Ignis gathers more info and comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this right before I leave to a birthday get-together so any issues in editing will be resolved once I get back. Thank you for your patience!!!

* * *

 

They pulled into Old Lestallum, parking beside the Crow's Nest dinner. The sun was bright, casting a dark shadow over the asphalt of the parking lot, a cool and welcomed relief from the intense, beating heat of the desert drive. 

 

Prompto grinned as he leaped over the side of the Regalia, stretching his arms out.

 

"Can we eat while we're here? Please?!" Prompto bounced as he asked.

 

"Is it really necessary?" Ignis sighed as he stepped out of the front seat.

 

"Uh, _yeah_ , because not all of us got cute little meals packed for us," Prompto pouted before resuming into a renewed bout of begging. " _Pleeeaaaase_?"

 

Ignis frowned before sighing, relenting to Prompto's pleas. "Very well. I suppose we do have enough funds to splurge on this, at least."

 

"Woohoo!" Prompto pumped his fists. "Lets go get some grub!"

 

Ignis followed close behind Prompto and Noctis as they led the way into the cozy little diner. Prompto nudged Noctis, stepping closer.

 

"Am I the only one who gets the heebie-jeebies looking at those Kenny Crow benches?" he pointed at the mentioned bench, seating the strangely ominous mascot.

 

"Nah," Noctis replied. "They've always creeped me out."

 

"Mr. Crow is indeed quite unsettling," Ignis added.

 

"See, Ignis, you might be horny all the time," Prompto pointed. "But at least you don't want to sleep with Kenny Crow!"

 

"He's a fictional character, and above all, a _bird_ ," Ignis lifted an eyebrow. "I can't imagine _anyone_ wanting to sleep with Kenny Crow, curse or no."

 

"I _assure_ you, there's someone out there," Noctis kicked at a rock. "I had a weird dream like that once. It was _terrifying_."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes as he nudged the two younger men into the diner. As expected, a familiar hunter was already there, waiting on them.

 

"You're down a man," Dave's brows furrowed as his eyes glanced over their party. "Something happen?"

 

"He just decided to go off on his own for a while," Noctis shrugged. "No big deal."

 

"Mm, I see. Well, other than that, it's good to see you're all still looking lively," Dave finally greeted, eyes darting over the party once more before settling on Ignis. "Especially you. Harpy's Curse usually takes a pretty bad toll, but you seem to be doing alright, all things considered."

 

"Yes, well, a curse won't take me down _that_ easily," Ignis smiled. "Nor will a hunt."

 

"Good to hear," Dave nodded. "So, you boys got any bounties to turn in?"

 

"Right here," Noctis waved the posters in the air. "Prompto took pictures to prove all of 'em, too."

 

"Good, good," Dave nodded as he took the flyers from Noctis' possession. "I'll get these files updated, then. Good to know these nasties ain't gonna be hurting anyone else."

 

Ignis sat down as the tipster approached their group. Given Iris already prepared a meal for him, he loathed to spend any extra gil when not necessary.

 

"What can I get for you boys?" He smiled, notepad in hand to take orders.

 

"Just a water for me, thank you," Ignis nodded appreciatively. He turned back to Dave as the tipster occupied himself with taking Noctis and Prompto's orders. "Dave, if you have the time, I'd like to ask a few questions."

 

"Shoot."

 

"Have _you_ heard anything about the harpy?" Ignis frowned. "Tipsters we've spoken with have yet to offer any valuable information as of late. I was hoping you'd come up with something since everyone commonly reports to you.."

 

"Unfortunately, that answer is no," Dave shook his head. "Not that we haven't been looking. You boys have been some of our better hunters; be a damn shame if we lost any one of y'all."

 

Ignis sighed disappointedly, but nodded with understanding. "I appreciate the effort. Any idea how quickly the Harpy's Curse takes a toll? I'd like to know about how much time I have to find it."

 

"Usually, it'll mess you up pretty quick if you don't take action," Dave spoke. "Some men have died within a week of getting cursed."

 

"... A week," Ignis repeated, with a pang of dread at the thought that his continued survival was nothing more than luck.

 

"Those were men who were too damn prideful or insecure," Dave clarified. "Men who refused to sleep with other men even when it was life or death because they didn't like the implications towards their sexual orientation, or refused to sleep with _anyone_ for a religious standard. You're not like those men at all; that's been proven by you managing to live _this_ long."

 

Ignis let out a breath of relief. "What about those who _tried_ to cure themselves? How long do they tend to live, and how likely is it to find a cure?"

 

"Well, there's a rumor goin' round about a man that survived _ten years_ before curing himself," Dave shrugged. "But that's just a rumor. Given how quick side effects seem to pop up, even _one_ year seems pretty exaggerative sometimes."

 

"I see," Ignis still felt the pang of dread, subtly nagging at his insides. Their time limit was still scarce.

 

"Another reason it's a rumor is that tracking down harpies is a pain in the rear," Dave spoke up once more. "I can list the number of times they've been spotted on both my hands, and the number of successful cures on just one of 'em."

 

"How many cures, specifically?" Ignis frowned.

 

"If _you_ manage it, you'll be the third confirmed case."

 

There came the sinking realization that he was on death's precipice once more.

 

"Only _two_ confirmed?" Ignis frowned. "That's... not spelling much hope for me."

 

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," Dave hung his head low. "You've still got time on your clock, though. That's more than a lot of hunters can say."

 

Ignis stared silently at the glass of water as it was set down in front of him alongside a straw. He found himself fidgeting loosely with the straw before he finally peeled the wrapper off of it.

 

"The way it's looking, you still have plenty of time before you kick the can. Plenty of time to get your affairs in order, plenty of time to figure everything out. All the time in the world to say a proper goodbye. Whatever you need to do, you know."

 

Ignis glanced over at Noctis and Prompto. His hands shook as he watched Noctis and Prompto joking with each other, eyes planted on their wide smiles, ears taking in the joyful sounds of their laughter. He frowned deeply as he mulled over Dave's words.

 

If he died, the world would surely go on without him.

 

In the end, Noct reclaiming his throne was their final, ultimate goal. As long as that happened, in the grand scheme of things, his continued presence at Noctis' side meant little. A new, equally-qualified advisor could _always_ be found, a new chamberlain trained. He was easily replaceable in the sense of royalty and politics.

 

But that's not what he was thinking of now. He wasn't thinking in terms of simple black and white.

 

Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and himself.

 

The four of them, _'The Chocobros'_ as they'd been called many a time, were a team. They'd grown close, bonded, become almost inseparable. Even with Gladio currently gone, they were still a team of four men who loved each other immensely. They were always in each other's hearts.

 

Ignis could be replaced on a political scale. But would Noctis ever be the same after his demise? Would Prompto? Gladio?

 

**_No_**. He was just as important to _them_ as they were to _him_ , cherished and beloved. He couldn't possibly, in any definition of the word, be replaced on _that_ scale.

 

This wasn't a matter or politics or royalty. This was a matter of the heart.

 

Ignis stuck the straw into his water with steadied hands before turning back to Dave. "No. I'm not doing _any_ of that."

 

Dave remained quiet, eyebrows lifting as he stared at the advisor.

 

"I refuse to say goodbye. I will not just lay down and die here." Ignis spoke. "They need me the same as I need them. Even with as little hope there is, I will _fight_ with every last breath in my body to stay with them until the very end."

 

Dave still remained silent, but reached out to place a hand on Ignis' shoulder. He could feel comfort and pride in the touch. A smile cracked onto the grizzled hunter's lips.

 

"That's good to hear, son," Dave responded. "Keep that fight in you, no matter how grim it gets."

 

Ignis nodded slowly. "I will, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the line about Noct having a dream about Kenny Crow is a reference to my mini-fic, Mouthful. 
> 
> Here, if you want to read: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600782
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me for this wild ride!!


	35. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to hunting. Turns out, confidence (or cockiness) is a sexy look on Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I've been keeping up with my update schedule, what in the world?
> 
> Fair warning: I am trying to write a fic for Detroit: Become Human in addition to this, so I maaaaay adjust my update schedule soon so that I can post both concurrently because we still have a decent number of chapters to go and I'd rather not wait until completion to start my other main fics :'D

 

A Red Giant ended up being the bounty chosen to pursue; it took a little convincing, but Ignis believed them more than capable of taking one down.

 

"You really think this'll be okay?" Prompto frowned.

 

Ignis sat firm, his weapons at the ready even though he knew there was still a wait ahead of them. "There's no reason why it wouldn't be. We've had plenty of experience taking down daemons."

 

"Yeah, when we absolutely _had_ to, Iggy," Prompto reminded. "Last time we took down daemons, it was me and Noct taking potshots with guns from a haven we got chased to."

 

"We've grown much stronger since then," Ignis countered. "More than enough to account for the lack of a fourth person."

 

"Huh. You really think so?" Prompto asked.

 

"I _know_ so."

 

Judging by the change in Prompto's posture, it seemed that Ignis' own confidence had started to bleed into Prompto. _Good_ , Ignis noted. Ignis twirled the dagger in his left hand, staring at the dirt.

 

Noctis sighed, crossing his arms. "We have a back-up plan in case this goes bad?"

 

"I was unaware you were one for planning at all, Noct," Ignis jested as he flicked the blade in the air.

 

"This is a rare exception," Noctis noted. "There's three of us against a daemon. We usually go for daytime hunts; not night time. We're out of our element, Ignis, after I already said we needed to _play it safe_."

 

"Playing it safe is precisely why I studied the surrounding area on the map before accepting the hunt," Ignis explained. "Our haven is just on the other side of that hill. If our battle goes south, whether it be from injuries or becoming overwhelmed, we retreat there and resort to our former potshot strategy."

 

"I can't believe you talked me into taking this hunt." Noctis still had a tinge of worry on his features, but didn't seem intent on presenting any arguments. "If I say retreat, we retreat. Got it?"

 

"Got it," Ignis flicked the knife once more.

 

They didn't speak much as they waited for the sun to go down. Prompto was pacing new dips into the dirt when he wasn't snapping pictures of the sunset-- pictures that Ignis noted as being positively stunning when he got to see them. When all of this was over, Prompto had a guaranteed occupation in photography if he somehow didn't qualify for a position as a Lucian official.

 

Noctis spent his time hunched on the nearby rocks tapping away at King's Knight. The usual sight, of course. Ignis would expect no different of him in this situation.

 

On the other hand, Ignis was thinking, both about nothing and about everything, all at once.

 

Something had awakened in him earlier that day. He couldn't pin it, but it was _something_. It was as though the looming threat of death no longer existed, because he was going to make bloody well that he survived. He would never leave Noctis' side, nor Prompto's or Gladio's.

 

He just couldn't pin exactly why those feelings were brought on so suddenly. Something about the idea of just giving up and dying, in the way Dave presented it, just seemed so... unappealing, rage-inducing even.

 

He had made his resolve to stand with his king until the very end, and _nothing_ would stand in his way. Not _now_ , not _ever_.

 

Ignis stopped suddenly, gripping his dagger tightly. He could hear the familiar cranks and scrapes of the ground shifting.

 

It was dark, though the sun wasn't entirely extinguished as it would usually be when daemons arose from the pits of whatever dark hell they crawled out of.

 

This daemon was awakening _early_. Perhaps that's why it had become so troublesome, how it managed to take out so many unsuspecting hunters.

 

Ignis' eyes darted quickly to his companions-- Noctis, on the northwest of the rising daemon, Prompto on the northeast of it, and himself, sitting squarely in the south of it, directly in the face of it as it crawled forth from the ground.

 

Regardless of it's sudden arrival, they were prepared. Confident. They were ready for anything.

 

Of course, Ignis hadn't thought of a plan. He didn't deem it necessary for this instance; he would play it by ear.

 

Red Giants were, of course, fire-imbued monsters. That would give them a natural weakness to ice magic. While they didn't have any on hand at the current moment, Ignis could stall for time until he was capable of overclocking his daggers.

 

He smirked. This was no problem.

 

"Let me give the orders this time," Ignis called out to Noctis.

 

"Just..." Noctis started hesitantly. "Keep it short."

 

"And _simple_!" Prompto added.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed, though he didn't exactly need to relay much strategy. He yelled out, voice loud and stern with his command.

 

" _Attack_."

 

Ignis stayed still while his companions rushed onward, allowing himself to lure the sizable daemons towards him.

 

" _I'm not useless_ ," Ignis whispered quietly to himself, feeling the heat from the daemon's inflamed blade as it was freed from the pit below. " _I can handle this_."

 

" _I'm not useless_ ," Ignis allowed his eyes to fall shut. " _I can handle this_."

 

" _I'm not useless_." 

 

" _I can handle this_."

 

"Ignis, watch out!" Noctis' voice pierced through Ignis' thoughts.

 

Eyes firmly shut, Ignis flung himself back. He felt his fingers touch the dirt below his gloves, his palms cupped around his weapons, before pushing himself away again, grunting with effort as his upper body heaved the rest of his weight into a backflip.

 

He could feel the intense heat of flame and metal, the sensation mere inches away from his chest. He could smell the burnt scent of char, the forceful thud and creak as the blade landed in front of him.

 

He was _alive_ , Ignis reminded himself. All of these sensations he was experiencing, all of the familiar feelings he was grounding himself on... They were reminders that he wasn't dead, not yet.

 

He opened his eyes once more as his feet landed gracefully on the ground once more. His eyes snapped into a fierce gaze at the daemon as it recoiled from its missed attack.

 

Ignis gripped his daggers tightly before grinding them together, feeling the chill of magick running its course along the hilts into their blades. He swung the blades outwards as freezing cold power pulsed through them, ice chipping away and stabbing into the ground below.

 

He wasn't useless, he wasn't helpless.

 

He was Ignis Scientia, crown advisor to Noctis Lucis Caelum, and he refused to die here. Not to an illness, and sure as hell not to this ugly creature.

 

* * *

 

Ignis growled from atop the boulder, glaring down at the daemon below, occupied with Noctis and Prompto's distracting attacks. It was on its last legs. Ignis flipped his weapons in his hands, placing the sharp blades against the his forearms. 

 

Lifting his imbued daggers, Ignis cried out, "This ends now!"

 

He leaped from the elevated surface, daggers aimed for the square of the Red Giant's back. Ignis grunted as the blades caught on, piercing into the daemonic flesh.

 

The daemonic let out a distorted wail as Ignis' weight dragged him down, tearing the weapons down and along the curve of its back.

 

They caught on bone near the small of the daemon's back, and Ignis pulled his body up, leveraging his feet onto the red muscle to pulled the imbedded daggers free, kicking himself off and away from the daemon to land on his feet.

 

He watched as it collapsed, flesh deteriorating as whatever life it had faded from it's eyes.  
   
Ignis panted as he dropped his daggers into the ground. What had gotten into him? He wasn't sure, but he felt a sort of... power, pulsing through him. His heart was pounding hard, sweat was sheening his skin, overheating with exhaustion.

 

"Phew," Prompto exclaimed, wiping his brow. "That was... wow."

 

Ignis took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure exactly how long the battle had taken, but he could only assume it was a long while, giving the sun had complete sunk upon the horizon, leaving them in complete darkness, save for their clothing-mounted LED lights.

 

When he finally managed to gather the breath, Ignis retrieved his weapons, flicking them back into the Armiger as he spoke. "We should return to the haven. Sitting around in the dark would be unwise."

 

Prompto nodded, affirming Ignis' call with a quick "Right."

 

His eyes scanned over to Noctis, who was standing, staring. Ignis' heart skipped a beat at the dazed expression on the prince's face.

 

He opened his mouth to finally speak. "Ignis, that was..."

 

Ignis' brows furrowed. Something was amiss.

 

He summoned a single dagger back to his palm, shifting it to hold it by the very edge of it's handle. Almost immediately, he threw it in Noctis' direction.

 

Noctis gasped, tensing up as several emotions passed over his features, 'betrayal' seeming to be one of them as he clenched his eyes shut.

 

His expression eased when he heard the pained screech right behind him; the death cry of a goblin. He glanced just behind him, watching as the smaller daemon crumbled into a dead heap with the thrown knife planted through it's head.

 

Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense to him. Ignis hadn't been aiming for him at all; because he never would. He was protecting him, as always.

 

Ignis paced over, and Noctis quickly went about pulling the weapon free from the decaying corpse to hand it back to his advisor. Ignis stepped just a little bit closer than necessary as Noctis returned his weapon.

 

"Thank you," Ignis hummed as he returned the dagger to its storage.

 

"N-No, thank _you_ ," Noctis stuttered, and Ignis smirked to no one but himself as Noctis turned to hide what was likely a blush already obscured by the darkness. "You're the one that saved me. Just... don't _scare_ me like that again."

 

Noctis quickly put some distance between them again, leading their return to the haven. Prompto glanced at him, giving him a knowing smirk as they followed closely behind their prince.

 

"You know," Prompto teased. "Out of the three of us, I never expected _you_ to be the one taking up Gladio's cocky mantle when he's gone."

 

"I'm _not_ cocky," Ignis scolded. "I'm simply trying to reclaim my own confidence."

 

Prompto nudged Ignis with his hips. "Well, keep it up. You're kinda sexy when you get all show-offy like that."

 

Ignis blinked. Cocky? _Show-offy_? He was unsure as to whether he should be offended by the terms, or complimented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that tag "just assume Ignis sleeps with everyone ok"? yeah that wasn't an exaggeration, and you'll see the start of it next chapter


	36. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbra comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: more hetero rarepair. no sex, just lowkey flirting via dog

Ignis was relieved for his foresight to have the camping equipment placed at the haven before they set out to their hunt. It was a calculated risk; though it wasn't a busy stretch of land, literally anyone could've passed by and stolen their supplies while they were occupied with staking out their bounty.

 

It didn't happen, though, and Ignis was relieved that a trek to the car wasn't necessary, mostly in part because the trip was currently impossible to make regardless. It was better to be stranded with their equipment and supplies than without it.

 

Ignis sat at the edge of the haven, sipping on the last of the Ebony in his can as he glanced at the darkened landscape. There were daemons _everywhere_ ; they were lucky they'd gotten to the haven when they did, because venturing out with that many daemons prowling around was virtually suicide.

 

Ignis drummed his fingers along the can, the metallic clink of his bare hands against the aluminum falling into a rhythmic pattern.

 

Prompto and Noctis were still setting up their tent and chairs, even the two of them working together being a much slower process than Gladio alone. The behemoth of a man had more experience than any of them at setting up a campsite, and it was glaringly obvious at present.

 

He'd offer to help, but Ignis wasn't at all sure of how to do any of it, really. Throughout their numerous times of sleeping at havens, he hadn't paid any attention to Gladio's process like Noctis or Prompto did. This was because he hadn't accounted on having use of the knowledge, because he hadn't accounted for Gladio leaving their party at any point.

 

Besides, he could use a break; a small moment of recuperation between battles, and cooking, and planning, and driving, and _of course_ the curse that he still struggled with. Ignis shrugged the thought away. He didn't want to think about the affliction right now.

 

They were so close to the conclusion to their journey, at least so it seemed for now. He loosely wondered how many more issues and obstacles would arise before they would truly arrive at the end.

 

Ignis jerked suddenly when something unpleasantly wet prodded at his bare forearm, nearly plummeting off of the edge of the haven's surface from the startling disturbance. He glanced down, finding a familiar canine nudging at his arm.

 

"Umbra," Ignis greeted, settling himself back on the rocky surface. He quickly raised his hand to stroke the dog's coarse fur. "Good to see you again, friend. Do try to avoid sneaking up on me in the future, please."

 

When Ignis withdrew his petting hand, he expected Umbra to dash off to Noctis' side to deliver the book he usually brought with him. To his surprise, Umbra was still looking up at him expectantly.

 

Ignis blinked, then pointed towards the tent that Noctis and Prompto were still struggling to set up. "Noctis is over _there_ , boy."

 

Umbra whined, further adding to Ignis' confusion. Surely he hadn't come all this way just to be pet. Then again, Noctis had summoned him to merely shake his paw in the past, so he supposed it wasn't an impossibility.

 

The pup turned and sat down, showing Ignis the book attached to it's harness. Ignis couldn't help but examine it; while Noctis would _never_ allow him to glance inside of the book, he had gotten plenty of looks at the exterior appearance.

 

The book attached to Umbra was _not_ that book, shockingly enough. Ignis hesitated for a moment; it was a different book, true, but it could still be personal between Noct and Lunafreya, and he didn't want to infringe upon their privacy as lovers, much in the same that he cherished his own privacy between his own companions.

 

Ignis glanced back, ensuring Noctis was still occupied. But then again, if it _were_ meant for Noct, wouldn't Umbra deliver it to him? Umbra was superbly well-behaved. He couldn't imagine the pup defying orders so... perhaps it was actually intended for _him_?

 

Ignis reached out, unclasping the book from Umbra's harness and taking it. What was the meaning of this?

 

He stared at it, taking in it's features for a moment. The book looked brand new, not at all worn by the sands of time. Its cover was a bright red, with a pitch black spine holding the pages together.

 

He glanced back over his shoulder. Noctis was still occupied, which meant there were no chances of him becoming irritable because of infringed privacy if he took a quick glance.

 

With a deep nervous breath, Ignis slowly, delicately opened the cover. He felt like a _criminal_ doing this.

 

The very first page was a letter, taking up the entire page. He was tempted to skim over the words to see what he could make out without risking his hide, but his nerves quickly settled when his eyes fell upon the words _"Dear Ignis"._ This letter, and likely the entire book, was meant for him after all.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Ignis,_

 

_I sincerely hope Umbra doesn't deliver this to Noctis out of habit. Noctis, if you're reading this, for the love of Shiva, please stop and give it to Ignis! It's not meant for you! Oh, who am I kidding? You're probably trying to find something to make fun of me for, if you are reading it. Busybody._

_But if this letter has indeed found it's way to its proper recipient, I'm overjoyed. I have a lot to say, and I do not think it can wait for your arrival in Altissia for a multitude of reasons. I want to express my gratitude for watching over Noctis as dotingly as you have. Noctis has told me everything._

_I do mean everything, including about your unfortunate situation, as well as you and his newfound 'relations'. By no means should you worry; I'm perfectly okay with all of it. I'm actually quite pleased he's found people he trusts so much, be it emotionally or sexually._

_Besides expressing my gratitude, I have another request of you regarding that exact topic. If you're willing, would you be able to send some pictures of you and Noctis 'in the act'? I know it sounds perverse, but I wish to know what he's like before we lay together ourselves._

_It is also, admittedly, a fascination of mine. A kink, if you will. When I brought it up to Noctis, he teased me about it and called me a 'cuck'. He's so rude! That's why I've decided to inquire it of you as well; I figured it couldn't hurt to ask._

_Please don't feel pressured to consent by any means; I wholeheartedly understand if I'm asking a lot of you, especially given this is our first time interacting since we were children._

 

_Please take care,_

_Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ♥_

 

 

* * *

 

Ignis' body was stiff, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to comprehend the letter he had read.

 

He stared blankly at the book in his lap. Noctis' bride-to-be sent him a letter approving of their relationship, and furthermore, asked him to send _pictures_.

 

Ignis pinched himself. This was bizarre beyond words; he _had_ to be dreaming. There was no perceivable way this could be anything more than a figment of his imagination. Maybe he'd already died, and this was the dreamy haze of the afterlife surrounding him. It would be a reasonable explanation behind why he no longer feared death; after all, you wouldn't logically need to fear such when you're _already_ dead.

 

He hissed when his nails squeezed his skin harder than he had initially intended on. That settled it, he _wasn't_ dreaming or dead. Or if he _was_ , he didn't have a decent way of proving it.

 

Ignis glanced back at Umbra, who was sitting and waiting patiently for a notebook to send back to Lady Lunafreya. Right, Umbra always waited around until he had a reply to deliver back. He pursed his lips before turning the page, using the pen attached to the book to write back his own letter.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Lunafreya,_

 

_I humbly thank you for your approval. I wished not to scorn you or disrespect the relationship between you and Prince Noctis, so your understanding both of our feelings and my infliction means worlds to me. To Noct as well, I'm sure, but he likely doesn't know how to express so properly like I do._

_Regarding your request, I will need some time to think about it. It's not that the idea is unappealing to me, quite to opposite in fact, but processing the idea that Lady Lunafreya of the Nox Fleuret household is requesting for me to send lewd photographs of myself and her fiance engaging in lustful acts is a little much to handle at once._

_I apologize; this is not a rejection, as I said, I simply need time to mull it over beforehand._

_Thank you for contacting, my lady. We'll be setting sail to meet you in Altissia at the earliest opportunity. Noctis will be quite thrilled to see you._

 

_Dutifully,_  
_Ignis S. Scientia_

 

* * *

 

Ignis let out a breath he had been holding for far too long, placing the book back into Umbra's harness. He pet the dog one final time before he ran off, disappearing into the night. Ignis' cheeks felt flushed and heated; everything felt so surreal to him all of a sudden.

 

Though, recalling that Tenebrae was incredibly liberated on the topic of sex and relationships in comparison to Lucis and especially Insomnia, he supposed he _shouldn't_ be so shocked about Luna's naturally accepting demeanor.

 

"Ignis!" Noctis called out, bringing Ignis' attention out of his thoughts once more. "We got everything set up! You can start cooking now!"

 

Ignis dragged himself off of the cool ground with a sigh. Duty calls, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: *opens notebook*  
> Luna: SEND NUDES  
> Ignis: wtf
> 
>  
> 
> I told ya'll i'm pulling out the stops on the rarepairs, it's about to get WILD
> 
> (also sorry I updated so late in the day, I was actually rly nervous about posting this chapter bc it's actually kind of a sentimental chapter for me ahhHHHHH)


	37. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets a new kind of education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual education that verges into just sex, which involves voyeurism/exhibitionism.

* * *

 

"Come _on_ , Noct," Prompto pouted.

 

"I said no," Noctis growled out in response as he rearranged his barely-eaten skewers on the plate.

 

"How are you going to get any better without practice?" Prompto nudged.

 

"I'll practice on Ignis," Noctis rebutted, pointing at the advisor with the skewer in hand.

 

"You will do _no_ such thing," Ignis turned from his book, protesting with a look of abject horror that he hadn't meant to give in response to the subject.

 

"What!?" The prince sunk in disbelief. "But I gave good head!"

 

Ignis cleared his throat awkwardly and focused back on his book, choosing to veer away from the conversation.

 

"... _didn't I_?!" Noctis veered the conversation back.

 

Prompto chuckled again, tapping his chin. "You didn't get to see his face from the angles me and Gladio did."

 

Noctis' shoulders slumped. "Was it really bad?"

 

" _Dude_ ," Prompto placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder. "It was _awful_. He looked like he was getting tortured by the Niflheim army."

 

Ignis almost couldn't bare the look of utter betrayal on Noctis' face as he realized his faults. Ignis jumped when he turned his betrayed features on him. "Why didn't you _say_ something?!"

 

"Apologies," Ignis ducked behind his book. "I didn't want to dash your confidence."

 

"Plus, Gladio was there." Prompto pointed. "He probably knew calling you out in Gladio's presence would give him incentive to be an ass about it."

 

"Even then, it sounds like everyone already _knew_ I was bad anyway," Noctis murmured, crossing his arms. "Including Gladio."

 

"Don't sweat; _everyone_ sucks on their first time blowing," Prompto shrugged. "Except me, apparently. I'm a natural talent."

 

"Gee, nice way to stay humble," Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

"It evens out!" Prompto exclaimed. "It may sound like bragging, but it makes sense; I'm good at sucking dick because I suck at pretty much everything else. I just have a natural skill at sucking."

 

Ignis didn't mean to snort with laughter. He didn't enjoy self-deprecative humor, but wordplay and puns would always tickle his fancy.

 

"Say, Noct," Prompto leaned over. "Where did you learn how to do oral, anyway? I'm gonna be _so_ pissed if Lucian tax dollars went to teaching you _that_."

 

"Ignis handled most of my sex ed, actually," Noctis explained. Ignis shrugged when Prompto shot a concerned glance at him. "He covered a pretty wide basis, but he didn't cover blowjobs so..."

 

"Sooo...?" Prompto gestured for him to continue.

 

"I was _really_ into fanfiction," Noctis scratched his head. "So I just sorta.... adapted what I read into real life."

 

Ignis could see Prompto paling as Noctis spoke.

 

"Noct, babe, sweetheart, puddin'," Prompto got up from his chair. "Darling, love, honey, sweetie, nightlight of our life," the blonde cupped Noctis' face in his hands, "Fucking _no_. Just _no_. Why the _fuck_ \-- _no_."

 

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad," Noctis replied sheepishly.

 

"Noct," Prompto slumped. "I have read fanfic where they use mayonnaise and ketchup as lubricant." Prompto squished the prince's face between his hands. "Tell me, Noct, would you use mayonnaise and ketchup as lubricant?"

 

"N-No..."

 

"Then it should go without saying that you _shouldn't learn how to have sex from fanfiction_ ," Prompto's hands finally left Noctis' face. "At the very least run a damn Moogle search _first_."

 

" _Nghhhhh_ ," Noctis crossed his arms as he whined. "I get it, _I get it_. You're embarrassing me."

 

"I'm just trying to teach you!" Prompto exclaimed. "I mean, shit, you were down for a full-on _orgy_. I didn't figure _blowjob critique_ would phase you at this point."

 

"Because the focus is on _me_ ," Noctis' cheeks were flushed. "I want to get better but... _ngh_."

 

Ignis chuckled as the prince shoved part of a skewer into his mouth to avoid further conversation. He closed his book, setting it aside.

 

"Perhaps he just needs an up-close 'lesson' to view and learn from," Ignis said suggestively.

 

Prompto snapped his fingers. "You know, you're really brilliant, Ignis. Why bother scolding him when we could just _show_ him how it's done?"

 

"What," the prince replied flatly, muffled around a mouthful of skewer.

 

Ignis stood from his seat to give Noctis a better viewing angle. Prompto grinned widely as he stepped up to Ignis, glancing up at him with beaming blue eyes.

 

Ignis took a moment to reflect; just a few short weeks ago, Ignis wouldn't have even _thought_ about doing something like this in front of _anyone_ , let alone Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

 

Now he was explicitly about to have his best friend suck him off in the middle of their campsite while he watched.

 

Oh, how times change so quickly.

 

Ignis let his hand graze through Prompto's blonde locks of hair as he sunk down to his knees in front of the advisor. He immediately set to work unbuckling and unzipping his slacks.

 

"Whoa whoa _whoa_. Really? Are you _seriously_ just gonna start sucking dick?" Noctis asked incredulously before lifting his skewer back from the plate, "Right in front of my skewers?"

 

"Mhm," Prompto moaned around Ignis' cock before popping off. "Are you complaining?"

 

Noctis remained quiet, sinking into his seat but making no effort to leave the scene.

 

Ignis bit his lip as Prompto exposed his dick to the cold air of the campsite. He stroked him slowly, turning to glance at Noctis.

 

"First off," Prompto instructed as he stroked, " _No teeth_. If they want teeth, they will explicitly _ask_ for teeth. Otherwise, you should assume teeth will hurt them because they're sharp and dicks are sensitive."

 

Prompto leaned forward, licking a stripe along the bottom of Ignis' shaft and tracing the vein. "You can ensure you don't accidentally nick them by using your lips as a cushion; sorta... purse your lips while you're sticking it in your mouth."

 

Prompto showed the trick by example, as he took Ignis' cock into his mouth, sucking as he bobbed his head a few times before pulling off. "It looks kinda goofy, though, so I'd still recommend just being careful and opening your mouth wider if you're going for being sexy while sucking their cock. But if you're going for a quick blowy that doesn't _need_ to be sexy, this can work wonders."

 

Prompto returned to sucking on Ignis' length, taking him deep. Ignis moaned as Prompto took him into his throat before withdrawing. "You gotta work yourself up to deep throating if you have a gag reflex. it's all about figuring out what you _can_ and _can't_ do."

 

The gunman took him deep once more, pulling off with a resounding pop. "Nothing can fuck up the mood quicker than accidentally puking on your partner. Though there's people into that, it's still something you generally want to avoid."

 

An amused smile tugged at Ignis' lips at the 'no duh' eyeroll Noctis gave at the obvious advice.

 

Ignis kept his hand woven in Prompto's hair as the blonde worked on him, bobbing his head along his length and pulling away to press kisses to his tip. He groaned as Prompto mouthed at the sides of his cock.

 

"There's a few tricks you can use," Prompto spoke between kisses. "But everyone likes different things. Ignis, for example..."

 

Ignis moaned as Prompto took him back into his mouth, tracing his tongue on the underside of his member, swirling his tongue hungrily around it before popping off. He returned to stroking him, smearing his saliva down the length. "Ignis reacts best to deepthroating and the alphabet trick."

 

Alphabet trick? Ignis glanced at Noctis, reading the equally confused expression on his features. He's glad he wasn't the only one in the dark about what Prompto meant.

 

"The alphabet trick," Prompto started to explain. "is where you spell out the alphabet. With your tongue. On their dick. It works on pussy, too."

 

Prompto pressed his tongue to Ignis' shaft, moving his tongue in the formation of the letter _"A"_ , then _"B"_ , continuing the process through the alphabet.

 

Ignis let out a breathy groan. So _that's_ what Prompto had been doing all this time; he always figured it was just haphazard licks, not an organized method of getting him off.

 

Prompto pulled away as he finished tracing _"G"_ along his member. "You don't have to go in order; you can even use it as communication, if you want. Kinda cheesy, and they usually won't catch on, but eh." Prompto shrugged. "You can also do it with his cock in your mouth, and while bobbing and sucking. But that takes a little bit of practice and getting used to, like deepthroating."

 

He returned the throbbing cock back into his mouth, humming around it. Ignis through his head back, moaning as the vibrations surged through his cock.

 

"Does... that feel good?" Noctis asked nervously. "The humming, I mean."

 

Ignis swallowed thickly, sighing pleasurably as Prompto hummed again. "It does, yes. It feels marvelous."

 

He could feel Prompto smirking around him, taking him deeper. Ignis knew this entire 'lesson' was really just an excuse to show off, but he couldn't criticize. Inwardly, he knew the only reason he was allowing Prompto to give the lesson was because he wanted to get off.

 

_Wanted_ , he thought. Not _needed_ , but _wanted_. It was bizarre to think about having sex purely for fun rather than out of necessity. 

 

Ignis glanced over at Noctis from the corner of his eyes, swallowing thickly as he spotted the prince slowly palming himself through his pants.

 

Prompto's hands came up to rest at his hips as he sucked lewdly at his cock. The blonde was gazing up at him, moaning and humming obscenely. Ignis' hand in his hair tightened at the sights and sounds, cock twitching hungrily in Prompto's mouth.

 

The tight grip elicited a needy whine from the blonde. Prompto paused, letting Ignis' tip rest on his tongue as he glanced up eagerly at him, eyes begging.

 

Ignis held Prompto steady by his hair, thrusting and delving his cock into the warm heat. He worked up a steady pace, letting out a pleasured groan as Prompto urged him into his throat.

 

He started to thrust faster, raising his other hand to thread itself into spiked locks of hair, giving him much more leverage to work with.

 

Prompto's moans vibrated around his cock. He grabbed Ignis' hips, using his own leverage to pull Ignis deeper, breathless as he deepthroated the advisor.

 

"Good boy," Ignis praised, raking his hand through Prompto's hair . "You're always so lovely with my cock in your mouth."

 

Ignis didn't really know where those words came from. But Prompto seemed receptive to them nonetheless, his face starting to flush.

 

Noctis also seemed receptive, if the way he shifted in his chair was any indicator.

 

Ignis hummed lowly, thrusting deeper. "You're enjoying this," Prompto shifted, his hand sinking into his pants to stroke himself. "You enjoy having your mouth used, don't you?"

 

Prompto trembled in a way that worried Ignis that he went too far, but then pulled Ignis deeper, burying his nose in the hairs at the base of his cock.

 

Ignis threw his head back, letting out a euphoric groan at the way Prompto's tight throat squeezed his girth. His hands were shaking as Prompto bobbed ecstatically down his member.

 

When Prompto started to gag around him, Ignis pulled him away hard by the hair. He wrapped a hand around his length, stroking quickly with his cock merely inches from his freckled face.

 

Prompto gasped out exhausted, sinking onto his heels as he waited for Ignis to finish. He opened his mouth eagerly and obediently, gazing up at Ignis with his sparkling eyes.

 

Ignis moaned as he came in spurts; he made a point to miss Prompto's eager mouth, painting his lips and chin and even his nose with his essence.

 

Prompto's breaths were heavy and loud with exhaustion, and Ignis couldn't help but stare at him. It was a gorgeous sight to take in.

 

Prompto finally seemed to come to, pouting up at Ignis. "You almost got it in my eye."

 

"But I didn't, did I?" Ignis chuckled. "Think of it as my revenge for my glasses."

 

Prompto rolled his eyes. "That was an _accident_. You did _this_ ," Prompto pointed at the mess of his face, "on _purpose_."

 

"You complaining is not a new thing in the slightest," Ignis pulled a handkerchief from his jacket, stepping over to their water supply to wet it. "But you complaining about something you enjoyed _is_."

 

Ignis turned back around, blinking at the sight of Prompto fidgeting with his camera and posing for a selfie. He raised two fingers in a peace sign next to his face, before sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes.

 

It was the most baffling facial expression he'd ever seen.

 

"What in the world are you _doing_?" Ignis dared to ask.

 

"It's called an 'ahegao face'." Noctis answered for Prompto as the blonde took another one with his eyes rolled in a slightly different direction. "Don't ask. I don't understand it either."

 

"Shut up, it's totally sexy!" Prompto pouted after he snapped his second picture. "Don't kinkshame me!"

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ignis lied as he kneeled in front of Prompto to clean his face with the handkerchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna, probably: ahahahaha who's the cuck NOW, bitch
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm so sorry I missed updating yesterday; I got really sick and I ended up completely forgetting it was Thursday. OTL


	38. Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys take up odd jobs in the pursuit of knowledge and information.

 

Ignis shifted in the seat uncomfortably, groaning at the unsettling cracks of his spine at the movement. Astrals, how he hated the effects of cold, hard ground on his back in the morning.

 

_Vrrrr!_

 

Noctis' phone vibrated against the console. Ignis glanced down, hoping to catch the name before Noctis snatched the phone away.

 

"Anything of importance?" Ignis inquired as Noctis pushed himself up from his laying position in the backseat.

 

"Nah, I don't think so," Noctis shrugged. "It's just Iris."

 

Ignis' face fell with disappointment. They hadn't heard a peep from Gladio since his departure, and not a word from Cindy about the Mythril. It seemed they were simply biding their time.

 

"What's she want?" Prompto shifted to look back at the prince.

 

"As far as I can tell, nothing," Noctis leaned forward to rest his arms on the shoulders of the front seats. "She's just asking when we're coming back to Caem."

 

"We _just_ left yesterday," Prompto said with a perplexed expression.

 

"Perhaps she's not doing so well without her brother around," Ignis suggested, only to be met with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It's kinda hard to see that from _Iris_ of all people, Iggy," Prompto suggested. "I mean, she held fine on her own when Gladio left the Crown City, even through their dad dying and the fall."

 

Ignis hummed in thought. "Just because she coped well under stress doesn't mean stress wouldn't still get to her. Especially when her brother has decided to just disappear on top off all of it. Stress has a

tendency to build up over time, after all."

 

"I get that, but it's not like we can just drop everything to go check on her," Noctis groaned.

 

"What 'everything' would we be dropping, pray tell?" Ignis glanced back. "Because as I see it, there's nothing _to_ drop."

 

"Dino has a job for us," Noctis offered. "I figure if anyone has any idea where to find some rare ore, it's probably him. Wouldn't hurt to go ask, right?"

 

Ignis sighed and scrubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suppose not, as much as I loathe his company."

 

"Pretty sure all of us do," Prompto sighed, sinking deeper into the seat.

 

"Just don't mock his accent this time," Noctis scolded. "Please."

 

Prompto cackled. "I don't know what youse talkin' about."

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, it had been a waste of time for them. Or so it appeared, at first. The eccentric reporter-turned-jeweler barely even knew anything about mythril, let alone where to _find_ it.

 

Instead, they got roped into helping him track down ruby, which led them to a little dungeon called The Myrlwood. It had been a disgusting trudge through a swamp, but their search led them to a greater treasure than mere gems; a Royal Tomb, of all things.

 

"Told you it couldn't hurt," Noctis grinned as he dislodged his sword from the corpse of the Treant that gave them a mountain of trouble.

 

"It was mere luck," Ignis dismissed. "I highly doubt Dino sent us here with the intention of us finding a tomb."

 

"It's still something, though," Prompto shrugged. "I ain't gonna look the gift horse in the mouth."

 

Ignis sighed as he followed the prince into the tomb, tucking the acquired ruby back into his pocket to ensure they wouldn't lose it.

 

Ignis glanced around, taking in their surroundings to ensure they weren't jumped by beasts again. He spotted a duo of Mandrakes in the distance, the only beasts close enough to potentially cause a risk to them.

 

_"Mandrakes smell nice," Gladio offered. "But they're known to tear apart their mates after mating. Probably not the best choice."_

 

Ignis cringed at the memory, quickly forcing himself to think of something else before he could delve back into the worse parts of that conversation. What an odd thing to come to mind. 

 

* * *

 

"What do you figure Gladio is doing?" Prompto asked idly as he flipped through the pictures on his camera.

 

Ignis pursed his lips, contemplating the question.

 

He hadn't heard many details; he knew Gladio was accompanying the Marshal, but he wasn't sure what to make of the information. He wasn't sure if he should inform the other two about the fact, having found out the detail from eavesdropping. But at the same time, it was information they weren't currently aware of and he felt guilty withholding it.

 

It didn't even answer _what_ Gladio was doing in the slightest, but maybe they would come to a conclusion that Ignis hadn't yet thought of if he told them.

 

He opened his mouth to recite the information, but stopped when Noctis spoke.

 

"Probably picking up girls," the prince answered nonchalantly.

 

"Son of a **_BITCH_ _!_** "

 

Ignis settled into his seat, chuckling low as Prompto glared at the dashboard. 

 

* * *

 

Ignis huffed into the can, taking long swigs as he watched Noctis hand off the container of frogs that they'd spent hours fumbling about to catch. The aroma of coffee sifting into his nostrils helped to mask the disgusting stench of mud and lake water.

 

He waited, tapping his foot impatiently as the woman absorbed Noct into conversation that the prince was clearly not interested in but too polite to abandon.

 

The feeling of biding time was not unknown to them at this point, having taken to embarking on quests of sorts for the several unique figures they'd come across in their time on the road thus far. It was irrefutably frustrating, however.

 

The pride and accomplishment rewarded from these little excursions were refreshing - as were the actual rewards received. But when they had their own goals to work towards, these dead ends were nothing short of an aggravation. It seemed like no one they'd spoken with had any relevant knowledge to either of their present objectives.

 

Ignis turned his attention back as he heard the farewells of the conversing duo. Noctis' walk back to the Regalia was slumped, his exhausted expression making him look as through he aged ten years within the span of five minutes.

 

Ignis lowered his coffee. "Find out anything?"

 

Noctis let out a muffled, irritable growl in response.

 

"I'll take that as a _no_ ," Ignis sighed out.

 

"I asked about the harpy," Noctis scrubbed his face, "She said she's not the person to ask about daemons."

 

"Daemons?" Ignis frowned. "The harpy was a _beast_ , Noct."

 

"Nah," Noctis shook his head. "Beasts don't cause curse-type ailments, according to her. That's a daemon thing."

 

Ignis blinked. "So are you telling me we've learned that this beast could be a daemon?"

 

"Apparently? I guess?" Noctis shrugged. "There's debate about it in the hunter community, but since it spawns during middle of the day, _they've_ come to the conclusion that it _can't_ be a daemon. But _she_ says it _is_ , and that the hunter community just won't _listen_ to her and..."

 

Noctis stopped himself from reciting the entire spiel with a scoff. "In short; she says it's a daemon. That's about the only relevant information I got out of her."

 

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, stroking his fingers along his chin. "She _is_ a biologist specializing in all manner of wildlife, after all. So if she claims it's not a beast, I'd be inclined to believe her. Eccentric as she is, she knows what she speaks of."

 

Ignis and Noctis glanced to the convenience store at the _bi-ding!_ of the door's chime. Prompto grasped big bags of supplies in his arms as he stumbled out, struggling with the weight of the sacks.

 

Noctis quickly relayed the new information to Prompto as they settled the bags into the trunk.

 

"So we're thinking harpy-lady-thingy is a daemon now?" Prompto cocked his head. "I mean, it's not all _that_ out there."

 

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Just... how it was even able to _do_ any of this," Prompto emphasized. "Sex curses seem a little out there for any ordinary beast. It seems too twisted for something so normal and natural." Prompto glanced between Noctis and Ignis to make sure they were still following his train of thought. "It makes more sense for it to be something warped and fucked up like a daemon, right?"

 

"I guess," Noctis said discontentedly. "But there's other things that I don't get. Like why it would appear in the middle of the day like that."

 

"There doesn't necessarily _need_ to be an explanation," Prompto offered. "Daemons can probably be just as unpredictable as humans or animals. Coming out at night, when they won't be harmed by light is _standard_ habit, yeah, but there's _always_ the possibility of outliers."

 

"He's right," Ignis agreed. "We've already seen such in a few instances. Daemons engaged in battle won't retreat despite the sun rising, and then there was the Red Giant we faced just the other day."

 

"Oh yeah!" Prompto exclaimed. "That one spawned before it got dark! So it _can_ happen!"

 

"Yeah, but the sun was still _mostly_ set," Noctis' lips drew into a thin line as he thought over the information. "It still seems a little weird for a daemon to come out in the middle of the day, doesn't it? It feels... _off_."

 

"Who knows?" Prompto shrugged. "But if a daemon is willing to come out before night _at all_ , I feel like that's reason enough to explain one coming out in the middle of the day. Maybe harpies are just super daring daemons."

 

"Does it being a daemon instead of a beast really make much difference?" Noctis inquired. "It changes what words we use to describe it, but..."

 

"It changes quite a lot, actually," Ignis answered diligently. "In most cases, tracking daemons has required different methods than tracking beasts. The change in classification could lead us to figuring out why the hunters and tipsters have yet to encounter it again."

 

"Ah, I get it," Noctis nodded. "I guess the five minute conversation I got dragged into wasn't _entirely_ useless after all."

 

"Don't enjoy Professor Yeagre's conversational topics, I assume?" Ignis chuckled as he settled back into the driver's seat. Noctis quickly took his seat behind him.

 

"Fuck no," Noctis scoffed. "I'll leave chatting her up to Gladio. Or Prompto, if he still wants to take up the meathead mantle."

 

"Dude," Prompto turned in his seat. "If most girls are out of my league, then Sania is just flat-out an entirely different game. Like, _'the game I left early so I could avoid the traffic'_ type of out of my league."

 

Ignis allowed himself to sink into his own thoughts as he focused on the road, the other boys' conversation a pleasant background noise alongside the purr of the engine.

 

Daemons were much different from that of a standard fiend. They'd been warned of the daemonic scourge since they were children, doubly so after Noctis had been attacked by a Marilith as a child.

 

They'd been taught how it spread; how those who died to daemon hands were often infected and warped into a daemon themselves.

 

If this was true, if he had truly been cursed by the likes of a daemon, and he perished from the affliction...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Would _he_ become one of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, I write some chapters out of order so I have several chapters ready but I have to write and post the connecting chapters first
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for all of the support!! We just hit 90,000 words and holy shit this fic was NOT meant to go on that long but your comments and kudos just flabbergast me and??? wowee wowee thank you all for sticking with me


	39. Standstill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris nearly kills Ignis, Prompto drags Ignis off for some fun, and the boys contemplate a vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Daddy kink in a brief and non-serious manner, top Prompto
> 
> Sidenote: I finally updated my tags to reflect proper warnings (such as non-con for Chap 19, which I could've sworn I added before???), the first ten or so chapters have been completely re-written, and I may be changing my update schedule because I keep nearly missing updates on Thursdays.

_"R.I.P. Jared,"_ the tombstone read, a shrine to the man fallen in service to the line of Lucis. Surrounded by flowers and stones, serving as tributes to his sacrifice and gifts given to ease the grief.

 

He kneeled, showing his respects. There was no body to bury, unfortunately, but the shrine was a nice remembrance of the man nonetheless. It had been set up during the few days they were gone; a way to make peace with the loss.

 

He finally stepped away, returning to the path up to the little house. He didn't know exactly why they were here; they could've been spending their time on something more productive than lazing around their cozy abode.

 

Ignis paused at the word. 'Productive' wasn't a fitting word of what they'd been doing over the last few days. They'd earned plenty of cash from their ventures, sure, but they were still basically in the dark. No leads on the harpy, no clue where Gladio was or what he was doing, and no idea on where they'd find the mythril for the boat.

 

They'd reached a standstill.

 

Ignis stepped up the porch, the wood creaking unsteadily under his feet. Perhaps he'd make a point to reinforce the steps, if they planned on staying long enough to make any improvements.

 

He took a deep breath. He was growing restless, but he reminded himself it was only a side effect of their hectic lives. He could take a moment to enjoy a lapse in duties.

 

_Creeeeaaaakkk._

 

**Thud.**

 

"Ugh!" Ignis stumbled back as the door slammed into him suddenly, the solid wood colliding with his nose.

 

_Life_ may not be moving quickly, but that door certainly was.

 

He cradled his nose, pain radiating from the appendage. He didn't feel blood, and it wasn't broken, but it was nonetheless painful.

 

"Ignis!" a shrill voice gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

 

Ignis relaxed when he glanced down at Iris. Huh. If she was the one who slammed the door into his face, he supposed strength was a hereditary trait in Amicitias.

 

"It's quite alright," Ignis assured. "I suppose I shouldn't have lingered in front of the door like such for so long."

 

"Are you okay?!" Iris panicked, prying his hand away to examine his nose. She was standing on her tippy-toes to reach him. "I feel _so_ bad right now."

 

"It was merely an accident," Ignis spoke dismissively. "There's no need to fret, dear."

 

Iris' face suddenly took on a pinkish tint as she shifted on her heels. "You can't just tell me not to worry! I could've hurt you!"

 

He couldn't exactly argue that; given the strength behind an _accidental_ door slamming, he was certain the girl was capable of potentially harming him had she put slightly more effort behind it.

 

"But I'm fine, see?" Ignis reasoned, removing his hands away from his nose to prove such. "Not a single drop of blood shed. No blood, no worries, as far as I'm concerned."

 

"If you say so," Iris pouted at him before bubbling up. "Either way, I was needing to find you. Monica wants your help with dinner, since you're here."

 

"Of course," Ignis sighed. "Seems I'm only useful for providing sustenance these days."

 

"Oh _please_ , you love it," Iris nudged him. "You like hearing that your cooking is good."

 

"I won't confirm nor deny that accusation," Ignis tutted amusedly as he stepped inside.

 

* * *

Ignis grunted as he was tugged into the room by the suspenders, then slammed into the door as it closed. "Prompto, you're being rather hasty."

 

"I want you to myself for a minute, is that so wrong?" Prompto pouted. "I have needs, too."

 

"Can it not wait until after dinner?" Ignis frowned.

 

"After dinner, _Noct_ is probably gonna drag you off," Prompto huffed. "I don't get you to myself anymore."

 

"So the campsite--"

 

"Still involved Noct," Prompto answered before Ignis could finish. "Cucking still counts."

 

Ignis rolled his eyes, though he admitted he didn't have an argument. "I was unaware that you were getting jealous."

 

"I'm _not_ jealous," Prompto frowned. "I just... want attention too. Attention that _isn't_ just me blowing you with _no_ reward for myself. Is that so wrong?"

 

Ignis stiffened. He hadn't thought of it that way; he supposed he really was doing a lot of taking without much giving.

 

"It's not," Ignis cupped Prompto's face. "While we don't have a lot of time, I belong to you right now. I'll ensure that I make it up to you in the future."

 

Prompto grinned, grabbing Ignis by his suspenders. "Ooh, you _belong_ to me? That mean _I_ get to call the shots?"

 

"To a certain extent," Ignis let Prompto pull him into a kiss. "I'm afraid I'll have to put my foot down on any particularly peculiar kinks."

 

"My kinks aren't _that_ bad," Prompto tugged Ignis away from the door, reaching down to click the lock. "You just need to open your mind to the world of getting off, Iggy."

 

"Yes, as though I haven't done _plenty_ of that over the last few months," he retorted as he leaned down to claim Prompto's lips with his own.

 

"Mm, yeah, _but_ ," Prompto shrugged off his vest, "You've _still_ been relatively vanilla. You barely even dirty talk."

 

"Because I sound ridiculous," Ignis scoffed.

 

"Really? Because I thought you sounded hot," Prompto smirked against Ignis' lips, nibbling on the lower lip. "You just gotta get used to it. You've gotten more comfortable with sex lately, but shouldn't be afraid

of trying _new_ things too, Iggy."

 

"I'm _not_ afraid," Ignis bit back. "I merely have no particular interest."

 

"Yet," the blonde tacked on. "Even _Noct_ has kinks and he's the biggest prude I know."

 

"Noct likely secretly harbors more kinks than either you or Gladio combined," Ignis quipped. "To the point that I'm afraid of prying into the topic."

 

Prompto laughed. "Oh, believe me, he had the _biggest_ boner over you spanking him that one time. He's definitely freakier than he lets on. But we're not talking about Noct."

 

Prompto yanked him close, their bodies flush against each other. "I wanna know what gets _you_ going. I wanna know what kinds of fucked up things you're into."

 

"I don't have anything," Ignis said.

 

"Everyone has _something_ ," Prompto whispered, breath ghosting his neck.

 

"Then I haven't found anything yet," he corrected.

 

"Ooh," Prompto uttered. "Then it looks like I have the opportunity to help you awaken some turn-ons you didn't even know about."

 

"Prompto, we have roughly ten minutes," Ignis reminded. "Any grand awakenings will have to wait for a better time, I'm afraid."

 

"Right," Prompto sighed. "I still get to call the shots for these ten minutes though." He smirked up at Ignis as he started to unbutton his striped shirt, "So I can at least try some smaller awakenings."

 

Prompto's hands glided over his chest as he kissed at every bit of skin he could reach. He felt Prompto's wet tongue drag along the nape of his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

 

"God, you are so fucking hot," he praised. "I can't believe I finally get to pound that ass."

 

Ignis went stiff at the realization. Despite how commonly they had sexual contact, it was true that they'd yet to have non-oral penetrative sex.

 

"You're certain you don't want our first proper time to be less rushed?" Ignis offered. "I promise I'll make the time if you'd prefer."

 

"Nah," Prompto's hands roamed over his chest. "I'll deal. Never thought of first sex acts as that big of a deal, honestly. I can deal with a quickie now and something more intimate later."

 

Prompto tugged on the advisor's belt with one hand while the other brushed over his chest. Ignis moaned as Prompto mouthed over his collarbones.

 

"So long as you're alright with settling," Ignis chuckled, a hand resting on the gunman's shoulder. "Eight minutes, by the way."

 

"You have a clock in your head or something? Geez," Prompto quickly pulled away, dashing to a bedside table. "Get your pants off while I find the lube."

 

Ignis followed the instruction with a curt nod. "The time is approximate, not exact. It's merely an indicator of when the others could potentially start getting suspicious of our absence."

 

"Gotcha," Prompto responded as he dug through the clutter. "Good thing I can finish quick, I guess. _Ah-ha_!"

 

He quickly whipped back around, waving the tube in his hand. "Let's get- _Oh_."

 

"Something the matter?" Ignis smirked. He may not know many of _his_ kinks, but he was fairly certain he found one of his companion's.

 

Due to the specific shirt's tendency to come untucked easily, he'd invested in garter-styled shirt stays long ago. He had no ulterior motives in the investment, but he could certainly see the aesthetic appeal in them given the popularity of garter belts and thigh high stockings in sexual regards.

 

Prompto swallowed thickly, mouth falling agape as he stared.  "I knew the suspenders were sexy but _damn_ , I didn't know you had matching under-suspenders. You're trying to make me nut before we even start,

aren't you?"

 

"It's not my fault if you can't last," Ignis shot back. "Of course, we're on a time limit. So quicker _is_ better, in this specific instance."

 

"Say no more," Prompto said as he moved back over to the bed.

 

Prompto roughly shoved his jeans down, lowering himself to sit on the bed. With Prompto remaining mostly dressed, Ignis felt incredibly exposed by comparison.

 

"Come to daddy," Prompto ordered, gesturing for Ignis to come closer.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes as he crawled to straddle Prompto's lap. "I've never understood the appeal of fatherly nicknames."

 

He gasped when Prompto kissed at his neck. "Don't be a buzzkill, dude. Just let me have my moment."

 

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes, 'daddy'."

 

"You could at least _try_ to sound interested," Prompto snorted amusedly as he covered his fingers with lubricant.

 

Ignis gasped when Prompto pressed two fingers into him. It had been a while since he'd been penetrated.

 

"You sure you're up for penetration?" Prompto whispered.

 

"I'll be fine," Ignis replied, nails digging into Prompto's shoulders. "It isn't so bad."

 

Prompto nodded, pressing the fingers in deeper. Then, he curled them inside of him, brushing against his prostate.

 

Ignis spasmed at the sensation, moaning low in his throat.

 

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Prompto murmured against his chest. "You're so tight."

 

The blonde curled his fingers inside of him again. "P-Prompto," Ignis gasped.

 

A sudden clatter caught the duo off-guard. Ignis glanced over his shoulder; it had come from the closet.

 

"What in the world was that?" Ignis asked, twitching when Prompto pumped his fingers inside him.

 

"Don't worry about it," Prompto mumbled, wrapping his free hand around Ignis' dick in an attempt to distract him from the concern. "One of the bags probably fell over or somethin'."

 

"We should probably make sure nothing is - _ah_ \- broken at the least," Ignis struggled. Prompto's fingers weren't giving him a chance to think.

 

"It can wait," Prompto spoke dismissively, his hand leaving Ignis' length. He spread lubricant up his shaft with his left hand, his right hand still occupied with stretching Ignis.

 

When he withdrew his fingers, the emptiness was agonizing. Whatever concerns he had earlier could wait; the yearning he felt was top priority.

 

"Four minutes," Ignis shuddered, wrapping his arms around Prompto's slender shoulders. He hoped he hadn't lost count amidst all of the heat.

 

He lowered himself onto Prompto's shaft, reveling in the way the blonde gasped out underneath him, his nails digging into his hips.

 

The stretch sent ripples of pleasure up his spine. His eyes fluttered shut from the sensation. Astrals, how he missed such intimacy.

 

He worked up a slow pace, rocking his hips into Prompto. The blonde's position didn't allow him much range of movement to thrust with, so he would have to make up the slack himself.

 

He moaned as Prompto's hand wrapped around his length again, but didn't stroke. His hand just rested lazily on his member.

 

Curiosity at the action piqued, he opened his eyes. He was startled to find Prompto staring intently at him, silent aside from the small lustful gasps and breaths.

 

"I-Is something the matter?" Ignis stammered.

 

"You're just so handsome," Prompto said. His eyes were sparkling with awe and admiration. "It's amazing that someone can be as gorgeous as you."

 

Heat rushed to his cheeks, his movements paused as he tried to mull over the words.

 

He instinctively shrunk into himself, trying to hide what he was sure was a fairly obvious blush at the praise. He forced himself to continue moving, remembering that they were still very much on a time limit.

 

"T-Thank you," he muttered somewhat awkwardly. It had caught him by surprise, but it wasn't an unwelcome comment.

 

Prompto giggled as his hands returned to Ignis' hips, guiding him down onto his cock. "You're just _really_ great, you know?"

 

Ignis' cock twitched lightly at the words. They were such innocent words, but they were music to his ears.

 

He renewed his movements with vigor. He was fairly certain they only had a minute or two left, they couldn't drag this out much longer.

 

Prompto loudly whimpered, burying his face into Ignis' chest. He could feel the tremors in his hands as he pulled Ignis' body close.

 

The gunman's hand was back on his length, stroking in tandem with his rocking. He occupied his mouth with kissing at Ignis' body, muffling his own noises and driving Ignis to the edge.

 

He could hear shouts from downstairs; the haze of sex prevented him from making out the words, but he still had enough comprehension to realize it meant they were running out of time before they got

caught. Worst case, they were already trying to figure out where they had disappeared to.

 

Prompto let out a strangled moan as he came, slamming his hips flush into Ignis.

 

Ignis moaned as Prompto finished inside of him, a familiar warmth filling him in twitching spurts. He cupped a hand over his own length, stroking himself to completion before the ecstasy of being filled wore off.

 

He nuzzled his face into Prompto's mess of hair to keep himself quiet as he spilled into his hand, trying to catch all of his essence as it trickled out. The less clean-up to worry about, the better.

 

Though, as he lifted himself, he realized Prompto had _already_ made clean-up a hassle.

 

"S-Sorry, I swear I _tried_ to pull out," Prompto apologized.

 

"Not very hard, evidently," Ignis quipped. He chuckled as Prompto ducked his head sheepishly.

 

He grabbed one of his dirty shirts from the ground, wiping his hand off before dragging it over his flaccid member. When he looked back, Prompto was already redressed, waiting patiently on him.

 

"I suspect they're already waiting on us," Ignis said. "You may head down if you wish."

 

"You sure you don't want me to help you clean up or anything?" Prompto asked.

 

Ignis discarded the purple shirt into the dirty laundry bag. "I would rather not arise suspicions out of our unaware house mates, so I had already intended on heading down a few minutes after you. Clean-

up merely gives me something to do in that time."

 

"Huh, you always have a plan, don't you?" Prompto lifted himself off the bed. "Alrighty, I'll try to play it cool. See you in a few minutes."

 

As he passed, Prompto stepped on his tiptoes to give Ignis a quick peck on the lips before disappearing out of the door.

 

Ignis smiled at the display of affection, returning to cleaning and getting dressed. He made sure to fix his hair and clothes just the way they were before Prompto had dragged him upstairs, aside from buttoning his white shirt up an extra button to hide a mark Prompto had made in the middle of his chest.

 

With the final bit of cleaning done, Ignis left the room, setting their bag of dirty laundry in front of the closet.

 

* * *

 

Noctis huffed as he scooted the remaining vegetables around his plate with a fork, checking his phone with his left hand.

 

"Noct," Ignis chided. "I doubt you're going to get a call from anyone right now."

 

"I can dream," Noctis retorted. "How hard can it be to track down an ore? Why did dad get this thing build with something so hard to find? Ugh."

 

"Patience is a virtue," Monica reminded.

 

"My patience is _virtue-ly_ depleted at this point," Noctis rolled his eyes. "It's been almost a week, and not even an update."

 

"Cindy is doing her best, I'm sure," Ignis asserted. "We shouldn't complain. We'll just have to wait it out."

 

" _Waiting_ ," Noctis grimaced before easing. "All things considered, I guess this _was_ the perfect time for Gladio to run off on a vacation from us."

 

Prompto tapped idly at his phone, loosely taking in the conversation. "Personally, I don't think that's half a bad idea," he spoke after a moment of silence.

 

"What?" Ignis and Noctis asked, almost in unison.

 

"A vacation, I mean." Prompto pushed the last bites of food around on his plate. "I know we have a lot going on between Altissia, and the empire, and Ig-" Prompto caught himself before he could finish, "-and

other things... but if we _have_ to wait, either for Cindy or Gladio, why not take a break? Focus on something else for once? I think some time off would probably be good for all of us after the last few months."

 

"I'm inclined to agree," Monica added into the conversation. "At the very least, take a few days to recuperate before getting back into the grind."

 

"So, like... sleep?" Noctis asked.

 

"No," Prompto huffed. "Like... I dunno. Something _relaxing_ and _fun_."

 

"So _sleep_."

 

"No, Noct."

 

"See you in twelve hours."

 

Noctis stood and began to walk, only to yelp when Iris snagged his ear in passing and pulled him back.

 

"Why not go to the beach?" Iris suggested. "I hear Galdin is really nice this time of year!"

 

"Hey, yeah! That's perfect!" Prompto beamed.

 

"That's an entire drive across the coast," Noctis pointed. "Can we even spare the gil for that drive? Or the hotel?"

 

"I'm sorry, did our prior excursions provide us with anything except for gil?" Ignis responded sarcastically.

 

"Point taken," Noctis admitted.

 

" _Aaaaaand_ there's even a caravan off that way, which now that we're down a Behemoth, will probably _actually_ be cozy!" Prompto waved off. "So come on, come on! Beach! _Beach_!"

 

"A beach trip _does_ sound quite inviting," Ignis spoke as the blonde practically bounced in his seat. "We could even make a detour into town. See if the shops carry Prompto's contact lenses."

 

" _Ughhhh_ ," Noctis groaned. "I'm outvoted on this, aren't I?"

 

"Mhm!"

 

"Indubitably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: hi my name is ignis scientia and my kink is WHOLESOME COMPLIMENTS
> 
> \---
> 
> happy birthday Noct, here's a chapter that doesn't feature you much, i'm sorry bby boi
> 
> fun fact, the sex scene was not originally present and I wrote it last minute because I had a hankering to write top!Prompto and Promnis and I decided to use it to explore their relationship a little more
> 
> also yes next chapter is gonna be part filler but I swear there's more to it


	40. Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Galdin Quay, Noctis abuses his kingly rank, and Noctis and Ignis have a small talk regarding their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be changing my official update schedule to MONDAY/THURSDAY instead of Sunday/Thursday, since it's always Sunday updates that I miss. Likewise, I may miss several updates for the next several weeks, or I may end up posting even more chapters over the next few weeks. I'm not sure of which. Explanation behind this will be in the notes below.
> 
> CW: The first half of this chapter is literally just filler involving Ignis and swimsuits and some half-hearted pollical banter. The scene after the line break is the only particularly important thing in this chapter.

* * *

 

Something Ignis had failed to account for when voting for a trip to the Quay: beach-appropriate clothing.

 

They had gil to spare for the expense, of course. The issue, however, was that he and the younger two of their trio had vastly different definitions of the word 'appropriate'.

 

Ignis glared at the shimmering purple slingshot swimsuit strewn before him as though it would bite him, before tossing it back out of the changing room.

 

"This is not amusing, Noct," Ignis growled with a venom typically reserved for the likes of the Niflheim Empire.

 

Noctis spoke from the other side of the curtain, "I think you'd rock it."

 

"Over your dead body," Ignis responded harshly. "If you insist on picking my swim gear, I must insist that you both stop behaving like petulant children and pick something I'd _actually wear_."

 

"Try these," Prompto offered, slipping another choice of swimwear through the door. Ignis grabbed the garment before immediately glaring with almost the same level of vitriol shown to the slingshot.

 

"Prompto," Ignis rubbed his forehead. "I am _not_ wearing chocobo swimtrunks."

 

"Come _oooon_ , it has a cute little tail!" Prompto pleaded. "Pleeeeease!"

 

"You may buy them for yourself, if you so desire," Ignis huffed, shoving them back into Prompto's arms. "But _I_ shan't wear them."

 

"Try this," Noctis shoved a hanger into the dressing room.

 

Ignis didn't even bother taking the garment. "Noct, that's a bikini. By the looks of it, the exact same one Cindy wears."

 

" _I_ wore her bikini once and you don't hear _me_ bitching about it," Noctis argued.

 

"Uh, _yeah_ we do," Prompto corrected. "Like, _all_ the time."

 

Noctis groaned and pulled the hanger back out, tossing it aside. "You have to pick _something_ , Specs."

 

"The entire reason I'm locked in here is because you refuse to let me do _exactly so_ ," Ignis protested. "If it pleases, I will simply not venture into the water and eliminate the need for this nonsense in the first place."

 

" _No!_ " Prompto practically shouted.

 

"Let's not be hasty," Noctis pleaded. "Just tell me what you want to wear, and I'll find something."

 

"Covers as much skin as possible," Ignis replied flatly.

 

The prince glanced over at the wetsuit section. "No," Noctis immediately asserted. "You gotta show skin. King's orders."

 

The advisor rolled his eyes. "Is it too late to declare a rebellion?"

 

"No, but I can have you executed, imprisoned, or sentenced to hard labor for daring to rebel against your king," Noctis listed off. "I can't execute you because then I won't get dicked down, and I don't dig making you my prisoner. But hard labor, on the other hand? I can definitely get behind forcing you to cook non-vegetable meals for me. Not to mention I could force you into one of these bathing suits _anyway_. That one is a victory no matter how I look at it."

 

"Your rule is sounding more along the lines of a dictatorship rather than a democratic monarchy," Ignis argued. 

 

"No it's not; I'm letting you have a _choice_ in the matter, because I'm a _merciful and understanding king_ ," Noctis boasted in jest. "What's the absolute _least_ amount of coverage you'll accept?"

 

"Despot," Ignis muttered under his breath. After a moment of relenting, he spoke his conditions with a sigh. "My genitalia and _most_ of my buttocks is to be covered."

 

Noctis stole a quick glance at the swim briefs with a smirk. "Got it. What else?"

 

"No ridiculous patterns."

 

Noctis frowned as his idea was shot down before he could even vocalize it. He turned his attention to the tight-fit athletic shorts. Not as revealing as he would've liked, but the form-fitting nature was still enticing.

 

"I got you, Specs. What size?"

 

When Noctis finally, _finally_ offered up a garment that fit his criteria, he was silently overjoyed. He wasn't claustrophobic in the slightest, but being shoved into a small changing area by their companions for an extended period of time would unsettle and aggravate anyone. 

 

After quickly slipping on the new swimwear, detaching and handing off the tag for Noctis to go make the purchase, he let out a relieved yet irritable huff as he folded his proper clothing.

 

Nearly an _hour_ of their day had been wasted merely being trapped in a fitting room while those buffoons picked out clothing for him, only for him to guide them into the _exact type of clothing option he was going to pick for himself in the first place_.

 

They hadn't even gotten _to_ the beach yet, and he was already exhausted and ready to make his way to a hotel or a caravan, or for Shiva's sake, even _the Regalia_ , for a nap. 

 

When Ignis glanced at himself in the mirror, his clothing in hand, he paled.

 

He should've specified 'loose-fitting' in his descriptors of what he wanted to wear. He turned his back to the mirror, staring over his shoulder to assess himself.

 

While the shorts nearly reached his knee in length, the athletic performance fabric clung tight to his skin, accentuating every contour of his lower body.

 

Good heavens.

 

"Ignis, hurry up!" Prompto urged. "We're missing out on good sun time!"

 

"On my way," Ignis replied, fighting the instinctive urge to cover himself. 

 

* * *

 

Ignis kneeled in the sand, humming as he took in the sights, the distinctively salty smell of the ocean, the grit of sand as he traced shapes into the coarse ground, the water rushing through his fingers as waves crept up and erased the shapes.

 

He traced them again, and again. Circle, square, triangle. Erase.

 

Circle, square, triangle. Erase.

 

Circle, square, triangle. Erase.

 

"I totally want to bang you on the boat."

 

Circle, triangl--

 

Ignis sputtered. "I beg your pardon?"

 

"I _said_ ," Noctis shifted in the water, "I want to bang you on the boat. When we get it fixed."

 

"What brought _that_ thought on?" Ignis raised an eyebrow.

 

"I dunno," Noctis shrugged. "Sex near the ocean just seems... I dunno, _romantic_?" Noctis leaned back, sinking his body into the water. "Just a thought."

 

"I wasn't aware you had a paraphilia for the ocean," Ignis chuckled, rinsing the sand from his fingertips with the ocean water.

 

"It's not a fetish, Specs," Noctis scowled. "I just really like the idea. It's like having sex on the beach, but... less _sand_."

 

Ignis laughed when Noctis made a disgusted grimace as he spoke the word 'sand'.

 

"So I suppose _literal_ sex on the beach is out of the question for you?" Ignis inquired.

 

"Mhm," Noctis nodded. "Sand in the ass isn't my idea of a good time, no matter how 'romantic' it is. I'm not _that_ much of a sap."

 

Ignis remained quiet for a moment, his hand returning to the sand.

 

Circle, square, triangle. Erase.

 

Circle, square, triangle. Erase.

 

"Noct," Ignis spoke. "You realize once the boat is fixed, we'll be setting sail for Altissia, correct?"

 

"Mm, yeah, what about it?" Noctis scooted himself closer.

 

Circle, square, triangle.

 

"Whatever we have now," Ignis frowned. "will end when we leave."

 

_Erase._

 

Noctis' own smile faded. "I was... hoping we could overlook that."

 

"We can't," Ignis stated bluntly. "You're a king, and Lunafreya the Oracle. I have _no_ place in that union."

 

"Who says you can't, though?" Noctis cocked his head. "Luna doesn't mind. So what's stopping us from ruling Lucis as King, Queen, and Advisor-King?

 

"The _media_ , the _general public_ , _my_ career as _your_ advisor..." Ignis listed off. "It would be a messy, complicated situation."

 

Noctis nodded gloomily. "I guess you're right. That's probably why royalty try to keep their mistresses a secret, right?" Noctis immediately backpedaled, " _Not_ that you're just my mistress. I mean... I care about you a _lot_ more than that."

 

Circle, square, triangle. Erase.

 

Ignis smiled amusedly. "I wouldn't trade the experiences we've had for the world, but it's for the best that it ends in Altissia."

 

Noctis sighed deeply before launching himself forward, knocking Ignis back into the sand. "Then I better make the most of it while I have it, huh?"

 

"I suppose so; I know _I_ certainly am."

 

Noctis leaned down, quickly claiming Ignis' lips with his own. Noctis nipped at his lower lip, raising a hand to cup Ignis' face. He shuddered as the cold water sheeting the prince's hand touched his burning face.

 

He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Noctis moaned lowly against his mouth, teeth nibbling eagerly at his lower lip.

 

Then, all too sudden, Noctis collapsed on top of him under the force of a huge wave of water, drenching both of them entirely.

 

"Well, _that_ ruined the fucking mood," Noctis leaned up, groaning as water dripped off of him. He turned, extending his middle finger towards the retreating waves. "Fuck you, water."

 

"I doubt that the ocean has much worry regarding your taunting, Noct," Ignis informed in jest as he leaned up, wiping the salt water away from his eyes.

 

As Noctis stood to shake himself off, Ignis stared up at him. The way his hair layered as he shook the water from it, the way his arms flexed as he raised his hands to wipe at his eyes.

 

"I'm _done_ with playing in the water," Noctis groaned, stomping back onto the shore. "I think I'd rather make out _somewhere else_ now, if it's all the same to you."

 

Ignis laughed at the pout Noctis gave the ocean as he stood, pulling himself up to follow Noctis. His eyes scanned around, his lips curling downward.

 

"Noct?" Ignis called, causing the boy to slow down. "Where is Prompto?"

 

Noctis halted. "That's... a good question, actually."

 

A sudden scream across the beach answered the inquiry for them, catching their immediate attention.

 

"Guys!" Prompto screeched from a distance. "Help! I've got _crabs_!"

 

Noctis snorted on a laugh. "Overreaction, or poor phrasing?"

 

"Poor phrasing, undoubtedly," Ignis answered, hand covering his mouth to will back his own mirth. "I'd loathe the implications for us, were it the former."

 

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow _ow_!" Prompto yelped. "Guys, _PLEASE_ , help!"

 

"Alright," Noctis stretched his limbs. "Let's go save poor Prompto from those _fearsome_ crabs."

 

Ignis nodded amusedly, following Noctis towards the blonde's theatric screams in the distance.

 

As it turned out, the aforementioned 'fearsome' crabs had actually been much, much bigger - and meaner - than they anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fun notes this time. No fun facts about this chapter, though I have plenty. Just an explanation that I feel I should inform everyone of. As some of you may have noticed, I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday. I didn't. Usually, if I don't update when I say I'm going to, it's because of something dumb like me forgeting or oversleeping.
> 
> This was not one of those cases.
> 
> On Saturday, a good portion of the evening was spent in the hospital after a fall that resulted in my partner being injured. A good portion of yesterday slipped away from me with what was essentially a full-day panic attack; in addition to not having health insurance, we're now both completely out of work (my partner being injured and unable to return to work, and myself getting minimal amounts of work sent my way) with next to no savings to handle our standard bills, and with the hospital and doctor bills being piled on, we're now in debt and will be for an indefinite amount of time.
> 
> I'm honestly not sure how this will affect my updates in the slightest. With being flat broke, writing is really the only thing I have to do for fun right now which could very well lead to more chapters quicker. But at the same time, I also could end up completely neglecting my writing in order to go back my old jobs and throw 'fun' to the wind completely. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm going to do, and I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I'm not trying to make you all feel bad for me or try to get comfort and pity from you guys; I just figured as dedicated readers of this fic, you deserve to know why my schedule is going wonky again.
> 
> Thank you guys. -Sailor


End file.
